Power Rangers Dimension Legends
by TURP
Summary: Zordon has survived his death as a spirit form and now must create a new team to combat a new she-villain. New chapter 29 is up. Being re-edited.
1. Legacy Continued

Power Rangers Dimension Legends

First and foremost this a re-reposting so all errors, goofs, mistakes, and such will be fixed. While surfing the net once I came upon a vid on Youtube called anime power rangers After thinking it over I'm going to write a fic on the idea. This story takes place a few weeks after the Power Rangers in Space 2 part finale entitled "Countdown to Destruction". Zordon has survived his death but only in a spirit form. He travels to Earth and possesses a Cog grunt and rebuilds the command center deep nonstop miles underneath Angel Grove. He plucks various warriors from different dimensions to become next ranger team Power Rangers Dimension Legends. The 5 main rangers are Gohan Son (from Dragon Ball Z/red Draack ranger), Duo Maxwell (from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing/black Garuda ranger), Asuka Langley Soryu (from Neon Genesis Evangelion/yellow Leviathan ranger), Kai Kusanagi (from Please Teacher/blue Chimeara ranger), and finally Lucy Kaede (last name?) (from Elvin Lied/pink Manticore ranger). I'll add 3 more rangers halfway into the story. Who'll they're going to be just wait and see.

- chapter 1 Legacy Continued

-miles below Angel Grove

A few weeks after the destruction of all evil in the universe from the death of Zordon peace had fallen over the universe however Zordon had in fact survived his "death" but was now a spirit without a body. Taking possession of an old Cog grunt he reconstructed a new power chamber. His death had only erased all immediate evil but not evil in other universes. When his purification wave had dissipated a long time foe named Queen Dikorrna was freed from her inter-dimensional prison. Now she was to conquer the universe. Having tried to contact the Gold Ranger, Space Rangers, Blue Centurion, Phantom Ranger, and Alien Rangers he realized it was no good. With his death he was unable to contact assistance. However the sage still could contact other help by fine tuning the chamber's instruments he could pluck individuals from other realities and convert them into a new team becoming: Power Rangers Dimension Legends.

"Now to find suitable rangers." The sage said in the emptiness of the newly constructed power chamber.

-Yokohama - Elfen Lied universe

In a seemingly ordinary orphanage trouble was brewing. One would think in a place like this things would peaceful but looks can be deceiving to say the least. For unknown to the rest of the building threebullies were about to pummel a girls puppy. But the girl was very strange looking indeed for starters she had rosy pink hair ruby red eyes and most oddly a set of horns on her head. That is they were about to when they heard a loud animal roar scaring them senseless making the three break off the beatdown while this happened the girl scooped up the dog and hid behind a desk.

"What the heck?" Said one of the bullies. A pink lion-ish monster had appeared from out of nowhere and was roaring the three boys. The boys ran out of the room while the lion monster jumped in front of the girl to keep her from escaping. Fearing the worst she curled into a ball awaiting the end only for none to arrive. She opened her eyes and saw the animal wasn't moving but instead was watching her. The strange pink animal sat itself down awaiting the girl's next move almost like it wanted her to follow it. The girl with her puppy timidly walked up to it fearful of what it might do.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" The rose haired girl asked and the pink animal shook its head. Then a strange voice came from the creature. It had a fatherly quality to it.

"Do not fear the manticore Lucy." The creature said to her. Suddenly she felt herself empowered with a strange and powerful energy but not at all evil in nature.

-power chamber-

Soon Lucy found herself transported into some odd chamber with control panels in a circle shape. A glass ball sat in the room's center and a large blue fluid filled tube sat in the room's back. Suddenly a blue face appeared in the tube frightening the girl who hid behind a control panel.

"Who're you?" The girl asked timidly thinking she was dead. The face spoke to her remarkably it sounded like the voice form the pink cat creature that scared off the bullies.

"I am Zordon I am or I was an intergalactic wizard trapped in a time warp until a few weeks I have passed on to rid the universe of evil. I am dead but my spirit however continues to have a need to protect. I have brought you here for a purpose." Lucy seemed a bit surprised at why someone this powerful would want a freakish monster like her.

"Why would you choose me a horned freak of a monster?" Lucy said with a significant sound of depression in her voice.

"You are not a monster my dear my rangers have fought monsters before and you do not fit their description. You possess great courage and heart Lucy that is why I've chosen you among all in your universe out of all the children. I have seen what you could become as well I could show on the viewing globe but it would only succeed in frightening you." The sage calmly said to reassure her but how did he err it know her name?

"How did you know my name?" Lucy asked nervously.

"As I have stated am I was an inter-dimensional wizard caught in a time warp I know many things. But first your body isn't resilient enough to help so I'll help w/that." Suddenly she felt different from before but she couldn't figure out how.

"Huh what the what happened to me?" She directed her eyes down and found she was much taller, had longer nails, her voice was slightly deeper, her nails were laquered, her hair was silkier, she was at least 14 to 15 and a half in other words a bombshell. The small puppy she had been teleported with her stepped back a bit trying to figure out who this person it smelled like his friend but she looked different. Sniffing her hand it found this was its master and happily barked and yapped around her legs.

"I have accelerated your growth rate to 15 years of age. Do you accept the power gift?" The wise sage explained/asked the girl.

"I do. But even I can't save the earth by myself it's impossible." Lucy admitted getting depressed again.

"I have also chosen four other warriors for the power to be inherited to. I shall summon the one called Asuka Langley Soryu here as well." Soon the sage concentrated and another girl appeared. She had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a bright yellow sundress and white sneakers.

"What the how did I get here I was in a coma. Mein Gott what's going on here? I'll strangle the stooge that kidnapped me." The redhead said getting very angry looking around with a predatory look in her eyes.

"That "stooge" would be me Asuka I am Zordon." Asuka turned around and got the shock of her life. Inside a large blue fluid filled tube was a blue ethereal head.

"What wha who just who are you Mein Gott I'm dead you must be the one I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done to Shinji and everyone else so don't send me to the underworld please!" Asuka begged the thing called Zordon.

"My apologies Asuka but I am not the "one". I am or was an inter-dimensional being caught in a time-warp but I have since passed on to rid the universe of evil. You have been chosen to be the universe's next set of defenders. But first would you turn around and take notice of the other girl here."

"Hello." A shy pink haired girl holding a puppy said to her. The dog was most likely a mutt.

"This young girl's name is Lucy. I have brought from a nightmarish orphanage. The children taunted her ignored her and three bullies even tried to beat her puppy to death so I have a request for you would you be her friend?" Zordon explained to the redhead as the redhead's eyes widened in shock at how cruel the kids were to her it reminded of Asuka just how cruel she was to Shinji, Toji and Kensuke... Asuka remembered the attention she got into when the other students found out she piloted the red EVA she had boys swooning over her, got asked out well over a dozen times, kids wanted autographs that kind of thing. In short she was a celebrity. If the EVA disappeared so in theory so would her high-and-mighty status at school. In short again people would forget about her leaving her a nobody or better yet a never was with the exception of Hikari, Shinji and Misato. Her mind was going into overdrive trying to figure out how to make use of this. Reaching a definite decision she made a choice she decided to believe what the blue floating head said was saying.

"Why choose me I'm worthless without EVA. I'm no use to anyone so yer wasting yer time on me." The German girl said glumly not convinced.

"On the contrary my dear Asuka you are a valued friend to Hikari Horaki and fellow pilot Shinji. Misato Katuragi loves you like her own daughter. I believe you will make a fine warrior."

"Even after how horribly I treated Shinji and his 2 pals How could he even begin to forgive me for that?" The redhead said getting depressed even more.

"It is the kind hearted person he is. He too lost his mother when he was four so the two of you have much in common." Zordon said calmly.

"Alright I'll start now make way for the new Asuka Langley Soryu people. (extends her hand for Lucy) Put 'er there. (Lucy looks confused) I meant shake my hand Luce." The two girls shake hands forging a bond of friendship.

"Look Lucy I'll try to be your friend (picks up puppy) and who's this little fella?" Asuka asking Lucy about her dog but Lucy seemed in thought as she never actually the pup a name so she just made up something.

"His name is Jiro." Lucy answered her redheaded companion.

"Now to find our final three rangers hmm I shall use Gohan Son from the Dragon Ball Z reality, Kei Kusanagi hailing from the Please Teacher world and finally the veteran soldier and from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing pilot Duo Maxwell." Zordon focused his powers and soon the three boys appeared.

A very buff guy clad in a blue fighting gi (Japanese fighting outfit) with an orange under shirt. His dark brown almost black eyes matched his hair which was very spiky. He probably used a lot of gel for it. He warily looked around the area with suspicion. His well muscled arms tensed up awaiting a possible fight. He looked at least 15 and at the most 17.

The 2nd guy wore an all black shirt with a skull 'n crossbones on it and black jeans with torn knees, his rich brown hair that ended in a long braid, a small silver cross adorned his neck, his indigo (blue-violet) eyes looked around in marveled at where he was. He looked 14-16 in age.

The 3rd boy looked at least 15. His dark cherry red eyes were framed by large glasses and he wore a simple blue hooded sweater and simple black jeans plus his dark brown hair completed his look. He marveled at the things around him and at Zordon.

"Holy cow an inter-dimensional being caught in a localized chrono acceleration device simply fantastic." (remember readers Kei is somewhat of a nerd though not a bad thing he'll fill Billy's shoes just fine) (turns attention to other kids) "Holy cow it's you Duo Maxwell the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe the quoted "God of Death", and yer Gohan Son the first son of Goku the first child of one of the mightiest warriors in the universe the guy who killed Bojack and Perfect Cell, Asuka Langley Soryu pilot of EVA 02 the production model, and oh my sweet sweet eyes Lucy the "Lucy" from Elfein Lied who can rip things apart with her bare invisible hands. Fantastic simply fan-frickking-tastic. Can I have all yer autographs please?" Kei said excitedly and jumped around like a gleeful fanboy. The other two boys seemed shocked at someone knowing but reluctantly they signed his address book which he took from his pocket. Asuka didn't seem too pleased about this Kei guy but then when he seemed genuinely rocked to meet the four of them she decided not to hold it against him.

"Alright hold it alright what's this whole thing about? Zordon what do you want us all for?" Though reserving her anger at Kei Asuka asked Zordon getting more confused by the minute.

"The five of you have been selected to become the planet's next generation of defenders. You will be called Power Rangers Dimension Legends... Now rangers raise your left hands." The 5 teens did so and seconds a strange cartridge like device appeared in their outstretched hands. Each device was a different color (red for Gohan, blue for Kei, black for Duo, yellow for Asuka and pink for Lucy). Each of the devices also had a different animal on them in a kind of circlular chip.

"This looks like the thing that helped me scare off the bullies." Lucy said quietly and Kei took a closer look at it.

"Maybe I can figure them out lemme take a look see. Manticore a beast from Arab myth that has a lion's body, a scorpion tail, but sometimes even eagle wings. (looks at Gohan's) Gohan's looks like a dragon or maybe a Draack. (looks at Asuka's) Asuka that my lady is a Leviathan a creature from biblical myth There were originally two of them but they were so big one was destroyed. (looks at Duo's ) Aha Garuda the mythical American thunderbird and mine let's see Chimeara a beast from Greek myth that has a lion's front body back end of a goat and snakes tail." The bespectacled boy explained to the others.

"Nice looking thingamajiggers but what do they do?" Duo asked.

"These are your Dimensional Uplink Morphers. To use them simply call out your ranger color dictated by your morpher and then call out your animal and finish with the words ranger power." The sage explained.

"I'll do it first." Lucy stepped up. (continuing) "Ok Pink Manticore Ranger Power! Lucy was engulfed in a flash of pink energy and light. She saw in a sea of pink fire the manticore and with a mighty roar the animal jumped into Lucy and then was clad in her suit. The helmet had a lion design and had ear like horns on the top, the suit's torso was solid pink with a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a pink diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to her hip. If this was just pink suit the 4 teens couldn't wait to change.

"Impressive and flashy." Asuka said very impressed. She turned to the three boys.

"Think we should give it a try boys?" The redhead said coyly. Gohan looked at Duo who shot a glance at Kei who then smirked back at Gohan.

"Well I say we do it. After all we'll kicking bad guy's butts all day." Duo joked getting a laugh from Kei.

"Nice one Duo the rumors were true you are a joker." Kei said making the Gundam pilot smile.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Yelled Asuka.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Hollered Kei.

"Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan bellowed. In seconds the four other teens were clad in their own uniquely colored versions of Lucy's suit (Asuka also had a yellow skirt) plus individualized helmets (dragon-like for Gohan, large feline for Kai, a bird for Duo, and a large sea animal design for Asuka).

The five newly made rangers now looked up to their spiritual mentor. He smiled at the new team. Perhaps the universe would be safe now.

"Rangers you are all wondering as to who is plaguing the universe? Seconds after my death I had imprisoned an inter-dimensional witch known as Queen Dikorrna. If she is allowed to spread her evil across the multi-verse then all of your homes will be wiped out. Since the five of you are from multiple realities you were my best choices. Behold the viewing globe." The five rangers removed their helmets to see a small glass ball near the room's center. A menacing green skinned woman (her silvery hair half covered her face) dressed in a large suit which resembled a cross between armor and a dress reserved for royalty. The suit was black. Her eyes were also quite evil the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse. In short very creepy.

"Whoo that's a face for radio." Duo trying to ease the tension amongst his fellow rangers.

"Reminds me of Freiza. Or maybe Cell." Gohan said remembering his old battles.

"Yeah evil aliens are all the same blah blah rule the galaxy take this planet over exterminate the populace y'know that kind of thing." Kai recited thinking up reasons for alien overlords to wanna try to take over the world.

"If Queen Dikorrna is not stopped she will enslave the entire multi-verse. Compared to Cell, the Angels, White Fang, and other villains the creatures this evil sorceress can create can decimate entire planets. Again do you five want to back out?" Zordon asked again.

"We'll do it if it'll save my world then I'm in." Surprisingly this came from Lucy the quiet one. Gohan agreed with her too.

"Look you three Zordon gave us these powers so we could defend our friends, families, and everyone else in between. Let's do it!"

"Waita minute where exactly is the monster you told us about? You haven't said where he or it or she is located." Kei asked confused.

"My sensors show the monster named "Mega Manterror" is near the Angel Grove East power plant feeding on the energy of the plant."

"Ok Rangers teleport" Gohan said sternly. The five teen heroes then teleported to battle at the power plant.

-Angel Grove East power plant

At the precise moment at the power plant the Mega Manterror monster was running amuck at the scene. The creature had two bulbous purple eyes on the sides of its head, its body was very buff and its arms were littered with spikes and ended with a large metal sickles. The legs were rather plain and the feet ended with a large spike sprouting up from the area of the toes. The monster's color scheme was dark forest green splashed with mottled brighter green markings. The monsters mouth was very toothy slash jagged to say the least. Suddenly five idiots dressed in an assortment of colored costumes (one pink, one yellow, one red, one blue, and one black) got his attention.

"Hey ugly don'tcha know it's rude to terrorize people?" The red one shouted at Mega Manterror obviously mad.

"What who're you pests?" The insectoid monster growled at the multi-colored heroes.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends. Defenders of Earth and the multiverse!" The five shouted all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and five pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, and red smoke rose up into the air.

-begin Power Rangers Theme Long Version by Ron Wasserman

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted the pink one.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted the yellow one.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted the black one.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue one.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted the red one.

The plant workers stare dumbfounded at the five multi colored warriors until they start getting hopeful. It had to be them Angel Grove's cherished Power Rangers. They were back! Now the city could be just fine.

"It's them they've come back. The Power Rangers are back!" Said one male worker.

"GO GO Power Rangers! Get 'im pink take 'em down yellow!" Shouted another worker who was a girl.

"That monster's gonna be toasted now!" Shouted a third male worker.

The monster stared at its new foes. So these were the famous Power Rangers that Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox and Astronema talked about and feared. "Power Rangers huh I thought you were all extinct oh well I'll destroy for the glory of my Queen Dikorrna." The monster flexed its limbs and charged at our heroes. The rangers prepare themselves for their first battle.

-begin Best of the Best of the Best by Ron Wasserman

Well folks like it hate it? As said previously this story disregards Lost Galaxy and onwards but I'll possibly team up the Dimension Legends Rangers and the Space rangers if I get enough reviews for it (people like heroes teamed up). Also worry of note all the rangers zords will be based on mythical creatures (manticore, leviathan, Garuda, chimaera, draack (dragon), Centaur, Pegasus, and Orochi (no not that Naruto jerk-wad actually it's a huge eight headed snake monster from Japan myth its function you'll just have to guess about that until I reveal it). Until then this writer TURP signing off for the time being. Hope you enjoyed the story if ya did I'll continue it. And please folks place a few votes on the second pink ranger poll if not i'll just have to pick one myself i wanted to do it demacratically.


	2. GO GO LEGENDS RANGERS!

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 2

-Chapter 2 GO GO LEGENDS RANGERS!

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence.

Before I start the story up I have to ask a question. I said earlier I'd add three more rangers into the fold (green/gold/violet). The green will be male while the gold/violet will be female. Their Zords will follow this pattern (Green/Pegasus, Violet/Minotaur, and Gold/Centaur (changed my mind). But who should they be? I've compiled six possible candidates to use: they include for the guys Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho), Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!), InuYasha (InuYasha), and for the three girls I've chosen Mayu (Elfen Lied), Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun (Slayers series), and finally Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon). The six aren't in any particular order so vote on anyone you want or not you hate the choices I thought up (after all it's done democratically folks). The second poll dictates if I should have Lucy pass her powers onto another candidate (she's injured by a monster attack (that spouts off "fair honorable fighting") and is saved by being converted into a digital key card and placed in stasis (I'll be hating myself for it later) though she is revived later by (censored for spoilers). Lucy passing on her powers might heighten the drama of the story. I've come up with the six pink ranger replacements which include: Lacas Clyne (Mobile Suit Gundam Seed), Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena), Sakura Kinamoto (Card Captors), Nana (Elfen Lied), Itchigo Momomiya (Mew Mew Power), and finally Reeny Tsukino (Sailor Moon). All (well five anyway) of the pink rangers have potential to be rangers why? I'll tell you because Lacas works in politics and might have skills needed for being a ranger, Utena is a very experienced fencer, Itchigo has experience fighting alien monsters bent on conquering Earth, as does Reeny, Sakura has experience with magic and spells which is somewhat up Zordon's alley. Again vote for what you want done with the newer rangers. Also I will be making eight more Zords to use (one five piece Megazord and one three piece Megazord). Now on with the story. GO GO POWER RANGERS!

-begin Power Rangers Lost Galaxy instrumental theme-

The Mega Manterror monster sharpened its sickle claws and swung its nasty meat hook of an arm at the red ranger only to be hit by some invisible force from the pink one.

"Hands off bug boy! That's my friend yer swiping at!" The pink suited hero growled. Mega Manterror swung another sickle claw at her only to be hit again by the same force this time right across the face.

"I'll hack you up you little tinker bell!" Mega Manterror roared at the annoying pink ranger (I love that pink tinker bell joke don't you;) only to be hit again but by the yellow ranger who taunted him.

"Whatsa matter mantis boy forget about little yellow me?" The yellow ranger taunted the insect monster. Asuka remembering her sparing lessons from NERV did 2 back flips backward then launched herself from the nearby wall and landed a spin kick to his gut sending him flying backward.

"OOOOF!" The insectoid monster shouted as he fell onto his back.

-Dikorrna's moon palace (Rita/Zedd's palace)-

Queen Dikorrna at the moment was not happy and was tired of the bungling half-wit of a monster. These rangers were being tougher to get rid of then she thought.

"That's it I won't have my monster be destroyed by children. Mega Manterror time to squash those pests under yer heal! Now GROW!" Raising her hands into the air she sent out blasts of crackling white energy at Earth and into Mega Manterror.

-back at Angel Grove East power plant

Mega Manterror was then hit with the crackling white energy and soon grew into a giant easily towering over Duo's Deathscythe Gundam but on equal height with Asuka's red EVA. He laughed to himself as he was the "big bug" in town.

"Now we'll see who's stepping on who rangers. HAHA! HA! HAH! HA!" Manterror laughed and proceeded to trash the city while the rangers watched helplessly.

"Mein Gott! Now what do we do? I'd slaughter him with my EVA if I had it." Asuka complained. Lucy just brought her hand to her helmet's mouth plate while Kai just gulped.

"Man I wish I had Deathscythe with me right now I'd cream him." Duo said remembering his old war days.

"Even as a Super Saiyan I can't beat something that big. (activates wrist comm.) Zordon we got a big problem here what do we do? We have to stop him if we don't the city will be destroyed!" Gohan pleaded with their mentor. Then everyone's wrist comms came on.

"Rangers call upon your Legends Zords. Call out the phrase "We need Legends Zord power now" and call forth your power animal." and your Zords shall appear." The Sage said over the comm. link.

The five rangers made glances amongst each other and decided if they were to defeat this monster they would have to do as the sage said. "OK Zordon we'll try it. (raises up left hand) We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan shouted. Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!"

"Black Garuda Zord power!"

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!"

"Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Second after they called forth their respective creatures the ground started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire. Gohan figured it had to be the Red Draach Zord. The massive machine gave a loud roar and finally freed itself from the earth. It gave another roar and four more mechanical creatures appeared.

"Alright lookit that thing it's awesome. Yeah!" Gohan started powering up in sheer joy.

From the nearby sea the waters started to boil and churn and soon a large, yellow, mechanical serpentine creature began to rise from the waves. The Leviathan Zord had a head much like Shinji's EVA but the rest of the body was long and sinuous resembling a sea dragon of sorts. It was very impressive not even her red EVA compared to this thing.

"That must be my Leviathan Zord. Looks a lot like the first Angel I killed." Asuka making a note on her new Leviathan Zord's appearance.

A loud bird screech alerted the other rangers a large black bird came soaring from the high clouds speeding through the sky which was punctured by a massive black thunderbolt. As the black avian flew across the ground black thunderbolts struck the ground as it flew leaving paths of singed earth behind it. The Garuda flew and did some high speed maneuvers, flips, and turns in the air.

"That one's gotta be mine. Garuda let's go!" Duo said striking his victory pose.

From the town's northern forests came another roar which came from the blue Chimaera Zord. It had just like Kai said a lion's front half, the back of a goat, and a snake tail (with a head). The Chimaera gave another roar and then charged into the upcoming battle.

"OK Chimaera let's save the universe." Kai said sternly.

Lucy soon was left out until she heard another roar somewhat like the blue Chimaera Zord but higher. She soon saw it the Pink Manticore Zord speeding from an old ruined temple. It was actually pink with white accents. Its mechanical hinged jaw opened up and roared almost like it was communicating with its brethren Zords.

"Thank you for before Manticore. Now let's bash 'im!" Lucy said to the Zord.

The five Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

"Alright Draach gimme yer power we gotta save the city!" Gohan ordered the Draach Zord who roared in response/agreement and charged into battle.

"Duo here ready to groove, jive, and move! Let's rock, roll and fly." Duo said excited as the Garuda flew into a spin and went into the sky sending thunderbolts from the clouds.

"All systems nominal and ready to go." Kai said checking the systems. The Chimaera then charged up its systems and roared again.

"Alright skip the EVA someone gimme a license for this thing I'm ready for a fight!" Asuka proclaimed and the Zord responded by giving a massive roar and swimming in the air.

"Let's get 'im!" Lucy shouted. The Manitore gave a roar signaling it was ready to fight with alongside its partner. Lucy somehow heard the Zord speaking to her. "I'm yer partner?" She said timidly and the Zord roared again.

-begin PR Lost Galaxy instrumental theme (no lyrics) (fits the Zords I say)

The five Zords charged their enemy with the Draach clawing at Manterror and then breathing some fire on him.

"That's hot! That's hot! That's hot!" Screamed the bug monster and tried to put out his flames. After recovering the monster was hit by a barrage of thunderbolts courtesy of Duo and the Garuda Zord. The mighty Leviathan towered over the insectoid creature making Manterror back off a bit.

"Eat dis space scum! Leviathan Tempest Roar!" Asuka fumed as she pressed the button that read "Tempest Roar". The Leviathan Zord eyes lit up and glowed green and the massive Zord leered itself up and stared down Mega Manterror and unleashed a blast of energy in the form of a green cyclone blast across the grounds' surface and sending the monster flying and smashing onto the ground hard. The Manticore Zord wanted a piece of the action too. Lucy followed the command controls on her view screen. The monster still wasn't giving up and was again on its feet.

"Manticore Scorpion Strike!" The Manticore Zord curled itself and then was launched by the Draach Zord at Manterror. The pink Zord uncurled itself and struck the alien creature with both front paws and then flipped itself and delivered a sting from its scorpion tail again sending Manterror backward a few feet.

"AARGGHHH!" Manterror shouted as he was flung once again hard onto the ground.

Now the Chimaera Zord was ready to attack Manterror and charged at him only for the monster to get wise and swat the blue mech away.

"RAARRR!" The Chimaera uttered after hitting the ground.

"Not today ya little blue pussy cat! I'm still ready for more." Mega Manterror taunted the rangers and the five Zords stepped back a bit. The rangers all thought "How do you defeat this guy"? Gohan accessed the Draach Zord's abilities until he came upon something called "Draach Zord Warrior Mode". It was worth a try at least.

"Guys I got an idea hang back I'm gonna try something. Draach Zord convert to warrior Mode now!" Gohan ordered the Zord who responded by roaring and calling down a thunderstorm. The Zords back end lifted up and became legs and the torso folded down and the front Draach legs became arms and the Draach head shifted to the newly formed chest and the warrior mode head emerged. It had a mask less face, gold eyes and a bit of a crown on its head. It extended its right arm and a long staff with a small blade on the end materialized. The now battle ready Zord was back in the battle. It landed hard onto the ground sending up a series of flames jets around it.

"Red Draach Zord Warrior Mode battle ready!" Gohan said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Neat." Lucy said.

"Now that's a Zord I want gimme it Gohan don't hog it!" Duo said joking.

"Whoo yeah we're back in business!" Kia hooted at Gohan. Asuka didn't say anything but simply smiled under her helmet while muttering "Wonderbar".

The newly converted Red Draach Zord Warrior Mode struck a battle pose and took on Mnaterror one on one. Initially Gohan had the upper hand landing a hit across Manterror's upper torso. Then another upper cutting his chin and then another across the other side of his ugly face. The battle went well until Manterror whacked him upside the warrior's head area sending it falling backward and looking in sorry shape.

"DAAHHH!" Gohan shouted as his Zord took damage and collapsed into a heap cowering before Manterror. The other four Zords gathered around him to protect one of their own.

"Low down dirty space scum (growls/grits teeth) Mien Gott I err we gotta do something but what?" Asuka fumed not pleased at the battle tide turning once again. There must be something they hadn't tried yet but what could they do? This monster was too powerful for the individual Zords and even still for Gohan's warrior mode Draach Zord. That is until Zordon contacted them on their communication link.

"Rangers individually your Zords cannot stand up to Mega Manterror. Only by working as a team can you defeat him. You must form the Legends Megazord."

"Ok guys you all get that? Let's put these suckers together." Asuka smirked under her helmet.

"Ok new plan people form the Legends Megazord!" Gohan ordered the others who followed suit.

-begin Power Rangers the Movie theme (fits the new team a bit somewhat gotta homage the old ones somehow (liked both films;)

All five of the Legends Zords roared (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form: The Draach returned to its Draach mode and began to morph. The front legs swung backward while the Draach face came onto the chest and the back end which detached then reattached itself on the backside of Draach's front half. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the two Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the two Zords. The Leviathan's head detached itself while the body separated into various components. The Zords largest main section split along its lower half becoming a lower torso while the upper body sections fused with the lower sections (from past the lower torso bit) and the tail converted into feet. The Leviathan head reattached itself to the waist front like a belt buckle. All of the parts then fused into legs. Then the four Zords assembled with the Draaach locking onto the Leviathan legs while the Manticore/Chimaera became the arms but as each part combined together they left crackles of energy coursing into the main systems. Then finally the Garuda soared high and locked onto the docking area on the Megazord's back. The Garuda locked itself into place while the head turned around and folded back. Then finally the Megazord head emerged from the Draach's torso. It had a face mask on it and a large spiked head piece with a gem in the center. Seconds later the five ranger appeared in the 5 chaired cockpit. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and with a another roar form all five animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete.

"Legends Megazord battle ready!" The five rangers shouted in unison. The sight of the Megazord was an unusual thing for Mega Manterror to say the least.

"What in the name of... ?" Manterror stammered.

The Megazord sped at him jumped into the air and landed a kick onto his face sending him flying. But oddly people throughout the city were watching the fight on TV, with their own eyes, or via computer. In a place called the Angel Grove Youth Center a somewhat round man had returned from his volunteer service in South America. His temporary keeper of the center was a tall stern looking man with dark hair wearing a simple blue cotton shirt and brown kackies. Also working inside the building were two other guys. The leaner one had spikish black hair and wore simple jeans and t-shirt. His large companion wore a tie-dye swirled shirt and jeans with torn knees and also had black hair tied into a ponytail. When he saw what was on the news his eyes nearly jumped out of his skull.

"Yo Ernie Bulky isn't that the Power Rangers?" The lean one said pointing to the TV screen.

The round man apparently named Ernie took one look at the tube and smiled to the two other guys.

"Bulk Skull our Rangers are back. Must've gotten new powers or something since some new monster wreaking the town. Ernie reasoned. "Mr. Stone take a look." Ernie called out the taller man.

"I could watch this all day gentlemen the basic fight of good against evil." Stone commented on the fight.

-battle scene-

The Megazord landed another punch across Manterror's face and then on his torso sending him flying. The insectoid monster struggled to his feet apparently with some fight still left in him. The rangers were beside themselves.

"How the heck do we get ridda this guy?" Duo blurted out. Asuka instead of lecturing Duo agreed with him.

"Duo's right Gohan we have to finish him off for good. Zordon what kind of weapons does the Legends Megazord have?" The redheaded girl asked her mentor on the comm. link.

"Rangers utilize the "Legends Roar". Call out "Beasts of legend united we roar" and it might work if it does not try the Legends Power Saber."

"We'll do it." Lucy said hopeful.

The Megazord's five Zord's eyes glowed red and soon the Megazord itself was engulfed by a red and powerful aura. Mega Manterror stepped back a bit unsure as to what the power pests were planning.

"Beasts of legend united we roar!" The five rangers shouted in unison. The Leviathan, Draach, Manticore, Chimaera, and Garuda Zords then emit a large combined blast of roars. The roar blast hits Mega Manterror dead center filling the battleground with clouds of thick black smoke. When the smoke clears its clear the blast wasn't enough Mega Manterror was still standing despite being badly singed. This was it the final moment of battle.

"Um do you mind if I call the saber?" Lucy asked timidly. Gohan responded pleasantly.

"Sure thing Luce. Do it!" Her comrades say in agreement.

"We need the Legends Power Saber now!" The new Pink ranger called out.

With a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Megazord creating quite a show.

"What's this you think that puny knife will hurt me? Give yer best shot power-punks!" Manterror taunted them again getting ready to charge them.

"I'll make you pay for all the destruction you've caused Manterror I'll show you what the Power Rangers can do! Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" The young Diclonii ranger called out in a rage. The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Manterror and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Mega Manterror turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses for the people of Angel Grove who cheer on their returning heroes (from the street, buildings, across town, at the Youth Center amongst others).

"Well lookat that we got fans should we greet 'em?" Kai asked hopeful. Asuka, Lucy and Duo also looked at Gohan. Gohan took one look at the screaming citizens but to be safe he called Zordon.

"Uh err Zordon we got loads of fans down there can we greet 'em and give out autographs?" Gohan asked curiously and the four other rangers waited in tow.

"As long as you do not reveal your identities but since the last team did so only to save the town but please remember never to use your powers for personal gain, never battle unless Dikorrna forces you and always fight with honor. Those are the only rules." The sage explained.

"Well you guys what do you think do we go down or stay up?" Duo said obviously itching to get down there.

"Yeah Gohan they'll be struck by my beauty like every man is." Asuka boasted out loud smugly.

Finally Gohan had to give in and he relented on the subject with ensuing cheers from the other four rangers. The five heroes jumped from their Megazord and onto what looked to be festival center. There was already a large crowd gathered at the festival center which coincidentally was near Angel Grove East power plant where the rangers had fought Mega Manterror. The five heroes waved their arms around shaking hands and giving out autographs. Then somebody (actually a little kid did) asked the unthinkable.

"Could you all take off yer helmets pwease?" The kid gave them a sad puppy face.

"Red Ranger remember what Zordon said. We can't use our powers for personal gain." The yellow ranger told him. At this point the lean guy had spikish black hair and wore simple jeans and t-shirt and spoke up for all of the town.

"Name's Eugene Skullovitch or just Skull. You guys have put yer skins on the line for us all and when that lady what was her name oh yeah Astronema that's what was it so when she said if ya didn't give we'd all be goners we stood up and we fought with you guys so it's only fair we see the faces of our local heroes." Skull explained.

The five rangers still weren't buying it then it was at that point a rather large guy in a tie-dye swirled shirt and jeans with torn knees and also had black hair tied into a ponytail called out to them. He spoke for all of the town.

"Alright rangers we already know who you are and we love you all for it after saving this town countless times and me and Skull how you showed us all who you were it took guts. I'm Bulk or Farkas Bulkmeier if you want." Bulk extended his hand to the Red Ranger. Red looked to his four fellow rangers for support by nodding.

The five rangers then unhooked their helmets side buckles and slowly removed them. The crow expecting to see the last set of ranger who saved the town months ago from Astronema only to see these guy and gals were different. The red ranger had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes (almost black) his sharp angled face while his buff bod got many ladies attentions. The black ranger instead of being Latino the guy was Caucasian and had deep violet eyes and dark brown hair in a long braid. The blue ranger instead of being an African-American was in fact Asian and had thin rimmed glasses, light brown hair, and cherry eyes. The yellow ranger was up next and was revealed to be a red head and had crystal blue eyes with her well kept porcelain face got many "oohs" and "awws" from the men and the boys. The final pink ranger instead of Kassie Chan it was a girl who had bright red eyes and rich luxuriant rose colored hair getting quite a few boys worked up over her punkish yet calm appearance.

"I told you guys this was stupid now they're gonna laugh at me." Lucy said worried. The crowd stared at the rangers for several moments and scratched their heads. This wasn't the Space ranger team they were newbies. But they were Power Rangers still and deserved respect.

"Is it me or do they look different than last time?" Bulk said out loud. Skull however threw out the idea of them being new. They just saved the town.

"Let's give it up for the Power Rangers c'mon people give it to 'em!" Skull called out to the crowd. The people made glances at each other and then at the rangers and looked up at the Megazord.

"C'mon give them the respect they deserve!" Said a kid.

"Yeah people show we care they maybe new but they risked their lives to save us all." Said a construction worker.

Very soon the crowd was rallying in support of the new ranger team Soon the whole crowd was shouting "GO GO POWER RANGERS!" while a music band played in the background.

-Power Chamber-

"Hmm I've chosen well." Zordon said to himself.

-begin Power Rangers movie theme-GO GO POWER RANGERS DIMENSION LEGENDS


	3. Getting to know Angel Grove High Part 1

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 3

-chapter 3 - Getting to know Angel Grove High - Part 1

-Angel Grove CA Angel Grove High School

The sun was shining bright in the sky high above the town called Angel Grove. It was peaceful place most of the time that is until almost every day an alien monster would attack the place sent by various evil space lords. Firstly it was Rita Repulsa, then her master Lord Zedd; soon her father came into the picture Master Vile. However soon the Machine Empire led by the mighty King Mondo, his wife Queen Machina, and their son Prince Sprocket tried their luck only to be beaten back at every turn. A few years later the battle of good vs. evil culminated in a massive invasion by Astronema. When Andros the red Space Ranger struck Zordon's energy tube his own energy purged all evil from space. However a new enemy had arrived Queen Dikorrna a space witch caught in an inter-dimensional prison. With dead she was free to rule the universe. Zordon's spirit survived and assembled a new team to fight evil he called them Power Rangers Dimension Legends. There were five of them: Gohan the red ranger a tough but kind hearted young man, Kai the blue ranger an intelligent thinker and planner, Duo the black ranger wise cracking morale booster, as for the girls there was Asuka the yellow ranger fierce and independent who saves her sarcasm for the bad guys, and finally there was Lucy the pink ranger a kind and timid soul who was shy.

Currently the five teens were headed to school with Duo cracking jokes along the way and Asuka started complaining. The power teens walked along the sidewalk to the first day of high school. They were dressed very nicely: Lucy wore a pink shirt with a white kitty cat on it with middle length jean shorts and a grey winter hat atop her head. Asuka was dressed in a yellow shirt under and small yellow jacket while black jeans and yellow sneakers completed her look. The boys were something different as Duo wore a black shirt a silver grim reaper design on it and also had dark blue jeans. Kai wore a white tank top under a blue hoodie sweater jacket and blue jeans. Gohan wore a red tank top/blue jean combo showing off his buff muscles.

"High school girl's watch out cuz here comes the Duo-meister." Duo said grinning at his joke.

"I don't see the need for us to keep up with people I've already graduated college before even entering middle school. But I could start a yellow ranger fan club." Asuka giggled to herself at the thought.

"Yeah Asuka I know what ya mean I'm actually 18 a high school graduate though (cue Asuka's shock) I look younger yeah I get that look a lot. But I can study pretty well so I'll ace those tests I hope." Kai said thinking up possibilities.

"Yo Gohan what do you think? Gohan? Yo Duo to Gohan! God of Death to Super Saiyan! Hey!" Duo half shouted at his red tank top/blue jean wearing leader who finally spoke up.

"Um sorry guys I'm just thinking about things. Are we really up to the job of being rangers being superheroes? I guess we'll find out." Gohan said a bit worried but after all that had happened the four new rangers noticed Lucy was glum. Asuka walked back to her fellow ranger out of concern.

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" Asuka asked her fellow female ranger. Her pink ranger compatriot looked at her with a sad look in her ruby eyes.

"Everyone's going to laugh at me cuz of my disgusting horns (takes off hat) look." Oddly she didn't have horns like she said she did. Kai spoke up.

"Uh Luce hate to be a buzzkill but you don't have horns." He said simply. Eyeing the four with a degree of suspicion she glared at them. Asuka then took out her compact mirror.

"If you don't believe us then take a look at for yerself Lucy." Asuka held up her compact mirror at Lucy's head and to her shock her horns were gone though her white daisy hair clip was still there.

"How did this happen? They're gone my horns are gone but how?" Lucy said in total shock but overjoyed nonetheless.

"I did it using some of Zordon's cloaking technology on a hair piece to cover them up like your flower clip." Kai hugged her and she started tearing up.

"Thank you Kai." She said hugging him tightly.

"Guys this is sweet and all but we gotta go get to school now. C'mon ya race all!" Duo broke into a sprint racing toward the school building with his fellow rangers either lagging behind like Kai and Lucy or keeping up with him as was the case with Asuka and Gohan.

-Angel Grove High School

The new rangers finally arrived at Angel Grove High School in the nick of time too. They all had the same home room and classes (mostly to help them work together and watch out for each other).

-home room-

Their teacher a round woman named Miss Applebee introduced to the class. She had come up to the front of the class for introductions.

"Class we have new students today please treat them with respect. Alright you five please introduce yourselves." The woman teacher explained to her class.

"My name is Gohan Son pleased to meet you all hope to make a lot of friends here." A very buff red tank top/blue jean wearing boy spoke very friendly giving thumbs up.

"Name's Duo Maxwell autographs are accepted but no fighting over me ladies please." The guy wearing the black shirt with the grim reaper said boasting and getting many stares from the classes ladies.

"Uh hi and hello folks I'm Kei Kusanagi but sorry ladies I've already been taken sorry I'd hate to break her heart. I hope to make a lot of friends here." The spectacled boy with brown hair wearing a white tank top under a blue hooded sweater jacket and blue jeans while getting numerous "Awwss" from the kids.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryhu nice to be here boys and girls and also I'm single. (winks)" The yellow wearing redheaded girl said proudly getting reactions from the boys of the room. The final student seemed very shy and nervous at being put on the spot. Miss Applebee saw this and questioned her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm nervous that everyone's going to laugh at me." The pink haired girl said only for Asuka to come to her defense.

"We'll keep an eye on you Lucy. Keep yer chin up girl." Asuka coached her and reluctantly the younger girl relaxed.

"Alright class I'm Lucy Kaede. I'm just not used to attention nice to meet everyone." The pink haired and ruby eyed girl explained.

For a moment the class was silent then the students started whispering amongst each other taking notes of their new classmates. No doubt about it these five were the new rangers from the news report yesterday.

"It's them the new rangers." Said one girl student wearing a grey shirt and skirt.

"The yellow ranger's a nice looking girl." Whispered a boy student.

"Boy the red ranger's really hunky." Said another girl getting dreamy eyed.

After getting a bit flustered by the many fanboys and girls in class the five power teens situated themselves amongst the many desks. Lucy sat herself in an empty one only to be whispered to by some boy near her desk. He wore a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. His hair was messy and blonde his blue grey eyes taking notice of the pink haired girl odd physique.

"Yo Luce here's my number (hands over paper)." Said a boy near her desk making Lucy blush deeply and about as pink as her hair.

"Um thanks I'll keep it." The shy pink ranger said quietly and started up a brainstorm on why so many were so nice to her since back at the orphanage they hated her guts and now a guy just gave her his phone number. She had never been showered with this much attention before and she had no idea how to act. She had to talk to Duo and Asuka about this they'd know what to do. But before she could ask her fellow black and yellow rangers anything the homeroom period ended with a bell. Time for class Lucy thought.

-a few periods later Science class

The day was almost half over and their current class Science was winding down too. Their teacher Mr. Cedar was very impressed by Asuka's, Gohan's and Kai's knowledge of the subject. They had answered every question he asked them and he knew then he was dealing with well versed students. His only problem was the other kids in the class who were hounding the five like giddy fanboy/fangirls. Gohan for instance had a small number of girl lab partners who're more interested in asking him out on a date or if he was single than working on the experiment. Asuka had similar problems as well since the boys were doing the same. But Kai, Lucy and Duo fortunately were more successful at the fans and shooed them away if the three gave them crowds their numbers.

"Dargh this is annoying I wanted fangirls but this is kinda ridiculous eh Asuka?" Duo asked his yellow wearing classmate.

"Maybe Duo but I'm kinda loving it I'm a queen but so many keep hounding me for autographs and such its very very well yer right it is ridiculous Duo. Kai on question four did ya get CO2?" Asuka said thinking about current events lately and asking her blue ranger.

"Um yeah I got that." Kai said checking over his chemistry sheet. At that moment the lunch bell rang signaling class was over and lunch was starting in a few moments. Mr. Cedar spoke to the class and told them to study for the test at the end of the month.

"Class don't forget your test at the end of the month dismissed everyone." The students then swarm out of the classroom and into the schools halls. The rangers went and gathered their lunches something Duo didn't do. When asked about it he explained calmly.

"They got pizza today I can't wait to get my jaws on it." The goof said quite proudly.

-cafeteria

The five rangers then went to an empty table end and started discussing their day so far. The teen were surprised by how many fans, autographs, and club offers they received so far it was mind boggling to say the least. But finally they could eat and relax for a bit and the rangers opened their lunches and soon Duo joined them. Gohan had some chicken fried rice, pork slices, an apple and a green tea to drink. Kai brought a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich with celery sticks and bottled water. Asuka had brought a pita pocket sandwich filled with bean sprouts, shredded cheddar, and roast beef and a bottled milk. Lucy had a taco Lunchables kit. Inside was a Capri Sun juice drink and starburst candy.

While the group ate they again attracted a crowd of raving fanboys and fangirls. The rangers just couldn't get any peace and privacy. Enough was enough and Asuka had had it. She stood up and made an annoyed announcement to the various kids around them.

"Look we like the attention and all but can we please eat in peace. If not I'll throw a fit and start breakin' things. Got me? Good." Asuka said smugly sitting down to finish her food and started a conversation with Lucy.

"So Luce how's the life as a ranger hmm?" The German girl asked her shyest team member. Lucy hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Umm it's fine but I can do without all the hounding fans at least." The pink haired girl confessed but now Gohan entered the talk.

"Yeah I know what ya mean I've gotten eight girl's numbers before third period." The half Saiyan boy confessed. Duo had come to the table with his pizza, orange juice, vanilla milk, jello, and applesauce. Now Duo was talking about the day between bites of food.

"Then (chews/swallows) this girl being a pest and all I said I'll sign it (chews/swallows again) but just this once and she kept after me the nerve (swallows) of some people." Duo said getting annoyed at the hounding fans. Soon a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a long tan dress and cream yellow blouse walked over to the rangers.

"Speak of the devil guys look out." Duo said under his breath miffed. The girl was Beatrice Clydes a well known spoiled brat of a girl.

"Hey there rangers how's the first day of school hmm?" She asked in a half curiously and half mocking tone.

"We were fine until you came along Beatrice. Just fine." Duo said getting miffed at the bratty girl who reminded him of Dorothy somewhat all snide and condescending... that kind of attitude.

"What's yer deal Beatrice just what do you want exactly?" Asuka said half annoyed at the blonde. Beatrice gave a whole hearted laugh and finally spoke.

"It's simple really let join yer little ranger group that's all. Why I could be the Platinum Ranger if I tried. I need a challenge every now and then." The blonde boasted throwing out her chest proudly.

Kai said something to Lucy's ear making her nod in agreement. "What she needs is a good kick in the pants."

"Not just anyone can be a ranger Beatrice we were selected because of certain character traits we can't just sign you up for it so sorry." Gohan said explaining the situation.

Beatrice flew into a hissy fit upon hearing this. Glaring at the five teen super heroes she gave one last remark at them. "Fine see if I care don't come crying to me later if yer in trouble. I offered you help and you shot me down so so (gives raspberries) nyah!" The bratty blonde girl sulked off to other parts of the cafeteria.

Lucy spoke up now. "I could do without her as a ranger." She said simply with the others giving a unanimous "Umm hmmm". The team then went back to eating their lunches in peace and quiet well as good as they could considering they were being pestered by the hounding fans. Lucy remembered she needed to ask Asuka and Duo something.

"Oh um Asuka a boy gave me his number what do I do?" Asuka upon hearing this broke into a snorty laugh. Lucy gave her a glare with her red eyes showing the shy girl was being serious not joking.

"Yer serious aren't ya Luce? Well call him I won't stop you." Asuka smiling at the pink ranger only to see her get even glummer. This was serious Asuka thought and she spoke again to the shy girl. "That's not the real problem is it Lucy?"

The rosy haired girl just nodded and this caught the attention of the other rangers who got concerned about the overall welfare of the team. What affected oneranger affected all of them. Lucy got a bit of blush on her face as he explained her confusion.

"When I was at the orphanage people always made fun of me now as a ranger no one's ever paid this much attention to me before I just don't know what to do guys." The crimson eyed girl confessed to her friends blushing heavily.

"So that's what it is well you'll be getting of attention now plus love letters, secret gifts that kind of thing so don't if you have any trouble you can count on us. That's a promise." Duo said very confidently getting a small smile from the pink ranger.

"Thanks Duo." She replied back. She was so lucky to have friends like them.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile on the moon Queen Dikkorna was in a total rage. To say she was angry was an understatement she was furious. She had been beaten by a group of rag-tag amateur suited kids and her finest warrior Mega Manterror destroyed by their jacked up Legends Megazord. Luckily she had followers to help her. She used her large wand to revive her first general by sending energy into their statues first up was Abyssal Cruster. He sprang to life with a roar his body was very spherical in shape with spiky growths on his back, six smaller feelers surrounded his mouth and his beady black eyes rested on stalks. His big broad legs ended with a spike on his toe area. He possessed huge crushing claws and was a deep mud-like red.

"How may I serve you my queen?" The crustacean alien general bowed to his master.

"First revive the other generals General Gel, Machine Master, and Floral Hunter and get the raw materials for a batch of Claylems ready. I want those brats destroyed quickly." Abyssal Cruster went to work on reviving the three other generals.

Once revived the aforementioned generals were a motley group General Gel for example resembled a humanoid shaped sac of teal slime with a black central nucleus (resembling a nerve cell with the dendrites branching out) beating like a heart. He dripped little drops of ooze as he walked or actually oozed to his master. Master machine was very different he had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right one had a large turbine-like part with sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade slash buster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and so were his legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods with more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face Master Machine had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated with massive side fins.

"My master it is good to see you my mistress who is our enemy now? King Mondo or Divatox? Perhaps it's Rita Repulsa." The mechanical general spoke in a synthesized tone. It was at that point Floral Hunter butted into the conversation. She was the only female general of the four. She had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

"No none of them you dumb piece of ignorant scrap we've got new Power Ranger to deal with that got it metal brain... good. Besides where'd ya get that voice the Machine Empire parts store?" The plant-like general said mocking the mechanical one's voice. Machine Master was now enraged at Floral Hunter and grabbed hold of her neck scruff.

"You dare insult me again I'll turn you into Octoplant mulch." The mechanical villain threatened the female general. Their master mistress had had enough of all their squabbling.

"Quiet all of you those Dimension Legends Power Rangers will not stand in my way you all are to destroy them. Soften them up with the several Claylems then attack when the time is ripe." The evil space empress said to her generals who all bowed in respect.

-back on planet Earth

Finally the school day was winding down and the rangers were headed for home. The city had given them a five (plus Lucy's puppy dog) bedroom apartment building to dwell in. The five were walking home all cheerful and happy even Lucy was being a smiling regular. That is when suddenly materializing from out of nowhere some bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures got into battles poses (they were sandy yellow in color). The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone.

"They look like Golems (explains) they come from Jewish myth they're a large humanoid made from inanimate materials brought to life with the infinity symbol carved into their foreheads." Kai explained to his friends.

"They got faces made just right for radio." Duo said being sarcastically. The strange rock men started charging into battle against the new ranger team.

-Power Ranger remix theme by Powerglove plays

Asuka gave a rock creature a big uppercut sending it flying and landing hard on its back and thought is was beaten only for three more to catch her off guard. Frantic the redheaded yellow ranger flipped one into the creatures and landed a kick to it sending it reeling backward. The last two creatures ganged up on her. At a loss she called out to her teammates for help. "Guys I could use some help here!" The redhead cried out.

But her teammates couldn't help her as they were busy with their own sets of creatures and weren't having any luck at defeating them. Kai tried blocking them only to be knocked back into a bush.

"Now this is unbecoming here. Grr." The bespectacled blue ranger groaned out loud. He went back to fighting horribly and soon was beaten back again. "Yep really unbecoming most definitely."

"Dang is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?" The former Gundam Pilot complained about the fight. He swung a punch at one of the stone men sending it backward and onto the ground since the black ranger was fighting on a bench.

Lucy tried blocking their punches but she was too weak at fighting with her normal hands. Using her Vectors she sent one flying into sky and another into the fence and threw third into the other three nearby. Then one of the creatures grabbed her from behind and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me now! Let go! Lemme go! Get offa me!" The rosy haired ranger cried out in frustration. The rock beings wouldn't let go and she did the only thing she could think of yank off the creatures heads using her vectors. A gruesome idea but she had no choice.

"Yah!" Off went the head and the creature fell backward letting go of her and then acted strange it liquefied into a soft slimy clay-like material. Meanwhile Gohan rushed one and slammed it into the ground did a flip and landed a kick at another sending through a garbage dumpster leaving a huge dent in the side. Gohan blocked two of the stone creature's punches with both of his forearms and swung a hard punch at one's upper chest plowing right through its chest completely and strangely the thing started to spasm and turned into slime-like mud. This gave the red ranger an idea.

"Huh? If the outer skin is broken they seem to liquefy. Guys punch or score a hole in their rocky skin if you break it they turn to mud!" The red ranger said punching another creature blasting a hole through its gut or what would be its gut and it then liquefied into goop. With the new information the four other rangers fought even harder knowing how to win the fight.

Kai eyed a metal garbage can lid and a rusty iron pipe near to it. He got an idea and picked up the metal objects. Twirling the pipe around like a bo staff and using the lid like a shield Kai charged the creatures. Swinging around the pipe he knocked off a rock man's head and blocked another's punch with the trash can lid. Kai wasn't done yet and he backhanded the creature back into a corner and he threw the trash lid like a boomerang and it sliced off another stone critter's arm. The creatures then turned to muddy piles with Kai doing a victory shout.

"Yeah! Their name is mud and that spelled backwards is dum." The blue ranger joked.

Duo struck one with an uppercut to the head sending it into a tree branch crunching its head into a peanut buttery mess. Duo swung a hard left at another's torso knocking a hole into it. He did a whirling kick into another kicking the stone monster into parked semi truck. Its stone-like skin was cracked on its back.

"Rarl, rarl, rarl, rarl." The creatures all groaned simultaneously and liquefied into mud piles.

Lucy jumped back and sent a vector right through a rock man's torso then tearing one in half at the waist. She glared at another which charged her only to be ripped part into pieces. The pieces of the creatures fall to the ground and turn into gooey mud.

"That's it." The ruby eyed ranger said wiping her hands.

The team then regrouped thinking "just what is going on here?". What were the stone creatures that attacked them? But most likely Queen Dikkorna sent them since only she would have the resource to do so.

"What were those things?" Duo exclaimed regaining his breath.

"Whatever they were they had a hard stony rock-like with a soft pliable muddy center inside." Kai said examining the remains of the creatures. He fingers the ooze. "Yep like soft molding clay."

"Very good rangers you are indeed strong since you defeated the entire group of Claylems single handedly. But you will not interfere with my mistress Dikkorna." Said a deep red crustacean-like monster. It err his body was very spherical in shape with spiky growths on his back, six smaller feelers surrounded his mouth and his beady black eyes rested on stalks. His big broad legs ended with a spike on his toe area. He possessed huge crushing claws and was a deep mud-like red.

Nearby were three other creatures which varied wildly in form: one for example resembled a humanoid shaped sac of teal slime with a black central nucleus (resembling a nerve cell with the dendrites branching out) beating like a heart.

Another had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right one had a large turbine- like part with sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade slash buster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and so were his legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods with more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face it had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated with massive side fins.

The third villain was female and had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves we're the four mega generals of Queen Dikkorna so rangers meet your doom. Fall at the claws of me Abyssal Cruster." Said the crab alien snapping its claws.

"I am Machine Master give up now or face the consequences of defying us." Said the mechanical looking one with a very synthetically enhanced voice.

"If not you'll perish at hands of our of my master and empress. Your planet's fate is sealed ranger's you cannot win against us." The green slimy pile-like one said proudly.

"Besides there's going to be a big party today with that of the rulership of your world passing to our beloved queen Dikkorna. Ranger's give up now or perish trying." The plant lady said threatening them again.

The rangers made and exchanged glance amongst each other and then nodded. They made a battle stance and glared at the four monster generals.

"Let's do it guys! Red Draach Ranger Power!" Gohan yelled.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Yelled Asuka.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Yelled Kei.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy cried out.

-to be continued

Well folks here's chapter three of the story so what did ya think? Like it, hate it? What's the best lines of dialogue? What was the best written scene? How was the fight with the Claylems? What do you think of the four general monsters? Are they ugly enough? Well tell me what you think as a review or comment. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off for the night good bye folks.


	4. Getting to know Angel Grove High Part 2

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 4

-chapter 4 - Getting to know Angel Grove High - Part 2

-planet Earth - city of Angel Grove

(Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers SNES game cave base level theme plays)

The five rangers stared down four evil looking monsters: the first resembled a deep red crustacean-like monster like a crab. The next one for example resembled a humanoid shaped sac of teal slime with a black central nucleus (resembling a nerve cell with the dendrites branching out) beating like a heart.

Another had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right one had a large turbine- like part with sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade and blaster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and as were the legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods with more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face it had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated with massive side fins.

The third villain was female and had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

The creatures had introduced themselves as the four generals of Queen Dikorrna from first to last were named Abyssal Cruster, General Gel, Machine Master, and finally the plant-like Floral Hunter.

"Alright guys let's do it!" Gohan shouted as he levitated off the ground and charged the four monsters with the other rangers close behind him.

(begin Power Rangers 5 4 1 song by Ron Wasserman)

-Kai/Duo VS Machine Master

The new black and blue rangers rush the mechanical alien general both throwing a flurry of punches at Machine Master only to be blocked by his fast reflexes who threw the two rangers backward but the two recovered by a series of flips. Kai noticed they weren't fighting too well and needed some extra "push" on their foe. The bespectacled and honey blonde haired ranger noticed his Dimension Blaster side-arm.

"Yo Duo think we should try the Dimension Blasters?" Kai asked his comically induced comrade

"Ahh got no choice why not!" Duo said agreeing with his blue suited comrade. The two rangers reached along their belts and pulled out their respective side-arms a thick bodied blaster with a slanted handle and trigger while a scope sat on top. Duo's was black with silver trim while Kai's obviously was blue in color with silver trim.

"Ready, aim, run and fire!" Kai shouted as he and Duo ran shooting at the alien mechanoid. They continued their barrage until a thick cloud of smoke and dust obscured their view of Machine Master and the two stopped firing.

"I think we got 'im. That's one down three to go buddy." Kai said holstering his blaster while Duo being a goof imitated blowing on his twirling blaster like a gunslinger.

"We came we saw we kicked his mechanical alien butt! Yeah!" Duo said smirking underneath his helmet only when the smoke cleared the two rangers found their work was far from done. Machine Master wasn't even damaged in the least.

"Guess again you pathetic sods!" Machine Master exclaimed in his trademark vocoded voice and proceeded to charge the hapless rangers who whipped their blasters out and continue their firing.

-Lucy VS General Gel

Meanwhile Lucy the pink ranger had her own troubles the creature calling itself General Gel was a very tricky fighter to say the least. Lucy sent off a volley of punches, kicks, and finally invisible Vector swipes at the oversized sludge-ball only for him to easily dodge and retaliate by swiping at her with a massive blast of teal ooze which was actually his arms and torso slime. The next blast sent her into the wall of a building and was stuck because of it while the alien booger man laughed at her in amusement.

"You'll be sorry if ya don't get me outta this stuff slimeball! Lemme go ya giant boogie!" Lucy shouted at him sounding very ticked off.

"No way this'll keep ya tied up until I can find a way to deal with ya! Sit tight or should I say slime tight Nah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" The giant sac of nose mucous said joking with its nucleus pulsating at Lucy's expense only for the pink ranger to not take it lying down err stuck up in this case.

-Gohan VS Abyssal Cruster

Gohan was soon finding himself grappling with Abyssal Cruster and was surprised by how strong he was. Breaking their grappling and leaping backwards a bit Gohan flew at the alien crustacean extending his right fist and slamming it with the alien's clawed forearm the resulting power-clash instantly created a small crater. The new half Saiyan red ranger struggled to push his foe back but was getting nowhere. Gohan had one option left go Super Saiyan.

"Time to turn it up! HAHHHH!" Gohan's whitish energy aura had now turned bright yellow and started pushing the alien general backward slowly.

"Very impressive red ranger but I've also a few tricks too! Power Charge!" Abyssal Cruster shouted and with a mighty kick sent the Saiyan hybrid flying into a metal dumpster hard.

"Ahh oh man he knows how to hit hard... argh." Gohan groaned as he regained his bearings.

-Asuka VS Floral Hunter-

The last ranger Asuka wearing the yellow costume wasn't faring any better than the other four of her comrades. In fact she stunk at fighting this plant monster named Floral Hunter who anticipated every move the German girl was going to make which got her angry since every time Asuka had a clear shot at the plant she jumped or moved outta the way.

"Stop it stand still ya overgrown weed! I'm gonna trim you!" Asuka spouted off at the plant villain who didn't even seem phased or even afraid.

"Nah-hah-hah!" Floral Hunter spouted off manically.

"Here eat stick!" Asuka cried out whirling around a long branch she picked up from the ground and swung with all her might and slice and slice off went Floral Hunter's arms who reeled back against only to break out cackling.

"Nah-hah-hah! You can't beat me little girl unlike animals who bleed I do not observe." Floral Hunter sent out long thin tendrils from her arm stubs and the long filaments grabbed the severed pieces of her arms and pop she was reattached and battle ready again. "Now yellow ranger feel my "Petal Storm Attack!" The evil botanical baddie made an evil sneer and extended her hands and outstretched her 10 fingers wide soon a powerful wind filled with bright green petals slammed into Asuka exploding on contact hurling the German born yellow ranger backward.

"AHHH!" Asuka then gutter-balled backward into a bush with Kia and Duo landing next to her with Gohan soon following.

"Is it me or were we getting our butts kicked back there?" Duo said slightly amused at himself yet also annoyed.

"Its just you!" They all spat at Duo. The four then helped each other up and saw Lucy was stuck to the wall via some teal goose. Seeing their rosy haired friend stuck to the wall with this goop was very, very, unusual to say the least with Duo and Kai bursting out laughing and falling on the ground.

"This is just hilarious! Stuck on a wall with sticky tack! Priceless!" Duo laughed wholeheartedly at Lucy's expense.

"Too true too true Duo." Kai said congratulating Duo's joke. Lucy started growling at the two and Asuka smacked them upside their helmets for being dumb.

"Knock it off screwballs!" Asuak scolded the two.

"Hardy, har, har very funny Kai and Duo like Asuka said A little help here please guys I'm kinda stuck." Lucy said half deadpanning. The other rangers consisting of Gohan, Kai, Duo, and Asuka gave the goo a good look see and tried to figure out how to get Lucy loose. "I can't move a single bit not even my pinky even my vectors are stuck hmgh!" Lucy said half groaning and half whining.

"I got an idea stand back guys (ball of energy begins to forming in his hands) Ka Me Ha Me HAAA!" Gohan said throwing his Kamehameha wave at the gooze holding Lucy on the wall. The waves' heat burned off the slime holding up the pink ranger once Lucy was free she pounced on the blue and black rangers smacking them upside their helmets getting sweet revenge.

"OUCH! AHHH! CUT IT OUT LUCE!" The blue and black ranger shout out in pain.

-soon

The four generals had regrouped and started taunting the five hapless rangers at their inability to fight the four of them.

"Well, well rangers it seems you've lost give up and get it over with and we'll be merciful." Abyssal Cruster said with a snide chuckle in his voice.

"We are perfect, indestructible and invincible I'm not even sure how Mega Manterror lost against you all you're all pathetic worthless wastes of space! Heh-heh-hah-hah-hah!" Machine Master said breaking into a synthesized mechanical fit of laughter while throwing his head back.

"In other words rangers you can't win our Queen Dikkorna she's won." General Gel laughed.

"It seems I've gotten to the rotten root of yer problems rangers and its us give up now and await for the evitable horrible end." Floral Hunter said being snide while smirking showing her pointed teeth.

"Grrr! Well gang we'll try again to fight 'em c'mon!" Gohan said assuming a fighting posture.

"Argh. Grrr! Gohan blow it out yer earhole!" The German redheaded girl spat complaining to her leader. But before Gohan could respond the five rangers felt themselves teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

- Power Chamber

-begin Go Fly Win by Ron Wasserman

The five rangers landed back inside the Power Chamber and were as confused as could be. They were confused and basically had their butts handed to them on a silver platter. The five multi-colored heroes removed their helmets and looked up to their ethereal mentor.

"Zordon what's the deal we got so lucky with the mantis monster but these guys they slaughtered us what do we do?" Gohan said frantically.

"Yeah these generals are way too tough Kai and me sent off a volley strong enough to stop a cyborg tank. But the blasters didn't do nothin'." The comic black ranger exclaimed out loud.

"My apologies rangers in my haste to give you your powers I neglected to provide you with your Dimension Weapons. Rangers extend your hands and receive your new arsenal."

In a flash of bright white light the five warriors had new weapons to use in the battles against evil. Gohan had a saber or a sword-like weapon (with a flared handle) while Asuka had a pair of curved finlike daggers. Duo on the other hand had a huge high-tech ax with a blaster end. Kai held up a long staff with one end ending with a large blade with two side bars jutting out sideways. Finally Lucy had possession of a large mechanical auto firing bow and arrow arrangement. The weapons were the color of each ranger's respective suit.

"Gohan I have given you the Draack Saber, Asuka I have entrusted you the power of the Leviathan Daggers, Kia the use of the Chimaera Lance is yours, Duo you wield the mighty Garuda Ax, and finally Lucy the Maniticore Bow is yours to command. Now rangers go and defend the city from the four generals of Queen Dikkorna." The old sage said instructing his rangers.

-To be continued

Well folks chapter 4 is done I had planned for this to be a two parter but time constraints changed it to a 3-parter instead. Like it? Hate it? Was it good? How were the fight scenes? Anyway expect the next few chapters to be coming along soon. In the meantime check out my other stories entitled "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Evangelion's Armada", "Super Horned Ascension", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian saviors", and watch out for some new fics entitled "EctoVectors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Feudal Busters". Please my fellow and loyal readers writing is a talent I gotta have time to do it right so please be patient. Thank you this has been writer TURP signing off for the night.


	5. Getting to know Angel Grove High Part 3

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 5

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence.

- chapter 5- Getting to know Angel Grove Part 3

Ok folks and readers let clear a few things up on this story I will have the five rangers travel and fight monsters in their own individual universes. After this is called Power Rangers Dimension Legends defenders of the multi-verse. So rest assured Shinji, Misato, from EVA will show up. A chapter spotlighting Kai and lovely wife Mizuho is in the future. Also expect a one-sided battle in E. Lied Yokohama (its surprise) with our pink ranger plus romance. I chose Asuka because well she thinks she's nothing without EVA but over the story's course she'll learn it's not the tools that make a hero it's their heart and courage. As for Lucy this a chance for her to make friends and finally feel accepted. For the others I figured they had various aspects to put on the table (Gohan's SS power, Duo's wise cracking personality/military training, and Kai's brainy-ness). I still haven't gotten any votes on my second Pink ranger choice so let me clear something I'll bring Lucy back about a third quarter into the story so never fear I'm not going to get rid of her permanently (though if the polls have Nana as the winner I'll keep her in Angel Grove (not sending her back to that research lab). Also my other poll has some options I've gotten solid votes for Amelia from Slayers, Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho, Hotaru Tomoe as the violet ranger, but what's wrong with Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh? I mean as a ranger he'll finally be out of Yugi's shadow and come into his own. As for Mayu well shame on you people give the kid a break (writers what do you got against her hmm?). As for InuYasha he's just power hands down and frankly is in the same boat as Lucy is (her her horns/him being a half-demon). For future details Gohan will gain a Battlizer, a team up is planned with the Space Rangers (Andros, TJ, Carlos, Kassie, Ashley, and Zhane), and the 8 DL rangers will face evil copy rangers (sorry its staple folks) who're complete opposites. Anyway I own nothing so don't bother suing.

- Power Chamber

The 5 power teens nodded at once and holstered their power weapons while holding their morphers as their suit's belt buckle. "Back to action!" Gohan shouted. The others cried out in agreement.

"YEAH!" Asuka, Kai, Duo, and Lucy shouted at once.

-city area

The four generals seemed to be mighty pleased with themselves. They had not only bested the great and dreaded in combat "Power Rangers" but also sent them into a cowardly retreat. They all shared a few laughs and discussed their win over the power punks.

"Too easy and I heard from Zedd they were tough." Floral Hunter said a bit of humor in her voice. Machine Master also commented on the idea.

"Agreed I heard even the Machine Empire couldn't beat them." The machine general said agreeing.

That is when the five rangers reappeared in a multi-colored beam of light (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, and pink/Lucy) and all of them struck a fighting posture apparently wanting another beating. "We're back miss us course not you wouldn't miss us at all." Kai said being smart pointing at Machine Master.

"And I thought you cowards ran and hid somewhere in a hole." Machine Master responded to Kai.

"One can only run so far." Lucy spat back at them.

"Yeah Luce tell 'em off! You go girl!" Asuka hooted at Lucy's come back while smirking under her helmet.

"Alright, alright enough gabbing lets it started Power Rangers Dimension Legends VS Queen Dikorrna's Four generals round two! All aboard the butt kicking crazy train!" Duo exclaimed making up a battle-cry right on the spot.

Now it was on the rangers were armed with their new power weapons and now stood a chance against the Four Dikorrna generals and they intended to wipe the "Morphin Grids" floor with them and show them the full power of the Power Rangers.

-begin Power Rangers long version theme by Ron Wasserman

"Alright rangers activate power weapons!" Gohan ordered and the others followed suit.

"Draach Saber!" Gohan swung his right fist into the air and in a flash of red light a powerful looking sword with a flared handle and gleaming blade. He spun it around over his head and then over to his left and finally thrust it upward where it seemed to summon red lightning.

After Gohan had summoned up his Draach Saber the whole sky seemed to get dark and almost stormy looking like a big t-storm was going to occur.

"Chimaera Lance! Let's do it!" Kai shouted as a long staff with one end ending with a large blade with two side bars jutting out sideways materialized in a burst of blue energy in his left hand while he balled up his right fist. Kai thrust the lance at the ground and a ring of giant blue bolts of energy circle around the brainy blue ranger while one blast hurls into the sky lighting up the clouds then striking the ground with a massive bolt ending with a resonating thunderclap.

"Garuda Axe!" Duo shouted as a huge and hefty high-tech axe weapon which he swung with both hands while the weapon threw out blasts of black lightning that created explosions from the bolts strikes all around the wisecracking black ranger.

"Leviathan Daggers!" Asuka cried out as two fin-like dagger blades appeared in her hands and as she twirled them they emitted yellow electricity that crackled over there surface while creating a barrage of lightning bolts that struck the ground behind her creating a massive yellow explosion.

"Manticore Bow!" The final ranger Lucy shouted as her mighty Manticore bow appeared in her right hand with a giant crackle of pink energy seemed to be concentrating on the bow's front trigger section.

(notes: folks I just have a thing for lightning I guess it's a dynamic show of power for the rangers so sorry if it bores you)

The generals seemed a bit stupefied at this show of power from the rangers . This round two they talked so boldly of might be fun after all since the 4 aliens easily mopped up the ranger's pitifully crude assault on them.

"Hmm. It appears they're more powerful than we thought let's test the theory shall we?" Abyssal Cruster said curious at the ranger's show of power. Snapping his claws he ran headlong into the fray.

"This should be interesting finally a challenge worry of my battle skills! HAH!" Machine Master said flexing his bionic knuckles, his hands and finally adjusted his weapon's scopes and running into battle.

"My, my they seemed "pumped up" well you pathetic children get ready for another beat-down here I come!" Floral Hunter said half amused and a bit disgusted at the ranger's stupidity for continuing their fruitless battle and she then charged.

"Hey, hey wait for me guys wait for me!" General Gel cried out oozing along after them.

-Gohan VS Abyssal Cruster

(notes: folks I'm not the best at writing fight scenes so if they suck I blame myself)

For round of their fight Gohan stood awaiting Abyssal Cruster next move but the DL red ranger didn't have to wait long as the hard shelled beast rushed him but the crimson suited half Saiyin warrior went Super Saiyin to counter him and so the rematch began.

Abyssal Cruster swung his claws and attempted to crush the new red ranger like a bug only for Gohan to uppercut him and flew off after him. The two collide their fists (claw in AC's case) in a massive clash of power. Landing back on the ground they rush each again while Gohan swings his saber Cruster dodges to the left while the alien crab-cake throws a kick at the ranger only to miss while Gohan lands a spin kick to Cruster's jaw with a loud noise.

BOOOOOMM!

Gohan spun his saber in his hand while thunder rumbled and boomed high in the sky and if Abyssal Cruster could see under Gohan's helmet he would see the boy was smirking. These powers were nothing like he had ever felt before. Being a power ranger gave him a power and a force he never saw before.

"These powers are nice no they're Morphinomenal!" Gohan thrust the saber high into the air while a red lightning bolt hit the blade changing bright red with a mighty shout Gohan yelled. "Draach Saber full power! AHHH!" Gohan swung the almighty saber down upon Abyssal Cruster's right arm.

"AHHH!" The crustacean-like creature cried as his right claw slid off at the mid forearm. "My claw my beautiful claw! You broke it you little brat you broke it!" The alien complained at the young red ranger for ruining his powerful body.

"Ahh send me the bill you oversized seafood platter! C'mon I'll make it even then. HAH (goes SS and hacks off the other claw)!"

"NAHHH!" Cruster yells at his claw is cut off while Gohan kicks the evil crab-cake over into a nearby hydrant making its contents fountain up soaking the once proud alien warrior in old water. "You little you little punk how dare you humiliate me like this!"

-Kai/Duo VS Machine Master

The rematch of the DL black and blue rangers VS Machine Master was on to an epic start as Kai and Duo rushed again into battle against Machine Master.

"Let's see you deal with this ya alien junkyard!" Kai snarled while he slammed his lance upon the ground and a blast of blue energy bolts race across the ground and send a massive crippling surge into his body. As a final touch a huge bolt of lightning hit the machine based overlord.

"Oh no no he wouldn't (is hit) NOOO!" Machine Master yelled as his weapons all exploded and effectively became useless.

"I'm not done! HEYAH!" Kai gave a powerful slash at Machine Master's sturdy torso and BOOOM! His chest armor had a huge gash on it which sent huge billows of black smoke from the alien's mechanical innards.

"DAGH!" The machine overlord groaned as he was losing quickly.

"COME ON!" Duo roared at the mechanoid alien while raising the Garuda Axe and ran toward the weakened Master Machine. "Yer mine punk no one beats up the God of Death and lives! Here a little gift for ya so don't say I don't do nuttin' nice!" Duo said sarcastically and gave a mighty diagonal hack at Machine Master's torso.

"AHHHH! (cleaves diagonally at the spot) This is impossible I cannot be defeated by children!" He cried out as he fell to pieces.

"Done good Kai done good." Duo said proud as he gave Kai a low high five.

"Yeah no one beats the Power Rangers." Kai replied proud as well.

-Asuka VS Floral Hunter-

Asuka and the botanical baddie Floral Hunter faced each other off and started up their fight part two. "You beat me before but I'm ready this time. Alright weed queen it's no fun if ya fight without weapons c'mon I'm ready." Asuka barked while spinning her Leviathan Daggers with extreme ease. "This seems so easy but how am I able to do it so I've never even used twin daggers before maybe it's the powers I got it has to be." The redheaded girl thought to herself.

"Such petulance fine if you want a horrid end so be it." Floral Hunter whipped out two long and pointed woody spike which she twirled around like Asuka did.

"Yer messin' with the great Asuka Langley Soryu you know that I won't lose especially not to some overgrown alien garden weed! Time for some trimming come to mama!" If the evil plant general had seen under Asuka's helmet she would've seen the evil grin on the German girl's fair skinned face.

The two warriors rush each other and lock their bladed melee weapons while saffron blasts of energy fly into the air as Asuka struggled to get the upper hand on Floral Hunter.

"Ergh! She's good for an alien villainess but I'm better!" Asuka thought to herself as she struggled to stand her ground which she was slowly losing. "EYAH!" Asuka cried as she threw a diagonal downward slash at the evil botanical creature and another across her vine riddled stomach. Both of the slashes had a bright yellow glow while a giant's almost like a great sea animal had roared.

"Alright that's it no more miss nice plant monster! Come on! ARGH!" Floral Hunter rushed the Leviathan powered yellow ranger only for her opponent to back off a bit. Wondering just how to KO her foe Asuka seemed at a loss until something happened. The Leviathan Zord told of a finishing move.

"Argh! It's not enough huh wait that should work I hope. Leviathan Assault Slash!" Asuka threw her arms out far from her teenage body extending the daggers and a huge goldenrod blast of lightning struck and soon she started spinning like a bladed tornado.

"What!" The plant general's solid blood red eyes widened as the yellow whirlwind rushed toward her and then WHAM!

"OOOFFFF!" Floral Hunter was hit by a seemingly never ending yellow slashing whirlwind which did so much damage to her tightly knit vine/tendril-like structure quite literally fell apart. The once great proud alien warrior fell into a pile of vines, tendrils, and cursed herself.

"Blast it! Blast it! Dargh I've been beaten by a bratty teenage girl with the power of a fish! Oohhh!" The fallen plant general cried defeated thinking just how she could've lost to a little yellow spandex wearing punk of a kid.

-Lucy VS General Gel

The spry pink ranger squared off against the slime-pit of an opponent named General Gel. General Gel studied his opponent again she didn't look any different though in fact she only seemed to have a more aggressive feel to her. Needless to say whatever she planned the mousy little brat was facing General Gel a master of multi angled combat.

"So ya want another sliming huh? Well come get it then!" Gel shouted as his gelatinous body pulsed and contracted.

"You wanna fight you got it you wanna rematch you got it! Here I go snot-ball!" The normally shy pink ranger shouted as she shot herself up from the ground using her Vectors and launched herself at the evil slime alien overlord.

"I think I'm in trouble now " General Gel said a bit worried at the pink runt's show of power.

"HAHHHH!" The Diclonius girl yelled twirling her bow weapon like a staff above her and with all four of her arms swung her bow down upon General Gel right across his nucleus and a slash across his shoulder area, then where his right hip would be, and finally his torso. As a finisher Lucy fired seven plasma arrows from her bow.

"No one hurts my friends not anyone and not you giant loogie!" Lucy shouted at her weakened slime ridden opponent.

"YAGGH! AHHH! DARH! YAHH! IT BURNS!" Cried the alien slime monster. "I'm losing my bodily form dargh!" General Gel cried as collapsed into a teal puddle of ooze that he was. "No..." He muttered out quietly.

- begin Gundam Battle Assault 2 stage three theme by Bandai

-soon

The five ranger regroup and stare down the four defeated generals who looked to be in pathetic shape. The four landed, oozed, and were thrown into a pile before the five rangers.

"We came we saw we kicked their evil alien butt! Hooh! Whoo! Yah! Yah!" Duo said quite proudly as he threw off some boxing punches and two right kicks.

"Don't mess with the Power Rangers or we'll beat you all again! Don't come back! Or we'll take you down!" Lucy said spouting off various insults and threats. "While I'm at it I hate the color teal you come here again Gel I'm gonna... " Asuka cut her pink wearing comrade off right there.

"Yo Luce you went a bit overboard there ease up." Lucy blushed beet red under her helmet.

"Like the others said don't come back unless you want another. One more thing you mess with Draach fire you get burned." Gohan said scolding the four like school kids while wagging his finger.

"This isn't over rangers it isn't over mark our words you'll all pay for this insult!" Abyssal Cruster threatened though the multi-colored heroes took little.

"Ahh shut up!" Lucy spat ticked off.

"What she said." Kai said agreeing with his timid pink wearing comrade.

In a flash of light the four alien generals were teleported away most likely back to their empress Queen Dikorrna on the moon. "Look guys they're going back to mommy! Losers!" Duo spouted off while showing off.

-Queen Dikorrna's palace-

To say Queen Dikorrna was angry was an understatement to say the least her great generals had lost they had lost to some powered up punk teenagers with attitudes. Her great generals had been defeated by children. But the pink brat seemed out of place somehow her mind seemed too na ve almost like a young child.

"That pink punk made me spill myself help me get my form back my empress." Gel whined to his leader whose left eyebrow twitched a bit.

"That pink ranger is only seven years old her growth's been sped up by Zordon you idiot slime!" The evil empress shot angrily back at Gel who flattened himself even thinner in fear. "SILENCE ALL OF YOU! Not another word from you all." The evil space witch muttered softly while narrowing her sinister looking eyes.

"I'll send a monster to get rid of them and you four you were pathetic out there put yerselves back together and watch how a real monster fights. Hunkajunk arise!" Dikorrna raised her hands which emitted black energy and soon a monster appeared.

The monster was very odd looking resembling a mish-mash of various machine/mechanical parts throw together. The left lower leg was a large broken looking vacuum cleaner with a mass of intertwined cables/wires while the other leg was a blow dryer combined with a turbine cylinder with exhaust pipes sticking out as feet. Both leading to its waist which was a broken down microwave oven, the monsters upper chest was a big motorcycle engine w/cables and wires leading every which where. Hunkajunk's arms were much different: his left shoulder was a huge speaker while rest of the arm was armored with bits of other junk (cans, saw blades,) and left hand was a chainsaw. The other arm arrangement composed of a long set of intertwined orange cables ending in jumper cable claws while the shoulder was decorated with two long monster truck smokestacks. The monsters head was a broken down antenna TV with a cracked screen. The screen flipped itself on revealing a basic human news reporter face.

"Hello my dear Dikorrna Hunkajunk at yer service the skies are black and cloudless with a great chance of evil today." Hunkajunk said speaking like a stereotypical news commentator to his wicked empress.

"I have a scoop for you destroy the power rangers and eradicate them from the Earth." Dikorrna said with a dash of venom in her voice to the living scrap yard monster. Hunkajunk simply complied and saluted his queen for the requested job.

"Never fear I'll make those rangers crumble like cookies they're yesterday's news. I'm leaving to get the scoop right now." With a wicked looking smile Hunkajunk and teleported away to fight the rangers.

"Idiot just make sure you do it and do it right." She hissed in a whisper.

-battle sight-

Just when the ranger though the fights were over a new enemy had appeared in a flash of light. It was walking junkyard monster. The monster was very odd looking resembling a mish-mash of various machine/mechanical parts throw together. The left lower leg was a large broken looking vacuum cleaner with a mass of intertwined cables/wires while the other leg was a blow dryer combined with a turbine cylinder with exhaust pipes sticking out as feet. Both leading to its waist which was a broken down microwave oven, the monsters upper chest was a big motorcycle engine with cables and wires leading every which where.

The monster's arms were much different: his left shoulder was a huge speaker while rest of the arm was armored with bits of other junk (cans, saw blades,) and left hand was a chainsaw. The other arm arrangement composed of a long set of intertwined orange cables ending in jumper cable claws while the shoulder was decorated with two long monster truck smokestacks. The monsters head was a broken down antenna TV with a cracked screen. The screen flipped itself on revealing a basic human news reporter face.

"Well, well rangers I'm Hunkajunk I'm here to wipe you all out effectively making you yesterdays news." It said with a vigorous voice.

-Queen Dikorrna's palace-

"Grow Hunkajunk grow!" Dikorrna shouted raising her hands into the air she sent out blasts of crackling white energy at Earth and into Hunkajunk.

-battle sight-

Hunajunk soon grew huge and towered over the neighborhood. Exchanging glances at each other the five teen heroes call forth their Legends Zords.

"We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power! (raises up left hand)" Gohan shouted.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!"

"Black Garuda Zord power!"

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!"

"Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Soon the five Legends Zords: The Draach, the Manticore, the Leviathan, the Garuda, and last but not least the Chimaera charged into battle. Having learned from the first battle the 5 needed to form the Legends Megazord at once.

"Now form the Legends Megazord!" Gohan ordered the others who followed suit.

After various bits and pieces shifted, reshifted, contorted, and rearranged themselves and soon the Megazord was online. "Legends Megazord battle ready!" The five rangers shouted in unison.

"Legends Megazord its old news I'm just the thing this boring town needs to liven things up allow me to rev your day rangers." Hunkajunk boasted out and white hot flames shot from his arms smokestacks.

The rangers were quickly getting tired of this minion's gibberish spouting from the TV head. Lucy took one glance at Gohan.

"This guy's annoying take him out?" She said simply. Gohan took a few glances around at the others.

"Take him out!" The black, yellow and blue ranger agreed all at once. Lucy looked at the others unsure if she could call the saber a second time only to get four thumbs up.

"Let's end this calling the Legends Power Saber now!" The shy pink suited warrior shouted.

W/a thundering blast the familiar shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Megazord showing a display of power. The Megazord pointed at Hunkajunk and then balled its fist showing the rangers wouldn't take any guff.

"Feel the power of the Power Rangers! Legends Saber Slash! Finish him now!" Lucy cried out and once again the Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Hunkajunk and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Hunkajunk turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses once again for the people of Angel Grove.

And for try number two the evil alien empress Queen Dikorrna had failed to defeat the great defenders of Earth called "Power Rangers Dimension Legends" and once again the city and the universe was safe.

-Queen Dikorrna's palace-

"I HATE THOSE POWER RANGERS! DARGH!" Dikorrna screamed so loud the sound resonated in the halls of her palace.

Her four generals cowered in fear of their empress. Their future battles would mean more fighting with the Dimension Legends Power Rangers.

-to be continued

Well folks this has been chapter five of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far? With a another two chapters I'll be writing ranger specific chapters with the earliest being called "Atrocities Asuka" the German redheaded yellow ranger has a string of misfortune cast upon her and it s up to the others to find out why. The second will involve Kai going to his universe and rescue his wife Mizuho from Dikorrna's monsters. Duo's is being thought up as of now but I'll think of something but Lucy's well you can guess what happens. If you can't I'll tell all: The team is sent to her dimension's Yokohama area Kurama is approached by a strange woman who talks how the "Power Rangers" are evil and it leads to the confrontation of the our pink haired queen VS the queen of wimps. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".


	6. Atrocities Asuka

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 6

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing), fantasy violence, death referance. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice, and Dikornna herself. I'm going to explain a bit about that Beatrice girl. Beatrice is a basic female fill-in for Bulk and Skull (who are now mostly likable by this point). Also this is the 1st of a few ranger central chapters involving a specific ranger involving a Dikornna attack. It's very obvious as to why. (except this 1 the EVA-verse will be visited later by the team (so you Shinji/Mistao/Rei happy fans just be patient I got it planned/must introduce the green, violet and gold rangers 1st you know, expect some Zord VS Mass. Pro EVA in the chapter;) This also introduces the Legends Hyper Cannon (figure it out won't you;). Also so folks I'm trying to update the story as often as I can so please be patient (in the meantime check out Maverick Hunter KLN, Super Horned Ascension, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Yokohama Night Monsters, and Vectors and Vector Sigma (only 3 parts so far but still being worked on chap 4 is big and action filled).

Chapter 6- Atrocities Asuka

-Power Rangers SNES Movie game - Ivan Ooze theme plays

-Dikorrna's palace

Miles above the planet Earth stood the palace of the evil extra-dimensional witch Queen Dikorrna was brooding over the recent defeats she had been dealt by the Dimension Legends Power Rangers. Those brats were a major thorn in her side no wonder Zedd, Rita, Astronema, The Machine Empire, and Divatox had feared them during their various battles. That is until all evil was wiped out by Zordon's purifying energy wave. The fool however had just set her free only instead of an easy target the alien empress had been defeated by the rangers. She had lost to five jumped up teenagers in spandex. Their Zord's were also impressive as were their weapons which made short work of her four generals. She tried attacking all of them at once only to fail three times. Now it was time for plan "B" attack them separately and single a ranger out and use their insecurities against them.

"But who should be first to be wiped out? That half alien Gohan, the brainiac blue ranger Kai, that wallflower, naive and snippy little Lucy or that stupid comedian Duo Wait I've got it I'll attack yellow first her mind is fairly weak it'll break very quickly. Beware my dear, dear Asuka your doom is soon to arrive." Dikorrna smirked to herself as she decided to put a little hex on the redheaded yellow ranger.

"Now let's see Cruster come here." Dikorrna said out loud as Abyssal Cruster materialized from the still dark and evil air. The aliencrustacean kneeled before his evil empress ready to serve her on a whim.

"How may I serve you my empress?" He asked kneeling down before her.

"I've a job for you do you recall that old friend of yours named Professor Jinx?" The evil witch said to her servant who immediately remembered the villain she spoke of.

"Yes ma'am I do he can put a series of misfortune and follies on any in way of his hex powder on anyone and ruin their life with "accidents" at every turn." Cruster recalled to his queen on her throne.

"Send him to attack Asuka I want her to break down entirely crying like a little baby without its bottle. Laugh with me Cruster laugh w/me! RAHAHAHAHAH!" Dikorrna laughed as her general joined in on the fun. (boy Dikorrna's cruel ain't she?)

"RAHAHAHAHAH!" Cruster did like his queen requested and then calmed himself down enough to speak again. "I'll send him out now to spread his spell on that annoying girl and make her quiver like the child she is." The alien crab said and vanishing in puff of black smoke.

-palace rooms-

Abyssal Cruster now had to find where his old acquaintance had gone too during the following millennia before Dikorrna was locked away. Rummaging through an old spell book on magically moving clay hidden in Finster's old monster maker workshop he had found the spell needed to bring Professor Jinx back into existence.

"Hahh found him now let's see magic words By the strength of the power bring forth a being to make luck lower!" Cruster shouted as the spell's words slowly made a figure appear bit digitized bit from the evil palace air. The process continued until the monster called Professor Jinx had finished his materialization back into the world of the evil.

Professor Jinx had on a long black lab coat covered by green splotches (alien slime) going to his knees and unzipped too, wearing a err rather possessing a demonic face (without a mouth) like design on his chest with a pointy spiraled horn-like nose. Pro. Jinx' face has dominated by solid white circle shaped glasses on a dark grey head (the left resembled a large monocle), had no nose, his mouth was partially stitched up like a doll but only on the sides, and six long bent things on the scalp like hair. His sleeved arms were tattered and had holes here and there with hands ending in four spindly and thin fingers. He wore a set of tattered black pants with worn out knees and old worn shoes with his toes poking out from the left foot. Professor Jinx then kneeled at his old friend's feet in respect.

"Ahh Cruster my old friend how may I be of service to Queen Dikorrna this time? Is it the Alien Rangers of Aquitar or maybe Queen Machina and King Mondo fighting with Master Vile?"

"None old friend Zordon is dead and resulting energy wave purified Zedd and Rita, Astronema, Divatox destroying the Machine Empire entirely. However his ghost has created a new team of Rangers calling themselves the "Power Ranger Dimension Legends" (takes place before and ignores Lost Galaxy and beyond) they're more powerful than their appearances let on. I want you to spread your hex powder on that yellow wearing brat and drive her insane from the "accidents" following her." Cruster said turning his spike surrounded mouth into somewhat of a sneer which Professor Jinx couldn't help but join in on.

-Angel Grove - Rangers Pad 2:14 AM

Meanwhile at Rangers Pad the house Angel Grove gave to the rangers to live in when not on duty our heroes were fast asleep in various states of dreaming. Duo the comedic black ranger was dreaming he was on a date with his girl Hilde. Gohan had the same thought except he was with his main squeeze Videl and were sharing a spaghetti dinner with Alfredo sauce and meatballs on the side. Kai on the other hand was remembering his wedding day to Mizuho his pretty half alien wife. It was a nice thought as the blue power warrior kept dreaming. Even Lucy was dreaming sweet wonderful dreams about some boy with rich brown hair and deep sapphire eyes and two female relatives a cousin and sister she dreamt they all were on a picnic enjoying food drink being happy. Even the pink ranger's dog Jiro was having a nice thought he dreamt of a nice juicy, tender, delicious steak with mushroom garnish. Lucy was snoring like some old person and mumbling various things. "I'm on the top of the world with my youngest suit and I'm running, I'm running, running along into the ocean and being daring and sploosh I go down into the waves like a fish." The girl rambled on as she started snoring again. (this is just funny think why is she in her youngest suit? And why jump into the ocean? Think about it )

Though the yellow ranger Asuka however was having a nightmare the same one is still haunting her now just like all the years ago when she was young. The redhead tossed and turned and with a cry she awoke sweating and breathing heavily.

"NEAHH! Ahh it's the dream "that" dream why won't it go away and leave me alone EVA why do you continue this leave me alone A power ranger won't cry a power ranger won't cry a power ranger won't cry!" Asuka scolded herself when she felt something cold run down her cheek and onto her hands it was a tear. "Who am I kidding I cry every time it's no use I cry anytime think about that dream I hope Zordon didn't make a mistake picking me for this. (looks at her clock) 2:14 AM still a long way to go to get up and be ready. I'll try to sleep again just close my eyes and try to nod off." Asuka said to herself slowing her breathes and finally was asleep again.

At his point undetected by any ranger and Jiro Professor Jinx appeared in spectral form and threw his hex powder throughout the room casting his spell on the surprisingly mentally vulnerable yellow ranger. Then the plan was done and Professor Jinx teleported away back to the moon.

-6:55 AM

Asuka opened her eyes awake and took a glance at her window why was it so bright out? She thought out the various things to go on but took a quick glance at her clock and got a shock her clock read 6:55 AM she overslept! She had to get ready, get her shower, get dressed and do her lovely auburn colored hair by way of brushing and brushing. After frantically getting the things done she ran down the stairs to see the four others finishing up their breakfasts (Duo/ham and eggs, Kai/corn flakes, Gohan/rice, OJ, and eggs, and Lucy/frosted cherry pop-tarts (her new favorite'). Asuka was dressed in a set of tight fitting black pants and an unbuttoned yellow blouse with a white tank underneath. Gohan had a red t-shirt and wore a plaid red sleeveless vest over it and simple jeans. Duo had a black long sleeved shirt with a white storm cloud on the top and black jeans with worn knees. A grey non sleeved vest was worn over the shirt.

"Morning sleepy head have a nice sleep?" Lucy chirped up at the redheaded girl only to see she was mad right now. The timid girl wore a black scrunchie in her short pink hair with a little tiny pigtail in the back. She wore a neon pink shirt with a black Yin-Yang and cut-off jean shorts.

"Morning you're up late Asuka something wrong with you ya sick or something? Not coming down with something are you?" Kai asked politely to the Leviathan powered warrior. Kai was dressed in a deep blue shirt with a long white stripe on the shoulders. His long jean shorts went slightly below his knees.

"My alarm failed didn't you hear it? Lucy you heard it Gohan, Kai, Duo somebody heard it if you all heard it and failed to tell me I'm gonna be mad you won't like this redhead when she's mad!" Asuka fumed at the four. "Mien Gott! That's insane if yer alarms worked why didn't mine go off?" Asuka fumed at her teammates.

The angry and fuming redhead looked around at her fellow rangers looking for fault in their eyes but didn't see any unless the four were good actors. If so then the German girl was in trouble. She made a glance at the young, spunky, and somewhat naive pink ranger Lucy Kadae who just looked back at her.

"Don't lookit me Asuka I'm sorry I didn't hear anything even if I didn't Jiro would've heard it but he didn't hear it either I'm sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Argh fine maybe I'm just having a bad day that's the way it starts with a thing like this a failed alarm ringing then goes downhill later. I hope school's better I'm not in the mood for bad days while I'm her in Angel Grove." The yellow ranger grumped out.

"I wonder if we'll ever fight in the EVA universe against those Angel things man I'd love to kick one's sacred butt." Duo joked. "C'mon Power Rangers lets head to school don't wanna be late."

"Hey what about my food I haven't anything yet lemme get some toast or something!" Asuka fumed again at her four ranger comrades.

"Sorry no time Get some at the cafeteria they serve late breakfasts for the students. C'mon let's move out!" Gohan said walking out the door followed by Duo, Kia and Lucy then Asuka lagging behind.

-Angel Grove High School

Things didn't look up for Asuka at school either as the German girl continued to have trouble.

-cafeteria

Asuka had finally gotten some food in her stomach to tide her over until lunch. She sat proudly at the table thinking out how she would make up for things back home if she and the others ever went there anyway. The first thing she'd do is apologize to Shinji for how she treated like rotten mud he didn't deserve and make some amends with Rei the silent first. Her thoughts went to the boy and based on what Kai told her Shinji got his piloting start from that "father" of his. If she'd had able to use her powers she'd teach him a lesson.

"Ahh finally food in my belly it's nice one thing bothers me though where's everyone at?" Asuka looked around the room seeing most students had left with the exception if the vandals and delinquents until the girl saw the clock time it read 8:34 AM. "What the my watch stopped just Wonderbarr!"

Asuka raced through the halls at full speed getting to her locker and frantically got to the said locker. She unlocked it taking out her notebook and Geography book. Lucy ran up to her wondering where she had been at.

"Asuka where were you at during homeroom? The others were worried you didn't show up. We're late for class c'mon." The na ve rosette girl said prompting the redhead to hurry while turning away to look at the school fundraiser on the wall.

"Fine, fine Luce just gotta get my pencil case." Asuka turned around to look at the shorter pink ranger only to get an odd look from her. Asuka then relocked the lock.

"Your notebook's still inside the locker I think look " Lucy pointed out to the redhead seeing she didn't possess the item.

"Dargh! I just removed the thing from that locker what happened!" Asuka fumed at how her notebook got back inside the locker which was locked no less.

"Um I gotta get to class I wish ya luck bye " Lucy turned and went to Geography class down the hall. Asuka was still fuming at this predicament.

"Yer causin' this stuff aren't ya Dikorrna I won't break that easily ya hear me! I won't break!" Asuka yelled up at the sky.

- Geography class

Miss Applebee was busy starting up her class and was starting the lesson and then Asuka entered the room trying to be unseen by her.

"And finally focus the attention to the area's local geological idiosyncrasies (sees Asuka enter room) Ahh Asuka nice of you to join the class. Have a seat near Lucy its empty JB Reese is out today." The woman requested to the redheaded girl who sat down.

"Um sorry Miss A. but my alarm was bad today plus other things going wrong sorry my fault teach." Asuka said apologizing to her teacher.

The bratty blonde Beatrice Clydes clad in her white fluffy blouse and hip huggers pounced on the yellow rangers problem of lateness.

"My, my, Asuka my, my you late for today or early for tomorrow hmm?" Beatrice commented on Asuka being late something the blonde could pounce on later.

"Shut up Beatrice back off of Asuka or I'll tape yer mouth shut!" Lucy snapped angrily at the snotty blonde.

"Cute Luce cute but I can handle this myself just fine thank you." Asuka said to the rosette. Beatrice shot the redhead a glare.

"Oh sure let the bratty one handle it the prissy little pink princess and the yellow mermaid. Classic " Beatrice went on after the two when Lucy got an idea in her head.

"Oh that's real mature a gift from me." Lucy smirked using a Vector to smack the blonde upside the head.

"OOWWWWCH!" Beatrice shouted out loud after getting smacked.

"Miss Clydes calm yerself and listen to the lesson." Miss Applebee said scolding the blonde who then gave the two ranger girls a glare.

Unfortunately that was just the start of the horrid day the former EVA pilot girl as the day kept going downhill. After geography she just barely missed hit with a bucket of white paint dropped from a ladder. Then at chemistry she had a bag of dried water from the Dead Sea only for when Lucy passed to her the thing blew up. She ended up smelling like brine for a few hours until last class PE started up and it got worse still when she played volley ball. The redhead threw a spike only to nearly miss the bratty Beatrice by mere inches.

"Hey ya trying to hit me Asuka!" Beatrice snapped at the redhead. Her PE clothes were a set of matching blue green sweat pants and shirt. Asuka was dressed in a white tank top and tight yellow biker shorts and returned the insults.

"You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn Beatrice gimme yer best shot!" Asuka taunted the blonde girl who sneered at the redhead and served the volleyball. However the blonde felt something help her hit it hard! And hard enough to slam into Asuka's head knocking her over onto her back almost out cold.

"Hey! HEY! Penalty Beatrice hit the showers now!" Their teacher Mrs. Rose called to the bratty blonde.

"Teach you know I can't hit that hard I'm weak! I'm being honest here!" Beatrice said trying to defend herself. Lucy ran to her fellow ranger lifting her up a bit and smacking her cheeks to get her up.

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up wake up wake up please how many fingers do I have showing?" The rosette haired girl said holding 4 fingers on her left hand.

"Um Orange?" Asuka muttered as she passed out. Kai, Duo, and Gohan ran to the girls and leaned over them in concern.

"Um uh teach Mrs. Rose can we take her to the nurse's office please?" Lucy asked her teacher timidly.

-nurses office

By the time class was over Asuka had awakened from her "nap" via her bump to the head needless to say she was angry. "What is going on today everything I've done has backfired on me I bet that Dikorrna's up to something you guys." Asuka suggested at the situation of hers.

"Maybe but what is going on though is the real question." Kai said thinking.

Soon the bell rang time to head home the five thought Asuka struggled to get off the office bed a bit only for Lucy to use her Vectors to help her.

"So you smacked Beatrice upside her head didn't you Luce." Asuka made a sly glare at the shy ranger who just blushed in response.

"Yup the Vectors can be used for than tearing apart Claylems they can be used for other things like smacking folks who talk "smack" about my friends I do it all the time Asuka just for kicks." The shorter pink ranger smiled up at the yellow ranger. Asuka was the fourth shortest ranger with Lucy the smallest. Lucy was in fact seven inches shorter than the former EVA pilot. But despite the height difference the two had gotten close becoming like sisters almost considering the pink rangers past with people it was apparently understandable as to why Lucy was so shy and timid around the other students with the exception of her comrades. If they found out about her horns she'd be made fun of at every turn.

The two got changed, got their books, and went after the boys who were almost out the building by the time the two got out.

"C'mon let's go to the Youth Center and unwind for a bit I need it." Asuka said to her shorter friend.

"Ok I'm game for it." Lucy agreed simply with her.

-Youth Center grounds

Just as the two girls had arrived at the center they received a welcoming committee by some Claylems ten of them in fact. "Crud trouble " Lucy muttered and preparing to fight.

"Let's kick some clay-brains." Asuka however just sneered at the clay men.

-begin the 5- 4-1 by Ron Wasserman

Asuka then leap up into the air and landed on a bench and gave a Claylem an uppercut sending it into the air and landing on a stop effectively being sliced in half.

"C'mon that all you got this girl's got more in store for ya." Asuka taunted the clay creatures.

The remaining five charged the girl who leapt/flipped into the air grabbing one and throwing it with all her might into the nearby dumpster where the thing splattered into a gooey peanut buttery mess. The remaining four creatures charged the girl only to be beaten back by a kick to the face and the girl spun around and kicked another down and slamming her heel into the torso while also flipping over the last one.

Asuka had seen what Gohan had done before and proceeded to pummel the first ones gut hitting it until it cracked like an eggshell. The minion's armor cracked and the thing gave a cry as it was defeated. "Rarl. Rarl!" It cried as it collapsed into clay-like ooze. The girl then ran at the next one flipped and then kicked the one she slammed with her heel. The resulting force cracked its outer surface and the crack opened with clay ooze pouring out. The thing then liquefied.

The last two seemed ready to attack the girl not that Asuka minded though she enjoyed beating these clay things up. The one she kicked in the face she grabbed with her ankles and flipped down onto the ground sending it skidding along into a brick wall being turned into a gooey mess. The last one charged only to be thrown back at a wall where she delivered a punch to its face smashing it it then liquefied.

Lucy was doing great unlike last time where she fought reluctantly only to find she had no choice to use her Vectors to hack these cold unfeeling things apart. "Rarl!" Roared a Claylem and charged the pink haired girl and put her into a hold like before but this time Lucy was prepared.

"Not this time no, no Hah!" Lucy used her Vectors to rip its head off the head body fell backwards and liquefied. "C'mon who's next hmm?" The rosette said out loud at three more Claylems who charged her at full speed and the girl just sliced one from the crotch up and another in half and the final one she smiled at in disappointment.

"Oh you want some of me well come get it. I'm not afraid of you now not like before." The girl taunted the clay minion who charged her only to be basically ripped and torn apart piece by piece and the bits fell to the ground and all of the warriors liquefied in clay ooze.

Lucy said wiping her hands of the dust from the rock men. "Big, blocky and stupid I think they got mud for brains Asuka."

"What was this about anyway that Dikornna's up to something I know it call it my pilot intuition." Asuka wondered out loud as the two entered the building.

- Youth Center inside

The minute the two rangers entered the building the two were hounded by their loyal and ever hounded fans. Lucy went a bit overboard on them urging them to back off a bit. (this is a running gag here folks bear with me)

"Ok enough's enough give us some breathing room please it's called personal space gee whiz what a bunch of total fanboys." Lucy muttered as she and the German girl sat themselves at the juice bar. Their ally Ernie was there.

"Asuka Lucy what can I do ya two for? A sandwich a drink?" The plump man asked the two what drink they wanted.

"Um I'll have the mango, pineapple, pomegranate yogurt smoothie please y'know my usual." The timid girl said to the center's half owner.

"That's all you ever order kid you must like it right?" The man said while fixing the drink the pink ranger wanted who just licked her lips while her stomach growled a bit. "Asuka you what would ya like?"

"Just that green tea please I swear this day has been going downhill since I got up." Asuka half fumed about her day and the two girl's drinks were now done.

"Well we can do pretty much what we want now we don't have any homework Kai helped me with mine. Boy that high school stuff is beyond tough it's tough to the 10th level of tough." Lucy remarked a bit on her work.

-later

The two ranger girls finally were on their way home when their communicators beeped on alerting the two danger had arrived. The two found a shady spot and contacted their ethereal mentor.

"What's the problem Zordon?" Lucy asked the sage.

"Rangers report to the Command Chamber at once." The sage said over the wrist worn device and the two girl's teleported as one pink and yellow beams and went deep under the town into the command chamber.

- Command Chamber

As the girl's arrived they saw the boys (Gohan/Duo/Kai) already there waiting orders. The two awaiting their mentor's instructions on the current threat. "Zordon what's our monster of the day this time?" Duo asked his mentor.

"What's our opponent now one of those generals hmm?" Kai said out loud also.

The sage gestured with his eyes to the viewing globe in the room's center it showed a very ugly looking thing blowing up the harbor/shipyard area of the city. "This creature is named Professor Jinx he is an old ally of Abyssal Cruster. He has the ability to create bad luck and accidents to anyone caught in his hex powder."

"Of course! He's the reason why my day was shot down the john. He put a hex on me ooh he's gonna get it from POW right in the face straight to the moon!" The redhead ranted.

"You are correct Asuka in your assumptions if your hex will get worse until it spread to the others and then the globe." The ethereal sage explained.

The Professor Jinx monster had on a long black lab coat covered by green splotches (alien slime) going to his knees and unzipped too, wearing a err rather possessing a demonic face (without a mouth) like design on his chest with a pointy spiraled horn-like nose. Pro. Jinx' face has dominated by solid white circle shaped glasses on a dark grey head (the left resembled a large monocle), had no nose, his mouth was partially stitched up like a doll but only on the sides, and six long bent things on the scalp like hair. His sleeved arms were tattered and had holes here and there with hands ending in four spindly and thin fingers. He wore a set of tattered black pants with worn out knees and old worn shoes with his toes poking out from the left foot.

"He's got a face fit for radio ugly." Duo remarked at the creature's nastiness at close up.

"Well rangers let's get him then c'mon let's morph! Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Yelled Asuka.

"Red Draach Ranger Power!" Gohan yelled.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Yelled Kei.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy cried out. The five multi colored heroes then teleported away to the harbor/shipyard area.

- Harbor/shipyard area of the city

Workers ran in fear and tried to escape the monster that was terrorizing the area and all seemed to be lost until they appeared on a tall shipping crate The Dimension Legends Power Rangers. Professor Jinx turned to see the punks for himself not much to them he noted.

"So you're all the Power Rangers not much to look at." The creature noted being smug about it.

This got the yellow ranger mad. "You think you can hex me and get away with it huh? Nobody humiliates the great Asuka Sorhyu nobody!" The yellow brat fumed.

"Hey punk don'tcha know it's not nice to pick on ladies?" Duo shouted at the thing.

"Well, well, my empress was right you all do have spunk in you yellow ranger why do you keep your past hidden from your "friends" that's not being very trustworthy is it?" The creature explained making the others stare at their yellow comrade.

The five rangers hopped down from the crate and into the ground level ready to fight this thing.

"Oh my, my you all don't know a thing do you. Your comrade has quite a past with other people she piloted a great bio-war machine called the Evangelion. She thought she was the best but was beaten by another boy Shinji Ikari. She got jealous and eventually she was attacked by the Angels and warped her mind making her helpless and useless. Her mother's passing is the reason why she's such a witch to everyone do you actually want that on your teams' table? The yellow ranger is pathetic to let her past continue haunting her she is weak a worthless warrior if you ask me! It was I who used the powder to drive you mad with insecurity until you broke down like a helpless baby!" Professor Jinx explained.

The yellow ranger who stood near the red and black rangers stepped forward to the monster and took out her dagger weapons and her posture showed she was fuming inside. "I'll show you who's weak you freak of a monster I may have treated my fellow pilots like Shinji like worthless trash, beat them up, taunted them but I'm not doing it anymore this is the new Asuka Sorhyu Langley! My mother may be gone but she would be proud of me right now because I know she's watching over me. If I see them again I'm going to beg them for forgiveness if I have too I'm not a she-devil not like before being a ranger has helped me think about life outside EVA. I won't abandon my friends Jinx! And I'll beat you if I have do so let go of it!" Asuka said with a fire in her voice. "Rangers attack!"

"Oh no this didn't go over well " Professor Jinx said thinking out loud hoe the battle was supposed to go it was to go with the yellow ranger breaking down like a toddler and giving up.

-I Will Win by Corbi Wright (notes: folks I'm not the best at writing fight scenes so if they suck I blame myself and only myself)

The five rangers charged into battle and attacked Professor Jinx one after another in rapid succession. The black suited warrior went first and Duo brought down a thundering and powerful slice and hit Jinx sending flying in pain backward.

"OOOWWW!" The creature cried out as he was hit.

"You don't mess with my friends you freak!" Lucy yelled as she shot off 12 arrows at the beast but then the yellow ranger threw her arms out far from her teenage body extending the daggers and a huge goldenrod blast of lightning struck and soon she started spinning like a bladed tornado. What happened next was that Professor Jinx was hit by a seemingly never ending yellow slashing whirlwind.

Now the blue warrior wanted to fight and yell out with a fury in his voice. "C'mon freak lets see you us all on and see how ya deal with it you evil wizard!" Kai snarled while he slammed his lance upon the ground and a blast of blue energy bolts race across the ground and send a massive crippling surge into Professor Jinx' body. As a final touch a huge bolt of lightning hit the magically based alien minion.

Now the team's red wearing leader was waiting his turn to fight and had come now. Flying high into the air Gohan lands a spin kick to Jinx' jaw with a loud noise.

BOOOOOMM! The impact made a resonating thunderous blast sending Jinx flying backward at high speed only the red ranger was not done yet. "DAGHHH!" The monster cried out as he was hit still again by the saber which hit with a bright glowing red slash.

However even after all the punishment the five unloaded on the thing he still wouldn't go down in defeat. "I won't go down like some Claylem grunt rangers you hear me I won't!"

"Argh not enough he won't go down what do we do?" Lucy asked her red wearing leader who backed up a bit.

"I don't know Luce guy I don't know we can't use the Megazord to crush him it'd be unfair." Gohan confessed to the team.

"Yeah like the monsters play fair which they don't then why should we?" Duo scoffed at the idea.

"Rangers only by working as a team can you defeat your opponents including Professor Jinx. You must form the Legends Hyper Cannon to defeat him. Your weapons will combine together into an unstoppable weapon of pure power." The sage explained over their communicators links.

"Well guys I say we all give it a shot! Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

"Manticore Bow" Lucy called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged with the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready to blast him into dust particles.

"LEGENDS HYPER CANNON FIRE! FULL POWER!" The five shouted at once as five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then a huge beam shot out and blasted the Dikorrna crony severely roasting him Jinx couldn't take much more of this. He was not designed for combat only dark mystic arts.

-Dikorrna's palace

Furious again at losing to the meddlesome rangers at every turn Dikorrna it was time again for her creature to grow be destroyed and her to try again and fail again with another creature. "Grow Professor Jinx grow!" Dikorrna shouted raising her hands into the air she sent out blasts of crackling white energy at Earth and into Professor Jinx.

Professor Jinx then became huge and the rangers knew what to do by now it had become somewhat routine by now.

"We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power! (raises up left hand)" Gohan shouted.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!"

"Black Garuda Zord power!"

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!"

"Pink Manticore Zord power!"

"Now form the Legends Megazord!" Gohan ordered the others who followed suit. All five of the Legends Zords roared (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form into the massive Megazord. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and with another roar from all five animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete.

"Legends Megazord battle ready!" The five rangers shouted in unison. The sight of the Megazord made him quiver.

"Um guy mind if I have the saber honor? I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" Asuka asked fuming at the thing that tried to make her go nuts.

"You ranger brats don't scare me have at you!" Professor Jinx said charging at the robotic titan.

The Megazord then slammed it right fist hard into the monsters face and delivered a spin kick courtesy of the machines Garuda wing components. The robot then slammed its right fist into Jinx' left grappling and their right arms did the same w/their other fists. The two grappled a bit but it soon became apparent that the Megazord was more powerful and the mighty mechanical titan blasted the minion with Draach fire breath from its torso section. Jinx reeled back knowing he's being defeated by the rangers.

"We can talk this out my dear rangers I'll give you anything anything you want I'll give it!" Professor Jinx begged the rangers.

"Take him down Asuka its yer honor. I'm getting tired of this guy." Lucy piped up and the others just their thumbs up in response for her to go ahead.

"We need the Legends Power Saber now!" The redheaded yellow ranger called out.

With a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Megazord creating quite a show.

"Oh dear oh dear, dear I'm finished now " Professor Jinx squeaked out as the Megazord lunged at him ready to finish him off.

"No one messes with Asuka and get away with it! Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" The German ranger fumed off at the creatures final moment.

The Megazord's eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Professor Jinx and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Professor Jinx turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses.

-Queen Dikorrna's palace-

"Not again not again this is turning into a routine here. I hate those power brats I hate them I really do." Queen Dikorrna said gritting her teeth at failing the battle.

- Rangers Pad 5:14 PM

The five rangers were sitting down to dinner that Duo the black ranger made himself an American specialty in this case bacon cheeseburgers with fries. The meal went along fine until Asuka spoke up. "Um guys I'm sorry I said anything about my past I just just didn't wanna just didn't wanna " Asuka stammered a bit trying to explain herself.

"Ahh Asuka don't sweat it I knew the whole time anyway (she stares at him) I never said anything because you'd tell us when you're ready that's why. Asuka we're your teammates and also yer friends we won't judge you unlike Beatrice who does ooh I hate that girl." Kai said cutting her stammering off.

"Here, here so do I lemme see ahh a toast to our favorite yellow ranger and Leviathan user Asuka. Three cheers for Asuka!" Lucy said raising her ginger ale up and the three boys did a toast with her.

"YEAHHH!" The four shout out making Asuka blush beet red embarrassed who smiled at the display.

-to be continued-

Well folks this has been chapter 6 of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far? The next chapter involves Kai going to his universe and rescue his wife Mizuho from Dikorrna's monsters. Duo's involves Relena and the remnants of White Fang being captured by the evil queen. In a future chapter a ranger will fall in battle and must be replaced by another warrior. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". 


	7. Pride of a Saiyan

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 7

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers (plus Alpha should be showing up later). I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Here it is my loyal readers our first dimension travel chapter next universe stop is Dragon Ball Z.

- chapter 7 - Pride of a Saiyan

-Angel Grove The Ranger's Pad

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove especially since just two days ago the great Power Rangers defeated yet another monster from the evil Queen Dikornna. So far she hadn't attacked yet but the five kept on alert.

-Angel Grove Lake

At the city's lake area people were swimming, gossiping, and splashing around. The five were at the lake beach also relaxing. Asuka wore a two piece yellow swim suit with flower designs, her sapphire eyes were covered by dark sunglasses as she soaked up the sun, her red hair shone in the bright daylight. Gohan on the other hand had a simple pair red swim trunks (;) and trained his skills getting looks from the lady lake goers via his buff bod. Duo was in a set of black trunks with an open front sleeveless vest on as he playing volleyball against himself (what a goof people thought).

Kai was dressed in deep blue set of trunks and in the water showing Lucy how to swim. She was dressed in a simple one piece with a green middle stripe. But frankly all the spry little rosette wanted to do was splash her blue wearing comrade driving him nuts (ain't she a brat). Her rosy hair was getting a bit longer by a few centimeters. She said she wanted to grow it long like Asuka inciting a wave of blushing matching her hair perfectly.

That is until trouble started but not in Angel Grove no it was in another world a world of one of the rangers themselves. Their mentor the ethereal sage Zordon contacted them via their wrist worn communicators. Asuka heard it go off and reluctantly answered. "Crap there goes our day. Yes Zordon what is it?" Asuka asked over the communicator.

"Rangers report to the Command Chamber immediately a crisis is forming." The sage informed her with a hint of urgency in his voice. Asuka looked at her comrades who were having fun playing around. Lucy seemed to love the water despite not having taken any swimming lessons. Duo was just his basic self but she and the four had a responsibility to the city and all of the multiverse. The five had to go fight whether they liked it or not be it on break or sleep in rain and or shine.

"Guys trouble gotta go duty's calling down below." The yellow ranger said to her teammates who all exchanged glances amongst each other (and Kai and Luce got out of the water) when Duo spoke up. "Well people gotta go y'know fight a monster beat it up basic ranger stuff bye ladies."

"Uh Asuka you hey guys shouldn't we get some clothes on first huh?" Kai said bringing up a point though his friends since the five were still in their swimming clothes and ignored him and the group teleported away in their swimming clothes. (yes people know who they are read chapter 2-3 to recap)

- Command Chamber

The five arrived at the Command Chamber and saw Zordon was a very worried indeed by his looks. "Rangers quickly behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed the five toward the mystical glass orb. It revealed a city.

The city in the globe's view it was strange possessing odd curved and organically shaped buildings. One huge building was a large dome with a company name of Capsule Corp. Gohan knew what world they were looking at it was his.

"Hey it's West City home of Capsule Corp. where Bulma, her son Trunks and husband Vegeta live Zordon but why are you showing this for? This is my world why're you showing it to us all?" The half Saiyan boy asked.

After Gohan spoke their mentor revealed an ugly creature heading toward the heavily populated area. The strange monster had a half hunched back with a few spines on it. The super armored and buff arms terminated in huge crushing claws. The creatures head was encircled by eight beady red eyes and a mouth surrounded by spiky mandibles. The legs were super defined as well. A long large wicked looking stinger sprouted from the rear end. Coloring wise... it was brown, tan, yellow and orange and all ugly. It frankly looked like a mutant scorpion.

Duo remarked with his basic phrase. "That thing has a face fit only for radio." (Duo's running joke roll with it)

Zordon explained the creature's nature to his team. "This creature is named Sand Scorpio his stinger unleashes huge amounts of toxic material effectively decimating all in his way. The toxin is extremely corrosive and strong enough to dissolve through titanium. If he is not stopped the whole Dragon Ball universe will perish. It is a dangerous mission my rangers but it must be done."

"Alright Zordon it's my home and I'll or we'll defend it from anyone who tries to destroy it. Right guys!" Gohan called out at the others.

"YEAH!" The four shouted out in unison all at once.

Zordon then teleported the group to the Dragon Ball universe to fight and defend. The sage knew they would defeat their foe or else Gohan's world and universe would soon be a memory.

-DBZ world (one year post Buu Saga)

In an isolated island area in the southern ocean a group of seven very odd fighters were fighting a few matches across the land. There was a tall blonde woman wearing a black open front sleeveless vest and white shirt under it (the sleeves had various lines/seems on them) and she wore tight dark teal blue jeans. Her bright blonde hair stuck out a sore thumb as did her piercing blue eyes. She traded punches and kicks with a girl jet black hair wearing a large white t-shirt over a pink undershirt, had violet shorts and odd looking boots. The resulting blows sounded with thunderous noise.

Nearby were two younger kids about eight err well one was eight and the other nine. The eldest wore a bluish green training uniform with orange tied belt possessing light lavender bowl styled hair and baby blue eyes. His opponent wore an orange vest with orange uniform pants, a navy blue long sleeved shirt under his vest. He had spiky black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. The two kids then suddenly went blonde and continued their powerful assault on each other.

There was a tall green skinned being with pointed ears and two antennae on his brow. He was wearing an indigo fighting uniform. The man traded hard punishing blows with two other fighters one a young man wearing a blue long jacket, black under shirt, orange scarf, jeans with two worn out knees, plus green socks and basic sneakers. His long black hair hung over his face. He possessed the same piercing blue eyes like the blonde woman. The third other fighter well was very odd looking. He possessed bright pink skin (plus plain hole-like openings for ears, no nose, and a long antenna on his head). His clothing consisted of a bright violet cape, a black open front vest with yellow trim, black belt with a yellow buckle with an "M" on it, yellow gloves, white puffy pants with black leggings and white boots. The seven continued fighting until getting worn down from the strain they were getting tired out frankly.

Also watching the seven was a buff man with a thick long black mustache/fro and deep maroon training outfit. After several rounds of punching, dodging various attacks the fighters eventually took a time-out break enjoying some silence of the island. That is when suddenly materializing from out of nowhere were fifthteen bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures that got into battles poses (they were sandy yellow in color). The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone. (Claylems attacking Z Fighters this'll be funny;)

The eight weren't exactly expecting visitors especially not things like these rock men. The creatures surrounded the group making odd sounds at them.

"Rarl! Rarl!" Groaned one of them striking a fighting posture as the rest did the same. The group apparently knew they weren't friendly and wanted to fight.

-begin We Need a Hero by Ron Wasserman (note if the fight scenes suck I blame myself and only myself)

The black haired girl landed a punch to one sending it flying so fast in splattered upon impact into a rock outcropping. "Either I'm super strong or they're just weak." The girl than landed a kick to another kicking right through its body. "Yup they're just plain weak." The creature then collapsed into gooey clay-like slime.

The green man blocked a punch from one then another and retaliated by a speedy punch which to his surprise went right though the things body. Upon taking his limb out the creature spasmed into clay-like ooze. Seeing his opponents were just plain weaklings he smirked and flew at the other. Grabbing its arm he spun it around and threw in hard onto the ground where it splattered into more clay slime.

The two kids started using a projectile energy based attack they then quickly vaporized their four opponents into dust.

The mustached man seeing the things weren't that tough decided to push his luck at three surrounding him. "Here I go watch out for the champ! C'mon!" The man ran at one delivering a punch to its face sending skidding back a bit the guy smirked knowing he could win actually and threw a more powerful punch at the thing's face basically crunching it up into a mess. The creature then shook a bit and collapsed into clay. He then leapt up and threw a karate chop at one's arm whacking it clean off. The thing groaned at being injured. "Rarl. Rarl!" The stone man then collapsed into slime. The man went after the last which had somehow given him the slip making him get a mad. "You little rock pile come back and face the champ!"

The fat pink man grabbed one then did a back breaker on it only for it to actually break and turn into a gooey tan mess all over the ground. "Buu hit too hard." The man named Buu commented. Buu then proceeded to smash another one effectively crushing it like a over ripe tomato.

The blonde woman and jet black haired guy went after the last three of them. The blonde generated a disc of yellow energy which she hurled at the first then slicing in two the guy gave the second a double hammer fist on it skull crushing and both liquefy. The last one broke into a charge at the two. It lunged at the boy only for him to disappear and reappear behind the thing. He gave it a kick in the back sending careening into the blondes extended fist knocking its head clean off. The body then liquefied into soft clay-like stuff.

Getting back together the group wondered what just happened just now. The odd creatures were very weak and despite their fierce fighting spirits the fighters easily mopped the floor with them. "This was a waste of time their power levels were so weak even Goku's wife Chi-Chi could defeat them." The black haired boy said being frank about their recent "fight".

The fat pink man named Buu spoke up. "Me Buu think they dum-dum-dum."

The raven haired girl replied back. "Buu you're right these things were pathetic to fight one good hit to any spot and down they go just like that. However or whomever made these things must've been an idiot or just crazy knowing our power levels."

The buff mustached man even commented on the subject. "Yeah even yer classmates could beat 'em Videl."

"But who sent them and why I wonder... a new enemy perhaps?" The green man said out loud to no one in particular.

The group simply looked up into the sky in thought on the issue before them was a new foe waiting to attack or something else entirely. "I'm calling my dad to help he'll know what to do."

-three miles away

Soon the rangers had arrived in Gohan's home reality or parallel dimension the five were worried they'd be made fun of if they were still in their swimsuits. However Zordon had prepared for this all five rangers had a training uniform on based their suit color. The all wore an outfit based on a Gi a traditional fighting suit of Gohan's world. The four ranging from Gohan, Kai, Asuka, and Lucy had a uniform with a black belt while Duo however had a white belt accenting his. Lucy and Asuka also had a headband coded to their suit color (with Lucy's having a holographic white gem which emitted a field to cover her horns up (make sense right?). The group also had white long sleeved shirts under the Gi's. (what film does this remind you of?)

Gohan looked over the outfits plus his own it didn't look that bad on him he looked good dressed in red. The others didn't look too bad in Gi's. All of a sudden he felt something going a mile away a power surge only he could feel. "Ahh that's a huge surge my friends are in trouble we gotta fly guys!"

Gohan prepared to fly but Kai cleared his throat and blinked and tried to register what his leader said when he being the smart guy (being actually a high school graduate no less and recently married). "Uh Gohan we can't fly unlike you mind thinking about that hmm?" Kai adjusting his glasses while their leader got miffed and hurt looks from the others making the boy rethink his plan.

"Alright yer all right uh um just grab on and hold tight I'll get us there in a hurry." The red ranger said motioning for the others to grab onto him.

They did so but Kai spoke up again. "Lemme guess fearless leader you felt a power level going up I know all about all of our worlds guys. Hey don't look at me like I'm some crazed fanboy (stop staring at him) geez let's go already." And so the ranger team flew off to their destination at least three miles away from their current position.

-isolated island area begin Power Rangers SNES area one theme (fun;)

The group noticed a dot moving at a fast speed toward them until the raven haired girl saw the dot got bigger revealing it was Gohan carrying four more people in Gi's of assorted colors (one pink, one yellow, one blue, and a final black one). But Gohan wasn't wearing his blue outfit instead he wore a red one. The people he carried were quite varied. There were two girls and two guys with him the taller girl was a bright redhead with crystal blue eyes and nice even skin. The second girl had bright pink hair and eerie looking blood red eyes. The redheaded girl yellow had a cloth headband in yellow as did the shorter girl having a pink one (who had a gem on the front). There was a spectacled boy with sandy brown hair with cherry red eyes wearing the bright blue Gi and second guy wearing a black one with a white belt, his rich brown hair ended in a long braid, his indigo eyes looked around in marvel. As a final note he looked 14-16 in age.

The black haired girl huffed loudly and yelled at her boyfriend. "Well Gohan you idiot where have you been for the past hour I'm thirsty here I sent you to South City to get me a tea then ya don't come back ooh I'm mad at you! And while I'm at it just who in the blazes are you people with him?" The girl fumed about Gohan forgetting her tea from earlier (this is what he was doing before he was summoned folks (fun;).

Once and his team landed the five were quickly pounced on by the seven fighters. The fighters were in fact allies, friends and relatives of Gohan. The black haired girl was in fact Videl Satan his girlfriend, the mustached man was Hercule Satan her father, the two kids were Goten Gohan's younger brother and Trunks Briefs his best pal. The green man was in fact the Namek alien named Piccolo. The blonde and black haired two were Androids 17 and 18 with the blonde being 18 and mister jacket being 17 respectively. The final fighter was the pink creature called Majin Buu a powerful being created using alien magic.

Videl blasted him with an insult making him jump back getting looks from the other four with him. "Gohan where have you been... at the north ice fields?" Videl fumed at him. "That redhead? Are you two timing on me Gohan huh are ya?"

The buff man in the maroon training outfit looked at Gohan a bit and whispered in his ear. "Hey uh Gohan are ya really two timing Videl cuz uh she'd hate the idea I know you mean a lot to her kid."

"Frankly Gohan what's with your new friends there they... do they wanna be new fighters?" 18 asked Gohan.

The guy in the blue jacket simply gave the boy in the blue Gi a glare. "Please this nerd a fighter please yer insane he looks like a world class daisy gardener not a warrior."

The nerdy guy in the blue Gi immediately looked like he had seen a lifelong child hood hero. "Holy crap I'm seeing right in front of me the great Mr. Hercule Satan and his daughter Videl Satan, the powerful alien Piccolo or just the Namek. The powerful android twins 17 and 18. Oh I'm in fanboy over load here the half Saiyan Trunks and Goten. The bulky Majin Buu somebody pinch me or I'll faint simply fantastic. (boy could Kai be anymore of a fan boy folks?)"

"Hey missy don't yell at Gohan that's my leader I don't care who ya are!" Asuka fumed at Videl. The two girls got right in each other's faces while sparks flew around them.

"Ah of ya shut up let Gohan talk just shut it up!" Lucy spat out at the group surprising them a bit at seeing this timid looking rosette haired girl shout so intensely at them.

The man named Piccolo silenced the others jabbering so to let Gohan speak up this predicament. "Gohan whatever's going on explain it who're these friends of yours, and frankly why are you late for our sparring group match?"

It was at this point explained just where he was for the past hour what he and his friends told the seven shocked and amazed them beyond belief. He was the leader of a superhero group called "Power Rangers Dimension Legends"? An evil alien witch attacking a parallel earth using monsters? Gohan wielding and his allies powerful colored suits with giant mechanical animals to fight with? Gohan explained all his teammates were from alternate earths vastly different and unique from theirs. He told each had a colored suit his was red, Duo was black and wisecrack, Lucy was the pink ranger timid and virtuous, Kai was blue and the brains, and Asuka was the proud yellow ranger fierce and fiery (yup that's what she is right people?). It was too much to believe frankly.

"Power Rangers what's that a new sports team?" Trunks asked his friend Goten.

The black ranger named Duo Maxwell answered the kid being frank (Tommy;). "Well kid it's not a sports team but a superhero team defending all of reality from evil forces. We're celebrities in Angel Grove we get our fair share of raving fangirls and boys. We keep telling them all Gohan's been taken already keeps the pests away."

The information Duo relayed to the raven haired Videl took her off guard a bit. "You didn't date anyone at all during your time in Angel Grove."

The pink ranger Lucy looked up at Videl with her big soul red eyes. Lucy was a bit of a half pint compared to the others very short seven inches shorter than Asuka who a bit shorter than the boys. "Videl its true every word we're not making this up. Please believe us all of you it's the truth." The pink ranger Lucy said to Videl trying to be polite with her but noticed something. "Um lemme get that for you." Lucy said seeing a lone Claylem had survived and about to pounce on Videl only for the pink ranger tear it apart into bits much to Videl's shocked face. "Much better."

Gohan's expression turned serious now. "Piccolo are my dad and Vegeta still training at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's lookout?"

The shorter black haired boy replied back. "Yeah they're both still there why bro? What's wrong?"

Gohan prepared to fly and motioned for the other rangers to grab onto someone tightly so the group could fly to Kami's Lookout. Gohan took hold of Lucy, Piccolo took Duo and Kai, and Videl held Asuka the others just flew after the rest (Buu held Hercule).

- Kami's Lookout/Korin's Tower

Once Gohan, his ranger team and the rest of the Z Fighters arrived at the Lookout the young man explained the situation to his father and Vegeta as well. Gohan said they had to get everyone to the highest tower of West City. Needless to say the two seemed to be a confused at it Vegeta however openly scoffed at the idea.

The black spiky haired man found the very idea to be ridiculous not surprisingly coming from him. "This is all nonsense colored suits, robotic animals, the Megazord its all insane Kakarot."

"Gohan um this seems pretty bizarre even by the world's current standards." Goku said thinking the idea over.

"Dad please don't ask just get everyone to Capsule Corp. like I said this was a long story but it's true. And I mean everyone including Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, and mom. Get everyone and meet us all in West City." Gohan replied sternly to his father.

For a moment the man seemed in thought then spoke. "Alright son we believe it just let me get your mother and everyone in between I'll be there soon Gohan."

"Kakarot have you lost yer Saiyan mind! This is insane!" The Saiyan prince fumed at the other man. Goku prepared his Instant Transmission technique and went to gather everyone like his son had said leaving Vegeta to glower at everyone else.

Gohan face turned serious now and spoke to his team. "C'mon guys let's show this who has the power and a force around here 1 he's never seen before!"

"YEAH!" The four shout out all at once.

-West City

Just like Goku had said the whole gang was on the highest building's rooftop of West City. The gang consisted of Bulma Briefs, her son Trunks, her hubby Vegeta (who was scowling the whole time), Majin Buu, Hercule and Videl, Goku's old allies Tien and Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and his wife 18 their daughter Marron and Krillin's brother-in-law android 17, and finally Gohans' little brother Goten, his father and his overbearing mother Chi-Chi.

The five rangers were on another building close by waiting for their foe to show up then the monster appeared before the rangers. The fighters thought it was extremely ugly. The ugly beast had a half hunched back with a few spines on it. The super armored and buff arms terminated in huge crushing claws. The creatures head was encircled by eight beady red eyes and a mouth surrounded by spiky mandibles. The legs super defined as well. A long large wicked looking stinger sprouted from the rear end. Coloring wise... it was brown, tan, yellow and orange and all ugly. It frankly looked like a mutant scorpion.

"Ahh rangers you've arrived time to bear witness to the destruction of your leader's world! AHAHAHAHAH!" Sand Scorpio boasted and laughed.

The five rangers made a few glances at each other back and forth then whipped out their morpher's with a crackle of their ranger uniform respective color.

-begin Power Rangers SNES Megazord/Morphing theme

"Well guys it's time we show my family and friends and Scorpio what can we do. Let's morph guys! Red Draach Ranger Power!" Gohan yelled.

"YEAH!" The four shout out all at once.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Yelled Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Shouted Asuka.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kei called out.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends. Defenders of Earth!" The five shouted all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion 5 pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, and red smoke rose up into the air from the building's roof top.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted Lucy.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted Asuka.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted Duo.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted Kai.

"Red Draach Ranger!" Shouted Gohan.

Needless to say the whole was surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were indentical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the five's hip.

The red ranger's helmet Gohan had a dragon-like design, in contrast the four other teens were clad in their own uniquely colored versions of Gohan's suit plus individualized helmets (a lion design with an ear like horns on the top for Lucy, a large feline type for Kai, a bird for Duo, and a large sea animal design for Asuka).

"Gohan? Is that you honey in that suit ?" His mother commented at seeing his new red suit.

"Buu think they look good." Buu commented.

"If you have any honor red ranger you'll fight me alone without help from yer comrades!" Scorpio huffed at the five colored heros.

"You guys don't mind if I take the spotlight?" Gohan asked his team a bit concerned.

Lucy spoke up first. "This is your world Gohan you should defend we'll watch our leader if Scorpio tries something dirty we'll get him right Asuka?" The short pink warrior asked the yellow one.

"Luce is right I'm not so much of a glory hound anymore go and get him." The German girl said back giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah well I got plenty fight in me I'll fight next time so go get him Gohan the God of Death is watching over ya." Duo added while Kai simply gave a thumbs up.

Gohan flexed himself a bit and powered up to SS level. "Ok my team's spoken then Sand Scorpio lets hit it!"

-Gohan VS Sand Scorpio

begin 5 4 1 by Ron Wasserman

The red ranger rushed the monster alien who then grappled with him then suddenly letting go he swatted the ranger's torso with a shower of sparks.

"AHH!" Gohan shouted out as he did a roll to save himself from slamming into an air duct on the rooftop.

Getting back to his feet he quickly knew he had to fight harder with this guy. "Hey Scorpio that's a pathetic excuse for a stinger you got on yer rear end what's it for killing weeds?" The red warrior taunted Scorpio who quickly became enraged at his foe.

"You mock me ranger I'll crush you here taste my toxin!" Scorpio shouted at his ranger foe. Leaping into the air he sprayed his toxin from his tail stinger which impacted the ranger and his suit started steaming from the corrosive chemical compound.

"DAHHH acid !" Gohan cried out as he was punched into a building side causing some of the structure to fall on him.

Scorpio smirked to himself or as best he could with a mouth like his. "Heh serves the brat right trying to defeat me! I'm invincible! Huh what's that no he couldn't." Scorpio muttered as the rubble started to shake and rattle.

"HAHHH!" Gohan instantly vaporized the rubble in mere seconds powering up to SS 2 level. An even bigger aura of golden yellow energy enveloped him which incinerated the toxin off his suit. "I've had enough of you Sand Scorpio you hear enough! Draach Saber!"

Now Gohan had summoned his Draach saber a sword of great power it was a sword weapon with a flared handle. After Gohan had summoned up his Draach Saber the whole sky seemed to get dark and almost stormy looking like a big t-storm was going to occur. Speeding toward Sand Scorpio he yelled out. "Draach Saber full power! HAHHH!" Gohan swung the almighty saber down upon Scorpio's torso leaving a glowing red slash mark on his body. The look of shock written on his face and the sheer power of the blow took him off guard.

The creature then collapsed to his feet and growled at his foe. "No I cannot be defeated by a mere child how could he defeat me how!"

"Because I'm the hero here that's why now I'll give you one chance leave my home world alone or I'll have no choice but to destroy you Sand Scorpio. I gave you a fair fight I've won you've lost now give up."

Sand Scorpio scoffed at the idea. "Fair fight hah! And I throw in another hah and another hah! You five always fight a creature all at once where's the honor in that Gohan if you really value honor then you'll fight me alone one on one without yer Legends Megazord. Now my empress I'm ready to grow."

-Dikorrna's moon palace

Raising her hands into the air she sent out blasts of crackling white energy at Dragon Ball Earth and into Sand Scorpio. "Now my monster grow Sand Scorpio destroy him blast him into atomic dust!"

-DBZ Earth

Sand Scorpio was then hit with the crackling white energy and soon grew into a giant towering over the Z Fighters. They seemed at odds on what to do. Scorpio was again ready to attack the city. Goku stood in shock. "Even I can't fight a guy that big."

Gohan saw his father's worry and gently pushed him aside. "Dad lemme handle this I've got just the thing to use I need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan shouted.

Seconds after Gohan called forth his respective Zord the ground just outside the city started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the searing heat. The fighters figured it had to be that so-called Red Draach Zord. The massive machine gave a loud roar and finally freed itself from the earth. The Zord then emitted a beam of colored red light and teleported the Gohan ranger into his Draach Zord's cockpit.

Sand Scorpio took one quick look and scoffed at his opponent. "That is your Zord red ranger the Dragon Zord was more intimidating as was Animus (easter egg folks epic fun;)."

"Don't count me off so quickly Scorpio (follows screen commands) Draach Zord convert to warrior Mode now!" Gohan ordered the Zord who responded by roaring and calling down a thunderstorm inciting looks from various citizens around town. The Zord's back end lifted up and became legs and the torso folded down and the front Draach legs became arms and the Draach head shifted to the newly formed chest and the warrior mode head emerged. It had a mask less face, gold eyes and a bit of a crown on its head. It extended its right arm and a long staff with a small blade on the end materialized. The now battle ready Zord landed hard onto the ground sending up a series of flames jets around it.

"Red Draach Zord Warrior Mode battle ready!" Gohan said with sternness in his voice.

-rooftop

Needless to say Gohan's fellow Z Fighters, plus family and friends were in awe of this dragon-like machine he had called forth. "Look at that thing! What power!" Vegeta stammered out.

"Like to have a sparring match with that thing sometime." Goku said simply grinned to himself.

Videl stared at the robotic beast "Gohan are you really using that thing? Kick his alien butt Gohan kick it to Mars!" Videl spat out.

"Baby go get him take him down for mama!" His mother ranted loudly.

"Interesting hmm." Was all Piccolo could say watching the sight of the Draach.

Tien watched from another building top "Gohan show that alien freak what yer made of kid get him! Should be a nice show right Choatzu?"

"Should be nice." He replied.

"Wow get him brother!" Goten exclaimed cheering his sibling on.

"Buu say beat him bad!" Buu spouted off as well.

Even Trunks and his mother got into it. "C'mon Gohan give him a Saiyan smackdown!" Her young son shouted out. "C'mon Gohan you can do this."

"Take him Gohan." 18 said simply and Krillin spoke up too. "Go get him kiddo show him what yer made of!" 17 simply watched in awe of the thing.

The former desert bandit Yamcha who spouted off. "Give him a dragon fist!"

Even old Hercule got into the act. "Show him yer the champ here kid! Get him!"

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

The two giants circled around facing off unsure of the others abilities and powers when Scorpio burst into a charge and Gohan retaliated by grappling with his foe.

"Argh! Can't do this with all the fancy gizmo controls Draach I want you to follow my every move we'll fight as one! Let's do this!" The chest mounted Draach head then roared in approval.

The Draach then sped at the monster pushing him back into one building through another and another until slamming into the cliff side instantly creating a huge hole in the rock face. Gohan was just getting started and twirled his Dragon Bo-Staff and whacked Scorpio along his ugly face then his torso twice. Scorpio then whacked the zord along its face sending it to the ground but quickly recovered and got back on its feet.

Getting ready to attack again the scorpion-ish creature then leapt up high into the air only for the Draach to follow along. Scorpio swung at the red mech only it vanished and he was hit hard along the back of his neck. Recovering Scorpio was hit in the gut by a hard and heavy kick then the zord unleashed a barrage of punches at his face. Then the assault stopped suddenly and Scorpio looked around himself. "Hah the great red ranger is a fearful coward now is he too bad I'll just demolish West City now."

Then BOOM! The Draach Zord slammed into its foe with a heavy knee kick right to the torso then spun around and delivered a hard kick to the monster's head sending him flying backward.

Scorpio lay battered and bruised but not down and out Gohan would not use the Megazord to finish him off he was honor bound here not to. "How the heck I destroy this guy without the saber?" The Draach roared at him as if to answer his question. "Huh Draach you want me to use the Dragon Bo-Staff? You're saying if I put all my Super Saiyan energy into the attack you'll do a Super Dragon Fist? Sounds like a plan let's do it! HAHHHHHHHH!" (yes folks the rangers can talk with their Zords)

The Draach zord then started glowing with a Super Saiyan energy aura then spun its staff above its head while red lightning shot from the sky and collected around the spinning weapon.

The Draach then sped at Scorpio and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. Then as a last minute touch the Zord extended it staff outward as a bright orange serpent dragon shot out from it and slammed through the monster.

"NOOOOOO!" Sand Scorpio yelled out as he turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The rangers and Gohan's friends and family as he defeated his foe and Gohan commands the Draach Zord then twirls its staff around and poses for the people of West City.

-Dikorrna's moon palace

Dikorrna tried to contain her anger while her fists shook in rage. "They beat me again those worthless brats beat me again what does it take to destroy these kids?" (boy she's not happy is she folks? yeah she's mad)

-DBZ world

Needless to say the whole group congratulated Gohan's victory over the evil monster Sand Scorpio. Videl gave her boyfriend a kiss for his win making Gohan go a shade of red matching his suit color. Videl was getting a bit of blush herself at her boyfriend's new abilities. "Y'know Gohan you look fantastic in that red uniform. Piloting the Draach makes you a knight in armor."

"Yeah bro you look a lot better in that than your Great Saiyaman outfit." Goten commented on his brother's ranger outfit. "What's wrong with my Great Saiyaman outfit huh?" Gohan spouted off at his brother.

Vegeta said back gruffly. "You look like an idiot in that thing that's why."

"Gohan I'm very very proud of you you saved a lot of people today. Yer definitely your father's son honey I can tell." His mother said in a sweet tone at him.

Sadly the rangers had to and get back to Angel Grove to protect it as well but would be back in case of any new trouble. After saying their goodbyes the five teleported away back to their base. Goku simply smiled as the five multi-colored beams went and vanished into the sky. "Go and defend Angel Grove fight Dikorrna Gohan. The rangers well they need you and Gohan I'm proud of you son. Protect everyone."

-to be continued

Well folks this has been chapter 7 of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far? This is my next story into the 7th chapter mark go me! I finished my Gohan centered chapter too plus a Kai centered chapter is next so keep reading then Duo is next. Anyway how was the fight? Yes before I'm flamed think folks if Putties (Rita/Zedd versions) or any Power Ranger grunt monster (Putty, Grinder, Cog, Sting Winger, Batling, Kelzack etc.) attacked the Z Fighters they'd get creamed within a few seconds by the Z Fighters even the weaker Hercule could beat them. Think if Justin the blue Turbo Ranger can defeat Piranhantrons if he's only 11 years then Hercule could beat them without trouble with him being a full grown man. He may be an idiot but he really is a talented martial artist he's just outclassed by the Z Fighters. Compare Gohan and Krillin. At the start Krillin was the tough guy but once Gohan went SS he outclassed him. Also I didn't use the Megazord because the monster wanted a fair fight without it and plus it shows the Draach is not a wimpy piece of junk and can hold its own now using Gohan's SS power to boost its strength. Besides Jason did the same thing withPipe Brain with his Red Dragon Thunderzord. So anyway read and review and do you all hate Beatrice? Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Anyways this has been writer TURP signing off now goodnight;)


	8. Be mine please Chimaera?

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 8

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own only the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Sorry folks but the only Please Teacher character showing up will be Mizuho Kazami and setting is nine months post series the two are married and currently living on the resort planet Aquisarious (I made this up sue me).

-chapter 8 - Be mine please Chimaera?

-Angel Grove - Rangers Pad 9:14 AM

It was a dreary Sunday morning at the Ranger's Pad a meeting was in place involving the town's five multicolored superheroes. It entailed the quintet's chore listing. Asuka acted as the spokeswoman for the five. Asuka was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a black Lamborghini printed on it, and beige long pants, and in her red hair she had painted her EVA neural clips yellow. Gohan wore a red long sleeve shirt with a white T-Rex on it and basic jeans (sound familiar folks?). Kai wore a blue long sleeved shirt with lighter blue sleeves with another set of jeans. Duo wore a black zip up long sleeved shirt over a black tank-top and grey jeans. Luce however wore a pink sleeveless top with light teal shorts, white belt with a golden buckle, a white hair scrunchie camouflaging her horns, and pink flip flop shoes (fun and cute;).

"Alright we're changing up the chores this week since it's not going very well so using my college level genius I've devised a new chore chart for us." Asuka said going into her long speech mode.

"Crap oh King Yemma drag me to HFIL right now go on do it save me from this!" Gohan moaned loudly inciting a miffed look from the yellow ranger.

"Gohan shush up now." Asuka hissed back at him. "Anyhoo like I said Duo can do the kitchen cleanup and cooking, Lucy you can do the sweeping and mopping of floors (to my buddy on Youtube this remind you of anything?), I'll handle the vacuuming of the living room plus hallways, Duo can also do the bathrooms, Kai can handle the dining room plus windows, and Gohan well you can do the yard work you're the strongest plus the outside of the building and basement plus you fly. As for our rooms we can clean on a need to basis and laundry Gohan will do his today because in the rainbow red is 1st then me, then Kai, next is Luce then finally buddy boy sorry Duo but black is nowhere in the rainbow that's why yer last." Asuka said finishing up her speech.

"Yes mother we'll do it neatly we promise." Luce said being bratty then broke into chuckling while Duo joined in on it.

"Mien Gott you guys I'm trying to set up some order here gimme a break I've never lived with four other teenagers before just Shinji, Misato, and that penguin Pen-Pen so again gimme a break!" Asuka spat at the four in a huffy mood. However to add more annoyance to the ranting redhead the quintet's communicators went off time to boogie. This made the former Evangelion pilot all the more annoyed. "Hey I'm not done yet with you four c'mon!"

"Duty calls redhead!" Duo said out loud finally free from the boring meeting. The four then activated their teleportation and were soon down below the town in the Command Chamber.

- Command Chamber

The five arrived at the Command Chamber and saw Zordon was very worried indeed by his looks. "Rangers immediately behold the viewing globe there's a not a second to lose." Zordon instructed the 5 toward the mystical glass orb.

It revealed another city but unlike West City this one was much more advanced. The entire area of buildings being very geometrical in shape with heavily angled roofs and tops and were super huge in size frankly they seemed to have stepped right out of some sci-fi novel or even some manga the black, yellow, pink, and red power warriors had no idea what city this was but Kai recognized it immediately oddly enough.

"Holy it's the resort planet Aquisarious that the city Aquoplis I forgot I went to go get some milk and eggs at a convenience store for my wife Mizuho. (cue reaction/goes beet red) Guys that's where I was before I came here Zordon why're you showing the five of us this lemme guess is it monster of the week again right?" Kai proposed to the sage being serious minded.

"Correct Kai planet Aquisarious is in grave danger you must go there and defeat General Gel's monster however he has not sent the creature yet and as such I am unable to its appearance and abilities." The blue sage replied back.

The boys 4 teammates stared him down as if wondering when he would explain that he was in fact married but Kai scratched his left cheek a bit in embarrassment while looking at the others still beet red. "Yeah I'm married like I said I'm actually 18 but I look 15 only because in times of great stress I go into a comatose state I call "stand-stills" look I'll explain more about this later right lets ranger up and teach Dikornna the wrong from the right c'mon!"

"Right!" The blue warriors four other teammates cried out agreeing with him. Zordon then teleported the group to the planet in Kai's home universe to fight and defend the people once again... The rangers had to defeat General Gel's monster or else Kai's world, willowy wife Mizuho, planet Aquisarious, and universe would soon be a memory.

-Dikorrna's moon palace

The evil space witch Dikorrna was in thought as how to ruin this reunion she was in deep thought then finally she yelled out. "General Gel c'mere now!"

On cue for his mistress the teal sac of gooze named General Gel slithered and oozed his way into her throne room and reshaped himself into his humanoid form. "Yes my all powerful empress what do you request of me?"

"I want a monster but a really ugly, nasty and utterly disgusting monster to attack those power brats. I want it to take the blue rangers sickeningly lovely wife Mizuho hostage then destroy him in a one on one duel with her as the victor's prize do you have any suggestions Gel?"

"My creature named Bone Marrow-Ooze should do the disgusting job nicely my queen I'll send him out at once." The gel monster replied back to him empress who simply gave an evil smirk.

"Soon my little blue ranger I'll attack your most vulnerable spot your heart for your pretty little alien wife Mizuho I'll get you my pretty and yer little wife too AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dikorrna cackled like a witch that she frankly was. "Oh just two more things Gel send in a batch of about of 10 Super Clayems and Gel don't fail me or I'll put you back inside the torture chamber again understand me good." Dikorrna smirked at the alien snot pile.

-Please Teacher world (9 months post series the resort planet Aquisarious)

The five heroes arrived at the gates of a very luxurious and expensive looking building with various animals trimmed into the bushes plus a fountain studded with diamonds and rubies. Asuka looked around the area and asked out loud. "Wonder who lives here?"

"I do that's who." Kai piped up simply then immediately all eight ranger eyes were on him (think four rangers eight eyes). "This is where Mizuho and I live spending our days as representatives for the Galactic Federation I'm the only living one from Earth. I hope she's not mad at me for being 20 minutes late."

It was also at that moment the front doors of the large house opened revealing a tall woman w/black rimmed glasses, a green plaid mid-length skirt, a powder blue open front vest with a white blouse underneath, the lady's eyes were a light shade of violet, while her hair was a rich magenta like the finest artist paint. Upon seeing Kai and his ranger comrades she spoke out to them.

"Kai where have you been the last 20 minutes I sent you to get eggs and some milk but you disappear for 20 minutes where have you been mister hmm? Whatever it was it can't be more important than your doting and beautiful wife is it?" Mizuho Kazami Kusanagi blinked at the group alongside her human husband. There was a bright redheaded girl with deep blue eyes dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a black Lamborghini sports car printed on it, and beige long pants, and in her red hair she had two yellow triangular hair clips. A very buff young man with spiky black and dark brown almost black eyes was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a white T-Rex on it and basic jeans. Kai himself wore a blue long sleeved shirt with lighter blue sleeves with another set of jeans which was not what he was wearing 20 minutes ago. Another kid had brown hair tied into a long braid and had indigo eyes and wore a black zip up long sleeved shirt over a black tank-top and grey jeans. The final companion was short even shorter than the redhead having bright pink hair plus ruby eyes like her own hubby but the lass wore a pink sleeveless top with light teal shorts, white belt with /a golden buckle, a white hair scrunchie, and pink flip flop shoes.

"Well Kai don't just stand there you and your friends all come in please and sit down have some Zorka Berry smoothies." Mizuho said sweetly to the 5 inviting them inside.

-Mizuho/Kai Kusanagi residence

Needless to say the tale Kai relayed to his lovely wife Mizuho (who was munching some Pochi snacks) who was getting stares from Duo and was swiftly pulled away by his ear by Luce. She yanked him back and glared at him to pay attention which he then gave her a look like a whipped puppy but she still glared at him with her cherry red eyes staring into his indigo orbs.

His tale didn't add up to the magenta haired alien woman who was vocal about the idea. "So what you're all saying is my home and your homes are in danger from some evil inter-dimensional witch bent on conquering all of existence and reality? Do you four realize how crazy that sounds? Think mechanical animals called Zords, the basic "monster-of-the-week" formula from some Earth tokusatsu (special effect show) show, then this Megazord thing to top it off its crazy not to mention illogical Kai I once praised you as a man of science. Plus you're running around a high school I hope you haven't been cheating on me with some girls have you hmm?" Mizuho said back getting a huffed.

Kai seemed prepared for this and took out his wrist communicator. "This look high-tech enough hon?" Kai said showing off the gizmo.

"Kai it's a basic wrist worn communication device nothing special." Mizuho replied back to her hubby.

"Ok Zordon show her the whole thing will you?" Kai said into the device as an upward beam of cone shaped white light appeared.

The light had a blue ethereal head which spoke. "Greetings my dear Mizuho your husband has been a great help to me and the city of Angel Grove he and the Power Rangers have saved many people there Allow me to explain myself more thoroughly."

"Alright I'm listening now... " Mizuho uttered stupefied (and sweat-dropped) by the floating ethereal head as it relayed the five's recent adventures.

The image of Zordon then went on about the same thing her hubby did only much more explicitly. "Kai I'm so sorry for not trusting you on this so how can I help then hmm?" Mizuho replied back to her hubby.

"You really wanna know first leave the fighting to us we'll handle it you just sit back and... " Lucy explained while Duo cut her off.

"And let us kick alien monster butt." Duo finished for the rosette.

Lucy gave him a death glare which got him backing up a bit. "C'mere you right now c'mere (Lucy jumps up and chases Duo) Come here now!" Lucy fumed at the brunette haired black ranger who ran outside with her close behind.

"Ahh the kids are running around again why do they do this huh guys anything?" Gohan groaned in frustration.

"Ugh I dunno how did the two of us become Duo and Luce's babysitter's?" Asuka said also groaning.

-soon

Once Duo and Luce had gotten that vinegar surge out from their system the six then went outside to get some air when "they" appeared as they as in Claylems foot grunts of Queen Dikornna the evil space witch.

"Crap!" Lucy hissed out.

Duo just scowled at the things. "I am so over these Claylem posers I've had it with 'em."

Asuka just glared her death glare at the rock things who stood their unmoving. "Well shall we show them the door out hmm?"

Gohan simply flexed himself a bit then got into a fighting posture. "C'mon clay head lets fight we kick yer butts you lose process starts again and onto itself."

"These're your Claylems you talked of right?" Mizuho said staring the things down a bit not wanting to fight them. Mizuho saw these 10 so-called "Claylem" creatures had bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures got into battles poses (they were dark brown in color). The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone.

-begin We Need a Hero by Ron Wasserman (note if the fight scenes suck I blame myself and only myself)

The 10 oddly brown colored Claylems charged into battle two for each ranger and the battle began. Gohan sped at one while blocking a kick from the other and planted a hard fist in its face oddly the punch had no effect at all. "Huh? What the heck!" The two rock men then double punch him and send him flying backward into a pile of leaves.

Kai threw a punch at one's face hoping to bust it open only for it to growl at him loudly. "RARL!" That and the other darker Claylem then kicked Kai's legs out from under him and then before he even hit the ground he was shoved by the other stone creature and he fell onto Gohan.

The girls weren't having any luck either as Lucy tried to hack them up with her Vectors only for them to hardly even register it at all. The lithe girl's rosy hair was now just past her neck and she back flipped pout of harms ways onto a nearby hydrant then once a creature was upon her she did a spinning jump away and tried yanking off the goon's arm only for the thing to grab her Vectors and reel her in picking her up and tossing her around in the air essentially juggling her. "Hey I'm the good girl here put me down put me down now!" She spouted off at the grunts who made glances at each other swatted her away and onto the pile she went. She rubbed her sore head. "That didn't go well did it?" Over the past weeks her voice got a bit lower and less childish and high but she still acted like some kid.

Asuka wasn't doing very well either as the redhead swung at one only for the other to sneak up behind her as the first knocked her over falling over the second. AACKK! The girl cried out. The two then do a double kick pushing her back and gutter-balls into the pile as well.

Duo knew he was no match for the things after seeing them make short work of his friends. He held up his hands defensively not wanting to fight. "I'm sure this fight can have another option besides physical violence huh how about it guys? The two Claylems nearby to him exchanged a few looks then charged him. "Hey just wait one minute why're they dark brown and not sandy tan eh? WOWWW!" Duo piped up as he was thrown by the two near into the ranger pile. Upon landing there with Asuka landing on him he spoke. "Is it me or are getting our butts kicked here?"

"It's just you Duo!" The four spat at him in retaliation for being stupid.

Duo responded quietly. "No need to get huffy at me."

Kai yelled out as the 10 surrounded the woman making her fearful for her life Mizuho was very willowy hardly at all a fighter. "Crap MIZUHO!"

"Let go! Leggo of me! Let go! Leggo of me! Let go now!" Mizuho cried out as the super powered dark Claylems grabbed a hold of the former high school teacher and vanished from whence they came in a yellow flash.

"MIZUHOOO!" Kai yelled out loudly into the resort planet's air until oddly the group untangled themselves.

Kai was fuming now and growling plus gritting his teeth in a pure rage meaning he was mad now. "Contact Zordon find out all info about these supped up Claylems I want answers." The normally calm tan haired young man said with a huge venom in his voice scaring the other four rangers a bit. Duo walked over to his blue suited buddy while putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Um you ok Kai hmm?"

"Do I look ok no I'm not those things took and kidnapped the woman I love more than anything on planet Earth I have to find her and rescue her by any means even at the cost of my life I'll do it." Kai fumed loudly obviously mad as heck. "Zordon this is Kai do you have any info about those supped up Claylems we fought earlier? How are they so strong and frankly how can we destroy them? "

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in a hidden cavern-like area Mizuho was tied up and sat in a chair watching the brown Claylems stand guard watching her every potential move their blank eyes showed absolutely no emotion but the alien woman wanted answers from the things. "What do you want me for hmm? What use could I possibly be to you?"

The 10 Claylems didn't respond to her but another voice did and this voice had a sinister tone to it a figure came into view boy was it ugly.

The creature was a yellowish green in color. It resembled a humanoid sack of goo. The left arm of slime ended with four thick fingers while the right ended with three sharp claws. On the thing's undefined lump of a head two deep red eyes stared at the housewife and long spikes of light grey bone sprouted from the things head, neck and back. Droplets of his slime ridden body dripped onto the cavern floor making the violet woman gulp in disgust. "I am Bone Marrow-Ooze servant of General Gel loyal general of Queen Dikorrna and you my dear Mizuho are my prisoner and bargaining chip for the blue ranger. He'll do anything for your safe return anything I want he'll do including surrendering.

Mizuho spat at the thing. "You don't know Kai at all he'd never do a thing like that even if it means saving reality over my life!" Marrow-Ooze simply glared at the woman and laughed at her making the former teacher wonder where the rangers were.

-meanwhile again

Zordon spoke over the rangers communicators while the group listened intently to their sage mentor. "These new Claylems are Queen Dikorrna's Mega Claylems they can only be destroyed by the Legends Hyper Cannon. Kai you must save Mizuho while the others destroy them. My sensors detect General Gel's old ally Bone Marrow-Ooze... He is keeping Mizuho captive near a cavern just outside the city limits."

"But I don't have enough power to take on Dikorrna's goon by myself Bone Marrow-Ooze Zordon how can I defeat him?" Kai said flustered by the idea.

"By using the Dimensional Uplink Morphers you can combine your powers anyone of you can assume the power of the entire team it is the only chance for Kai to defeat Bone Marrow-Ooze on his own."

"Ok guys let's do it! Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted Lucy.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted Asuka.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted Duo.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted Kai.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted Gohan.

-city outskirts

The five rangers flipped into the area and arrived on the scene seeing the 10 Mega Claylems and the vile monster walked into view boy was it ugly to look at. This must be Bone Marrow-Ooze himself.

The creature was a yellowish green in color. It resembled a humanoid sack of goo. The left arm of slime ended with four thick fingers while the right ended with three sharp claws. On the thing's undefined lump of a head two deep red eyes stared at the housewife and long spikes of light grey bone sprouted from the things head, neck and back. Droplets of his slime ridden body dripped onto the cavern floor making the rangers cringe in disgust.

The black ranger Duo commented on the thing. "He's got a face made just for radio."

"Mien Gott that thing is completely and totally disgusting!" The yellow ranger spat.

"Kai help me! Somebody!" Mizuho cried out from the cavern depths inciting looks from the multi-colored superheroes.

However before the team could even act Marrow-Ooze melted or liquefied into the ground leaving the five wondering where'd he just show up next and shot up from the ground. The alien gave a swat at Duo and Gohan then the girls and then finally Kai. The hit threw the five back and the rangers did some rolls and got back on their feet.

Duo and Gohan then tried tag teaming him and summoned up their power weapons and rushed him (Gohan flew while Duo ran along the ground).

"Taste my power you pathetic children! Eat ooze!" The alien minion sent globs of his body at them sending sparks from the black and red outfits then he threw more at Luce, Asuka and Kai sending all five hurtling backward.

Lucy got back to her feet. "Argh this guys tough tougher than 10 times tough to the tough power."

The slime ridden creature simply threw his arms into the ground sending a wave of huge yellowish crescent shaped energy blades. "Now we finish this rangers! Taste my "Blades of Rotten Decay! You weakling teenagers will never defeat me! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The blades hit the five again the rangers get knocked down and Marrow-Ooze vanished into the bright country air without a trace. "Where'd the alien boggierman go to?" Asuka fumed into the otherwise silent air.

"Probably back into the cave to gloat a bit alright no more mister and misses nice rangers. I Gohan call upon the power of all five of us! Draach!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Garuda!" Duo exclaimed next.

"Leviathan!" The redhead shouted out.

"Manticore!" Lucy shouted after her yellow comrade.

"Chimaera!" Kai said last. "Morph to the power of one! POWER RANGERS!"

The combined power of the ranger flowed into Kai and he teleported with a blue beam. "Guys tackle the Mega Claylems I'll handle this guy later!" The others then go about staring down the 10 Super Claylems.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

Kai then landed in a hilly area nearby on the caves other side and soon the monster materialized into sight.

"No one escapes Bone Marrow-Ooze no one!" The hideous creature exclaimed loudly at the lone blue ranger. Kai tried to slice the creature with his lance only to be swatted aside by Marrow-Ooze's right hand claws but the ranger did a tumble roll to recover from it.

"I'll sting you puny ranger HAHHH!" The minion shouted he reared up and ran at Kai and he again tried to slice the beast up only for him to dissolve into the dirt. Kai swung again and again Marrow-Ooze dissolved just as he about to hit him. This continued twice more when Marrow ooze reappeared behind him.

"Peek-a-boo I see you puny ranger!" Marrow-Ooze then gave the blue warrior an upward slice sending sparks from his costume. Kai knew the monster was toying with him so as to drag out the fight and make Kai suffer as Mizuho met her end.

"Blades of Rotten Decay! The vile creature again sent out his crescent energy blades impacting the blue warrior knocking him down again. Kai then leapt off the ground and hurled himself at the alien ooze monster only to be entangled by slimy rope-like extensions of Marrow-Ooze's arms and he began throwing globs of goo at the blue ranger. "Feel my Acid Ooze!" The globs were just what he said it was it was an acid based gel material that did major damage to the rangers suit leaving singe marks across the white chest triangle.

Marrow-Ooze wasn't done yet and he threw Kai over his ugly head and onto the ground while laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NAHAHAHAHAH!" The alien creature then from his scarlet eyes spewed a noxious yellowish vapor at the young man sending down on the ground. "Had enough beatdown yet ranger hmm? Apparently not since you need some more!"

The creature threw his ranger opponent like a ragdoll back over his ugly head and onto the ground and again spewed a noxious yellowish vapor at the young man sending down on the ground once more. Marrow-Ooze spewed his poison vapor again only for Kia to get wise and roll away from it.

Furious at his foes maneuvering he leapt at his foe only to get a kick to his gelatinous leg knocking over the monster. "AGHHHH!"

"Let's do it Chimaera Lance let's take him down!" Kai shouted at Marrow-Ooze while slamming his lance upon the ground sending out his blue energy blast across the ground while sending a massive power surge into Bone Marrow-Ooze shocking him. As a final touch a huge bolt of lightning impacting the half liquid based monster. "DAAGHHGGG!"

Kai then threw his lance like a boomerang and it landed a string of hits on the creature leaving burn marks in his yellowish slime-like body. After the barrage of hits the creature wobbled back a few feet the creature teleported away with Kai in hot pursuit of him.

-meanwhile

The others were still having their fair share of trouble with the Mega Claylems when suddenly Kai and Bone marrow-Ooze reappeared with the monster looking worse for wear to honest. The five regrouped and so did the villains.

-Dikorrna's moon palace

Raising her hands into the air the evil alien witch sent out the crackling white energy at Dragon Ball Earth and to enlarge Bone Marrow-Ooze. "My great Bone Marrow-Ooze grow, grow and destroy turn the blue power punk into blue micro atoms."

-Please Teacher world

Bone Marrow-Ooze saw the energy coming at him and gave Kai an angry glare with the crackling white energy impacting and Bone Marrow-Ooze grew into a giant towering over the blue suited warrior.

The four were about to call the Legends Zords when Kai stopped them. "Wait guys hold it, hold it, hold it a bit I'll take him on some jerk takes my woman I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Kai explained to the others. "Call the Zords up take down the Mega Claylems out I'll take the ooze man. We need Legends Zord power now!"

Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan shouted.

Soon the others called out their respective creatures. "Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai shouted next.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called out.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Asuka shouted next after Duo.

"Pink Manticore Zord power!" Lucy called out lastly.

The 5 Zords soon appeared on the scene and Kai tried to talk with his ally the blue Chimaera Zord. "Chimaera tell the Zords to form the Megazord without the other rangers please do it!" Kai shouted at the Chimaera Zord which roared at the others: The Draach, the Garuda, the Manticore, and the great mighty Leviathan. The Zords took glances amongst each other as if deciding the idea was worth it or not then the Chimaera Zord roared back at Kai.

"Great form the Megazord I'll be up in the cockpit in a few moments just hold on!" The nerdy ranger shouted at the bionic beasts. Kai took a few looks at the 10 Mega Cleylems in front of his teammates then spoke again. "You guys take the rock heads use the Legends Hyper Cannon to like Zordon said Gohan start it off. I got business to do." Kia half ordered his leader.

"Garuda Axe!" Duo called out.

"Manticore Bow!" Luce called out secondly.

"Leviathan Daggers!" Asuka said next.

"Chimaera Lance! Kia shouted with fury in his voice then Gohan went next. "Draach Saber!"

All the weapons combined together into the Legends Hyper Cannon was ready to blast the Mega Claylems into harmless micro particles. "LEGENDS HYPER CANNON FIRE! FULL POWER!" The 5 shouted at once as five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. The beam completely vaporized the 10 Mega Claylems into space dust only fit to wipe off a window.

"Ok Manticore, Draach, Leviathan, Garuda, and Chimaera form Legends Megazord!" Kai called out as he watched the all five of the Legends Zords roar (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form into the massive Megazord. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and w/another roar from all five animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete.

Kai then spoke up again. "You take these guys out and free Mizuho I'll take on Bone Marrow-Ooze with our Legends Megazord." The newly formed Megazord then emitted a beam from the head area teleporting the lone ranger into the cockpit.

-Megazord cockpit

-begin Combat

The two combatants circled around each other as the battle started up and it started with a bang. The two fighters soon grappled but Marrow-Ooze lobbed some of his body mucous balls at the Megazord's torso sending it reeling back a few feet.

Kai commanded the machine to punch his foe only for it to dissolve into the ground again like before. The Megazord looked around with a nervous Kai piloting it unsure as to where the next attack's direction would be directed from. The monster appeared a few times and the mighty machine tried to counterattack several times but missed only to be hit from behind by the creature. Kai attempted to swing around and retaliate but was hit a flurry of punches and claw swipes from Bone Marrow-Ooze. Bone Marrow-Ooze then contorted his body into a gooey tornado of mucous landing several more rapid hits across the Megazord's torso sending teetering back a bit but stabilized itself only to fall onto one knee and support on one hand.

By this time the others had freed Mizuho who was watching in awe at the machine her hubby was using to defend the planet. Furious at the alien she shouted up at her man. "Kai you can beat him I know you can do it just believe in yourself it's a priority one you hear me Kai! You hear me its priority one!"

"Had enough ya puny power punk hmm? Want another beat down huh do ya 'cuz I'm all too happy to oblige!" Bone Marrow-Ooze snickered at the fallen Megazord.

Kai got the struggling Megazord back on its feet and shouted out loudly at the creature to hear. "Beasts of legend united we roar!" The blue ranger shouted. The Leviathan, Draach, Manticore, Chimaera, and Garuda Zords then emit a large combined blast of roars. The roar blast hits Bone Marrow-Ooze dead center filling the battleground with clouds of thick black smoke. Of course once the smoke cleared Kai wondered if it was over Marrow-Ooze may be gone from sight but not gone outright. Reemerging from the singed earth the creature reformed looking burnt and beaten.

"Please spare me Blue Ranger spare me from my empresses wrath please!" Marrow-Ooze sputtered out.

Kai glowered under his blue colored helmet then thought out the next action. "You kidnap the woman I love attack my friends then me now plead for mercy you went without so no. I need the Legends Power Saber now!" The Chimaera empowered blue ranger called out. And yet again with a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Megazord creating fear into Bone Marrow-Ooze. "I'll make you pay for my wife's kidnapping you're done Bone Marrow-Ooze I'll show you what a hero can do! Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!"

The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward the monster and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Bone Marrow-Ooze turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses for the other rangers and Mizuho.

-soon

The rangers regrouped at the Mizuho/Kai Kusanagi residence and removed their animal designed helmets and Mizuho took Kai into a loving embrace and the two shared a kiss inciting whoops from Duo who swiftly got a smack upside his head by Asuka then by Luce. "Thank you Kai you I hate to sound old fashioned but "My hero."

"So I can keep helping out the rangers in Angel Grove?" Kai said staring into Mizuho's light lavender eyes with his cherry red ones.

"Frankly Kai I'm rather partial to blue oddly enough you look good in this outfit. You have my permission to continue your fight in Angel Grove it's a priority one so hop to it mister after all you're the man of the house hold." The alien woman said back to her ranger hubby.

"Alright guys lets go home." Gohan said out loud and prepared to teleport away.

Asuka however took a hold of his red collar stopping him. "Uh-uh-uh just a minute you four we have some cleaning to do when we get back and Gohan needs to do his laundry." Asuka said reminding the four inciting a wave of groans from them. "Oh stop being babies about it!" Asuka snapped back.

The five then teleported away back to Angel Grove leaving Mizuho knowing her husband was doing the right thing. "Be safe Kai my dear husband be safe out there."

- Angel Grove Rangers Pad 9:16 AM

Once the 5 got back they immediately got into doing their designated chores with Duo doing the kitchen cleanup and cooking in this case the old dishes from last night, Lucy was hard at work with a pink cloth wrapped over her head sweeping and mopping of floors plus scrubbing some tough spots (to my buddy slyer0 on Youtube this remind you of anything?), the redheaded Asuka was handling the vacuuming of the living room plus hallways, Duo once done with the kitchen did the bathrooms, Kai was busy handling the dining room plus its four large windows, and Gohan well he was doing the yard work in this case the lawn needed mowing. Asuka knew she had the four on a tight leash and it cracked her up she wouldn't make them work too hard though she was no sadist not by a long shot.

-to be continued-

Well folks this has been chapter 8 of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far (well slyer0 hmm how was it)? The next chapter with Duo involves Relena and the remnants of White Fang being captured by the evil queen. In a future chapter a ranger will fall in battle and must be replaced by another warrior. Anyway that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".


	9. Thunderwing for After Colony years

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 9:

The story is rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself.

Chapter 9 – Thunderwing for After Colony years

-begin SNES Power Rangers movie game area 3 theme

It was a beautiful day in the city of Angel Grove and the high school was having a teacher conference. However Mr. Kaplan the principle decided that the students should spend the Friday helping out the local community… Kai suggested he, Gohan and Duo organize a food drive for the poor plus health supplies like mouthwash, toothpaste, and old toys which was suggested by Duo. However Lucy suggested that while Gohan and the boys help w/the drive she Asuka and the girls would do a food fair so people could eat while they received needed goods.

-Angel Grove - Rangers Pad

And so at the rangers were hard at work finding things to make and take to the Youth Center though it was now called the Surf Shack but people just called it the Youth Center for nostalgia reasons. Asuka had decided to fix some simple roast beef and Swiss cheese sandwiches with lettuce. Luce instead went into the kitchen to fetch the cream cheese from the fridge, then the eggs, then gram crackers from the cupboard, green food dye, then a two sectioned cake pan from home-ec class, and finally cans of fruit juice (being pineapple, mango, pomegranate and strawberry). The rosette haired girl was a bit taller now (Asuka guessed she was hitting a growth spurt) up by three inches and her hair was longer too (down past her mid back). Luce was dressed in a white short sleeved blouse with dozens of pink splash marks on it and camouflage army jean shorts. Her rosy hair had been tied small pigtails on the opposite sides of her delicate face. Her flower hairpiece was in place masking her horns from prying and cruel eyes.

Asuka then finished her sandwiches and saw her shorter friend hard at work. The German girl was dressed in a yellow shirt with long blue sleeves and a lightning bolt on the front (the time had odd fashion she thought) and very faded pale looking tight fitting jeans.

The redhead watched as she took the three eggs by her hands then sliced the middle with a Vector and she did this three times with all three eggs. Getting every ingredient ready by measuring it carefully she then finally added the juice and coloring in the cheese and egg mixture. Stopping every so often the pink ranger looked at the recipe pad near the bowel.

Asuka decided to ask her friend what she was making. "What're ya making Luce?"

"A cheesecake." The Diclonii girl replied simply continuing her work. She then used the mixer to whip the cheese and poured into the now crushed cracker crust.

Asuka seemed very perplexed at the notion of her making a cake much less anything edible. "Since when do you know how to bake and cook?"

"Good question redhead how do ya know how to cook? I never taught ya." Duo said popping his head into the kitchen doorway. Kia and Gohan followed after him into the food making room.

Duo was dressed in a long black tank top with a short jean jacket over it plus cut off jean shorts, Gohan wore a long sleeved red shirt with a jet plane on the front and dark deep blue jeans. Finally with Kai he wore a blue tank with a bright shine and simple jean shorts. Needless to say the three guys were interested as to how Luce could make a cake she frankly couldn't even boil water.

"I've been taking lessons after school from Miss Applebee. That's why I've been an hour late getting home and meeting up with you guys over the past four days. I want to put my cake no not my cake my masterpiece in the food fair. Now… out of the kitchen out, out, out, out now go move it go git." The timid rosette said shooing the four out of the kitchen so she could work.

Duo could not resist making a remark about the developing situation. "I think Miss Applebee's created a monster."

-2 hours later

Finally after two hours of waiting Luce was done with her desert… using oven mitts to remove it from the hot oven she then set it down to cool a bit she used her vectors like a fan to blow away excess heat from the dark brown cake.

"Oooh chocolate I love chocolate Luce." Duo said drooling a bit.

Lucy simply gave him a look of slight disgust. "It's not chocolate Duo it's a fruit juice based cake I put in cans of fresh fruit juice the four being pineapple, mango, pomegranate and strawberry. Plus I added green food coloring to it."

Asuka seemed in shock and her mouth seemed a bit paralyzed unable to move at all. "Fruit juice based cheesecake?"

Kai took a look at the clock and then his watch. "Uh Gohan I gotta get there pretty soon… we got plenty but how can we carry it all?" Kai the blue ranger said showing the girls the large pile of supplies he had scoured to find.

Gohan switched on his communicator. "Uh Zordon how do we transport this stuff there?"

"Rangers please report to the viewing I have a pleasant surprise for you all." The sage said over the devices. "Bring along your food and anything else you can carry." The five then teleported in a set of five multi-colored beams and journeyed deep under the town at the Command Chamber where their mentor awaits.

-Command Chamber

The power teens arrived at the chamber unsure as to why the sage called them… it didn't seem like an emergency or anything serious. The sage had a pleased look on his ethereal face. "Welcome rangers I have a gift for you all, please turn your attention to the left wall."

The five looked as the wall lifted up revealing five vehicles… a red motorbike with a dragon head on the front with the eyes as headlights, along the front wheel were sections resembling clawed arms. There was a large engine on the rear. Next to both is sides were a set of four wheelers. The blue one had a chimaera head on the front as did the black with a Garuda head on the front section with what seemed like feather-like detailing sheath covering over the wheels. The yellow and pink vehicles were smaller but compact go-cart like vehicles with the same animal detailing along the front (fish-like for the yellow with a lion-like design for the pink vehicle).

The five looked over their respective vehicle all over up and down being pleased with them whatever they were that is. Their leader Gohan spoke up first. "They're nice and well built but what are they?"

"I give ya this they're awesome simply awesome but as Gohan said what are they Zordon?" Duo said full of childish glee. The three other rangers listened intently.

"These are your new Legend Racers now instead of walking to your mission area you can ride there. I take it you are pleased with them rangers?"

Asuka fingered the detailing. "Of course why wouldn't we? C'mon lets use these to load up our stuff and go in style."

The others simply shout in agreement. "YEAH!"

-city outskirts

A huge grinding sound came to life as the very ground split apart revealing a secret tunnel for the Command Chamber and the five rangers drove along with their goodies to the Surf Shack alias the "Youth Center".

- Surf Shack alias the "Youth Center"

By the time the five got there a large crowd of raving fans had started swarming the quintet of heroes and the five knew this would continue as long the five were rangers and resident superheroes. The five unloaded all of the goodies they brought to give away and went inside.

- Surf Shack alias the "Youth Center"

It was busy inside the building as the boy students quickly set up the food drive, health good, and toy drive. The girls however started the food fair… Asuka set her sandwiches at the main course section. The Professor Phenomenus an eccentric and somewhat scatterbrained scientist was also there (spouting off that broccoli is an alien plant from another galaxy) with his two somewhat bumbling assistants the big heavy-set Farkus Bulkmeier and lean Eugene Skullovitch or better known as Bulk and Skull… old students of Angel Grove High now technical assistants to the professor. They decided to act as supervisors for the event.

While Lucy got to work with her masterpiece and was about to put her cheesecake on display for the people to eat until she got a miffed response from that blonde brat of a she devil… Beatrice. The spoiled rotten princess was dressed in a shirt sleeved shirt with thin violet and black lateral striping and a long jean skirt. Her heavy looking hiking shoes clashed with her overall look.

"Uh-uh-uh runt this spot is reserved not enough room little Lucy… now take that pathetic looking brick away from here and put it in storage." The bratty primadonna said to the rosette being snippy.

"I have just as much right to put my cake here Beatrice so back off before I smack your face upside down!" Lucy spat back the two got into a heated arguing match getting Ernie's attention who tried to break it up.

"Alright, alright what happened?" The round black haired man asked the two.

"She won't let me put my cheesecake here for the folks to eat. I have just as much right as she does." Lucy said explaining the problem to him getting more flustered by the minute.

"Her so-called "cake" as she puts it is an abomination to deserts everywhere." The taller girl said glowering at Luce who glared back. "Besides I was here first anyways it's my call."

"Ernie she can't do that… Can she?" Luce asked the large round man.

Seeing his young ranger friend at odds with the bratty blonde he regretfully agreed with Beatrice. "Sorry Luce but first come first served if ya had gotten here earlier I think you might've had room."

Knowing she was defeated the rosette simply went into the big cooler to put away her work and store it for later. "Fine here it goes… (shivers badly) Whoo that's cold!"

-cooler

Reluctantly the girl went into the large cold room grumbling. "No cheesecake… my precious cake after the work I put on it… push my cake away… tell me to put it away… just wait just wait Beatrice." Lucy mumbled under her breath as she walked into the center's cooler and looked for a place to store it.

Looking around the room she saw nothing the whole cooler was filled up… except for a space up on the very top but she couldn't then it hit her… she'd use her vectors to get it up there. Looking around so no one would see them she carefully took hold of the desert and placed it up on the very tall top shelf.

Once that was done the short girl turned and got a bit of a scare… Ernie had followed along making the ranger fall over square on her butt getting her annoyed. "Ernie don't do that you scared me!" Lucy spat at the heavy man which made him feel hurt.

"Oh sorry Luce I didn't mean to spook ya… here lemme help ya up there ya go. Have you put your cake away." The man asked her helping her up.

"So why isn't it being displayed?" He asked.

"Yeah I did I put it out… but I worked and slaved for two hours on that thing and that Beatrice comes along saying no room here runt ooh I could just smack her upside the head." Lucy fumed at the man.

-soon

Soon the event was in full swing with Asuka's sandwiches being a hit and Duo's/Gohan's/and Kai's secondary supplies were going in record numbers but Luce was depressed at the idea of her cake being moved aside just because there was no room on the table.

Frustrated and hurt she got up from her table and left the building in an angry huff… getting worried looks from the other four. Asuka spoke up. "Give her time boys give her time."

-park

Luce slowed her Pink Legend Racer down and stopped by the park's fish pond… laying on her stomach she watched the various large Koi goldfish, sunfish, and bluegill, and minnows swim around finding food here and there. As she lay there watching them she didn't notice a young girl and her mother approach her from behind. "Um excuse me young lady are you… you're the pink ranger aren't you you're Lucy right?"

Lucy simply nodded at the question and the woman dressed in a simple beige sundress while her daughter was dressed in a white t-shirt and little jean shorts. The girl couldn't be older than 4 years of age. The mother had a notebook in her hands. "Would it be too much trouble if you autograph this notebook for my daughter… please?"

The woman and daughter gave her a sad puppy face to guilt her into it. "Alright I'll do it here pen please (hands over pen) thanks ahh here we are there you go have a nice day young lady."

"I will thank you Lucy." The girl said as the two walked off leaving the rosette to think.

After a few minutes the horned lass heard rumbling coming from nearby and the smell of smoke was in the air… which meant only one thing where there was smoke there was fire too and where there was fire there was trouble. Also where there was trouble the rangers were needed.

Luce jumped up and ran to the source of the noise and sure enough it was a monster from the ranger's witchy fiend. The creature had a fighter jet helmet with a from the mouth area to the torso. A green alignment unit adorned the one side of the black blank visor and long rod-like antennae sprouted from the helmet's sides and were at least two feet long. Large heavy duty-like shoulder pad were adorned with rocket launchers and so were the blocky shaped forearms, while the hands had gun barrels for tips. The thick barrel shaped torso with hinged panels on the front (most likely concealing hidden/powerful weapons). The legs were thickly with angled armor sections. Attached to the hips and outer leg sections were missile launchers. The feet were blocky and angled. The monster's color was a metallic copper with gold highlighting.

"Hey you metalhead battle's over and so is yer terrorizing give up 'cuz a ranger's here!" Lucy spat at the rather robotic looking monster pointing at it angrily.

The monster turned its destructive attention to the pink haired girl and gave a hearty laugh. "Ahahahahahah… So the pink punk dares to attack me Mega Silo you must think you're pretty important eh pinky! After the upgrades Machine gave me I will never serve the fallen King Mondo again!" Mega Silo said taunting the spry ranger and proclaiming his new loyalty.

Seeing the people hiding and cowering around the battle damaged park the rosette glowered at the minion and called out. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

In a flash of pink light the newest pink power ranger stood ready to fight and defend her town. "C'mon get me ya oversized junkyard!"

"Good I hoped you put up a fight come on!" Mega Silo said then rocketed at the female ranger and threw a punch which collided with the girl's transparent vector arm… in a huge dirt based explosion there was a small crater from the clash of power.

The fighters then leap back then leap up again trading a big load of fast moving blows then Mega Silo laughed at his foe. "Uahahahahahah!"

"What's so funny junkyard!" Luce snarled at him.

The two land back on the ground and the alien machine unloaded a barrage of fired plasma bullets at the ranger which she blocked effortlessly with her vectors though the crowd thought she was psychic using her mind to stop them. Mega Silo finally stopped with the bullets then switched to something else… his chest panel flipped up and out showing Gatling gun blasters which he then unleashed upon the young pink wearing superhero. She blocked several shots but the barrage kept on going Lucy could block so much and she was hit by the large barrage sending her careening backward only for her to use a vector to hit the ground and catch herself sending her into a back flip to recover from the blow.

Mega Silo raised his gun barrel fingers to resume his attack only to be hit alongside his metallic by a mi9ddle sized rock hitting him with a heavy metallic sounding "clunk". "DAHH!" Enraged at the action he turned to the crowd. "Who dares attack me!" Mega Silo called out in an angry fit.

Some of the crowd had stepped up to help their hero in trouble. They consisted of some 10 year old blonde boy, an old elderly lady, and an overweight man.

"Leave her alone you stupid monster the others will make ya wish you've never been assembled jerk-heap!" The boy spat the large minion.

The woman threw her walking cane at the monster. "Shame on you… picking on this nice girl you should be ashamed of yerself young man!" (I did I've lost it now I'm insane folks)

An overweight man shouted off at him. "You mess with one Angel Grove citizen you mess with all of us!"

"Bahh! I've better things to do than waste my precious time on you foolish pink ranger I've more important bearings to grease. Mega Claylems attack the premade coordinates as I've business to attend elsewhere. Farewell ranger." Mega Silo said vanishing in a burst of bright as the crowd cheered.

Seeing the attention she was getting Lucy blushed a shade of red the likes of which of the finest and ripest tomatoes. "Uh um… thanks folks but it's not over yet I gotta go after him. Crap I don't even know where he's going… Pink Manticore Ranger power down I gotta get back to the others. Legend Racer c'mon!" Luce said powering down and calling her vehicle by voice command which she hoped would work thankfully it did and the girl hopped in, buckled up and drove off back to the Surf Shack alias Youth Center.

- Surf Shack alias the "Youth Center"

However once Luce had arrived back at the said building she had a bit of a shock… the food/toy/health supply drive was ruined and so was the food fair. Food lay on the floor, sandwiches in pieces, cans were broken open their contents spilling over the once clean. The tables were broken and people were trying to fix everything. Professor Phenomenus was helping sweep up the ruined cakes and food that lay on the floor. He never complained about his old age oddly though that was a plus.

Skull looked over the mess scratching his neck. "Bulky I hate to say it no three ways about it this place is a mess. Right Kai?" Bulk simply looked around and nodded as he looked a bit sad and began mopping the floor.

The honey tan haired ranger turned back to the graduate. "Yeah Skull Bulk has the right idea might as well clean up this mess. Gohan help me with the garbage will ya."

Lucy ran to her friends and vocally wanted to know just what happened here. "Wha… wha.. what happened here guys what the heck happened? What in the name of Hades happened here!"

"Mega Claylems that what Luce they attacked here a few minutes ago." Gohan sadly admitted to her while Asuka was seen scrubbing the pink lemonade stain from the white tablecloth over near the far wall.

Right then and there Lucy felt a feeling in her stomach that she didn't like not in the least. "Ah nuts I shoulda been here then maybe we'd the event might've stand a chance then." The shortest ranger lamented at not being around when her friends needed her the most.

Ernie came out from the bathroom drying off his wet hands. "It wouldn't have helped Luce those clay critters easily overpowered your friends and frankly if you guys morphed it still wouldn't help since there're people around ya can't use yer power weapons."

"Oh well at least no one was hurt plus if Beatrice's stuff is ruined I'm happy then." Luce said as she helped Duo with the broken plates and ruined tables just as Beatrice walked out from the girls bathroom angry at the rosette's comment.

"I heard that ya little runty ranger it's about time we settle this one on one mano el mano. C'mon runt you and I have a martial arts match right now." Beatrice spouted off at the shorter rosette who glared up at her blonde brat.

Asuka swiftly got between the two despite wanting Beatrice to get her blonde butt kicked by Lucy's vectors she had to step in. "Knock it off both of ya Lucy I swear you act like some seven year old and you Beatrice yer just a snotty brat back off or I'll make you back off."

"Asuka's right we got bigger problems here like a new Mega Claylem batch to get rid of." Duo said agreeing with his redheaded ally and looking over the ruined charity event.

"Yeah like our new monster of the day Mega Silo he said he was used by someone called King Mondo." Lucy proclaimed to the others who gave her a strange funny look like she grew seven new horns. "You doubt me I just fought a few rounds with him!" Luce snapped back at the four.

Her snapping at the four made them think… it made sense now the Claylems attack the charity event while the monster attacks the city in the meantime Lucy just happened to in the wrong place but there at the right time. The half Saiyan boy turned to Ernie and looked a bit unsure at the man… it was a look which meant "we need to go and what we need to do". The man was all to happy with the red ranger to let the five go. "Alright team let's go!"

The four then rush out of the building and swiftly teleport away in a colorful display to the Command Chamber.

- Command Chamber

The alarm klaxons were going off as soon as the ranger arrived at their secret base inciting concern from the five superhero fighters. Their leader and mentor Zordon had the look of serious concern was written all over his ghostly face. "Rangers please direct all of your attention to the viewing globe it is urgent! I fear another universe is in jeopardy!"

The five took sight at a very machine looking monster inside the mystic viewing orb. The creature had a fighter jet helmet with a from the mouth area to the torso. A green alignment unit adorned the one side of the black blank visor and long rod-like antennae sprouted from the helmet's sides and were at least two feet long. Large heavy duty-like shoulder pad were adorned with rocket launchers and so were the blocky shaped forearms, while the hands had gun barrels for tips. The thick barrel shaped torso with hinged panels on the front (most likely concealing hidden/powerful weapons). The legs were thickly with angled armor sections. Attached to the hips and outer leg sections were missile launchers. The feet were blocky and angled. The monster's color was a metallic copper with gold highlighting.

"Mega Silo." Lucy hissed out at seeing his ugly mechanical again.

Zordon saw her displeasure at seeing him and became vocal about it. "Yes my dear Lucy this creature calls itself Mega Silo he is an upgraded, enhanced and completely rebuilt who was once a minion of the late King Mondo overlord of the now destroyed Machine Empire. Dikorrna's general Machine Master must've revived him and re-structured him entirely."

Duo then spoke up with a witty remark. "His ugly mug is fit only for the worst of radio. So what dimension is our loyal royal junkyard attacking huh Zordon? Kai's? Asuka's The G-Gundam universe which Kai has delightfully told of?"

"My sensors indicate it is yours black ranger." Duo's face then fell in total shock at what he heard from his ethereal mentor.

Lucy looked over the computer controls and coordinates. "Lets rock then guys I've got a few things to say to him and make him say ouch in several languages like German for instance."

The redheaded yellow ranger glowed with pride at her shorter friend had said about her native tongue. "Alright boys lets go, go, go, go!"

The five then set their communicators to Duo's universal coordinates and teleported away in a red, yellow, pink, blue and black colored display.

-Gundam Wing universe – begin Just Communication by Two-Mix

In the city of Brussels of the European country of Belgium an important meeting was taking place… a meeting that could decide the fate of the entire planet Earth from Duo's dimension. In his world mankind has conquered the heavens using giant space colonies. However the Earth Government called United Earth Sphere Alliance. However, the Alliance oppresses the colonies with its military power. The colonies desire a peaceful resolution to the situation, joining together in a movement headed by the pacifist Heero Yuy. In the year After Colony 175, Yuy is assassinated (believed to be Odin Lowe), forcing the colonies to search for other paths to peace. The assassination also prompts five disaffected scientists from the Organization of the Zodiac, much more commonly referred to as OZ.

Battles of this era aren't fought with tanks and jets but with robot-like vehicles called Mobile Suits. The men of science from five of the colonies create advanced fighting Mobile Suits called Gundams named after their metal alloy (made in outer space). Over the months after the After Colony year of the Gundam pilots; Heero Yuy (an alias, not to be confused with the martyred pacifist/from a Japanese colony), Duo Maxwell (from an American colony), Trowa Barton (whose ethnicity is currently unknown it's rumored to be Russian or Latino), Quatre Raberba Winner (Arabian), and Chang Wufei (Chinese colony).

The pilots Along the way, Heero meets Relena Darlian, who later finds out that she is Relena Peacecraft, heir to the pacifist Sanc Kingdom. Although the five Gundams succeed in destroying several of OZ's supply bases and mobile suit factories, the sinister organization is still able to complete its ultimate goal of overturning the Alliance and becoming the ruler of Earth and its colonies. Throughout the series, Heero has several battles with OZ's "Lightning Count," Zechs Merquise (whose true identity is Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's long lost older brother). During their second encounter however, the colonies are held hostage by OZ's ruthless second-in-command Lady Une.

Eventually the five return to space as Relena surrenders the kingdom to the Romefeller Foundation. But a new faction dubbed White Fang uses the large battle station Libra to annihilate the planet. The ensuing battles culminate w/the apparent death of Zechs and the destruction of Libra by Heero using his Gundam's buster rifle.

However one year later a coup made by the 13th colony and by the Dekim Foundation using the late Treize Khushrenada illegitimate child Mariemaia Khushrenada. The pilots face a losing battle until Dekim is killed by his own soldier and the war is finally over.

Now 7 months after the battle in the city of Brussels Relena is on a world peace summit to keep the world from going to war again. Though she disagreed the pilots five Gundams were rebuilt just in case. The five pilots (Trowa/Wufie/Heero/Quatre/and Duo (who was strangely absent) were invited as guests and bodyguards along with their friends and family (Sally Po (Wufie's woman and Preventor), Catherine Bloom (Trowa's circus friend), Hilde Schbeiker (Duo's fine lady friend), Dorothy Catalonia (who was now a advisor (only more interested in the buildings boys than work). The Preventer Organization were the ones who had a thing to do with it. Zechs himself was on the city outskirts along w/his best companion Lucrezia Noin. Zechs was a pale blonde man with deep blue eyes and despite standing guard he wore simple clothes consisting of blue jeans and a grey tank. Noin however was a deep bluenette and wore a set of grey hip huggers and a pale shirt with long darker blue sleeves. Also on guard were the Maganac Corps led by the tall Rashid Kurama.

Their job to make sure the event went without a problem however if the group only knew the trouble coming their way… something about to bring war back. For a plan was being hatched by the city docks.

-city docks

Down the city docks in a secret warehouse a set of 10 masked men were sitting over a plan to retake the Brussels peace summit. The men were remnants of White Fang from a few years ago. The lead man was going over a plan which the others disagreed with entirely. "We'll first hijack those Gundams and lay waste to the city then kidnap Relena and hold her for ransom."

The second man didn't think so. "Bad idea Mik my idea is better we sneak in gas the building and then hold the thing for ransom those pilots are valuable fighters… think of the money we could get." The second man getting greedy.

"You both are idiotic fools we must lay a massive blitzkrieg upon the city then hold the entire country hostage!" Said a third man getting angry.

Soon the whole group started going back and forth with each man claiming his plan was better until the group was interrupted by a maniacal laugh from the darkness of the warehouse. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! My, my, my you fools can't agree on anything so do you expect to conquer a peace summit hmm?" Said a calm voice hidden among the darkness.

The fourth man now spoke up. "Who're you show yourself… show yerself now or we'll find and kill you!"

The 10 took sight at a very machine looking "thing" stepping out from the darkness and into the warehouses light. The "man" had a fighter jet helmet with a from the mouth area to the torso. A green alignment unit adorned the one side of the black blank visor and long rod-like antennae sprouted from the helmet's sides and were at least two feet long. Large heavy duty-like shoulder pad were adorned with rocket launchers and so were the blocky shaped forearms, while the hands had gun barrels for tips. The thick barrel shaped torso with hinged panels on the front (most likely concealing hidden/powerful weapons). The legs were thickly with angled armor sections. Attached to the hips and outer leg sections were missile launchers. The feet were blocky and angled. The "thing's" color was a metallic copper with gold highlighting.

"I'm here… I am Mega Silo proud servant of the great Machine Master and I am here to help you out my dear men… To conquer a city you must first (whispers)." The thing calling itself Mega Silo whispered to the former military remnants. The 10 men then grin under their masks knowing they can finally win a battle with their new ally Mega Silo.

-summit dining hall

The summit dining hall was filled with various tables catering food from the globe from China (sesame chicken), to America (steak), to Russia (Borsht and caviar), to Japan (sushi), to everything in between. The guests consisting of Duo and Hilde, Heero, Trowa and Catherine, Dorothy, Quatre and the entire Maganac Corps led by Rashid, Wufie and Sally Po were also there. The group mostly socialized while Heero kept an eye on the doors keeping his gun ready. The messy brunette haired young man with his violet eyes was dressed in his green tank top and basic jeans. Wufei the Chinese pilot with his jet black tied back hair and was dressed in a blue tank along with Chinese monk pants and shrine shoes. Sally however was dressed in a more traditional outfit: wearing an army green tank top with a grey jean jacket over it, and camouflage pants plus light brown military boots. Her red hair was very nice to look at in some angles.

The trim looking Hilde kept looking at her watch checking to see if Duo was going to show up… he was never late like this. The blue haired girl stood dressed in a beige sundress and jeans that went to her ankles while having green ankle socks and plain sneakers. "Where is Duo at he went to take a bathroom break and now he's gone missing. I'm gonna chew him a new one when or if he gets back." The girl grumped.

The bright blonde Dorothy dressed in a bright orange silken sundress with a fuschia open front sleeveless vest. Her pale ice blue eyes took on an amused look at Hilde's flustered reaction to the former Gundam pilot's "girl friend" (though it was obvious the two were dating). "Duo will be here don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

Trowa and Catherine stood near the punch bowl sipping some of the rich concoction apparently flavored with strawberry, pineapple, orange, acai, pomegranate, and mango juice. Trowa was a tall lean young man with rich dark brown hair with a big comb over on his left face side. He was dressed in a dark navy colored long sleeved shirt and white jeans. Catherine was dressed in lime green top with no sleeves which showed off a bit of her midriff. She wore form fitting pale and faded jeans.

Also by the stood Lady Une dressed in a long scarlet sundress… she also looked at her watch. Duo should have been back by now. "Where is that former pilot at… where has he gone too?" The security cams didn't see him leave so where did he go to?

But before she could get an answer something had come up… That is when suddenly materializing from out of nowhere eight bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures were sandy yellow in color. The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone. Trowa seemed a bit in shock at seeing them. "Looks we might have trouble first. Cathy find a safe spot behind a table."

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

The odd looking things made battles poses meaning they're ready to fight the pilots and allies. One of them leapt at Trowa only for him to leap high into the air and deliver a kick to the things head… knocking it right off. The beheaded thing spasmed then liquefied into clay goo.

Wufie and Sally simply looked at the two surround them and immediately attacked them with Wufie grabbing ones punch then kicked the thing away. "Get away from me whatever you are!" The blow ripped the arm off and the redhead then upper cut the other sending it flying backward. The two of the thing fell into a small pile and both of the things contort back into ooze.

Quatre simply tried to block the blows from his foe as Rashid tried reasoning with it if it was even possible. "Look my good stone man we can talk this out I hope… (the thing looks at him) Oh crap." The rock then decked him knocking the man and Quate was next in its sights. "I hate to do this but here goes." Quatre took out his pistol and shot the creature making three bullet holes. The holes oozed brown clay-like slime as the thing collapsed and liquefied.

Heero got the same idea and simply shot the other four. "Bye… " The boy said without any emotion as he shot the four and the things collapsed like the rest.

The group heard a scream from Relena was then an explosion sending the group back trying to take cover. Heero got up first and muttered. "Blast it… Relena's gone now where is that Duo?"

The rest of the group wondered the same thing with Trowa speaking first. "Yes where is he it's not like him to skip out on a fight."

"I'm here I'm here I'm here what'd I miss?" It was at that literally from a nearby hallway Duo came running out dressed in oddly a long black tank top with a short jean jacket over it plus cut off jean shorts (which he wasn't 20 minutes ago). And running along behind him were a quartet of people (2 girls and 2 guys). The two other guys were a honey blonde and black and the girl's were a redhead and pink haired girl (with red eyes too).

The redheaded girl was dressed in a yellow shirt with long blue sleeves and a lightning bolt on the front (the time had odd fashion she thought) and very faded pale looking tight fitting jeans.

The rosette haired girl was dressed in a white short sleeved blouse with dozens of pink splash marks on it and camouflage army jean shorts. Her rosy hair had been tied small pigtails on the opposite sides of her delicate face with a flower hairpiece.

The honey tan haired boy had glasses and cherry red eyes and dressed in wore a blue tank with a bright shine and simple jean shorts.

The guy in the long sleeved red shirt with a jet plane on the front and dark deep blue jeans was very buff and had jet black spiky hair and dark brown almost black eyes.

Hilde leapt right in Duo's face getting very mad with him. "Duo where have you been we've been waiting 20 minutes for your bathroom break! Where were ya!"

Sitting himself down on a chair he then relayed where he was this whole time… even the pessimists like Wufei and Heero seemed a bit in awe of what he said.

"Power Rangers? This my dear Duo is insane Sally I suggest you lock this nutjob up for insanity." Dorothy huffed out in disbelief.

Sally however seemed in thought over it. "Maybe it's not so crazy… I want proof then Duo."

The redheaded girl Duo told was Asuka snapped her fingers and the five called out… Red Draach Ranger Power!"

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Yelled Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Shouted Asuka.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kei called out.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends. Defenders of Earth!" The five shouted all at the same time.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted Lucy.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted Asuka.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted Duo.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted Kai.

"Red Draach Ranger!" Shouted Gohan.

Needless to say the whole group was surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) with a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the five's hip.

The red ranger's helmet Gohan had a dragon-like design, in contrast the four other teens were clad in their own uniquely colored versions of Gohan's suit plus individualized helmets (a lion design with ear like horns on the top for Lucy, a large feline type for Kai, a bird for Duo, and a large sea animal design for Asuka).

"My word… " Was all Dorothy could utter out.

"Amazing simply amazing Duo… how long have you had this thing?" Hilde said fingering the rather handsome looking bird based suit.

"We've been rangers for least a month and a half." The pink ranger named Lucy said speaking up. However all peace was shattered by a series of explosions from the city streets. "Crap Mega Silo's been unleashed upon Brussels."

"Ok it's settled I help you guys fight Mega Silo you four help find Relena… Zordon says she's by the docks warehousing area." Duo said getting a glare from Heero. "Don't gimme that glare Heero just lemme handle this stuff."

-soon outside

As the yellow, red, pink and blue rangers zoomed to the docks with their Legend Racers (a cycle (Gohan), two go-carts (Lucy and Asuka) and four-wheeler for Kai) leaving the pilots to fight their only to a blast of white energy strike the ground and soon the thing named Mega Silo towered over most of the low level buildings and the five young men knew what do. The four young men scramble inside their Gundams which were kneeling outside the building in case of emergency while Duo called upon his Garuda Zord. "Black Garuda Zord power!"

A loud bird screech alerted the other pilots inside their respective Gundams… a large black bird came soaring from the high clouds speeding through the sky which was punctured by a massive black thunderbolt. As the black avian flew across the ground black thunderbolts struck the ground as it flew leaving paths of singed earth behind it. The Garuda flew and did some high speed maneuvers, flips, and turns in the air.

The four Gundams consisted of the deep blue colored Heavyarms used by Trowa. This machine was loaded to the teeth with missile launchers on the shoulders, legs, hips. The war machine also had two large double barreled Gatling guns.

The Gundam called Altron was used by Wufie. It was cast in greens and had a double ended beam trident. Its other weapons were the long extending dragon claws named "The Dragon Hangs".

Gundam Wing Zero was equipped with four large bird-like wings and made in the colors of blue with red and white accents. Its main weapon was the powerful twin buster rifle… capable of destroying a city with one concentrated shot. Heero piloted this one.

The final was driven by Quatre and was called Sandrock built for desert combat. There wasn't enough money to rebuild the entire Maganac Corps they settled on two only. The entire squad was equipped with long curved swords dubbed Heat Shorters. The blades heat up and essentially burn through the foes metal.

Also showing up as reinforcements were the white colored Taurus and Tallgeese 3. The Tallgeese was using its Heat Rod and Mega Cannon a gun almost as powerful as the Wing Zero. The heavily angled Taurus was using a standard buster rifle utilizing plasma rounds.

Their opponent stepped out from behind a building… The group of pilots took sight at a very machine looking "thing". The "man" had a fighter jet helmet with a from the mouth area to the torso. A green alignment unit adorned the one side of the black blank visor and long rod-like antennae sprouted from the helmet's sides and were at least two feet long. Large heavy duty-like shoulder pad were adorned with rocket launchers and so were the blocky shaped forearms, while the hands had gun barrels for tips. The thick barrel shaped torso with hinged panels on the front (most likely concealing hidden/powerful weapons). The legs were thickly with angled armor sections. Attached to the hips and outer leg sections were missile launchers. The feet were blocky and angled. The "thing's" color was a metallic copper with gold highlighting. "You think yer overgrown mechanical toys can stop me? I am Mega Silo fall at my hands! NAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh no… she's enlarged him we could have trouble now." Duo groaned a bit. Mega Silo stood a twice as tall as the Mobile Suits and Duo's Garuda Zord hovered above the group. Sally, Dorothy, Une, Catherine, and Hilde stood in the building balcony watching the soon to come fight.

-begin 5 4 1 by Aaron Waters

Altron then threw its extendable Dragon Hangs out at the monster… only for Mega Silo to swiftly dodge the first then the second and he took hold of them and gave a mighty tug on them arms yanking Altron toward him and head smashing the Chinese Gundam then throwing headlong into the city stadium demolishing it.

Sandrock then tried to fight him by jumping attempting to cut him into bits only for M. Silo to weave out of the way and latch onto the mech's head module piledrive it into the street bed then kicking it aside.

Heavyarms then opened up all of its weapons on the thing. "Heavyarms full weapon strike!" Trowa called out as the heavily armed robot vehicle unloaded bullets, plasma missiles, and micro missiles upon the evil foe. The massive assault created a huge smoke and dust cloud blocking the thing from view.

"Target eliminated mission complete." Heero mused at the win only to see the smoke and dust clear revealing Mega Silo was totally unharmed. "Huh… impossible no military machine can withstand a full blast from Heavyarms so how… ?"

Duo spoke to him over the comm. links. "Because he ain't an Earth machine Heero he's an alien that's why we should handle this just sit back and enjoy the show. Speak of the devil my friends have just told they've rescued Relena and are due back right about… (group teleports to the balcony) Now."

Mega Silo then unleashed all of his weapons upon the group of Mobile Suits while the Garuda flew around and weaved out of the way. The whole was defeated by this "thing".

Wing Zero struggled back to its feet and unleashed its buster cannon on its foe. The wide white energy shot impacted the alien warrior engulfing in another large smoky explosion. The blast caused huge power surges in the Gundam's super-structure causing an arm to blow off. The blast finally subsided and the mighty Wing Zero fell face first its metal body wore out from its weapon usage while surge of yellow electricity coursed over its body.

The smoke started going away revealing the job wasn't done… Mega Silo was still fully functional with only a few singe marks on him. "I got a little somethin' for ya Mega Silo here eat "Thunder Blast Barrage"!" Duo maneuvered the Garuda into unleashing its "Thunder Blast Barrage". The large bird screeched as a huge bolt of solid black lightning came down from the sky hitting the monster momentarily knocking him back.

"I gotta come up with a better plan than that or we're toast." Duo said knowing alone his avian based zord had no chance against the Dikornna minion.

-balcony

Needless to say Relena was very interested as to who her masked and multicolored saviors were. The sandy tan haired girl was sure they meant well but who were they? "You have my gratitude and saved my life but who are you all?"

The pink fighter threw out her chest and folded her arms. "We're the Power Rangers Miss Relena."

The yellow warrior pointed to the battlefield so far the Gundam's were losing. "We have trouble gang Duo needs help out there let's give 'em some Megazord power." The remark about the missing Duo got Relena's attention.

The four then leap out the window and call upon their Zords. "We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan shouted. Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!"

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!"

"Pink Manticore Zord power!"

-begin Power Rangers (long version theme)

Seconds after they called forth their respective creatures the ground started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire.

Soon four other mechanical creatures appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the seaside harbor scaring the dock workers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended with a snake tail (with a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a demolished building came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail. The four Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

The four Zords joined up with the damaged Mobile Suits… Trowa saw the red dragon-like help Heavyarms get back on its feet while assisting the others back up. Duo flew over to the others and spoke over the com link system. "Heero, Trowa, Wufie, Quatre don't worry these are my friends Draack, Chimaera, Manticore, and Leviathan Zords. Stand guys we'll take it from here."

Gohan now inside the Draack cockpit gave the order. "Form the Megazord!"

The guests at the summits balcony and the pilots consisting of Noin, Zechs, Trowa, Wufie, Heero, and Quatre looked on in awe at what they were seeing before them.

All five of the Legends Zords roared (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form: The Draach returned to its Draach mode and began to morph. The front legs swung backward while the Draach face came onto the chest and the back end which detached then reattached itself on the backside of Draach's front half. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the two Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the two Zords. The Leviathan's head detached itself while the body separated into various components. The Zords largest main section split along its lower half becoming a lower torso while the upper body sections fused w/the lower sections (from past the lower torso bit) and the tail converted into feet.

The Leviathan head reattached itself to the waist front like a belt buckle. All of the parts then fused into legs. Then the four Zords assembled with the Draaach locking onto the Leviathan legs while the Manticore/Chimaera became the arms but as each part combined together they left crackles of energy coursing into the main systems. Then finally the Garuda (didn't forget about it) soared high and locked onto the docking area on the Megazord's back. The Garuda locked itself into place while the head turned around and folded back. Then finally the Megazord head emerged from the Draach's torso. It had a face mask on it and a large spiked head piece with a gem in the center. Seconds later the five rangers appeared in the five chaired cockpit. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and with another roar form all five animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete.

"Legends Megazord battle ready!" The five rangers shouted in unison. The sight of the Megazord was an unusual thing for Mobile Suit users and guests to say the least.

Mega Silo took one look at his foe and scoffed at it. "Bahhh… Megazord Schmegazord it's a pile of junk now fight me and give me a good one rangers!"

The Megazord simply gave him a hand gesture meaning "come get it then" and the monster then charged at his foe only to barraged by weapon fire only the Megazord just walked right through the assault with no trouble.

"I call on the Legends Power Saber!" Duo called out and gave a finishing remark. "I may not like Relena but when ya attack an innocent city trying to keep peace I draw the line there buddy boy. SLASH SLASH SLASH!"

With a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Megazord creating quite a show.

The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Mega Silo and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Mega Silo turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses for the people of Brussels.

-soon

Soon after a whole bunch of explanations Relena gave the five superheroes the key to the city. "After bravely risking your lives Power Rangers I grant you the key to the city. It is a great responsibility Duo and privilege to defend all of existence. Duo we of this city and the colonies owe you a dept of thanks we can't possibly repay. But until Dikorrna is defeated Duo you must continue to help your allies… You the strong and brave Gohan the red ranger, Asuka the fiery yellow ranger, Kai the intelligent blue ranger, and finally young and timid Lucy yet surprisingly fierce. Thank you Power Rangers and good luck."

The five said their goodbyes and the group of Dorothy, Une, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Catherine, and everyone else especially Hilde ran to Duo hugging him tightly. The two looked deep into each other's eyes until the girl spoke up. "Y'know good guys wear black that ranger outfit looks good on you Duo… just one thing if you ever well I mean if you're ever in town again if someone is injured I'm always available keep that in mind. Oh before I forget here my hero."

The former soldier of OZ planted a kiss on her new black wearing superhero which made him go beet red. "Um uh… thanks Hilde but we best be going now."

The five teleported away back to Angel Grove while Relena stood watching them vanish into the sky. "Thank you rangers you've help save this world in more ways than one."

- Surf Shack alias the "Youth Center"

The five got back inside the center seeing there were a lot of people who were a bit hungry… sadly there was no food left until Lucy remembered her cheesecake was still inside the cooler she hoped it was still there. "Guys wait a minute I gotta get something be right back."

In a very short time she had come back with her cake which got Beatrice scoffing. "That's yer cake to deliver to the starved masses that thing isn't even fit to throw up."

Ignoring the stubborn blonde Lucy put the cake on the last unbroken table. "Well c'mon folks c'mon its food remember come on go eat it's not poisoned."

"Is it chocolate young lady?" Asked a woman.

"It's a fruit juice enriched cheesecake with the fruit being pineapple, mango, pomegranate and strawberry." The rosette admitted.

"Alright kiddo (takes a bite). Oh this is great this is wonderful Ernie you must try this… Say Lucy do you have any more of these?" The lady said enjoying the desert very much.

"I've put a few more inside the cooler a few days ago they were in the box labeled "cheesecake" and I know they're still there just lemme get them I'll be right back." Needless to say the cake was the best thing the people had eaten with Lucy basking in the attention all day and loving it. She also loved the fact that she was driving Beatrice crazy with jealousy and that suited the pink ranger just fine.

-to be continued

Sorry the chapter was so long but I was on a roll anyways here has been Duo's chapter next is New Ranger Light part 1 then part 2 (guess what that means hmm?). Until then may the power protect you all this has been TURP signing off now.


	10. New Ranger Light part 1

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 10

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, monsters, the generals, Beatrice and Dikornna herself. Yes this episode uses elements from White Light parts 1 and 2.

Chapter 10 New Ranger Light - part 1

-Surf Shack (Youth Center)

It was a sunny and very quiet day in Angel grove and the rangers were enjoying the down time for a change. Situated at the center's juice bar were the yellow and blue rangers Asuka and Kai. Asuka was dressed in a yellow top with pale faded jean type overalls while Kai was dressed in a dark blue shirt w/white long sleeves and basic jeans. Asuka was drinking her usual drink her green tea with lime slice. Kai was practicing his kicks and punches at the center's punching bag he was getting good at it surprisingly Gohan and Asuka taught him well. The redheaded girl watched him and remembered something. She turned to Ernie to ask him a question. "Uh Ernie where're Gohan, Lucy and Duo at?"

The plump man thought for a moment or two then he remembered where they were at. "The three are at the park playing some football with some of the school's sports teams."

"Thanks Ernie we best be going now c'mon Asuka to the park we go c'mon." Kai proclaimed as he dragged the redhead along with him who gulped her tea down in a flash and was dragged after her blue wearing comrade.

"Those guys I swear always in a hurry... " Ernie said with a bit of amusement in his voice watching the two exit the hallway.

-Dikorrna's palace

The evil space witch Dikorrna was brooding again at how to destroy the rangers. An idea hit her while looking over the park. Her attention turned to a statue shaped like a large spire with a stone carved like a storm cloud on the top. "Aha that monument is perfect Machine Master come in here Abyssal Cruster come."

The crab-like alien general and mechanoid monster came striding into the throne room and knelt before their master. "My mistress what is your bidding?" Cruster asked loyally.

"How will we be of service my queen?" Machine Master said obediently.

"The two of you infect that statue with monster serum I want it turned into a monster her name will be Thundercutioner a master of lightning power. I'm giving her a thunder gem to power her abilities by 70% above normal. Can you 2 do it?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two bark out in unison and walk off to make the monster serum needed for the attack. Dikorrna simply curled her lips into a sinister sneer.

-park

Once the blue and yellow rangers had arrived at the park's large field they caught sight of Duo, Gohan, JB, Kelly who was a top tennis player, and Brad playing some football. JB was an African-American student who was also the technical advisor to the football team, he was dressed in a grey tank with a splash of white and basic jean shorts (he had dreadlocks too). Brad was a blonde guy with deep blue eyes and dressed in an army green tank and black jean shorts. Brad was the top quarterback for the school.

Kelly despite his long tan hair was not a girl. He was top player for the tennis team. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with varied grey splotches and beige shorts.

Duo was dressed in a black t-shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans with torn knees while the team leader Gohan was dressed in an open front red vest with a grey tank under it plus basic looking jeans.

Lucy was not playing with them however instead was on all fours eying the grass like a hunting cat. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved pink shirt w/darker pink stripes and form fitting jeans (Asuka knew her clothes alright).

"I thought she was playing ball with you guys? What's she doing?"Asuka asked curiously at what the young ranger was doing. One minute she was pouncing on something then chasing giving chase to something else near the flower gardens.

"Well she was playing ball with us but she saw (points to butterflies) those fluttering around." Gohan said pointing at the pink haired lass who was chasing after a large blue butterfly fluttering about near the flower gardens.

"C'mere! (misses) Come back! (misses again) C'mere ya buggy bug! (misses a third time) Come back butterfly!" Lucy spouted off as she kept up her chase after the four winged animal.

The others thought it was too funny as she chased after the insect like a little kid which unknown to the student body she was a little kid at least mind wise. Physically she looked 15 but instead was really 7 years of age her growth had been sped up and her mind hadn't caught up. Lucy was literally a seven year old in a teenagers body but it made her all the more spunky and she was the heart of the team.

"I was thinking this weekend we should head to the beach and do a party." Asuka said sitting herself on the park bench starting up a conversation with the boys.

"Good idea it's been a bit quiet around here I could use some excitement." Kelly admitted after throwing the ball to Gohan who sped at it catching it with ease.

Lucy however kept up her chase. "ACK! (falls flat on her face) Oh poo huh ahh a toad c'mere toady!" Lucy said like a happy seven year old as she chased after the midsized brown toad as it hopped away from her and she chased after it.

The group swiftly got into their football game while the pink haired lass kept chase after the animal. It hopped under some bushes which she pushed out of the way using her vectors and made sure no one saw them. She again saw the toad and scampered after it. "C'mere toady c'mere!"

Keeping up with her prey she pounced on it only for her to again land flat on her face. "Ouchie that hurts... (sees something weird, orange and gross) What's that?" All around the ground was several piles of orange ooze piled up like whipping cream or shaving cream. It was nasty Lucy swiftly got to her feet and stared up at the source of the slime, it was the Obelisk of Storms statue.

-Obelisk of Storms statue

It was a statue like a large spire with a stone carved like a storm cloud on the top. The whole statue was oozing the stuff like it was bleeding. The young Diclonius girl went over to some of the stuff and took a whiff and quickly cringed at it. "Ughh! Nasty stink!" Lucy covered her nose from the stench of the goo. Getting a few feet away from it she contacted the others. "Uh guys get yer butts over to the Obelisk of Storms statue something funky's going on down here.

Then after a few seconds the four other rangers appeared in a flash of color. The four took 1 look at the statue and they were horrified by it. Asuka took one look and suppressed herself from throwing up. "Mien Gott how gross."

"That is the Obelisk of Storms statue right? Right?" Gohan said looking over the oozing spire monument.

"What happened to the thing like something from Nightmare on Elm Street or some other slasher film." Duo said gulping a bit.

"Dikorrna that's what she did this." Lucy said already knowing who and what happened. The feelings of disgust and revulsion were shattered by the untimely arrival of 17 Claylems who swiftly got into battle stances.

"Guess Kelly was right about it being quiet around here." Duo mused at the sight of the witches foot grunts.

The two Claylems attacking Gohan sped at him. The red ranger then punched the rock man in its chest then did a spin kick to the same spot. The second Claylem he just kicked high into the air. Gohan then fired Ki blasts through both their respective torsos. As usual the things collapse into liquid clay.

Lucy was dodging one of the thing's throws when she ducked just a Claylem threw a punch only to punch through its comrades torso then Lucy sliced off its head. Trying another tactic she then grabbed the last two near her and slammed them into the ground splattering them entirely.

Kai was staring down three of them and once again went to work. He flipped one who charged him and threw it back at the other two knocking them over.

Duo threw his best punch at the lead of a trio after him sending it flying. He then did a spin kick knocking the other two down stunning them.

The redheaded Asuka then did a jump kick into one's head knocking it clean off. She turned her attention to the other four near her. The two closest to her tried to double team her only for her to block their punches and flip them over her head into a nearby garbage can while other landed onto a nearby rock. She then leapt up into the air spinning and landing a high speed kick to ones torso cracking it. Finishing the job she then jumped and slammed her left heel into the final creature. The creatures were damaged and liquefied into goo.

The four that remained instead teleported away leaving the rangers to ponder what their arch enemy was planning here. Gohan tapped his communicator. "Zordon come in this is Gohan Zordon come in... Zordon come in. What's going on here?"

"Something is wrong here we better head to the Command Chamber and find what's wrong." Lucy suggested a new idea which the others agreed with her wholeheartedly. The five then teleport down into the chamber deep below the town.

The statue however laughed at them ranger as they teleported. "Hahah have a nice trip power ranger pukes I'll be seeing you soon."

-Command Chamber

Once the five had arrived they found the place deserted and totally dark frankly without the lights with the exception of the emergency power. Lucy looked around as she clung to Gohan's arm like a fearful kid. "Boy its really creepy in here without the power on."

The five walk around a bit while Kai investigates the control panels. "Seems everything with the exception of the emergency power has been shut off but why though? Did something happen to Zordon and further and more importantly why would he take off and not tell us about it?"

Asuka sat herself on a nearby control panel. "This has been a very strange day even for us I mean just what could be going on out there with Dikorrna? What's her newest plan going to be involving I wonder?"

Kia pulled out a CD data disc from the panel's drive. "Aha here it is this CD should allow me to find out what's been going on around here."

Suddenly the whole area began shaking like an earthquake had hit the area the five knew what was going on far above them Gohan took a look at Asuka who shot a glance at Duo who lookedat a nervous Lucy who exchanged a look at Asuka who went back to Gohan who then spoke. "Time to go to work guys. Red Draach Ranger Power!" Gohan called out.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Yelled Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Shouted Asuka.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kei called out.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

The five then flipped into action near a rocky and hilly area of the park only to find out who was responsible for the destruction.

It was definitely one of Dikorrna's monster goons. This one however had a trim and female shaped bodysuit colored slate grey with large white upward pointed knee pads and white feet. The arms were the same color as the body with thick looking black gloves with claws on the ends of the digits. The shoulders had two long spikes crackling with surges of electricity. The face was evil very indeed looking like a porcelain doll face all white and colorless with a prism-like glass case covering it. The eyes were a solid black. The female monster carried a long staff with a large looking blade (its looks like Transformers Energon Skyblast's weapon) on the end.

The creature then greeted its foes and was apparently happy to see the five of them. "Ah rangers so nice to meet you at long last I am Thundercutioner mistress of the lightning. It's a pity I must destroy you five so soon. Yahhh!" The monster clearly stating it was a female warrior.

The she-monster then unleashed a barrage of concussive energy blasts at the five knocking Lucy, Gohan, Asuka, and Kai back while Duo rolled forward and leapt at the monster. "Oh ya wanna tango with me the Garuda ranger then c'mon then! HEYAH!"

However Thundercutioner quickly swiped the black ranger across the torso with her blade weapon sending him rolling backward then recovering. "Oh you think yer tough huh well here taste this!" But the monster wasn't done and called down a huge bolt of lighting which caused the ground the five stood on to erupt in a huge display of electricity again knocking the five backward.

"Ok uh guys I got one question is it me and are we beating her or is she beating us?" Duo asked while trying to get back up.

Lucy helped up Asuka and the rosette spoke. "I think she's beatin' us."

Thundercutioner then let off another blast of powerful lightning which the five ducked this time. "Boy that was close guys." Gohan said relieved after the blast missed.

"She's trying to electrocute us " Kai said getting back up on his feet.

"Trying to I think no I know that's what's she trying to do." Asuka spouted off.

-Dikorrna's palace

Dikorrna was very pleased w/the progress of the battle. "Now time to really fire them up! Grow Thundercutioner grow!" The witch then made the monster grow using the usual white energy enlarging the hideous monster into its giant form.

The creature looked down on the puny rangers like a person about to stomp ants. If Thundercutioner had more of a face she would be grinning like a madwoman. "Here some high powered super shocks!"

Thundercutioner then unleashed more large blasts of energy at the five rangers knocking them back. Once the teen heroes recovered Gohan gave the order. "Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan shouted. Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!"

"Black Garuda Zord power!"

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!"

"Pink Manticore Zord power!"

-begin Go Fly Win by Ron Wasserman

The five beasts emitted their ranger cockpit beams and the five roared and screeched, soon the five Zords rearranged, contorted, and reconverted and all combined together to form the Legends Megazord.

The Megazord then took a battle stance against Thundercutioner. "Very impressive rangers but it won't be enough to save yer worthless hides! Meet my two and very loyal assistants Cyclonecutioner and Typhooncutioner."

Using the 2 spikes on her shoulder the monster emitted two electrical beams which solidified into her two partners; Cyclonecutioner and Typhooncutioner.

They just about identical to her except Cyclonecutioner had a single large eyeball for a face while Typhooncutioner had two huge ears on the side of the head.

The Megazord charged right at the three who bombarded the machine with triple electric energy blasts sending the Megazord reeling back and attempting to regain its balance but the terrible trio of monsters continued their assault making dozens of power surges course through the mighty machine.

"Here taste the lightning power ranger pukes!" Thundercutioner yelled out as she summoned a huge bolt of lightning from the sky which hit the Megazord making huge sprays of sparks fly from its joints and seams. The Megazord collapsed onto one knee and tried to hold itself up with the opposite hand only to teeter a bit and fall face first with a huge thud upon the ground.

"Kai you gotta get to the Command Chamber and I mean right now!" Gohan barked out at Kai.

"Roger Gohan." Kai then teleported out of the Megazord.

-Dikorrna's palace

Seeing the ranger's precious Megazord was very pleasing to her eyes. "AHAHAHAH! Take that rangers I toasted yer Megazord and Thundercutioner is magnificent Cruster Machine Master you've done very well this time we celebrate in one hour the defeat of the great Power Rangers is at hand."

-Command Chamber

Kai was still looking around the seemingly abandoned chamber and still came up with zilch. He accessed the control panel and put the disc in. "Let's see I'll try the command codes 3-3-5-6 Eltar. (hears a door open) Ah that must be it I hope."

Kai walked over to the door made of golden light and walked inside and then fell into a tunnel of pure light until landing softly in some deep underground chamber below the main building.

-secret chamber

Kai walked over a bit of light coming from the far corner of the room he peered around the bend and what he saw shocked him. Standing in front of Zordon inside a spare plasma tube were three new rangers. Their colors were green, gold and violet. Their uniforms were just about the same however the 3 had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on the gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had two long cloth ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front. The green ranger appeared to have a male's build while rangers gold and violet were female.

"Amazing new rangers simply incredible I gotta go tell the others about this." Kai said quietly turning back around the corner and teleporting away.

-to be continued

Finally New Ranger Light part 1 is now done stay tuned for part 2 in a few days. Yes don't flame me because Lucy was acting like a little kid because I already explained she is a little kid in a teenagers body. Until then may the power protect you all this has been TURP signing off now.


	11. New Ranger Light part 2

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 11

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, monsters, the generals, Beatrice and Dikornna herself. Here we're finally introduced to the new Green Pegasus Ranger, the Gold Centaur Ranger and the final warrior the new Violet Minotaur Ranger and the Pegasus, the Centaur and the Minotaur Legends Zords. They form the Mythic Wing Megazord. Then our heroes go to the Sailor Moon world.

Chapter 11 New Ranger Light - part 2

-Ranger's Pad

After retreating from their previous battle with Dikorrna's powerful monster Thundercutioner they met back at their home which the town called the "Ranger's Pad". Kai was explaining what he found to his four other friends. The group was in the kitchen with Asuka having a diet soda and Luce sitting at the table while Duo and Gohan simply listened intently.

"Well after examining the disc I've found a hidden door of light leading to a secret underground chamber below Zordon's and our main base furthermore I've discovered that... "

Lucy spoke out while cutting Kai off to her blue wearing comrade. "Kai no offence but break it down in Laymen's terms I can't understand a thing ya say boy." The pink haired pink ranger crossed her arms and gave Kai a child-like pouty face.

"Lucy's right y'know just forget the technical talk and cut to the chase and tell us what you found there." Asuka huffed out at him.

"I found him talking to three new rangers." He replied simply to the four.

Gohan stood in a bit of shock. "What?"

"Kai are ya sure you're sure?" Lucy asked him.

Asuka thought for a moment and asked an even better question to her comrade. "Who are they do ya know?"

Duo now asked his question. "Where is that chamber at Kai?"

"Could he be wrong Asuka?" Lucy asked her friend unsure of the info she was given.

"Look I don't know about identity but I do know green is a guy and the gold and purple are girls but that's all I know I swear." Kai said backing up a bit.

"This explains quite a bit the command chamber being left on only emergency power no wonder the Megazord lost the fight it didn't have enough power to fight." Gohan said thinking over the days events.

Asuka also came to the same deduction. "Which means all of our headquarters power is being given to our new allies explains a lot."

Duo sat and leaned against the wall in thought over the idea. "Man well we need some more power now anyway to fight that Thundercutioner thing. She put the hurt on us real good."

"But who are these new rangers will they accept me and my horns? I hate to find out what'll happen if they don't." Lucy mused being depressed at the sad idea.

Gohan tried to keep the group positive. "Guys we gotta stay positive here and hope for the best Zordon knows what he's doing so we should trust after he trusted us first right then we should return the favor."

"Yer right Gohan we have to keep our chins up and hope for the best. We need new rangers and a few more Megazords in case of a problem in the future." Asuka admitted to the others. She thought another Megazord would be useful if her mighty Leviathan was damaged and a replacement didn't seem so bad in retrospect.

Then all of a sudden the ranger's communicators went off Zordon was back from making their new allies. Lucy then spoke up first. "Here we go guys I'll start my hoping." Lucy mused sadly.

Duo was in a silent mood until he spoke next. "Time to start new hello's now I hope I enjoy this."

"I err we read you Zordon what's the problem?" Gohan responded by activating his communicator.

"Ranger please report here immediately I have important news for you all." The sage explained over the device.

"Remember guys the being knows what he's doing we shouldn't question his judgment." Kai again claimed.

"Ok, ok, ok, we might as well get this over with." Lucy groaned a bit as she activated her communicator as did the others and teleported down to the Command Chamber to see and meet the new rangers.

-Command Chamber

Once the five warriors had arrived at their secret base the five saw Zordon was in a rather cheery looking mood. "Welcome my dear rangers this will be very unforgettable occasion you all about to meet your newest team members As you are aware Queen Dikorrna's new Thundercutioner monster easily defeated you all as well as the Megazord. To that end three candidates were selected and I took upon myself to create new rangers as well as powerful Zords for them. Bear witness to the Green Pegasus Ranger, the Gold Centaur Ranger, and finally the Violet Minotaur Ranger."

As soon as Zordon had finished his small introductory speech the center's light all turned their focus to the far side of the room where a green, a golden light and a final violet colored light glowed as the lights got bright the 5 realized they weren't lights but the three new rangers morphers worn over as their buckles. The light got so bright the five shielded their eyes from the brightness until it died down.

The five looked over the three newly made rangers their colors were green, gold and violet just as Zordon explained they were. Their uniforms were just about the same as their own suits however the three had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on the gloves and boots which was an interesting touch. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had two long cloth ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front. The green ranger appeared to have a male's build while rangers gold and violet were female. The green ranger had a horse based helmet design while the gold warrior had a humanoid helmet with a top crest and the violet ranger had a bull type styled helmet with a large horns on the helmet's sides.

"Welcome to the Command Chamber green, gold and violet rangers I believe it is time to reveal your identities to your new teammates." Zordon said instructing the three rangers to take off their helmets which they slowly did as the other five looked on in curiosity at who their new friends would be. Once their helmets were off the five gazed at who they were making notes of their individual features: the violet ranger face had dark violet eyes and dark violet hair which almost looked black and she looked about thirteen, green ranger had long shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and looked about 16, and the gold ranger had very delicate looking features such as light violet eyes and dark violet hair but much lighter than the violet ranger's. The gold ranger looked about fifthteen in age.

Kai took 1 look at them an in instant he knew who they were Yusuke Urameshi the demon spirit detective from Yu Yu Hakusho, Hotaru Tomoe alias Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon, and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun from Slayers NEXT. "Holy crap! It's Yusuke Urameshi the demon spirit detective from Yu Yu Hakusho, Hotaru Tomoe alias Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon, and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun from Slayers NEXT. This is unbelievable Somebody catch me while I fall." Kai then fell backwards out cold and Lucy caught him with her vectors.

"You mean the Hotaru Tomoe and the ruin soldier? Hilde watches reruns of you girls." Duo said Kai.

Hotaru blew some of her dark hair from face. "Yup I'm a ranger now."

"Yeah we're ready to kick alien monster butt." Yusuke said making a smirk.

"Zordon you gave us the great Yusuke Urameshi and Amelia from the Slayers universe. Why not tell us about it beforehand?" Asuka turned to Zordon obviously thrilled but also confused a bit too.

"I'm sorry to be secretive but it was necessary to keep Dikornna from interfering my apologies rangers." The sage lamented a bit.

Gohan went over to Yusuke and put out his hand. "Welcome to the team Yusuke, Hotaru Amelia I'm Gohan the red ranger the guy who fainted is Kai the blue ranger Lucy the pink ranger our team's heart who caught him our comic relief Duo the black ranger and finally Asuka the fierce yellow ranger." Gohan explained to his new comrade.

"Man Yusuke you look good in that outfit." Duo said looking over the chest shield and gold accents on the gloves and boots.

"Amelia that look is so I dunno great but beyond great it even surpasses my stunning yellow outfit. Think you can acquire some mystic perfume for me hmm? Anyways that aside how's your new ranger suit?" Asuka half joked to Amelia.

"It's nice very nice I'll use it well in the course of justice and fighting nasty villains." The dark haired girl replied back to the redheaded one.

Hotaru noticed Lucy was sitting by the control panel a sad look written all over her face. The new violet ranger walked over to her. "Lucy what's wrong?"

The short pink haired girl didn't talk immediately until finally. "You'll hate me because of my ugly horns."

"Horns?" Hotaru said curiously while Lucy took off her flower based hairclip revealing two odd cat ear shaped horn on her head.

"I told you you'd think they're ugly." Lucy glumly.

"You look like Luna or Artemis with those horns they look cute on you Luce don't let anyone say otherwise about them. I know how you feel I have a unique ability I can heal minor injuries my classmates think its nasty but I know here it can come in handy. I'm not bothered by your horns at all." Hotaru explained which promptly spurred Lucy to tackle slash hug her to the floor.

"Don't worry Lucille we'll be your galpals after all my best friends a chimaera crossed with a Golem so horns, and floating hands, and monsters aren't exactly unusual to me." Amelia said giving the rosette a gentle look into her scarlet eyes.

"Now rangers I presume that the new additions to the power team are to your likings?" The five nodded their heads as Zordon chuckled as he knew he had selected a fine group of rangers and all eight of them seemed to be getting. "Yusuke you who are strong and true you will command the mighty Pegasus Zord, Amelia your sense of spirit is just so the power of the agile Centaur Zord is yours and finally Hotaru the soldier of ruin you have the power of the wise Minotaur Zord at your disposal."

Zordon knew the eight heroes would get along just fine until the alarms klaxons went off signaling the eight to the viewing globe. "Rangers my scans report Thundercutioner is still terrorizing the park and my sensors also indicate Dikorrna's Claylems are attacking the new roller rink construction site."

"But Zordon the Zords were all heavily damaged by that monster we need time and energy to repair them." Gohan said unsure.

"We can't do three things at once what do we do?" Duo said in a grim sounding mood. The brown haired indigo eyed young man leaned against a console.

Zordon was as always prepared for just such an occurrence. "Kai (who was now up) and Asuka take the elevator to the Zord repair bay you'll find all the tools and data needed to repair them. Lucy, Duo and Gohan you are to take out the Claylems at the construction site and finally Yusuke, Hotaru, and Amelia it is up to the three of you to defeat Thundercutioner. Good luck and may the power protect you all."

W/out a second to lose the blue and yellow rangers scamper off to the said elevator to go to the Zord hanger and begin repairs on their battle machines. Gohan stood by the small globe and turned to the others. "Well what're we waiting for huh a party invitation?" The others nod in agreement and the group morphs in succession.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy yelled out.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru shouted out.

-construction site

The pink, red and black rangers then saw their 15 Claylem opponents were busy tearing the area apart just having a merry time destroying the future building. "I knew we'd find trouble oh so boring beating this clay critters up so much." Lucy mused.

-park

Meanwhile leaping into action the newly created green, violet and gold Dimension Legends rangers stared down the monster called Thundercutioner. She had a slate grey colored bodysuit with large white upward pointed knee pads and white feet. The arms were the same color as the body with thick looking black gloves with claws on the ends of the digits. The shoulders had two long spikes crackling with surges of electricity. The face was evil very indeed looking like a porcelain doll face all white and colorless with a prism-like glass case covering it. The eyes were a solid black. The female monster carried a long staff with a large looking blade (its looks like Transformers Energon Skyblast's weapon) on the end.

Thundercutioner seemed surprised to see three more rangers try to attack her. "My, my, my this is a surprise three new rangers to annihilate I see a green colored runt, a golden wimp, and purple based people loser. Prepare to fry at the might of my awesome power Come on and fight me!"

The monster then charged at the three who summoned their respective power weapons. Yusuke called out his weapon first. "Pegasus Banryuu!" Massive green colored lightning strikes hammered the ground near the green ranger as a long bladed sword was taken hold by Yusuke's right hand.

Hotaru was up next and called forth her weapon. "Minotaur Scythe!" A long double bladed sickle weapon while it spun in the young girl's hand. As the blade spun sections of the ground erupted up with violet colored energy.

Amelia was the final one to call her weapon into use. "Centaur Gatling!" A square shaped block with two long gatling barrels appeared in a gold colored flash while gold lightning shot down from the sky and into the two gun barrels.

"Alright girls all together nail her!" Yusuke ordered out to the two girls. "Banryuu slash!" The green ranger called out as he sped forward at the monster and gave his hefty blade a good upward swing and delivered an emerald colored slash across Thundercutioner's face but the three weren't done seconds later Hotaru threw her scythe which impacted the monster with a series of nasty lilac colored slashes.

"AHHHH!" The monster cried out as she was about to fall over only to be hit by a golden plasma blast barrage coming from the gold ranger. "NAHHHHH!" Thundercutioner was thrown backward and used her staff while struggling to get back up.

"Very impressive new rangers but I'm tougher than I look c'mon and fight me!" She barked at the three who then rushed into again.

-construction site

Duo had five of the clay creatures in his sights as he used his Garuda axe to run through them like a swordsman gone crazy. He hacked off one's head then the next one's arms, then the third in half, then the fourth and the fifth he hacked off the head like the first.

Lucy landed a cartwheel kick to one sending off the table it stood on. She went after the next and threw a vector punch through the chest. "Bye bye clay brains hope to see ya in pottery class." She spat at them as she continued to fight the next three she used her vectors to leap up onto the construction beams and threw the Claylem standing there down the elevator shaft which wasn't installed yet and the creature splattered into a slimy mess on the ground floor three stories down. Turning her attention to the tw far below her she leapt down and sliced the two clay creature's right down the middle.

Gohan grabbed a hole of one's head and used a Ki blast to blast it off then he used his other hand to fire off a barrage of blasts at two more leaving them with small smoking holes. "Ya wanna fight with me then good 'cuz ya got!" Gohan then went to Super Saiyan 2 and blew the two last rock grunts into dust with one good sized Kamehameha wave.

-Dikorrna's palace

The evil space witch seemed curious at the arrival of the new rangers. "Hmm a green a gold and a violet ranger this is interesting after all but it won't be enough to save yer color coded hides grow Thundercutioner grow!"

-park

Thundercutioner then grew into the giant form all monsters did however the three new rangers knew what to do. Yusuke threw his right hand into the air while Amelia and Hotaru did the same. "We need Legends Zord power now! Green Pegasus Zord power!"

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

With a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord with its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest with red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord with its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe. The three stop before their masters the Pegasus kneeled as did the centaur and the Minotaur bowed.

"WOO HOO THEY WORK YEAH!" Amelia spouted off dancing around the spot like a happy girl in love.

The three zords teleport their respective rangers atop their heads and ride them into battle like steeds. "Green Pegasus Zord Pegasus mode battle ready now!"

Hotaru then proceeds to do the same as did Amelia. (Hotaru) "Violet Minotaur Zord Minotaur mode battle ready now!" (Amelia) "Gold Centaur Zord Centaur mode battle ready now!"

Thundercutioner scoffed at the idea of anyone beating her in a fight. "I'll fry you into cinders power pukes! YEAH!" She then sent off blasts of lightning but the three Zords weave and dodge the blasts.

"Girl's getting too hot out here I think we need some cooler air." Yusuke said entering the Pegasus's cockpit area.

"Right Yusuke!" Amelia said giving a thumbs up.

"Roger!" Hotaru replied agreeing wholeheartedly. The two girls then do the same as the green ranger did.

-Pegasus cockpit

"Ahh much better in here time to really turn up the cold girls follow my lead. We'll send this poor excuse for a generator packing back to the moon." Yusuke joked as the Pegasus continued its run toward the monster with the centaur and minotaur.

The winged horse based machine used its wings to create cyclone which threw Thundercutioner off balance knocking her over backward. "WAHHH!"

"Pegasus Zord convert to warrior mode now." The black haired demon boy told his Zord. The Zord's back end pushed out and extended into legs while the horse legs folded back behind the new lower leg sections. The torso flipped over with the horse head folding down, the hooves tilt up revealing hands. The head had two antennae on the sides and a mask less white face and yellow eyes. The wings then relocated to the arms shoulder joints. The horse tail landed in the warrior robot's left hand as a saber weapon.

The four then battled as the Pegasus clang their weapons and appear locked with neither one more powerful than the other until the Pegasus punched the monster with the right then slashed at Thundercutioner's chest making sparks fly. But Pegasus and the green ranger were far from done. "Pegasus I want ya to follow every move I make starting now."

Yusuke threw a series of punches from his left hand while Pegasus followed suit with the order. The Zord user then gave a kick and the machine followed again kicking the monster high into the air sending her falling backwards hard onto the ground.

The centaur then lined the creature in its sights who by now had struggled to her feet and fired off a set of three arrows impacting the minion then golden lightning shot down from the sky shocking the female monster. The minotaur pilot wanted a bit of the action. "Hey don't hog all the glory here Black Horn Thunder Burst!"

The bull based zord's horns glowed black as lighting collected onto them and was shot out as a mighty beam with hit the ground and impacted the monster hard! "DAEHHHH!" The force of the blast sent Thundercutioner several feet into a rocky hillside.

"I think it's about time we wrap this tea party up let's finish her." Amelia said thinking they were going to win easily.

"I agree with that let's do it Amelia Hotaru you in too?" Yusuke asked over the comm. system.

"Of course I am Let's do it!" She replied back.

"I say it's time to finish this poor excuse for a fighter off Pegasus Sonic Airburst armed and fired!" Yusuke said activating some button commands that the Zord instructed to use.

The Pegasus Zord head tilted up and the moth opened as the yellow gem in the mouth glowed with a tornado symbol. In an instant a huge cyclone of greenish energy came flying from the horse mouth and impacted the monster.

"AHGGHHH!" Thundercutioner was thrown several feet in the air then came crashing down to the ground. The girl monster finally managed after much struggling to get back on her feet.

Chuckling a bit before taunting the creature Yusuke spoke again. "It's over Thundercutioner you're history now 'cuz we're just about done with ya."

Hotaru retorted back w/her choice of comment on the monster. "I say you go home to mother Dikorrna but I'd hate to see your father with a face as ugly as yours."

"Yeah it's the end for you." Amelia barked out after Hotaru.

"Well I see to fix that little oversight! Don't be so sure of yourselves power pukes the problem with the subject of history is that often repeating is a norm!" Using the two spikes on her shoulders Thundercutioner emitted two electrical beams and again summoned her two ugly and revolting partners; Cyclonecutioner and Typhooncutioner. "AHAHAHAH! Now take me or should I say us on!"

The newly created green ranger wasn't impressed not in the least. This fight however had just gotten interesting now with three fighter on each side but Yusuke still was not impressed. "Huh that it I was expecting some flashy super attack not being a failed triplet fighter."

"Humph! Pathetic parlor trick." Hotaru also huffed out upon seeing the monster triple itself. Her Zord stood ready for the next move.

"I can do that too Thundercutioner big deal." Amelia said bored watching the spectacle from her cockpit window.

"I'll or they'll see about that You go get 'em girls!" The she-monster ordered her two goons to attack the three.

Cyclonecutioner and Typhooncutioner charged at the robot horse with Cyclone leading the attack and swung her trident weapon across the Pegasus's chest throwing sparks into the air whirling it around toward the next attack angle. Not to be outdone Typhooncutioner then used her broad bladed saber across the Zord's shoulder creating more sparks. Typhooncutioner then went after the minotaur Zord and the two lock weapons but it became clear from the struggling the monster was stronger and more powerful.

She sliced the bull machine across the chest then kicked its face sending it skyward and landing in a heap a few feet away. The centaur wasn't having any luck either as it too was locked and struggling against Cyclonecutioner's trident. The she-monster then summoned a blast of lightning and hurled it at the centaur knocking right over.

"Blast 'em all girls turn 'em into dust!" Thundercutioner ordered as her two minions then three bombarded the Zords mercilessly with the same triple electric energy blasts used on the Megazord. The Pegasus was thrown to its backside and had converted back into its winged equine mode, the bull headed Minotaur collapsed to its knees and the Centaur keeled over but the terrible trio of monsters continued their triple assault seriously beating the three mighty machines.

"Ok that didn't go over too well did it?" Amelia uttered out nervously at the sight of the three monster walking towards them ready to finish them off.

"How can we beat this electric throwing chick?" Yusuke grumped out at losing the fight so fast.

"Now what do we do Amelia? Yusuke you have any ideas hmm?" Hotaru said with a nervous tone in her voice.

-Command Chamber

Asuka and Kai were watching the fight on the viewing globe. Asuka felt helpless at seeing her new friends getting the pants beat off them. "Oh crap Yusuke, Amelia, Hotaru Zordon they're in trouble and I err we can't help them!"

"Thundercutioner and her two sisters are just too powerful to beat!" Kai huffed.

"Never fear Asuka I have prepared for just such an occasion I have equipped the Pegasus, Centaur, and Minotaur Zords to combine to form the mighty Mythic Wing Megazord." Zordon explained easing their fear a bit. "However contact Gohan to assist the three his Zord was damaged the least and thus it can be the only one to assist in the fight."

-construction site

The red ranger admired his work defeating the Claylems when communicator went off. He turned it on Zordon wanted him. "Yes Zordon?"

"Gohan it is imperative that you summon the Draach Zord and assist Yusuke, Amelia, and Hotaru defeat Thundercutioner I fear the three are not strong enough to defeat her." The sage explained over the device.

"Roger! Time I show her the power of the dragon! Red Draach Zord power!" The red ranger called out.

A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire. The three new rangers figured it had to be the red ranger's Draach Zord. The massive machine gave a loud roar and finally freed itself from the earth. The Zord then roared and called down a thunderstorm. The Zords back end lifted up and became legs and the torso folded down and the front Draach legs became arms and the Draach head shifted to the newly formed chest and the warrior mode head emerged. It had a mask less face, gold eyes and a bit of a crown on its head. It extended its right arm and a long staff with a small blade on the end materialized. The now battle ready Zord was back in the battle. It landed hard onto the ground sending up a series of flames jets around it.

Yusuke typed in commands for his Zord to get up as did Amelia and Hotaru. Struggling and straining the three mythical animal based machines finally got to their feet. The Pegasus neighed and broke into a run with the Centaur neighing as well and Minotaur snorting as it followed.

The Draach Zord in warrior mode then hitches a ride on the Pegasus's back like a steed and twirling its staff weapon around. The equine mech then reared up on its back legs and the four charged into battle together inciting surprise from Thundercutioner.

"Huh yer all back for more fine then blast 'em into dust!" She barked out to her two goons.

The four charged at their foes with the Minotaur punching Cyclonecutioner away to the ground while the Centaur rears up grapples with Typhooncutioner flips her over its head then gives her a backward horse kick to the torso sending her flying. With her two grunts gone the Draach uses its staff to whack their boss across her plain white face.

The three monsters regroup back together and again throw lightning blasts at the four only to miss. Yusuke spoke over the communications channel of the Pegasus to the Draach. "Gohan disengage Zordon's sending me some new information the control panel says there's another attack option so have at it: The Mythic Wing Megazord."

The red warrior robot then leapt off the horse's back and stood aside as the three neighed and snorted as they broke into a run. The three all got the same message from Zordon and all called out. "Mythic Wing Megazord formation now!"

The cockpits of the Minotaur and Centaur Zords teleported the two girl pilots behind Yusuke as the three Zords called their vocal sounds. The Pegasus returned to warrior mode as the other machines charged at the green mech. The Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. The Minotaur's upper legs sunk into the lower legs as the back opened up allowing the arms to fold inside the torso. The two Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus with the Minotaur the left arm and the Centaur the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward with a red gem on the forehead with a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had two long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them.

"Mythic Wing Megazord battle ready!" The green, violet and gold ranger all call out in unison as a huge blast of energy sends a shockwave through the ground while a green lighting bolt rips the sky with a deafening thunderclap.

Needless to say Thundercutioner or her two goons were not expecting this at all. "Huh what in the name of... ?"

The newly created Megazord charged into battle as the monster trio attacked again with their triple lightning attack. "Annihilate 'em you two!" She barked out but it did little good as the blasts didn't even damage the machine in the slightest and kept walking toward them.

Needless to say Typhooncutioner and Cyclonecutioner were fearful and backed behind their leader in cowering. "You fools don't hide here fight 'em!"

The two minions then leap forward armed with their weapons to given two hard punches backward landing right in front of their boss lady. She was not happy to see them beat. "You numbskulls can't you do anything right without fowling it up! I guess I have to do it myself then! C'mon you giant bucket-o-bolts!" She threatened the Megazord.

The Megazord's pilots in the three chaired cockpit call out the finisher move. "Double Thunder Bolo Blast!"

The Megazord then raised its two powerful looking arms as orange colored energy spiraled around the two animal heads. It soon formed into two large globes of orange around the size of the machine's torso. The orbs were connected by a small filament of white energy. The Megazord then launched the linked orbs as they fanned out and went into a spiral spin and impacted the monster trio hard engulfing them in a massive fireball. Once the blast subsided the weakened Thundercutioner and her two goons Typhooncutioner and Cyclonecutioner were defeated. The two grunts fade away as the boss falls over face first and blows up.

The Draach Zord then came walking over the newly made Megazord the two looked one another over for a second or two then shook hands in partnership. The four rangers talk over their well deserved victory. "You guys you did really well out congratulations Yusuke, Hotaru and Amelia you're Power Rangers now use the power well."

"Yeah will do Gohan girls we did pretty well together didn't we?" The green ranger asked his fellow violet and gold rangers.

"Of course we showed her the power of justice indubitably Lina and Zelgadiss would be proud of me right now as would my father and my late mother." Amelia said thinking of her Slayers friends.

"I know Amara, Michelle and Trista would be proud of me as would Serena, Lita, Mina, Ami, and Ray plus Reeni too if she could see me now." The violet ranger said also thinking of her friends back in her home dimension.

-Command Chamber

Once the battle was over Zordon began his instruction of the rules the team went by. "Now Yusuke, Hotaru and Amelia welcome to the team but before anything else transpires you must follow simple rules. And these are the only rules... remember never to use your powers for personal gain, never battle unless Dikorrna forces you and always fight with honor."

The three new rangers were also given new rooms at the Rangers House thanks to Zordon's magic. Yusuke wore a white tank top with an open front green short sleeved shirt and long darker green pants with black tiger stripes. Hotaru was dressed in a dark purple long skirt and lighter t-shirt while Amelia was dressed in a metallic gold colored t-shirt and teal colored shorts. The once directionless street punk, shy class outcast and shrine maiden nod their heads in agreement but Hotaru unsure spoke up. "I mean these powers are nice, the weapons and Zords but are we really fit for the job Zordon? I mean I was a Sailor Scout before how can I explain this to them?"

"I'm sure you'll come to answer Hotaru I have faith in you." The sage assured the girl.

"It's where you belong Hotaru." Lucy said putting her vector upon the short raven haired girl while cracking a shy looking smile.

"C'mon I'll turn that frown upside down Hotaru lighten up kiddo." Duo joked with her oddly enough she smiled back to him. The four girls then give each other a group hug reaffirming their newly created friendship. Gohan takes one look at Yusuke and puts out his hand.

"Uh um sparring buddies?" The red wearing teen asked the green dresser.

"Sparring partners. Nice to be here Gohan." Yusuke replied shaking the friendly hand.

-to be continued

Finally New Ranger Light part 2 is done stay tuned for chapter 5 of Horns of a Spider, chapter 4 of DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, the 7th chapter of Super Horned Ascension, and also chapter Seven of Vectors and Vector Sigma. The next universe up for saving is the Sailor Moon world. Please review them folks I am asking nicely here. Can you all believe it this story is the first with 11 chapters total a new record people. Until then may the power protect you all this has been TURP signing off now.


	12. Sailor Scouts VS Dikorrna

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 12

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Next up is the Sailor Moon crossover chapter and partial team up with the scouts. Setting is one year post episode 200 of Sailor Moon (so the inners are 17, Neptune/Uranus are 18, Pluto is 20, while Saturn would be 13). One item of note all chapters dealing with the pink ranger Lucy will be a bit darker in tone the time of loss is coming. Until that time comes around prepare yourselves readers and enjoy the Power Rangers teaming up the Sailor Scouts in this thrilling chapter. Sailor Moon fans enjoy the chapter it's got all of them in it (Moon, Venus, Mercury, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Mars, plus Tuxedo Mask too).

Chapter 12 Sailor Scouts VS Dikorrna

- Sailor Moon R (game song): Fantasy Attraction by Takanori Arisawa

It was a sunny day at Angel Grove beach and the eight rangers were having some fun in the sun and it comes to no surprise that the rangers were in their swimsuits (Asuka/yellow two piece with flower designs, Gohan/simple red trunks, Duo/black trunks, Kai/deep blue trunks, Lucy/pink one piece with a green middle stripe. Her bright rose pink hair was getting still longer now as long as Asuka's) The three new rangers Yusuke, Hotaru, and Amelia were also there enjoying themselves. Yusuke had on a simple pair of green trunks, Hotaru wore a modest looking deep violet two piece, while Amelia wore the same thing as Asuka except a light golden color inciting looks from the various fanboys and fangirls.

Asuka as usual was tanning herself her bright auburn hair shone in the bright sun, Gohan and Yusuke were having themselves a small volleyball match so far neither was getting any points as the two always hit the ball just before hitting the sand. Kai and Duo were evidently going on about their ranger exploits to some fans and gave out autographs as well. The two were at the nearby snack bar run by the comic duo of Bulk and Skull. The four seemed to get along just fine going on about various things over the past few days and the past ranger teams. Bulk and Skull knew the old team but only as classmates and were shocked to find out that the group they gave so much trouble were the fabled Power Rangers themselves.

Near the surf Amelia and Hotaru were constructing a very well made sand castle with shells and stones plus a water filled moat. Lucy however well she was once again she was chasing after the various critters around the area in this case the crabs scuttling along the moist sandy beachfront looking for edible bits. "C'mere! (misses) Come back! (misses again) C'mere ya I said ya little crabby crab! (misses a third time/falls on face) Come back here you little crab I just wanna catch you and to put ya in a bucket c'mere!"

Sadly Beatrice (dressed in a showy black two piece bikini) was there too and commenting on the situation. "Well, well, well if it isn't the kiddy pool ranger say Luce why don'tchu you go play in the shallow end like a good little 10 year old huh there's flying fish there try and catch one for me will you?" The bratty blonde sniggered at the rosette ranger.

Lucy leapt right in the snotty blonde's face. "Keep talking to me like that Beatrice I'll knock you off your high and mighty royal horse and onto your butt! Back off I can play on this beach anyway I want to. Take it back or I'll hurt you in way you won't see coming!" The normally timid ranger spat at the popular blonde student who just glared at her knowing she just told her off something Beatrice doesn't like at all.

"Don't you talk back to your betters ya little shrimp I'm the top girl in school but you five just stroll in and suddenly the whole student body is drooling over you all like hungry dogs." Beatrice spat back as the two students of Angel Grove jump right into each other's face staring at each other down.

"Hey, hey back off of her Beatrice now... " Snarled out the one of the three new kids attending Angel Grove High the tall Yusuke Uremeshi.

Beatrice immediately quit taunting Lucy and leapt to him obviously smitten w/him a lot. "My, my, my you are a cute one Yusuke mind going out sometime hmm my new stud muffin?"

Yusuke was soon joined by the other two new students the short and rather darkly dressed Hotaru Tomoe and the spunky yet fancily dressed Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun (what kind of name was that?) from Europe. Amelia started going after Beatrice and wagging her finger at her like Beatrice was some kid needing to be told to behave like a good girl. "Back off of Lucille Beatrice or you'll face my wrath of justice if you don't I Amelia decree it right now apologize for calling her a shrimp. Go on do it now."

Beatrice simply stared in shock at the middle height raven haired girl in the golden bathing suit while blinking a bit. "Uh excuse me what did you say to me I didn't catch it right I know you didn't just tell me off did you?" Beatrice said attempting to get some wax from her left ear as if hearing what she heard wrong.

"I suggest you do it Lucy's our friend and you aren't frankly Beatrice I'm surprised you even have friends anyways that with your high and mighty attitude you put on everywhere. Leave her alone or else she might do something mean to you in exchange." The short violet eyed Hotaru girl said scolding the taller blonde who still looked on in shock and Hotaru spoke up again. "Yes you've been as Asuka says "You've gotten told" leave Lucy alone or she might pull unpleasant on you so watch out."

"Why you two little bratty little you little bratty little no-it-alls do you know who I am hmm?" The blonde huffed out in a fit.

"Yeah we do Beatrice Orchards if I remember right. Look you stuck up blonde brat maybe you haven't heard but there are three new rangers in town. A gold, a purple ranger and a green one now look over our swim suits notice anything?" Yusuke said with a small smirk forming over his face.

"Oh great just great more of you geeks crap! Sissi! Sissi! Krystella! Krystella! You two get yer butts over here now!" Beatrice shouted out to a duo of girls chatting with a tall blonde well toned lifeguard. Beatrice's two girl cronies were the somewhat infamous brat pack consisting of the black haired Thai, French and Greek mix girl Elisabeth Delmas or just "Sissi" which the whole student body knew not to call her or risk getting beat up. The other girl Krystella Allster was a total and complete backstabber yet you wouldn't guess that by looking at her. Her rich yet light brunette hair and pale blue eyes drove most boys nuts.

Sadly the two were totally loyal to Beatrice... the three were literally attached by the hips. The three made every poor, unpopular, and frankly anyone they deemed not up to their personal standards at Angel Grove miserable. The kids called them "Three She-Devil Gossip Pack" on their attitudes to everyone. They expected complete and total respect from all anyone who dares try not to, well rumors start floating around then.

Sissi wore an orange two piece with black tiger stripes while Krystella had the same style but with gold leopard spots on a white suit. Beatrice called out and the two over and whispered into their respective ears. Needless to say both of their brown eyes went wide as golf balls. "Oh boy you mean those three are... are... are... ooh boy."

Sissi took a few looks over the three. "Not much to them this ain't over geek rangers Beatrice will get her revenge I swear on it!"

"Yeah she swears it you brats get it she swears it!" Krystella parroted Sissi.

Beatrice took the two by their suits top section and dragged them off. "Will you two shut up and stop being a set of parrots for me come on!" The three walked off to the far side of the beach to avoid the geek squad AKA the Power Rangers.

Yusuke and Hotaru watched the three go off and turned to Lucy. Hotaru brushed a bit of sand from her silky rose pink hair. "Luce you ok?"

The pink ranger took a glance at her violet colored comrade and gave Hotaru a small smile in to her. "Thanks 'Taru now I am." She said mentioning Hotaru's nickname. "Oh and Amelia just one thing don't call me Lucille please don't call me it." Lucy said walking off to catch the crabs scuttling around the sandy beach once again. Hotaru went back to castle building while Yusuke went back to his ball match with Gohan.

Amelia stood dumbfounded and spoke out softly. "But it's your name your full name I might add." Grumbling a bit to herself Amelia over the issue went back to assisting Hotaru with their well made castle on the beach and the rangers went back to doing what they were doing.

-snack bar (Bulk and Skull time (yay! ;)

At the snack bar Duo, Kai and some beach going kids (about 5-7 years old) were listening to some old stories from Bulk and Skull about the past ranger teams from the past years going all the way back to 1993. Skull went on about the first five rangers the start of it all the jockish Jason Lee Scott, hip Zack Tyler, quiet yet fair Trini Kwan, the sassy Kimberly Hart, and brainy Billy Cranston. Course the two didn't know who any ranger was until the big invasion and were informed of the past ones. "Yeah back then they had dinosaur based Zords Jason the red ranger had a T-Rex, Billy the blue ranger had a Triceratops, Trini was yellow with the Saber Tooth Tiger, Zack the black ranger used the Mastodon, Kimberly was the pink ranger then with the high flyin' Pteradactyl, and Tommy was green then. He had the Dragonzord. Though how four of them are dinosaurs I'll never know folks."

Then all of a sudden Duo and Kai's two communicators went off signaling time to get to work. The other six rangers were running along and the former pilot and married man knew what to do next. "Sorry guys explain later the current team has work to do bye!" Duo said jumping off his stool and after the others as they teleported away. The black haired snack bar worker took a look at the new black ranger running off to save the world. The eight teleported away to the beach goers amazement and cheering.

"Bye guys see ya when we get back from wherever." Kia called out back to them while zipping away in a column of blue light.

The large sized Bulk saw him thinking about the good old days but told him to get to work. "Give it up Skull they got work to do and so we c'mon we got them Berry Pineapple shakes to make." The two then went about getting the next wave of customers served and also informed of the days of '93.

-Command Chamber

Once the rangers had arrived at the chamber they saw the blue sage gesturing with his worried brow toward the viewing globe. "Rangers I've grave news I've detected a few traces of Cosmium Clay. It is the substance Dikorrna's Claylem grunts are constructed of. It's registering from Hotaru's home dimension. This is Hotaru's world she will be your guide now go and may the power protect you."

The eight multicolored heroes then input the dimension coordinates and teleport away in a red/blue, yellow/pink/gold/green/blue/and black colored rainbow-like beam.

"Good luck my rangers " Zordon said softly.

-Sailor Moon universe begin Moonlight Densetsu by Dali (one year post series (Legends in English) (yes it's for the Sailor Moon fans reading this hope you appreciate it)

Once the group had teleported to Hotaru's home dimension the eight warriors found themselves in new clothes; Gohan wore a red tank top with a grey collar and red shorts, Asuka was wearing a yellow t-shirt and grey jean shorts, Kai was wearing long navy jeans with a powder blue long sleeved shirt, the great Duo wore a black tank with grey cut off jeans, Lucy wore a pink T with a white wind breaker jacket over it and as a final touch light grey shorts/pink ankle socks with white sneakers. She still had on her gold star hairclip camouflaging her horns from prying eyes.

The three other rangers were dressed in new outfits too; Yusuke wore the same outfit as Gohan but green (the shirt had no grey collar as well), Amelia wore a tan t-shirt and white jeans with gold glitter on them, and finally Hotaru wore a Minnesota Vikings jersey shirt (violet) while also wearing black shorts going to just above her knees along with violet sandal shoes.

Gohan took a few glances around the street they were transported to. It looked basic enough the red ranger saw the Tokyo Tower a few blocks away from their current position. He ran a few things in his brain but only came up with the same conclusion. "Ok Hotaru this is your home so you lead like Zordon said to what should we do first?"

The short deep violet haired ranger thought over the best thing she could do. How would she explain this to Amara, Michelle, and Trista. The three were like the parents she never had It was going to be hard no doubt about it. Hotaru would have to play the mission one small step, fight, and monster at a time. "I think we should find the others, they're at the local arcade. Before Zordon summoned me I got a mystery love letter in the mail to meet some admirer around this area. Course it was a set-up by Zordon to get me away from Amara and Michelle. If I was stood up or if the person wasn't lying I was to meet the other scouts at the arcade."

"Sounds like a plan lets go c'mon! Don't stand like snails c'mon!" Lucy said scampering off to get the mission started up and the other seven soon gave chase while Hotaru caught up to Lucy and led the way.

-Dikorrna's palace

The evil alien Queen Dikorrna was taking a look over the situation that was developing with the Legends Violet Minotaur Ranger alias Hotaru Tomoe. This situation with her fellow comrades the Sailor Scouts was troubling. Even though her monsters were powerful as were her generals the sheer teamwork of the ranger and scouts VS her generals, Claylem grunts, and the basic monster might defeat them. "Hmm it appears that in Hotaru's universe she's part of some all female hero group called the Sailor Scouts consisting of their leader Sailor Moon, the fire user Mars, the ice wielder Mercury, the thunder and nature using Jupiter, the she warrior of love Venus, the tough and serious wind using Uranus, the soldier of the seas Neptune, time user Pluto, plus the tall dashing Tuxedo Mask. Most interesting I'll have to tread lightly on this. I underestimated the red ranger Gohan's allies in his worlds but that will be the last time. Floral Hunter I've a job for you scout the so called "Sailor Moon" universe and acquire a very viscous creature like a Kisenian Blossom mutate it and order it to attack the city. But under no circumstances can it drain the populaces energy instead supercharge it with the Super Plutonium serum."

The plant based general's scarlet eyes went wide in awe of what her queen suggested. "The chemical used by King Mondo against the Super Zeo Zords brilliant my queen sheer brilliance. We'll slaughter them all my great empress Dikorrna."

The evil witch simply gave Floral Hunter a death glare. "Stop being a kiss up Floral Hunter now get to work at once I want that creature up and ready in a few hours. Until then soften up those bratty girls with Claylems attack them everywhere. Oh and one more thing you're in charge of the Kisenian Blossom the young thing is your responsibility. I've heard you mumbling about spreading seeds and raising sprouts here's your chance don't fail me I mean it."

The evil alien empress swung her throne back around while motioning for Floral Hunter to get to work on the monster and Claylem batches. "Yes ma'am I'm on it."

-a few blocks from the arcade

A few blocks from the arcade a set of two high school girls were walking along and speaking about basic stuff. The taller girl had tan hair, bright cerulean eyes and dressed in a deep jean jacket with a tan tank top underneath it while wearing simple looking teal colored jeans. The expression on her face was that of boredom and it was the same with her somewhat shorter companion who was a brunette with a long ponytail, bright green eyes, and dressed in a teal colored long sleeved shirt with a pair of somewhat loose green jeans. The two both wore simple looking white sneakers. The taller one spoke up. "Lita I'm bored so bored am I... I actually wish those old Negaverse generals would reappear just so I could I kick one into next week. School and have been so easy lately with no villains yet it's gotten a bit boring. Lita am I nuts for thinking this up?" The tall dirty blonde spoke to her brunette walking companion.

"Not really though I don't miss getting blasting by attacks every couple of months I actually miss the heat and thrill of battle and warm fuzziness of kicking the overlord off their horse and saving the planet.. you're not crazy Amara. I think we're all going crazy we've been so used to fighting for so long we're unused to down time." The girl named Lita said back to her friend Amara.

The two exchanged some joyful looking smiles at each other but their peace of mind between them both was broken by the sudden arrival of seven bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures suddenly materializing from out of nowhere got into battles poses (they were sandy yellow in color) suddenly materializing from out of nowhere. The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone.

"Rarl! Rarl!" One of the odd things growled at the two ladies. The rest of the creatures nodded at the one and broke into a charge at Amara and Lita.

Amara took a quick at them. "Lita you know what I said it being it too calm around here well you didn't hear say it got it?" Amara half barked out to Lita who simply nodded at her in agreement.

-begin Combat by Ron Wasserman

"OK you punks wanna fight ok then let's go for it come on get me!" Amara called out to the two nearest to her as they charged at her. Throwing out her left fist she impacted the first one then decking it away with a secondary punch to its gut. The next one pushed its luck and ran at her, the tomboy quickly dropped herself to her hands and spin kicked the rock man's legs out from under him and without missing a beat she threw a sideways kick to the things neck sending it flying sideways and also upwards. "YAH!"

The two creatures upon landing on the hard asphalt were apparently struggling to get to their feet and covered by numerous cracks on their bodies. The creatures give out a death rattle. "Rarl! Rarl!" The things then liquefy into clay-like ooze.

"Messy." Amara commented as another one wanted to fight her. "Oh you want some of me good I was really bored today but now I'm a revving engine!" The last one prepared itself to fight.

Lita jumped high into the air and delivered a hard left kick to one of the things chest area then did a cartwheel styled jump. She then pushed off the ground using her arms and kicked the second creature in the upper chest with a left kick and repeated the same with her left upon another rock thing. The three were barraged by numerous cracks and fractures on their stony shell-like bodies the three literally burst into the clay ooze like before.

The last one joined up with the one Amara was fighting. "Oh the two of you want some more or did ya have enough hmm?" The two things looked at each and didn't speak a word but instead turned tail and ran away while vanishing in a wisp of greenish fire.

"Huh what were those things? Ouch!" Amara said and winced as her shoulder popped a bit. "Uh think I need to work out a bit more on that shoulder get it loosened up."

"Amara I dunno but it's not good we should meet up with the others including Hotaru and make it fast too." Lita said regaining her breath a bit. "Those things seemed pretty strong like me even what were they?"

"I don't know... speaking of that where's Hotaru gone too? I said to meet us at the arcade to meet this "admirer" of hers I'm sure it's a prank by some of those bratty 7th graders to make fun of her more if that's the case I'll head over to the punk's house and make him apologize myself if I have to!" Amara huffed out. The two students then head off down the street to the rendezvous point the arcade.

-arcade begin Power Rangers SNES Movie game shopping center level 1 theme

Half running along Amara and Lita finally arrived at the arcade area but upon finding their friends they saw something unusual. Their seven friends were in a bit of a grumpy mood. Lita's best friends Ray Hino a shrine maiden at a local temple dressed in a pink shirt splashed with black and faded shorts. She seemed to be in a grumpier mood than she usually was. The studious blue eyed bluenette Ami Mizuno dressed in a long sleeve fluffy baby blue sweater and simple tan pants. She had a small vial of some tan colored ooze and looked it over with her mini battle computer typing roughly and furiously. The blonde blue eyed and normally chipper Mina was even in a bit of a miffed mood. Mina had on a cream yellow t-shirt with raindrops at the neck and basic half loosely fitting jeans. Serena the other blue eyed blonde with two the long ponytails was looking a bit grumpy about something. She wore a white somewhat fluffy blouse and pink shorts.

Nearby at a table was the dark green (almost black) haired and scarlet eyed Trista dressed in an olive green long sleeve blouse and long dark grey mid length dress sipping some tea. Across from her also with some tea was the artistic turquoise haired and aqua eyed Michelle Amara's best friend clad in a mid-length red plaid dress and light lavender t-shirt. In fact everyone wasn't grumpy at all but in fact worried about something. Amara took a look over everyone and made herself known. "So um who died around here hmm?"

Michelle took a quick yet small sip of her tea before speaking to her fellow Scout. "No one yet something powerful has arrived along with some other equally powerful force opposing it. I just don't know which is friend or foe yet... "

Ray put a coin into the vending machine and out popped a can of strawberry juice. The shrine keeper quickly opened it and drank it up though a nearby straw. Once done sipping the beverage she spoke. "Yeah I felt the same here yet something's familiar about one of the powers coming like we've known it a long time. What could it mean?"

"Um yer all probably guessing why we're late right it's a bit funny you see we uh were jumped by weirdo... " Amara tried to explain to the group but was cut off by Mina.

"You were jumped by freaky looking critters of rock. They're sandy tan in color right?" The ponytailed blonde said indifferent.

Lita stood blinking in a bit of confusion. "Hey uh how'd you all know what we'd be saying?"

Ami took a look up from her mini-computer. "While we were on the way here we were all jumped by them they might look strong but in actuality they're fairly wimpy and simple to defeat, if you can hit the shell hard enough it cracks and the things splatter apart like some bomb made of Jell-o. I've gotten a sample of them it's some kind of enchanted clay more than likely extraterrestrial in nature in Laymen's terms its alien. We might have a new villain to deal with soon."

"That's just what we need more evil conquering aliens. Can't they take vacations or something?" A male white blue eyed cat with a yellow crescent mark on its forehead grumped out. This cat was Artemis an advisor to Mina and he was also her pet cat.

"You're right Artemis I'm getting too old for this alien conqueror thing I need err all of us need a break and just be normal once." Said a female black blue eyed cat with the same crescent marking on her who let out a yawn.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by someone's voice. "Wait! Wait! I'm here I'm here!" A voice called out frantic Amara knew it as Hotaru's voice she was running along to the arcade dressed Minnesota Vikings jersey shirt (violet) while also wearing black shorts going to just above her knees along with violet sandal shoes. These weren't the usual clothes she wore. Behind her was a group of other teenagers. The tallest was a very buff guy wearing a red tank top with a grey collar and red shorts. His jet black hair was very spiky and his eyes were a very dark brown almost black (and looked hunky too). "Geez I need to train some more."

There was a spectacled boy with sandy brown hair with cherry red eyes while wearing long navy jeans wearing a powder blue long sleeved shirt. "Hey Gohan quit running like that I ain't no marathon doer."

The next guy with his rich brown hair ended in a long braid and indigo eyes was dressed in a black tank with grey cut off jeans. He looked around a bit at the whole bunch of ladies in front of him. "Somebody pinch me I'm in heaven so many ladies."

The guy in black was smacked upside his head by the bright redheaded girl with crystal blue eyes and nice even skin who was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and grey jean shorts. "Ah shaddup."

The other girl near her was dressed in the pink t-shirt with a white wind breaker jacket over it and as a final touch light grey shorts, pink ankle socks with white sneakers with a gold star hairclip. Her hair was a bright shade of pink with vivid scarlet colored eyes. "Not making a good impression Mr. Maxwell." The rosette said rubbing her temples a bit.

The guy dressed in green wore the same outfit as Mr. Red but obviously colored green and he had long shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and looked about 16.

The final companion of Hotaru wore a tan t-shirt and white jeans with gold glitter on them while having very delicate looking features such as light violet eyes and dark violet hair but much lighter than Hotaru did. She was dressed in a tan t-shirt and white jeans with gold glitter on them.

"Well... young lady where've you been hmm? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes it shouldn't take that long to walk a measily three blocks from here. And while I'm at it who're your motley friends are they the secret admirers?" Michelle said a bit suspicious of her surrogate daughter unusual actions and sudden vanishing yet surprising reappearance.

"Um it turns out I've several not just one admirer funny hmm Michelle?" Hotaru said putting on a very fake looking happy type face. "Oh yeah I'd better introduce everyone right (points to Gohan) uh this is Gohan Son he's from the northern islands, (points to Asuka) Asuka from Germany, (points to Kai) Kai's Kusanagi from the center of Honshu, (points to Lucy) Lucy's from Yokohama, Yusuke is from Kyoto (points to Yusuke), (points to Duo) this is Duo Maxwell Duo's from America or actually Los Angeles, (introduces Amelia) Amelia is from central Europe. Evidently they all wanted to meet me how about that hmm nice huh?"

"Uh-huh good for you Hotaru. We've got trouble coming soon I can feel it in the temple fires." Ray said glumly.

It was at that precise moment there was a monumental explosion two blocks down from the arcade and the girls went to go see what was going down. Amara took a quick look at Hotaru and her friends before asking her "the question". "Coming along kiddo? We got work to attend to. You all go home."

Looking at the 17 year old sandy tan haired high schooler Hotaru suddenly started grabbing her stomach like it was hurting from something she ate earlier. "Uh I'll catch up in a bit (clutches stomach) oh my stomach hurts too much chili pepper rice yesterday go on without me I'll catch up like I said Amara." Hotaru said acting like her gut hurt and she held it in a bit of discomfort.

"Um ok join us when you're feeling better Hotaru ok bye ok girls let's roll!" Serena declared as the seven of them ran out the doors to the source of noise while walked off to the bathroom. Waiting inside a bit she slowly came out of the room and rejoined the others while making sure the others were long gone.

Lucy asked her confused what they would do next. "Taru do we follow them then?"

"Yup but I've an idea though Asuka and everyone up for a flashy entrance hmm?" Hotaru asked with /hint of glee in her violet eyes.

"Wonderbarr." Asuka said getting a devious look on her delicate yet evil blue eyes.

"Good there's a tall building nearby the battle site the structure is 16 stories up its perfect we go up to the roof and show ourselves. Just follow my lead up there ok?"

"Morphin!" The seven reply back and follow her out the arcades doors.

-battle site

The eight girls and the two cats ran to the scene seeing the area mostly possessing food and convenience stores was strangely devoid of anything edible. Candy bar wrappers, soda cans and bottles, cake pans devoid of their cakes, cereal boxes torn to bits were strewn across the street everywhere... the girls were startled by a few juice cans being thrown from the shop called "Steel Sakura Deli". The seven students and pair of cats snuck closer but to their horror a hideous monster emerged from the broken doorway.

It was obviously female it had no humanoid legs just six deep forest green colored insect-like legs which it scuttled around on. The torso was trim and covered by a light brown body suit. The arms were just super sized intertwined and tangled unions of vines and tendrils ending in four tendril-like and large mitts. The face was pale green, possessed red eyes with cat-like slits, vampire-like fangs and thin and fine hair but it wasn't really hair is was long thin leaves shaped into hair-like grass. "Leave me alone I'm hungry lemme eat my fill and I'll spare your worthless lives... " The plant snarled out the girls and proceeded to chug a soda bottle. "Ahh refreshing refreshments."

Artemis realized just what this thing was it was too shocking though but there it was in front of his very eyes. "My word it's a Kisenian Blossom. We're in serious trouble now." Luna uttered out in fear.

"Oh boy girls that's a Kisenian Blossom one of the most deadly plants in all of the galaxy. But this one seems much more powerful." Artemis said worried at seeing the mutant flower monster.

"Well, well the sissy girl pack has arrived to save the day yet again on this nice sunny day in Tokyo Japan." Said a feminine voice coming from on top of a large delivery truck, this she-villain had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

"Hey who're you!" Lita spat out at the female warrior alien.

"Well, well, well nice to see you scouts I'm Floral Hunter this is my empress Queen Dikorrna and future ruler of this reality stream." The plant warrior said gesturing to her queen boy was Dikorrna ugly. She was a menacing green skinned woman (her silvery hair half covered her face) dressed in a large suit which resembled a cross between armor and a dress reserved for royalty. The suit was black. Her eyes were also quite evil the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse. In short very creepy... not even the evil likes of Mistress 9, Queen Beryl, the seemingly invincible Pharaoh 90, death dealing Wiseman, fierce witch of mirrors Nehellenia, and even Chaos didn't compare to this villains sheer ugliness.

"What is it you all want energy, doom, steal youth and beauty, stealing dreams, besides leveling this place?" Serena asked out to the green skinned empress.

The cosmic witch simply smirked and being very sinister about it while answering Serena's question. "Nothing like that no, no, no, no my dear scouts. My goal is simple conquer all reality and become the ruler of all time and space with my four generals as the high command. Your old foes of Mistress 9, Queen Beryl, Pharaoh 90, Wiseman, Nehellenia, and even Chaos can't even hold a candle flame to me. Don't bother fighting you've lost before the battle has started now what're you all going to do?"

"Seems simple we'll do this! Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Shouted Serena. The girl whipped out pen-like devices and transform into their Scout outfits.

Ami shouted out. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!" Shouted Raye.

Lita called out. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" Shouted Mina.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michelle yelled.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" Shouted Amara.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Trista called. The trio of aliens all watched as the eight high school age girls struck fighting postures, a blonde standing in the middle now clad in new outfits. "We're tired of you evil space overlords trying to conquer our planet and tearing up our cities!" Her outfit resembling a Japanese sailor uniform, the vest had puffy shoulders and a red collar with a big red bow on the front. Over her arms were long red glove and she had long red boots too. A golden tiara adorned her head. Her long hair ended in long ponytails with small buns over the tails. Bright blue eyes shone with a fire for justice.

"Yeah, we're here now, and we're going to make you pay! I'm Sailor Uranus!" Cheered one of the girl with short tan hair dressed in a similar costume but colored deep navy blue and golden yellow.

The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in. "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you'll have to first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!" This girl had on dark blue-green skirt with even darker turquoise ribbons.

"For too long have I stood by and watch beasts like you destroy our planet over the course of time. Now you shall atone for your crimes, I am Sailor Pluto!" Called out the oldest looking girl with black hair which almost seemed green and a long staff, and ruby eyes while her uniform was dark indigo whereas the ribbons were deep crimson almost purplish.

"Especially don't forget about me! I've got a bone to pick with you guys ever since you sent those rock critters! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Said the brunette dressed in bright green and pink garments.

Then a girl with raven like hair shouted in the red and maroon clothes. "You freaks made one wrong move and now you'll be eating heat! I am Sailor Mars!"

"I may not know so much about you Dikorrna, but I've devised my strategy to stop you here and now! I am Sailor Mercury!" The girl with short, blue hair said. The outfit once again was the same except with a blue and light blue color scheme.

Then a girl with long, blonde hair angrily shouted. "You evil creatures have caused the city enough trouble! Now you're going to pay for while going down hard! I'm Sailor Venus!" This Venus scout was dressed in an orange bearing and navy blue uniform.

"And I'm Sailor Moon!" Finally said the blonde in the middle. "I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

For a while there was nothing but dead silence as the trio of Queen Dikorrna, Floral Hunter and the monster Kisenian Blossom just stared in a combination of shock and confusion. Then it all started with Floral Hunter just burst out laughing while Dikorrna spoke to the scouts herself. "Oh this is too rich! We'll be punished hmm what will you do spank us take away our alien allowance perhaps? You children don't know who you're fighting against but if you wish to be destroyed then so be it Kisenian Blossom, Floral Hunter, Claylems attack the Sailor Scouts obliterate them! You eight prepare to become space dust! HAHAHAH!"

"Not even the rangers were this funny oh AHAHAHAHAH!" Floral Hunter said rolling around the ground laughing her head off.

"Speaking of us here we are!" Said a girly voice from up on the nearby building. It was Hotaru and her new admirers from the various world corners. The eight stood at the building roof glowering down upon Queen Dikorrna, Floral Hunter and the monster Kisenian Blossom.

"So Dikorrna you're picking on the this dimension now? Well you made a mistake then cuz we're here now get ready to face us!" Shouted the Lucy girl while glaring with her deep scarlet eyes at Kisenian Blossom. The group of seven friends to Hotaru and the bunch then leapt off the 16 story building with the Gohan boy flying down while carrying the Asuka, the Amelia girl, the pink haired Lucy slid down the angled building side using some kind of psychic power slowing her fall while holding onto the guys named Duo and Kai. Yusuke simply jumped down by himself completely unharmed. The eight landed and quickly got between the Scouts and the monster Kisenian Blossom her co-creators Floral Hunter and the space witch Queen Dikorrna.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Power Rangers Floral Hunter let your "daughter" Kisenian Blossom terminate both hero groups into space mulch I'll watch from here." The evil space queen spoke out to the plant minion while floating up to a much taller 27 story building nearby.

The female curtseyed at her overlord empress. "Yes my empress I'll destroy them both I'll turn 'em into Octoplant mulch!"

The Scouts looked at their youngest teammate and her new allies They whipped out odd cartridge-like devices in their hands with each corresponding to their user's clothing color with the Gohan boy with a red device, yellow clad Asuka with a saffron device, Lucy with a pink one, blue wearing Kai with a blue gizmo, Yusuke with a green device, Amelia with a golden device, the black wearing Duo with a jet colored gadget, and Hotaru with purple obviously.

"Hotaru just what is going on here?" Uranus asked her adoptive daughter a bit miffed.

-begin Power Rangers theme by Powerglove

"We'll show ya then! Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends! Defenders of Earth and the multiverse!" The eight shouted while clad in varied colored suits all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and eight pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, green, violet, gold, and red smoke rose up into the air.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted the pink one.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted the yellow one.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted the black one.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue one.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted the red one.

"Green Pegasus Ranger!" Shouted the green one.

"Gold Centaur Ranger!" Shouted the gold one.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger!" Shouted the violet one.

Needless to say the whole group was surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) with a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the eight warrior's hip. The green, gold, and violet Pegasus (Yusuke)/Minotaur (Hotaru)/and Centaur (Amelia) rangers however the three had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had two long cloth-like ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

"Ok I'm impressed I admit it." Uranus commented at the display of the rangers.

"Hotaru is that you kiddo?" Jupiter uttered out nervously sizing up her young friend's new outfit.

"Hotaru is that you in that suit?" Neptune uttered out worried.

"Don't worry it's me but I'm Super Sailor Saturn no longer I'm the Dimension Legends Violet Minotaur Ranger. Defender of Earth and the multiverse!" Hotaru proclaimed.

Kisenian Blossom simply looked over the rangers and the Scouts and sneered at both of them. "How lucky can a she-monster be I get to destroy not just the Power Rangers but also the Sailor Scouts as well it is indeed my lucky day today. (points with her tendril arm/finger) Claylems arise and massacre them both!"

The plant monster summoned up three dozen of the odd looking rock men called Claylems needless to say the two hero groups were surrounded and greatly outnumbered. The Claylems, Floral Hunter and Kisenian Blossom were bearing their glares upon them all. "It's no good we can't take 'em on head on hmm I got it we splinter them up into smaller groups. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Kai, Duo, and myself we'll tackle the Claylems! Jupiter, Asuka, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune take out Floral Hunter. Hotaru, Yusuke, Amelia, Sailor Moon and Lucy take down that overgrown alien weed!" Gohan ordered out as the groups splintered into three smaller ones.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends!" The rangers shout out.

"Go Sailor Scouts!" The seven scouts shout out together as the two groups charge out to fight.

"Welcome to all your dooms you brats! Farewell Huh! Now what! Who wants a piece of me now huh?!" The plant minion spat out seeing a rose had implanted itself into the sidewalk just in front of her.

There came an answer from a voice high up on the nearby building. The voice came from a guy with black hair and dressed in a stylish black tuxedo, cane staff, white mask and a top hat, Sailor Moon knew exactly who it was. "Flowers and plants are a symbol of beauty and of love how dare you ruin them Kisenian Blossom. That goes for you too Floral Hunter. I'm Tuxedo Mask and I'll take you down a few pegs for misusing plants like this!"

"Tuxedo Mask what're you doing here you're supposed to be over in the US." Moon asked him in a state of pleasant surprise.

"I was on spring break too remember? Oh sorry I forgot the letter hasn't arrived here yet." T. Mask lamented a bit. "Alright Red Ranger lets fight together against these space freaks."

-begin I Will Win by Corbi Wright

-Mars/Venus/Mercury/Kai/Duo/Gohan VS Claylems

The six fighters begin their attack on the stone grunts. Three of them try to pounce on Mars only she blasts them into cinders with her Mars Celestial Fire. Venus finds herself cornered by five of the freaky creatures. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The blonde called out as golden yellow launched out from her gloved hands and left slash marks upon three of the Claylems but the remaining two dodged out of the way and leapt at her only for one to be hacked in half by Kai the blue ranger's lance and the other's arms were sliced off by Duo's Garuda Axe weapon.

"Time to finish this up Mercury Bubbles! Gohan take them out!" Mercury shouted as she threw out a light blue colored bubble-like attack. The whole area was covered by the dense bubbles putting visibility to total 0%. Gohan sped at the remaining Claylems and hack, hack, slice, hack, slice, dice, slice, they all were cut apart into pieces. The fallen grunts were now a gooey tan colored mess on the streets.

-Hotaru/Yusuke/Amelia/Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask/Lucy VS Kisenian Blossom

Meanwhile the six warriors rush into the fight Lucy runs ahead a bit and uses her vectors to launch Hotaru up who twirls her Minotaur Scythe and slices the plant monsters tendril "fingers" off though the monster simply sneered. "Nice try power puke but look at this! Nahahahah!" The severed tendril simply grew right back. "I'll crush you pink ya little punk!" The monster was barraged by Amelia's and Yusuke's Legend Blaster fire plus Sailor Moon's Tiara Magic which sliced off some of the monsters green grass-like hair which fell to the ground infuriating the monster. The she-monster glared at the group of warrior opposing and charged them in a rage.

The pink ranger simply stood her ground as Kisenian Blossom charged at her. The plant minion threw up her tendril arm and tried to crush the brat only for Luce to roll away, the monster tried again only to receive a vector slice across the cheek which oozed green sap. The alien plant received a few slashes at her body. Another cut appeared upon her other cheek and then her two tendril arms fell to pieces. When the monster charged her legs fell apart making Kisenian Blossom fall to the pavement. "RAHHH! You ignorant brats!"

-Jupiter/Asuka/Uranus/Pluto/Neptune VS Floral Hunter

Floral Hunter took a look at how the others fights were progressing... it wasn't good. Floral Hunter had seen incompetence before but none like this. These scouts weren't as weak as Dikorrna anticipated they were. "I don't believe this is insane you defeated the Claylems my precious little Kisenian Blossom (gets boiling mad) oh you five little pieces of deadwood I'll take you all on myself! I'll make you brats pay with your lives! C'mon fools take on a real warrior! Petal Storm Attack!" The evil botanical baddie made an evil sneer and extended her hands and outstretched her ten fingers wide soon a powerful wind filled with bright green petals which surprising the alien plant her target Uranus cartwheeled out of the way.

"Fine here have some of this you overgrown salad platter! Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted out as bits of golden energy collected in her right palm and formed into a sphere of pure energy. Slamming the ball on the ground it raced toward Floral Hunter at full speed.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out loudly a bluish green ball of energy formed from above her head. While behind her a huge wave of water rose as she threw the ball at Floral Hunter.

Pluto twirled around her Garnet Rod and called out. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" At the tip of her staff a light pink almost lavender ball of energy formed and the warrior heaved it out at the she-villain.

"Hey overgrown rose head remember this my little slice-dice attack called Leviathan Assault Slash!" Asuka the yellow ranger spouted off at the general spinning into a yellow colored slashing twister and left several saffron marks on Floral Hunter's body as the ranger skidded to a stop.

"Here I got a little present for ya too! Eat this Super Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled out as huge lighting was called from the sky and into her left hand and with all her might she hurled it out at the plant based general monster.

"YAHHH! OH NO!" The plant being yelled out as the three powerful attacks impact Floral Hunter and create a huge explosion of smoke and dust it continues burning for a bit until it finally clears up revealing the job was far from a done deal. Floral Hunter was still very much alive and very angry looking. Her outfit was a bit singed and burned but she was capable of fighting fiercely.

"Man that's one stubborn alien weed." Asuka remarked at how tough Floral Hunter was. She took four of their most powerful attack moves at full force yet still survived the blast albeit somewhat singed though.

Balling up her fists Floral Hunter was shaking in a rage at being bested by these pathetic human punks. "How dare you how dare you... how dare you make a mockery out of me I the great Floral Hunter warrior to Queen Dikorrna. My queen show these brats what kind of power they're dealing with here make us grow and annihilate them into stains upon the streets!"

Queen Dikorrna raised her hands into the air she sent out blasts of crackling white energy at Floral Hunter and into Kisenian Blossom. "Make my warriors grow and crush Tokyo into space mulch!"

The energy had caused the two creatures to enlarge several hundred feet into the air and tower over the city while various citizens in the buildings themselves saw the freakiest thing.

"Now we're the ones doing the mowing around here!" Kisenian Blossom said like a gleeful child.

"Let's smash the things over there first Kisenian Blossom." Floral Hunter said directing her "child" to an area needing leveling.

The scouts were at a loss unsure of what to do now no monster they had faced had done this before and Sailor Moon made her worry known to the black cat. "Ok Luna how do we deal with this huh?"

"My word we don't. This has happened before ever! I have no idea what to do now scouts!" The cat uttered out seeing the monsters rampaging through the city smashing buildings along the way.

"You all can't but we can. We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan yelled out as he and the eight rangers threw their hands out. Red Draach Zord power!" Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kia called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yeeled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Seconds after they called forth their respective creatures the ground started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire.

Soon four other mechanical creatures appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the seaside harbor scaring the dock workers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended with a snake tail (with a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a demolished building came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail. The five Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

W/a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord with its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest with red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord with its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle ax. These three also emitted colored beams (green, violet and gold) transporting their respective ranger into their cockpits.

The scouts, the two cats and Tuxedo mask run up the stairs of a nearby building to watch the fight on the roof involving their youngest member who was now a quoted "Power Ranger". "This is amazing those are all mythical animals there's a red draach, a pink manticore, a blue chimaera, a black garuda, a green Pegasus, a violet minotaur, a gold centaur, and a yellow leviathan. Incredible simply incredible." Mercury remarked in awe.

Uranus simply watched as the young yet timid Hotaru was using such a burly looking bull robot. "Hotaru are you using that or the other way around?"

The eight machine animals roared, screeched and snorted at the two monster threatening the city. Gohan had had enough of this. "Draach Zord go into warrior Mode now!" Gohan ordered the Zord who responded by roaring and calling down a thunderstorm. The Zords back end lifted up and became legs and the torso folded down and the front Draach legs became arms and the Draach head shifted to the newly formed chest and the warrior mode head emerged. It had a mask less face, gold eyes and a bit of a crown on its head. It extended its right arm and a long staff with a small blade on the end materialized. The now battle ready Zord was back in the battle. It landed hard onto the ground sending up a series of flames jets around it.

"Pegasus Zord convert to warrior mode now." Yusuke told his Zord. The Zord's back end pushed out and extended into legs while the horse legs folded back behind the new lower leg sections. The torso flipped over with the horse head folding down, the hooves tilt up revealing hands. The head had two antennae on the sides and a mask less white face and yellow eyes. The wings then relocated to the arms shoulder joints. The horse tail landed in the warrior robot's left hand as a saber weapon.

But before the four other Zords could morph they were bombarded by a blast of acid sap from Floral Hunter. "Here rangers eat sap it's what you'll all be in a few moments." The general had knocked out the Leviathan, Garuda, Minotaur, and Centaur Zords.

"Ahh man system freeze c'mon man! Leviathan get up can't you move!?" Asuka barked at her Zord who simply gave a low growl stating it was totally unusable right now.

"Garuda buddy boy can't ya fly? Dang!" Duo called out to his black bird who screeched out it couldn't.

"Centaur you'll be ok just rest for now." Amelia said calmly to the frankly angrily defeated golden Zord.

"Ooh now I can't fight... Oh poo!" Hotaru huffed out while the Minotaur gave out a machine-like snort.

The only Zords left were the nimble feline based Chimaera and Manticore piloted by Lucy and Kai. The team was at a loss at what to do all of their secondary Zords were KO'd and unusable. Lucy suddenly had an idea pop into her horned head. "Wait I've an idea but its crazy. What if we combine the Manticore and Chimaera with the Pegasus?"

"Can we even do that? We've never even tried to its too risky." Gohan said going against it 100%.

"Gohan we don't have a choice not to do it. Let's go Activating Mythic Wing Megazord sequence!" Yusuke ordered out as the three Zords started combining together.

The Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the two Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the two Zords. The two Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus with the Chimaera the left arm and the Manticore the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward with a red gem on the forehead with a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had two long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them.

"Mythic Wing Megazord with Manticore and Chimaera power battle ready!" The green, blue and pink ranger all call out in unison as a huge blast of energy sends a shockwave through the ground while a green lighting bolt rips the sky with a deafening thunderclap.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

Once the two Zords had finished up forming the Mythic Wing and Warrior Mode Draach charged into battle. The Draach had chosen Floral Hunter as its opponent. The plant general whipped out her hand and yelled. "Petal Storm Attack!" The evil botanical baddie made an evil sneer and extended her hands and outstretched her ten fingers wide soon a powerful wind filled with bright green petals which was aimed at the Draach who started twirling its staff weapon around in front of it as a high power opposite wind blast started up.

"I'm not in a mood for flowers thank you here! Draach Staff Spin!" The staff he used blew the petals right back at Floral Hunter exploding and knocking her backward.

Recovering the general leapt up at the red fighter only the Zord leapt up and delivered a spin kick to the botanical monster's gut sending her back. Then when she got to her feet the ranger was gone from sight. Floral Hunter was hit hard on the back by a hard metal knuckle and she whirled around only to see the Draach spinning around at high speed on its staff and delivered several hard kicks to F. Hunter's face sending her crashing hard onto the ground.

Meanwhile Kisenian Blossom was having her own troubles with the Mythic Wing Megazord which despite using only three Zords instead of five she found the Pegasus had the combined power of three Zords instead of one. This meant one thing and one thing only the Mythic Wing Megazord was just as strong as the Legends model.

The botanical creature and powerful machine were locked in combat and grappling with hand VS tendril. The Megazord then lifted the space plant up into the air and slammed it upon the ground then started into a spin. The space flower cried as she was getting sick. "Ahh stop it I'm getting dizzy! RAAH! Let me off!"

"Ok we'll let ya go here get uprooted!" The three called out as the Megazord let her go and was thrown as well as doing gutter-ball type rolls and landing hard into a warehousing building collapsing its atop her.

"Darghh!" She groaned as she picked herself up and scuttled at the robot in a rage. The Megazord threw a punch at her only to miss as Kisenian Blossom scuttled out of the way. The Megazord tried again and missed so the rangers threw another punch but it was fake-out as the other fist impacted the monster's left cheek right into a condemned building making it crumble into bits on her.

The monster slowly got up and looked very worse for wear and fell to three legs while supporting herself on the other side with a tendril. Her creamy green skin was now a singed and burnt. The rangers all agree it was time to end the fight. "We need the Legends Power Saber now!" The green/blue/and pink rangers all called out. With a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Mythic Wing Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Mythic Wing Megazord creating quite a show.

"It's time we prune this thing!" Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" Kai called out as in a rage. The Mythic Wing Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Pegasus wings flew toward Kisenian Blossom and slashed her right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Mythic Wing slowed to a stop and Kisenian Blossom turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling she explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses for the Sailor Scouts of Tokyo who cheer on the ranger's victory.

"Now for you Floral Hunter eat this Super Dragon Fist! HAHHHH!" Gohan yelled out as the Draach zord then started glowing with a Super Saiyan energy aura then spun its staff above its head while red lightning shot from the sky and collected around the spinning weapon.

The Draach then sped at Floral Hunter and slashed her right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. Then as a last minute touch the Zord extended it staff outward as a bright orange serpent dragon shot out from it and slammed through the monster.

"AHHH!" Floral Hunter yelled out as she collapsed to the rocky ground and glared at the Draach. "Another time perhaps I'll be back and make you pay for this insult just you wait I'll be back!" The general vanished in a blast of smoke.

"Another monster vaporized what does it take to annihilate these brats!" Dikorrna spat out at losing yet again and vanished in a blast of black energy.

-soon- Sailor Moon R (game song): Fantasy Attraction by Takanori Arisawa

Once the fighting was done and over with the two groups Sernea, Lita, and Mina were mad with envy at seeing what kind of stuff and powers Hotaru had received as well her strong friends Asuka, Lucy (who was shocked by how well the girls liked her horns/making her go beet red no less), the tall and handsome Yusuke and Gohan, the suave Duo, brainy Kai, and spunky Amelia. The two team's leaders shook hands in a sign of friendship with Hotaru as their bonding point.

"Hotaru can you get Zordon to make us rangers too? Hmm how about it huh?" Lita begged the violet ranger like a dog for food.

"I'm sorry Lita but it's a specific choosing Zordon though that each Zord and color would be best used by each of us and no other." Hotaru sadly lamented to her tomboyish cook of a friend.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Serena I hope to met you all again sometime and fight alongside one another in the future." Gohan said putting out his hand for her to shake.

"No problem it's the least we could do after seeing you all take out Kisenian Blossom we know she's in good hands." Serena replied shaking his hand.

"Well I guess it's goodbye again right Hotaru?" Amara said sadly giving the short violet ranger a small hug goodbye while the short girl replied back.

"No its just see you later not goodbye we'll come back as long as Dikorrna is around no world or reality is safe from her and we'll there to take her out." The raven haired girl spoke back. "See you all later Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena, Lita, Ray, Ami, Mina, Darien, Luna, Artemis everyone bye for now we'll be back sometime." The eight then teleported away back to Angel Grove as the seven scouts, the cats and Darien waved farewell ever hoping their friend and her new friends would come back someday or sometime and the two would fight alongside another again.

-Sailor Moon universe begin Moonlight Densetsu by Dali

-to be continued

Sorry chapter 12 was so long I got carried away a bit. Ok folks instead of advertising other stories I'll explain some things. While my ranger choices are well done as are the Zords... some have asked was picking them random? Well I thought it over and did some digging. I found Sailor Moon and DBZ are both animated by Toei Animation studios. Also DBZ, Slayers, Yu Yu Hakusho, the new EVA movies are dubbed by Funimation and there are even rumors and clamoring fans who want Sailor Moon redubbed as well by Funimation. Here's strange but true factoids Sailor Moon's and Yu Yu Hakusho's creators are married with a son too. Now how does Gundam Wing and Please Teacher fit into this you ask? Simple they're distributed by Bandai visual also Scott McNeil who did the voice work for Duo had done work voicing Piccolo in an older DBZ dub (Ocean). ADV did the dubs for Evangelion and Elvin Lied. Wait here's more connections a few of the English Slayers voice characters did work on Elvin Lied. Also Bandai has done the model and toy product angle for the EVA, Gundam, US Power Ranger stuff (toys/video games), and Sailor Moon video games. Toei Animation also makes the Super Sentai shows which is the source of the Zord and monster footage for the US Power Ranger shows. They're all connected to each other. Now on with the advertising of fics please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Vectors and Vector Sigma, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Also where are the Sissi and the Krystella girls from? Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	13. A priestess's Golem

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 13

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence, brief suicide mention. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Next up is the Slayers world and Amelia's centric chapter.

Chapter 13 A priestess's Golem

-Ranger's Pad 9:00 PM -bedtime

The night was soon starting up in the city of Angel Grove as the rangers readied for bed and hopefully sleep as the night was Friday soon to be Saturday and the group had watched a movie it was the horror movie called "A Nightmare on Elm Street". While most of the team enjoyed it Hotaru, Amelia and especially Lucy were terrified by it. The three would have to keep a night light on for a few weeks. The eight of them were dressed in their respective PJ's: a simple oversized plum colored t-shirt for Hotaru, a matching yellow tank top and short shorts for the redheaded Asuka, Gohan had on red tank top plus grey shorts, Yusuke had on the same thing but green, Duo had on a black tan top plus black PJ bottoms, Kai had on a blue version of the same thing, Amelia wore a golden silken nightgown, while Lucy had on a bright pink set of Cookie Monster PJ t-shirt and matching long PJ bottoms.

Letting out a big yawn Duo stretched his back. "Time for the God of Death to die for awhile man it's been a big week. Between the tests, the Claylems, and Dikkorna's monsters I am beat to death I'm gonna go sleep like the dead."

"You die I'll just be a dead log and be sawing them too." Kai said as he too yawned a bit.

The others went upstairs and into respective rooms while Lucy lagged the rest while her yellow wearing friend Asuka took notice of. She turned to face the steadily growing pink ranger now she was up to the yellow ranger's upper chin. "Uh Luce is something bothering you?"

The manticore user simply avoided the redhead's gaze before speaking. "I don't think I'll be sleeping very well tonight that's all."

"I'm guessing the flick scared the crap outta you right?" The redhead surmised at the rosette's worried look.

"No not just that its well remember when I told you bullies tried to beat Jiro up? Well Zordon said he could show me what would happen later in life but said it would only scare me. Well lately I've been having horrible dreams of my vectors massacring the orphanage in a psycho spree. I wake up in a cold sweat every time. Asuka I love Angel Grove I won't go back to Yokohama ever I will not do a mission there everyone hates me there." Lucy said sadly on the verge of tears. Her home dimension must've really been brutal to her Asuka thought. "Back a few weeks ago you said your mother passed away how did she die?" The rosette asked the redheaded girl innocently.

"She hung herself after going insane from synchronizing with my EVA." Asuka confessed sadly to the pink warrior. "I guess that's the reason I became such a loud mouthed witch to people."

"Well I guess it's good night then Asuka see you in the morning at 7:00." The spry ranger said going up the stairs while the redhead followed after her.

"No problem Luce glad to help." She said very quietly out of the Diclonii girl's hearing range.

-the next morning 6:57 AM (begin SNES Power Rangers level 1 theme)

The quiet calmness house of the rangers was interrupted by the pitter patter of feet it was Lucy coming downstairs flipping on the TV to watch her Saturday morning cartoon shows. They were just starting up in this case the first show was Digimon, then Alienators: Evolution Continues, and a whole slew of other shows. The sound of a flushing john was heard as the black clothed Duo saw the TV was on. He looked around to see the pink ranger happily watching her toons. "Morning kiddo nice sleep huh?" The brunette and former Gundam pilot said to his pink wearing teammate.

"Little sleep keep away." The rosette grumbled out.

Rubbing his head a bit defeated he spoke up again. "I'll start up breakfast then long as I'm up." Hearing a small grunt from the pink haired Duo went to getting out all of the things his buddies liked for the morning meal called breakfast.

-soon

Soon the smells of the various food items permeated the kitchen and the scent drifted upwards into the various ranger rooms and into their noses getting them all awake from their slumber. The six followed their noses though the hall, down the staircase and into the living room and the green, red, blue, yellow, violet and gold rangers saw the TV was on then saw Luce watching her shows like she normally does. "Hey where's Duo at Luce?" The redhead asked the rosette who let a vector emerge whose hand pointed into the kitchen.

The six saw Duo hard at work fixing up the varied breakfasts for the eight of them he was very skilled at it too like watching an artist make a well carved sculpture. "So what we gots to eat huh Duo?" Kai said to the brunette black who was hard at work getting breakfast finished.

"And once again Lucille's watching her cartoons on Fox Kids once again she really is a kid at heart let's go eat." The raven haired Amelia said while the group agreed with wholeheartedly with spell user.

Soon the group started eating breakfast (Duo/ham and eggs, Kai/corn flakes, Gohan/rice, OJ, and eggs, Asuka/Bratwurst, sunny side up eggs/OJ/milk, Lucy/frosted cherry pop-tarts, Amelia/cream of wheat with strawberries and orange/apple juice, Hotaru/blackberry flapjacks/yogurt/OJ, and finally Yusuke/scrambled eggs, ham, OJ (orange juice), toast, hot sausage and bacon) but once the eight were done however duty called them all once again.

"Crap can't evil space aliens take Saturday morning off?" Lucy huffed out in disgusted now she'd miss her shows because of that witchy Dikorrna.

Gohan spoke into the wrist worn communicator to their ethereal mentor. "Yes Zordon we're here what's going on this time what world's in danger now?"

"Report to the Command Chamber and I'll elaborate further Gohan." The sage said to the half Saiyan boy over the device.

The eight exchange looks and decide to head to the Command Chamber like the blue ghostly head said to do. The eight teleport away in an eight colored rainbow-like beam.

-Command Chamber

The eight dimensional defenders beamed into the chamber and saw once again Zordon with a very worried look written over his face. "Rangers immediately behold the viewing globe." He instructed the eight who looked into the orb.

The globe showed a medieval type of world ruled magic, monsters, spell usage, and curses Amelia took a look at the then it really hit her. "It's my world! My world, friends and kingdom are in trouble ok team let's get 'em!"

"Ok Amelia your world you're in charge." Gohan proclaimed to the group since it was the spell caster girl's reality they were helping out.

"But, but, but, but, but, we're still in our PJ's can't we get some real clothes on?" Kai spouted off at the group since they were all still in their night clothes as the group teleported away to the Slayers world.

-Dikorrna's palace

The green skinned alien witch Dikorrna was busy brooding up a plan to destroy the ranger once and for all. "Cruster report to my throne at once now on the double." She half thundered out into her throne room as her crab-like general stepped up to her throne.

"What is your bidding for me my empress?" Cruster asked the alien witch while kneeling.

"I need a monster and a really horrid one at that bring forth Swamp Maggot he'll do perfectly." The witch claimed to her general.

The crab alien bowed to his queen. "Yes my queen I'll bring him forth at once."

"Oh one more thing Cruster bring all the generals with you I want the Slayers crushed into atomic dust molecules." The alien empress added at the last second.

-Slayers universe - Three months post Slayers NEXT episode 26 begin Get Along by Megumi Hayashibara & Masami Okui

In the kingdom of Seyruun the prince Philionel El Di Seyruun by the large lake were having a feast in honor of Zelgadis Greywords (a chimera made of rock golem, brau (English trans. blow) demon), the swordsman Gourry Gabriev, the fire using sorceress Lina Inverse, and Naga the White Serpent a sorceress with an obnoxious laugh who all defeated a band of powerful ogres trying to lay waste to the city.

Prince Phil was a strong fit man wearing traditional white royal robes. His bushy black beard and mustache were well groomed as he and the other allies of his daughter Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun who had strangely went to the lake shore to practice a few spells hadn't returned after 20 minutes. The redheaded Lina Inverse who was dressed in her usual red colored sorceress outfit with her lavender cape as an accessory. Her blonde sword using friend Gourry Gabriev was clothed in his white outfit with his cerulean colored armor worn over it. He went to take a piece of baked fish only for Lina to snatch it from him.

"My fish! Mine no touchy Gourry its mine." She hissed at him which meant back off or face her wrath. That was something he didn't want in any shape or form.

"Alright Miss Lina I understand I'll just eat some vegetable stew instead." The swordsman proclaimed as he went to the boiling pot and got himself more stew to eat.

The tall violet haired Naga clad in her skimpy looking and flashy black leather-like midriff show outfit gave a big yawn as she ate up some brick oven baked sweet potatoes. "I'll say it now I'm bored I'm so bored I can level a 9 foot hill in seconds I'm so bored there's nothing to do now except sit around and do nothing."

The pale blue colored and light periwinkle haired Chimera Zelgadis Greywords dressed in his usual tan colored cloak who was busy enjoying some fresh juice from a goblet. "Its fine to me you actually want nutcases to try to kill you every minute. I'd rather avoid it frankly." Zelgadis said to the sorceress calmly.

"Eh maybe you're right it is nice to relax without some maniac trying to turn you into dust." Naga replied back to the chimera man.

"Hey there's something roaming through the bushes take a look everybody out there." The redhead claimed while pointing to the far bushes when suddenly 12 bizarre things leapt from them they were rocky humanoid shaped creatures and shifted into battle poses (they were sandy yellow in color) suddenly materializing from out of nowhere. The head had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone. "Golems." Zelgadis said knowing what they were at once.

"Friends of yours Zel?" Gourry asked the chimera who simply shook his head.

"Who cares let's waste 'em people!" Lina said jumping into action mode as the fight was soon to start.

-begin I Will Win by Aaron Waters

Zelgadis ran at four of the odd stone monsters while throwing one he grabbed another by the head and swung it down hard onto the earth. The creature's back was littered by fractures and it tried to regain its footing only to utter out. "Rarl rarl!" The thing then liquefied into clay-like slime.

"Huh? What the ? Hmm I think I know how to beat them." The chimera man turned to the other 3 while scowling at them. "Here I give you all a unique present enjoy it." Zel then unleashed an earth spell utilizing a crystalline spike, a fast moving water jet, and a high intensity flame burst all at once upon the creatures.

The spike went through its body very easily surprising even Zelgadis, the water jet ripped through its target as well with little difficulty and the flame attack easily turned the stone monster into blackened ash. "These creatures aren't even a threat they've no defensive abilities except their skin which is pathetic."

Lina however preferred to beat theses things quickly before she broke a sweat attacking the lot. "How about some heat boys Here Lina's fire on the house!" The boisterous redhead called out she unleashed her flame based spell upon the 4 rock men totally incinerating them into dust. "Not much to them things hardly even a challenge to beat them."

Naga was staring down four more of them. "You little bozos wanna pick a fight with me huh do ya good cuz I've been bored lately. C'mon bring it."

The four Claylems exchanged glances at each other as if to take the woman up on her proposal then the four charge her at full speed. "Here chill yourselves for a bit. Freeze Arrows!"

Naga then shot off four of her arrows at the strange rock creatures she scored four direct hits which surprised even her these golems didn't try to dodge much less block the shots. "Huh I meant yeah 4 direct hits." The four stuck Claylems freeze over entirely then crumble into frozen muddy bits.

"Uh gentlemen have we met somewhere before hmm if so sorry if I've forgotten your names." Gourry said as he drew out his sword and took a swing at one while holding another back. He expected the creature to get out of the blade's way only for its arm to be sliced off. The creature took a look at the swordsman then liquefied into ooze. "Hmm. I'll do that once more. Hah!" Gourry ran through the last three stone monsters slashing one's gut another's arm then the last creature's upper torso. Like before the three spasmed into clay-like slime.

"Well that takes care of them whatever "they" were that is." Naga said looking over the defeated creature leftover remains.

-meanwhile

The 8 defenders had arrived at last in Amelia's home dimension the group was clad in her world's usual attire robes, cloaks, and basic sorcery stuff. Gohan was dressed in a long sleeved shirt (w/a high collar) and pants plus simple pull on grey boots, Kai wore a blue variant of what Gohan had, while Yusuke had a green version, Duo had on a long black wraparound cape while also wearing a black sleeveless shirt and simple black pants plus thick white gloves and boots, Asuka wore a female styled yellow variant of what Gohan had, Lucy had on an armor-like skirt and a pink sleeveless top plus a small back cloak plus white boots, Hotaru however wore a dark violet long tattered cloak while underneath she had on a simple violet sleeveless shirt and skirt plus black boots. Amelia however was in a gold cloth colored version of her normal outfit.

Suddenly the group heard the sounds of fighting a few feet nearby from across the far off bushes. "Its trouble beginning with a big "D" no less let's go rangers!"

The group broke into a run and sped through the bushes only to see Amelia's friends and allies had defeated some Claylem grunts. "No we're actually very late." Lucy piped up to the group pointing out the Claylems were defeated quite messily. "They definitely "need" our help."

"Amelia there you are dear where have you been at we were getting worried about you." Gourry spoke out to the shorter spell caster and Seyruun princess.

"Exactly Amelia who are you companions some new justice club hmm?" Lina mused to the princess while grinning like a madwoman.

"Ooh yes frankly just who're your handsome friends young lady hmm? You're a nice one mister." Naga said swiftly going to the black haired and well muscled boy in the red long sleeved shirt (with a high collar) and pants, and simple pull on grey boots. Gohan swiftly went beet red in blush.

There were others along with him too all wearing colored outfits. There was a taller bright redheaded girl with crystal blue eyes and nice even skin clothed in a female styled yellow variant of what the guy in red wore. The second girl had bright pink hair and eerie looking blood red eyes (plus she had strange cat ear-like horns atop her head) armor-like skirt and a pink sleeveless top plus a small back cloak plus white boots. There was a spectacled boy with sandy brown hair with cherry red eyes wearing a blue variant of what the redheaded girl and guy in red had on, alongside him was another guy a long black wraparound cape while also wearing a black sleeveless shirt and simple black pants plus thick white gloves and boots and his rich brown hair ended in a long braid, his indigo eyes looked around at everyone. As a final note he looked 14-16 in age.

However there were two more companions Amelia had brought along with her as the fourth boy in the group had long shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and looked about 16 and dressed in a green variation of the guy in red, the fourth girl had rich deep violet shaded locks as well as eyes while dressed in a dark violet long tattered cloak while underneath she had on a simple violet sleeveless shirt and skirt plus black boots. Amelia was dressed in gold colored clothing which frankly was very odd since she wasn't wearing it 20 minutes ago and frankly where did she meet these allies of hers at?

"My dear who're your new allies are they sorcerers by chance because there're late by several days." Prince Philionel El Di Seyruun asked his daughter who seemed a bit apprehensive to tell them what she had been doing with them this whole time.

"Daddy, Lina, Zel, Gourry and Naga it's a long strange but true story." It was at this point the princess explained just where she was for the previous 20 minutes what she and her varied friends told the four who were shocked and amazed them beyond belief. Prince Philionel had never heard something so amazing in his entire life. She was member of a super powered hero group called "Power Rangers Dimension Legends"? An evil alien witch attacking a parallel earth using monsters as this world was just one of many worlds? Amelia wielding and his allies powerful colored suits with giant metallic fighting animals to take into heavy combat? The Seyruun girl tried to explain to all her friends and fathers were from alternate earths vastly different and unique from theirs. Gohan was leader and wore red, Duo was black and wisecrack, Lucy was the pink ranger timid and virtuous, Kai was blue and the brains, and Asuka was the proud yellow ranger fierce and fiery (yup that's what she is right people?), Yusuke was the secondary powerhouse and was green, Hotaru was the spiritual one and the healer, finally Amelia was the team's spunk and morale. It was too much to believe frankly.

"Ok shorty then how about some proof huh that shouldn't be too hard would it?" Naga spouted off in disbelief over the whole thing entirely.

"Huh proof she says proof that's simple enough to pull off. Ok guys let's do it then." Asuka said getting all haughty at the Slayer group while snapping her fingers.

The Seyruun girl's father and allies looked at their companion and her new allies They whipped out odd oblong metal things in their hands with each corresponding to their user's clothing color with the Gohan boy with a red piece, yellow clad Asuka with a saffron colored item, Lucy with a pink one, blue wearing Kai with a blue trinket, Yusuke was green, Amelia was a golden color, the black wearing Duo with a jet black colored piece, and Hotaru with purple obviously. "Allow us to show you then. Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends! Defenders of Earth and the multiverse!" The eight shouted while clad in varied colored cloth-like suits all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and 8 pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, green, violet, gold, and red smoke rose up into the air.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted the pink one.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted the yellow one.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted the black one.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue one.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted the red one.

"Green Pegasus Ranger!" Shouted the green one.

"Gold Centaur Ranger!" Shouted the gold one.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger!" Shouted the violet one.

Needless to say the whole group was surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) with a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A miniature cannon of some kind was strapped to the eight warrior's hip. The green, gold, and violet Pegasus (Yusuke)/Minotaur (Hotaru)/and Centaur (Amelia) rangers however the three had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had two long cloth-like ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

"That's proof enough I guess Naga you ever seen any kind of magic like this before?" Lina asked the bustier spell caster.

Naga shook her raven haired head. "Nope this is a new one for me I've never seen magic like this before ever."

The eight warriors removed their respective helmets showing their faces to the other Slayers. "Dargh! Dah! The one thing I really hate about these suits helmet hair its makes a mess of my auburn locks." The redheaded Asuka grumped out at seeing her hair a mess yet again via the helmet.

Lucy took one look at Zelgadis' rock-like face. "Hmm and the kids said I was strange looking I'd fit in just fine in this dimension." The rosette said giving him another quick overview. "What I wouldn't give for rock skin that would be really useful in a fight one punch and pain city."

The chimera man took a look at the pink haired girl. "Lucille right just as Amelia timid yet fierce also."

"Don't call me Lucille its Lucy Zelgadis get it right." The rosette spat at him while walking away in a huff.

"But it's your full name though." He grumbled out under his breath.

"I think we should regroup back at the castle we don't what our enemy Queen Dikorrna is planning yet." Amelia said getting a bit worried. "Ok rangers follow us into the castle we'll sort this mess out."

The group then decides Amelia's plan was the best course of action and they traveled to the castle. However while our heroes were making introductions and new friends evil was developing in the foul swamps of the kingdom as Abyssal Cruster, Machine Master, Floral hunter, General Gel plus the current monster Swamp Maggot.

He was an ugly creature alright possessing a torso covered by metal armor while the right arm was segmented and long while ending in a tooth circled sucker, the left was well muscled but had segmented worm-like fingers on the hand. The legs were a mish-mash of coils, tendrils and muscle tissue with worm-like toes. The head was even uglier resembling a large arched maggot while the mouth had various long spiky teeth protruding from the outer side if the mouth. His armor was pale olive green while the body flesh was decayed and aged green like a dying leaf. "My master Cruster how may I serve you?" swamp Maggot said kneeling before the crab-like general and awaiting orders.

"Destroy the Power Rangers!" Cruster snarled out to his minion.

-Seyruun Castle

Once the group had arrived on the castle grounds the two leaders of the two groups began to discuss the current situation. Gohan and Amelia met with the Prince Phil and the other Slayers to plot out a course of action. The situation needed the eight rangers in case Dikorrna's monsters showed up while the grunt Claylems were no problem a powerful monster would be extremely bad should one attack the palace full on.

Kai happened to notice a wall plaque near an archway it read "Bedford Falls" which gave the married man an idea. "For Pete's sakes, Amelia, they built this thing in Bedford Falls!" Kai exclaimed being a bit of comic relief.

However Gohan was having a bit of trouble since the scantily clad Naga wouldn't leave him be. "Oh c'mon Gohan marry me and we shall usher in a new race of sorcerers for the kingdom."

"Naga for the last time I'm already seeing someone her name is Videl I'm taken now the three of us are busy here." Gohan grumped to the spell caster who snorted out a half grumble while walking away.

"Prince Philionel and Amelia I swear that woman is a menace I've spent more time trying to keep her hands off me than going over our defensive measures. Prince keep her out of the room please we've work to do." Gohan muttered out getting annoyed at the spell caster's romantic antics.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile the rangers and Slayers were busy socializing amongst each other. Line found Asuka's red fiery hair to rival her own. "Asuka your hair is stunning what herbs and scents do you use in it?" The redheaded sorceress to the redhead yellow ranger.

"No yours is better Lina I've never seen such rich silky locks but I use Pantene Pro V for it works wonders." Asuka boasted to Lina.

Across the table side Duo, Kai and Gourry were cracking some jokes. "And then the farmer said I was talking to the duck! Ain't that hilarious buddy!"

"Hilarious Duo it's so hilarious its classic!" Kai spouted off while falling from his chair in pain from laughing so much.

Gourry then thought up something. "That reminds of another uh let's see the farmer ran outside then he uh um the farmer ran outside got an egg he got an egg he ran into an ox and said he said he said um uh I forgot just what the farmer did say I'm sorry who're you two and have we met before somewhere?" The swordsman said forgetting who the two were no sooner than 15 minutes after meeting them.

"This guys as charged as a box of D batteries." Duo groaned out.

"If you're talking about batteries I can arrange one to charge with you all. Though why there's a D in there I don't know I've never heard of it before." Gourry said out loud suggesting something to the 2 who face-palmed in frustration.

Suddenly the calm castle air was interrupted by a huge explosion outside the castle walls and the rangers put their helmets right back on ready to fight. Gohan, Amelia and the prince ran from the throne room. "Trouble's started up let's go team."

-Soon

Once the two hero groups had arrived outside they saw several dozen Claylems were loose running amuck everywhere. "You guys can handle these stone grunts right?" Asuka mentioned to Naga and the Slayers.

"Like last time no problem kiddo we can beat them easily." Naga said proudly showing she was tougher than she looked. But then the Claylems parted ways and the real monsters showed up the eight rangers and the four Slayers stared down four evil looking monsters: the first resembled a deep red crustacean-like monster like a crab. Its heavy armored shell stuck out while the beady eyes looked sinisterly upon the hero group.

The second one for example resembled a humanoid shaped sac of teal slime with a black central centers (resembling a tree root system branching out) beating like a heart.

Another had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right one had a large odd metal section with sharp metal claws surrounding the center hole. The other arm was a massive blade and cannon arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and as were the legs. The thighs were covered by metallic pods with more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face it had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated with massive side fins.

The third villain was female and had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

The 5th monster was the ugliest of all possessing a torso covered by metal armor while the right arm was segmented and long while ending in a tooth circled sucker, the left was well muscled but had segmented worm-like fingers on the hand. The legs were a mish-mash of coils, tendrils and muscle tissue w/worm-like toes. The head was even uglier resembling a large arched maggot while the mouth had various long spiky teeth protruding from the outer side if the mouth. His armor was pale olive green while the body flesh was decayed and aged green like a dying leaf. "Hello rangers I am Swamp Maggot I'll destroy you all in 1 mighty swoop." The monster proclaimed.

"Y'know what Maggot that's what every monster says think up something new for a change." Lucy spat at him disgusted and also bored of the monster basic sounding and empty threats.

"Lemme rephrase that can you all handle the generals then and the rock grunts?" Yusuke asked the chimera man.

"We'll try but I think we can even if they are "aliens" beating them shouldn't be any different than fighting nasty demons and foul trolls and ogres." Zel replied back to the demon green ranger.

"Power Ranger meet your end Machine Master, Floral Hunter, General Gel, Swamp Maggot attack show no mercy!" Cruster shouted as the 5 ran at the hero groups.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

Soon the fight had started and what a fight is was Zelgadis, Lina, Naga, and Duo were in combat against Machine Master. The various water and fire spell attacks weren't working against his tough alien based body armor. "HAHAHAH! Here eat missile attack!" The monster said in a bizarre tone while the various metallic pods opened and out came small metal cannon fire which impacted the nearby ground with enough force to level a building.

"Oh metal boy remember me and this little charm huh?" Duo called to the metal general. "I call this my Thunder Tornado Slasher! SLASHHHHH!" He yelled out as the ax blade glowed black.

"Oh no... " Machine Master uttered out.

Duo then started spinning like an electrified tornado of black energy as he collided several times with the general leaving numerous large gaping slash marks. "Now get him."

The 3 Slayers then unleashed their water, earth and fire spells upon the monster ripping through his damaged spots. "HARRRAHGHGHHHH!" Machine Master yelled out as he was defeated yet again while smoke poured from his body as he fell backwards hard on to the ground.

General Gel was once again up against Lucy. "Not you again!" However he was fighting Hotaru as well who used her spinning scythe weapon to block Gel's ooze attacks upon her friend. The pink ranger then unleashed several of her arrows upon the snot pile leaving burn marks upon his jelly-like body. "Losing form yet again DARGH!"

Yusuke and Gohan were hard at working fighting with the crab-like beast Abyssal Cruster who was hard pressed to block the two powerhouses. Cruster would dodge Gohan's sword swing but was then clocked by Yusuke. The two zoom at him and deliver a hard double kick to him sending him careening back into a rock edifice. "Let's take this punk out Gohan! Pegasus Banryuu!" The green ranger called out as his weapon appeared.

Gohan swiftly followed suit. "Draack Saber!" The two ranger rush the crab general while Yusuke swung his blade around and threw it only Cruster leapt out of its way.

"You missed fool." He snickered at the ranger only to hear some behind him.

Gohan let loose his specialty Ki based attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!"

The blast impacted the villain at near point blank range once the smoke cleared Cruster was toasted a golden brown. Enraged he threw up his clawed arms only for them to be hit by the Banryuu blade. The claws slide off at the elbow leaving Cruster disarmed. "One crab declawed." The green ranger joked.

Floral Hunter had her tendrils full while fighting with the yellow ranger Asuka and the blue warrior Kai. The two made quick work of her plant-like body as she was hit by the lance's lighting blast and the yellow rangers slashing spin attack. Floral Hunter basically fell apart. "You blasted brats I'll get you for this I'll get you!"

Amelia and Gourry were fighting with Swamp Maggot himself who seemed to be a very tough creature to fight despite his looks. Gourry tried to hack off his long tendril arm only when he tried the arm would block it like a shield. "My sword is useless against his villain!"

"I know something that might work Centaur Gatling!" Amelia shouted as what looked to be a arm mounted double barreled cannon. "Eat this you overgrown slug! You don't threaten my friends Dikorrna take this a warning! Everyone bring all the weapons together."

"Well guys I say we all give it a shot! Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

"Manticore Bow" Lucy called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle.

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged w/the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready.

"Legends Hyper Cannon ready!" The five all call out.

But the other 3 ranger could combine the weapons too. "Centaur Gatling!" Amelia yelled as her gun floated in the air.

"Minotaur Scythe!" Hotaru called as the scythe split in half and attached to the gun barrels sides.

"Pegasus Banryuu!" Yusuke yelled as he threw his blade upon the gatling gun top.

"Mythic Supreme Cannon ready!" The three others all out.

"FIRE!" The eight all shout as the two combined weapons five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then three beams of green, gold and violet light flew into the gatling barrels and two huge beams shot out and blasted the Dikorrna crony severely roasting him.

"AHHHHHH!" Maggot yelled out as he collapsed in a heap from the attack.

However Machine Master was annoyed at losing and he took aim while no one was looking and fired off a blast straight at the gold ranger. Zelgadis saw the attack and swiftly got in front of Amelia blocking it with his body. "ZELGADIS!" Amelia yelled out as her friend took a full on beam attack from Machine Master's weapon.

The gold ranger quickly got her helmet off and ran to the chimera man whose shirt was a bit burnt though that wasn't the thing on the girl's mind. "Ahh that hurt I'm sorry to say but apparently I'm not as strong as I thought I was are you alright Amelia?" Zel asked the teary eyed gold suited ranger who just hugged him glad he was alright. The fourgenerals however teleport away to fight another day with the warrior teens.

-Dikorrna's palace

"A happy moment it makes me sick grow Swamp Maggot grow yet again the cycle has started up." The witch said bored as she pointed her pointer out while white energy traveled into the fallen monster enlarging him into giant size. Turning her attention to her warriors. "Can't you four clods beat eight teenagers hmm I'm so disappointed in you four off to the torture chamber right now!"

-Slayers world

White burst of energy hit Swamp Maggot and soon he grew into the giant form. "Now I'll swamp you stand still!"

"Uh I think we're outmatched." Lina mused a bit worried at the giant creature towering above them all.

"I may be a spell caster and sorceress but I cannot fight something that big! I'm running right now catch you all later people." Naga said backing away and attempting to run only Lucy stopped her with her vector arms.

"You can't fight it but we all can. Gohan do it." She said to her red leader.

Gohan threw out his hand high into the air. "We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yeeled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire. It must be the Draack Zord Gohan had called.

Soon four other metallic beasts appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the large lake harbor scaring the various fishers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended with a snake tail (with a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a rock pile came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail. The five Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

With a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord with its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest with red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord with its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe. The three Zords emitted beams of colored light (green, gold and violet) and the three teleported to their respective cockpits.

All five of the Legends Zords roared (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form: The Draach returned to its Draach mode and began to morph. The front legs swung backward while the Draach face came onto the chest and the back end which detached then reattached itself on the backside of Draach's front half. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the two Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the two Zords. The Leviathan's head detached itself while the body separated into various components. The Zords largest main section split along its lower half becoming a lower torso while the upper body sections fused with the lower sections (from past the lower torso bit) and the tail converted into feet. The Leviathan head reattached itself to the waist front like a belt buckle. All of the parts then fused into legs. Then the four Zords assembled with the Draaach locking onto the Leviathan legs while the Manticore/Chimaera became the arms but as each part combined together they left crackles of energy coursing into the main systems. Then finally the Garuda (didn't forget about it) soared high and locked onto the docking area on the Megazord's back. The Garuda locked itself into place while the head turned around and folded back. Then finally the Megazord head emerged from the Draach's torso. It had a face mask on it and a large spiked head piece with a gem in the center. Seconds later the five ranger appeared in the five chaired cockpit. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and with another roar from all five animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete. "Legends Megazord!" The five called out as the transformation was completed.

The cockpits of the Minotaur and Centaur Zords teleported the two girl pilots behind Yusuke as the three Zords called their vocal sounds. The Pegasus returned to warrior mode as the other machines charged at the green mech. The Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. The Minotaur's upper legs sunk into the lower legs as the back opened up allowing the arms to fold inside the torso. The two Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus w/the Minotaur the left arm and the Centaur the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward with a red gem on the forehead with a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had two long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them. "Mythic Wing Megazord!" Amelia, Yusuke and Hotaru called out their Zords combined into one. The prince and the other Slayers were in shock at the metallic beasts the rangers conjured up now the fight was back on again.

-begin long version Power Rangers theme

The ugly monster ran at the two Megazords who charged at Maggot as well the result was the Legends grappled one of Maggots arms while the Mythic Wing held another. The monster tried to get the robots to let go of him when he had an idea. "Eat swamp ooze rangers!"

Swamp Maggot let loose brownish mud from his spiky mouth which collided with the two ranger Zords knocking them over.

The Legends fell face first while Mythic Wing fell on its back. The Swamp Maggot monster was enjoying the fight and winning it too. "ARAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fall down rangers and go boom eh?"

The two robots get back to their feet and huddle thinking up a plan. The rangers speak over the comm. system. "Ok what do we do he's fast and powerful what do we do?" Lucy asked Hotaru.

The violet ranger on board the other Megazord spoke back. "Wait what if one of us holds him still while the other destroys him?"

"Seems like a plan to me Gohan you and the others prepare the saber we'll hold him then separate at just the right moment." The green warrior said to the red leader.

The Megazords then separate as the Mythic Wing rushes the monster who lashes out with his long tendril arm and take hold of the green, gold and violet ranger's Megazord's neck however the robot instead trying to released itself reels the monster in towards itself.

Maggot was given a hard punch to his face and kick to his gut while grabbing him from behind. "Let go of me let go leggo of me you rotten teenager punks!" Swamp Maggot yelled out as he struggled to free himself from the Megazords' iron grip.

"Now Gohan nail him!" Amelia called over the comm. system to the Legends Megazord who called the Legends Saber to its right hand and it ran at the pair only for the other Megazord to separate into its three Zord components.

"It's time we end this Swamp Maggot you're time is up goodbye. Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" The half Saiyan ranger called out in a rage. The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Swamp Maggot and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle.

"NOOOOO!" The monster yelled out as the Megazord slowed to a stop and Swamp Maggot turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses for the people of the Seyruun Kingdom.

-soon

The two groups then were going to celebrate but Gohan had to decline the offer. "Sorry prince but we have to return to Angel Grove no doubt Dikorrna will plot her next move." The Saiyan boy said sadly to the father of the gold ranger. Amelia also snuck a peck on Zelgadis' cheek making him blush heavily.

"Well at least accept these tokens of bravery they're medallions and amulets of gold with your "Zord" animals carved into jade stone." Phil said to the eight as his guards placed the charms around the eight warriors necks. The items shone brightly in the sunny air.

"Thanks prince I had to get some pendants for myself anyways bye Naga bye-bye." Duo said winking at the raven haired magic user who felt a headache coming on.

"Well lets go people it's time to head home again we might come back sometime so be ready against those Claylems y'hear." Yusuke called to the group as the eight started teleporting away back to Angel Grove.

Lina cried to her departing friend while drying a tear. "See ya Amelia keep up your justice campaign in Angel Grove!"

"Be safe Amelia come back soon." Zel called out to the beams of light that vanished from sight.

-to be continued

Well here it is chapter 13 the Slayers chapter next up is the Yu Yu Hakusho world then Eva then finally the dark toned 3 parter. Like it? Hate it? What was the best fight section? Were the fights good? Was the monster ugly enough? How is the story so far and are the rangers likable? Is Asuka likable enough? Is Lucy too childish? Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma" (not abandoned), "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviours (not abandoned/still being worked on), Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	14. Demon Awakening

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 14

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Ok folks and loyal readers I've finally finished chapter 14 next up is finally the Evangelion cross chapter that you've been clamoring about for awhile.

-chapter 14 - Demon Awakening

The eight rangers were once again busying themselves in the city park the eight teen warriors had splintered into a few smaller groups. The twosome of Gohan and Yusuke were sparring while Asuka watched the two go at it. Gohan wore a white shirt with a red collar and long sleeves as well as red jeans while Yusuke wore a green shirt with long grey sleeves and army camouflage colored jeans. Asuka wore a yellow plaid t-shirt with a jean open front vest and black pleated shirt and slacks.

Hotaru and once again Amelia were watching the butterflies and birds in the park's garden area the animals fluttered and flitted about with grace living out their simple lives. Amelia wore a tan colored short sleeve blouse and white frilly pants while Hotaru wore a simple light lavender sundress.

Like before the likes of Duo and Kai were once again trying to up one another this time to see who would get sick first from "The Whirler" a playground set that the kids spun around while holding on for dear life and many get from the spinning. Sadly Kai who was dressed in a simple set of blue overalls with a white tank underneath was losing while Duo dressed in a black tank with a black open front vest worn over it as well as black jeans. His Maxwell cross from the old church he was raised in hung from his neck. Kai was thrown off the set and ran to the bath room to toss his cookies while the black gloated over his victory. "I win over Kai again."

However once the team's pink she warrior who was up to her usual child-like antics this time chasing after her mischievous puppy Jiro who was chasing after a rabbit. "Jiro come back here c'mere young man c'mere, c'mere leave that bunny rabbit alone... leave the Easter Bunny alone Jiro c'mere come I said come back here! I said sit misser heel, heel, heel please will ya heel please!" The other rangers watched her futile attempts to catch her dog as he chased after a grey rabbit which ran into a hole to which the dog rammed himself into and was now stuck. Lucy wore a pink tank as well as white jean shorts plus her daisy hair clip.

"Arf! Arf! Bruff! Woof!" He barked out as if saying "I'm stuck help me here help me" while trying to unstuck himself.

"You stubborn, stubborn dog now I'll have to pull you outta there! Heave ho!" Lucy struggled as she pulled the dog from the burrow and tumbled backwards into a pile as the ranger fell flat on her behind. "Jiro if you weren't a stray and my friend I'd ignore you." Just when Luce was about to scold the dog some more the ranger's distinctive "Deet-deet-deeee-deet-deet" communicator's sound went off it was trouble once again and time to save yet another dimension. "Well time to work our stuff boy c'mon."

"And I was winning too." Duo grumped just as Kai came quick as a bullet from the bathroom still a bit queasy but knowing the call was more important right now. The eight defenders regrouped and teleported away into the underground power chamber.

-Command Chamber

The minute the eight arrived at their underground base the teens saw Zordon was once again worried by the state of his furrowed ethereal brows. "Rangers I fear Dikorrna's next attack target will be Yusuke's world she has sent out the monster Terrorpin Turtle to wreak havoc upon your home town. Behold the viewing globe and see for yourselves."

The monster called Terrorpin Turtle was an ugly one alright... The creature was essentially turtle-like with the exception of quite a few important details. His head was nonexistent as his back shell was over his left side where a well muscled and green arm was equipped with five long claws on the hand. His right arm was long but well muscled like the other but ended in a snapping turtle style head with a powerful looking sharp and jagged jaw. A turtle-like chest plates decorated his torso while his legs were basically like a real pond turtle but upright like a human. Yellow colored eyes also peaked up from the chest section covered by bits of broken shell. His feet had three long ferocious looking toe claws. His tail was long and had saw tooth-like scales on its middle. His color was deep asparagus green while his chest armor was pale yellow as were his eyes. "Definitely a face for only the worst of radio." Duo said using his trademarked radio remark once again.

The other seven just grumbled and groaned at hearing his usual comment on a monsters looks. Yusuke took a look at their current foe then turned to his comrades then to Zordon. "Ok Gohan if it's alright it's my home we're going to mind if I take charge here and lead the way while you seven back me up?"

Gohan just gave his friend a thumbs up while the others nodded in agreement as the rangers teleported away to the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.

-Yu Yu Hakusho reality -begin Power Rangers SNES Movie game Main Frame Center theme

The rangers had appeared and looked the area over as Yusuke spoke up. "Ahh man I just remembered something I was supposed to meet Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko to meet up with Koenma for a test of some kind crap I forgot all about it since I've been running my demon butt off in Angel Grove I'll meet up with them you head to Kuwabara's pad I'll rendezvous later bye!" The green ranger ran off to meet up with his friend as he was 20 minutes late.

"Right!" The seven say in unison as they all head to Kuwabara's house.

-meanwhile elsewhere

It was a sunny day in the Yu Yu Hakusho world as the likes of Yusuke's allies like Botan the Spirit World's self proclaimed Grim Reaper. She was trim blue haired woman possessing hazel brown eyes dressed in a pink sundress and jeans.

Along with her were the three other Spirit Detectives Jaganshi (a title not a name) Hiei the fire demon having jet black messy hair as well as a long black trench coat and deep eyes almost blood red in color. Kurama another demon member who wields plant based abilities of the team has bright green eyes, as well as long and vibrant-red hair, with two segments on either shoulder and the rest on his back.

Kazuma Kuwabara or just Kuwabara to his allies is a broad-shouldered with a defined muscular build. He is the tallest member of the team, standing at about six feet - making him very tall for a Japanese boy, as this is considered well above average. He has thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950's 'punk' type pompadour style. He has an angular face with narrow eyes and high cheek bones and a slender pointed nose. Wearing a navy blue jean jacket with a tank underneath as well as grey jeans.

The final member of the group was the proper and essentially wholesome looking brunette brown eyed Keiko Yukimura dressed in a powder blue sundress with a complimenting yellow ascot and red sneakers but the entire group seemed on edge. "Yusuke's late where is he gone too?"

The burly Kuwabara then voiced his view of the subject. "It's not like Urameshi to be late for a meeting where's the punk jerkwad gone too?"

The fire demon Hiei scowled at knowing the powerful detective was late for this important appointment. "Where is that lazy bum? He shouldn't be late he knew of this two weeks ahead of time I reminded him plus it was written on his calendar too so what happened?"

Without warning several rock creatures appeared in a flash of golden light to Kurama they resembled stone-like golems with their spiky stone growths and sandy yellow coloring. "Hmm Golems interesting. I never thought I'd ever see one."

"The heck is a golem?" Kuwabara asked grumpily to the plant user.

"Creatures composed of inanimate materials like stone, wood, clay, and scrap metal that have been brought to life by a scroll put inside the mouth. But I'm not finding any spirit or demonic energy from them." He replied back.

"Who cares let's wipe the street with them then." Hiei said getting annoyed at waiting.

-begin Combat by Ron Wasserman

The creatures took a look at their motley humanoid foes then rush them all at once only the group of three easily warded them off to their surprises they weren't very strong or smart either. A trio of them cornered Botan who let out a very awkward flurry of punches to their faces and to her surprise the hits cracked their face's skin as the fissures spread over the head as they spasmed into clay ooze. "If I can beat them so can Keiko. Keiko they're not very strong even a fairly skilled martial arts user can take them down. Go get 'em missy!"

Hearing the advice but not being a very aggressive person the brunette used a nearby garbage can lid to block their punches seeing her chance she threw one into an alley wall the creature let out a groan as it fell apart. "Rarl rarl!" The thing collapsed into a slimy soil-like substance. Giving another a bicycle kick in the chin which sent it high into the air and right on top of a metal garbage bin, the cracks on its body quickly appeared and it fell apart like the others.

"Yo rocky rock take this!" Kuwabara called as he plowed the nearest Claylem's gut punching through it. He took hold of more throwing them around hard into a building wall where they all splatter into brown peanut buttery hued glop.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama took out his Rose Whip and went slice! "Rarl !" The Claylem groaned out as the torso slid off at a 30 degree angle as the rest of its body collapsed into goo.

"Time to lose fools I'm in a foul mood now out of my sight!" The fire wielding Hiei then sent a burst of lightning fast punches and kicks upon the grunts it was so fast the human eye couldn't follow it. They were pummeled so fast and hard they had no time to counterattack. Once Hiei was done the creatures badly fractured and beaten then they either fall apart into pieces or liquefy into glop.

"Heh that wasn't so tough. We got 'em all over." Kuwabara remarked on their rather simple victory.

Keiko took a look over the street it was covered in the gooey tan clay. The stuff was splattered everywhere like someone poured heated peanut butter everywhere. "Guh all over... we wiped them all over the streets."

Suddenly the group heard a familiar call it was Yusuke who was late by 20 minutes. "Guys! Guys! I'm here I'm here!" Yusuke called out to the group who seemed a bit miffed by him being late plus missing a very simple fight. But that wasn't the shocking aspect it was what he was dressed in a green shirt with long grey sleeves and army camouflage colored jeans. Which he most certainly not wearing 20 minutes earlier in fact he was wearing a white tank and teal jeans.

"Urameshi why're ya wearin' that shirt huh ya weren't wearing it earlier?" Kuwabara half scolded half griped at the fellow spirit detective.

"Yes Yusuke where've you been for past 20 minutes hmm it must've been important then if you ignored us in the process." Botan said getting a bit disappointed with him and almost talking down to him like some five year old.

"Yes Yusuke we deserve some answers or at least an explanation." Hiei grumped to his ally getting more annoyed every passing second.

"Ok, ok you make sense I've got a long tale to tell you it'll take a bit of time let's go meet Koenma now c'mon gun it ya slowpokes!" Yusuke said cheerfully as he broke into a fast sprint toward the Kuwabara.

-Kuwabara residence

Once the group had arrived at Kuwabara's pad they and his older sister Shizuru Kuwabara. Shizuru, standing tall and slim, has long brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion, made you wonder how she was ever related to her younger brother, Kazuma. Her outfit consisted of a grey, long-sleeved button down shirt; a sea foam green short-sleeved vest; and long, fuschia slacks. The group with the exception of Yusuke himself noticed a group of unknown people in the backyard who varied in appearance.

Yusuke's new and frankly unknown companions included a black haired and well muscled boy dressed in white shirt with a red collar and long sleeves as well as red jeans.

There were others along with him too all wearing color coded clothes. There was a taller bright redheaded girl with crystal blue eyes and nice even skin clothed wearing a yellow plaid t-shirt with a jean open front vest and black pleated shirt and slacks.

The second girl had bright pink hair and eerie looking blood red eyes a pink tank top as well as white jean shorts plus her daisy hair clip.

There was a spectacled boy with sandy brown hair with cherry red eyes was dressed in a simple set of blue overalls with a white tank underneath.

Alongside him was another guy dressed in a black tank with a violet open front vest worn over it as well as black jeans. A church cross from the old hung from his neck. As a final note he looked 14-16 in age.

The third girl had rich deep violet shaded locks as well as eyes while dressed in a tan colored short sleeve blouse and white frilly pants.

There was a final raven haired and deep violet eyed girl there too wore a simple light lavender sundress.

The son of King Enma Koenma in his teenager guise but still dressed in his red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes. His brown parted hair blew slightly in the light wind. He had his trademark blue pacifier in his mouth most likely storing spirit energy. "Please everyone sit down this may take a bit to explain but I assure you all it is very much the truth."

The spirit world prince went o relay the information the red wearing boy named Gohan said. What he explained took the others by total shock Yusuke using some robotic winged horse that combined with a minotaur and centaur robot? His friends being from parallel versions of Earth was even more bizarre as was this space wizard named Zordon. But it came straight from Koenma himself so must be true right? There wasn't any other possible explanation for it all. "Now any questions?"

The group simply shook their heads until Hiei spoke out. "Ok this is a finely crafted tale but I want to see proof of these so called "Morphers" you talked of."

Strangely before Hiei and the rest of the group would lay witness to the evil Yusuke and the other Rangers were up against. An explosion boomed from a few blocks away... it was trouble. "Let's go c'mon let's go kick some monster!" The rosette haired girl named Lucy called as she leapt up and ran to the sign of trouble using her transparent limbs she enhanced her jumps while Gohan and Yusuke kept up with Duo, Asuka and Amelia right behind them with Kai dead last in fact he was behind even the allies to Yusuke.

"Hey, hey wait up for me wait for me wait for me people!" He called out as he was left in the dust. "Ah I need to join the track team... "

-a few blocks away

The group finally caught up to the source of trouble it was Queen Dikorrna and her four generals. Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko thought she had a face only a wicked mother could love. She was really nasty looking green skinned woman (her silvery hair half covered her face) dressed in a large suit which resembled a cross between armor and a dress reserved for royalty. The suit was black. Her eyes were also quite evil the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse.

There was Abyssal Cruster whose body was very spherical in shape with spiky growths on his back, six smaller feelers surrounded his mouth and his beady black eyes rested on stalks. His big broad legs ended with a spike on his toe area. He possessed huge crushing claws and was a deep mud-like red.

Kurama noted the general Floral Hunter was a horrid looking weed She had thick green thorny vines for hair with petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her one piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots with a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated with a (on her right leg) vine-like boot with a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

General Gel was essentially a teal sack of ooze with a pulsing nucleus.

And finally there was Machine Master; he had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right one had a large turbine- like part with sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade slash buster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and so were his legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods with more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face Master Machine had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated with massive side fins.

"Ahh rangers you've arrived just as you always do but this time I will win. This time I shall start my multiverse takeover. Since I the dimensional witch Dikorrna decree it." The space witch.

"Entire multiverse?" Koenma said out loud a bit confused.

"I'm not just a queen but the future ruler of this entire reality. Once I'm done here I'll conquer Gohan's world, then Kai's then Amelia's until I rule over every dimension in existence. I will be queen of all reality." Dikorrna proclaimed to the group. "Generals retreat and send in Terrorpin Turtle to crush them."

"Why am i not getting any demonic aura from these creatures?" Hiei half grumped annoyed by the group's lack of a demon energy signature.

"Because they're not demons... they're aliens!" Asuka shouted off to the group whose eyes went wide in shock.

"But empress... " Machine Master said turning to her unsure why he and his comrades were retreating. They could easily take the likes of these Spirit Detectives.

"Don't question my orders just go! Terrorpin Turtle arise and destroy!" The witch said waving her staff as the monster rose from the ground and boy was it ugly.

"Howdy doody rangers I'm ready and rearing to fight!" Terrorpin Turtle remarked in cowboy sounding voice and was essentially very turtle-like with the exception of quite a few important details. His head was nonexistent as his back shell was over his left side where a well muscled and green arm was equipped with two long claws on the hand. His right arm was long but well muscled like the other but ended in a snapping turtle style head with a powerful looking sharp and jagged jaw. A turtle-like chest plates decorated his torso while his legs were basically like a real pond turtle but upright like a human. Yellow colored eyes also peaked up from the chest section covered by bits of broken shell. His feet had three long ferocious looking toe claws. His tail was long and had saw tooth-like scales on its middle. His color was deep asparagus green while his chest armor was pale yellow as were his eyes. "I'll show ya who's the slow and steady guy around is!"

"Well what're we waitin' for a party invite?" Yusuke said back to his scarlet leader as he whipped out his morpher.

"I'm ready to fight fierce like the Manticore." Lucy proclaimed taking out her morpher as well.

"Yeah." Asuka joined in as well.

"We'll show 'em who the "God of Death" is." Duo added while the three took out their morphers as did Hotaru, Kai and Amelia.

"Let's do it guys! Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends! Defenders of Earth and multiverse!" The eight shouted while clad in varied colored suits all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and eight pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, green, violet, gold, and red smoke rose up into the air.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted the pink one.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted the yellow one.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted the black one.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue one.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted the red one.

"Green Pegasus Ranger!" Shouted the green one.

"Gold Centaur Ranger!" Shouted the gold one.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger!" Shouted the violet one.

Needless to say the bunch were surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) with a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the eight warrior's hip. The green, gold, and violet Pegasus (Yusuke)/Minotaur (Hotaru)/and Centaur (Amelia) rangers however the three had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had two long cloth-like ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

"Hmm... " Hiei voiced out simply unsure what he was seeing.

Botan gave a few remarks to this sight too. "Hmm flashy and dynamic too I might add."

"I have to say I'm impressed I am really impressed." The spirit world prince commented. "You can do this Yusuke!"

"Yusuke take that punkwad down take him out!" Keiko shouted to her boyfriend to defeat the monster who was threatening the town.

"Get him Urameshi get him!" Kuwabara cheered his ally on.

"Wait my wittle rangers I've a challenge for you since we're on green boy's home turf I want a one on one fight with him only. Can ya compute that boys and girls huh?" Terrorpin said to the green ranger Yusuke who considered the idea then came to a conclusion.

"Fine jerkwad I'll fight you myself one on one time to fight the green ranger Terrorpin. You're goin' down!" Yusuke yelled out as he whipped out his Pegasus Banryuu weapon while the monster took out a double ended trident staff as the battle began.

-begin Go Green Ranger Go by Ron Wasserman (but with a Dikorrna and Cruster verse instead of Rita/Zedd!)

The two fighters circle around each other awaiting the other's move then suddenly they rush each other as their weapons clang while green energy bursts rip the surrounding air as the two clashed their blades together then the two leap high into the air clashing their blades as they leap from building to building clashing and slicing again and again until the return to the street while their teammates look on.

"Get 'im Yusuke take him out! Tear him down take him to town get him get him pin him pin him pin him! Try a body slam give him a seismic toss!" Lucy shouted to him like he was some wrestler.

"Lucy calm down girl shush. Yusuke can take him." Asuka said to the pink ranger who went beet red under her helmet.

"How embarrassing " She uttered out shyly.

The two leap back from each other and Yusuke takes his Dimension Blaster which was green with silver detailing and he linked up the groove on the Banryuu's handle and presto the Pegasus Blaster Banryuu. "Here punk take this PEGASUS SPIRIT WAVE!"

Yusuke focused his demonic power into the ranger sidearm as an almighty green colored beam shot from the weapon and collided with Terrorpin Turtle engulfing him inside a gigantic dome shaped green explosion after the blast and debris subsided Terrorpin turtle as worn out his body singed and burned his shell cracked.

"I won't give up! C'MERE GREENY!" Terrorpin broke into a run as he charged at the ranger only the ranger anticipated the move and grabbed his shell and heaved him into a nearby wall and tumbling into a vault wall where he shook his head trying to regain his bearings slowly he got back up looking very worse for wear. "My queen gimme a real chance to crush 'im I'll get 'im good!"

His green skinned empress saw the seriousness of his eyes then took a look at the rangers. "Alright then grow, grow, grow Terrorpin Turtle!" Dikorrna then used her white lightning to enlarge the beast. "Well you folks didn't expect him to get any smaller did you hmm?" She grumped to the group of demons and detectives.

The terrapin-like monster towered over most of the city and most of the buildings and chuckled out. "Now I'm the big shell around here time to raise shell!" He joked as her went about his destructive plans for the city.

The spirit detectives and their allies looked on in shock at the newly developed predicament. "Oh dear we've never seen monsters and demons do that before." Koenma looked on very worried as his eyes were wide in shock.

"What're gonna do? What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do!" Kuwabara shouted out in a state of total panic.

Even Keiko spoke out the hopelessness of the fight's new angle. "Yusuke you can't win against something that big!" Even though Shizuru didn't speak it was clear she knew fighting this Terrorpin monster at this size was a death wish for sure.

"Gohan mind if I do the honors? We need Legends Zord power now!" Yusuke yelled out as he and the eight rangers threw their hands out. Green Pegasus Zord power!" Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kia called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

"Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Seconds after they called forth their respective creatures the ground started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire.

Soon four other mechanical creatures appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the seaside harbor scaring the dock workers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended with a snake tail (with a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a demolished building came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail. The five Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

With a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord with its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest with red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord with its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe. These three also emitted colored beams (green, violet and gold) transporting their respective ranger into their cockpits.

"Gohan you and the other keep back and cheer me on Pegasus tell the centaur and minotaur to combine with me on my mark." The green ranger told his equine based zord. "Pegasus Zord convert to warrior mode now." The black haired demon boy told his Zord. The Zord's back end pushed out and extended into legs while the horse legs folded back behind the new lower leg sections. The torso flipped over with the horse head folding down, the hooves tilt up revealing hands. The head had two antennae on the sides and a mask less white face and yellow eyes. The wings then relocated to the arms shoulder joints. The horse tail landed in the warrior robot's left hand as a saber weapon. The Minotaur and Centaur stuck behind for a bit just in case they were needed.

Meanwhile the Draach Zord converted to warrior mode while the others (Leviathan, Chimaera, Manticore and Garuda) stood in the sidelines to watch the fight coming up soon. The gold and violet rangers teleported out to the basic five with Hotaru standing behind Asuka and Amelia with Lucy.

-begin Zords by Ron Wasserman

Once again Terrorpin Turtle and the Pegasus Zord were engaged in battle this time at a large scale. Yusuke threw a high powered uppercut upon the monster while the zord followed the action sending him flying backward.

"Oh tough guy huh well here taste this "Blight Water Blast"! The turtle monster yelled out as a blast of greenish brown water shot from his trident weapon impacting the warrior horse however Yusuke blocked with his forearms which absorbed most of the blast though still sending the Zord skidding several feet backward.

Looking over the fight Yusuke was still ready for more fighting but he needed a way to up his odds to win. "Ok Pegasus let's see if this guy can fly. Fly at him! Use the Pegasus Sonic Airburst armed and firing!"

The green ranger activated some button commands as the zord used its wings to fly at high speed toward the monster as the Pegasus Zord head tilted up and the moth opened as the yellow gem in the mouth glowed with a tornado symbol. In an instant a huge cyclone of greenish energy came flying from the horse mouth and impacted the monster.

The resulting explosion enveloped the creature. "AAGHAGH!" Once the dust and smoke subsided it left him extremely singed but also very angry. "Give it up Green ranger yer never win against empress Dikorrna! Come on and give it to me! Unless ya don't got the guts or maybe you're just a wimp!"

The horse head on the mecha's chest let out a metallic sounding snort as if offended by the remark. "Ok jerkwad time to face the green ranger... Activate Mythic Wing Megazord formation! Minotaur and Centaur combine." The Pegasus Zord called upon its other component Zords the Centaur and Minotaur while the Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. The Minotaur's upper legs sunk into the lower legs as the back opened up allowing the arms to fold inside the torso. The two Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus with the Minotaur the left arm and the Centaur the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward with a red gem on the forehead with a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had two long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them. "Mythic Wing Megazord battle ready!" The green called out as a huge blast of energy sends a shockwave through the ground while a green lighting bolt rips the sky with a deafening thunderclap.

"NO! Not that not that thing! Ok then I'll get ya again with my "Blight Water Blast"!" The monster shouted as he again launched the attack upon the Megazord only the burst of acidic goo had little effect on the machine.

Trying a new tactic the monster used the trident weapon to send dozens of high speed water blasts upon the Mythic Wing. Explosions ripped through the ground and many of the water burst hit the Megazord but it simply walked right through without any difficulty making the monster very nervous indeed. "Uh oh hey wait a sec why don't we take rest huh?"

The Megazord stood its ground defiantly while Yusuke spoke out. "Ok Terrorpin its time for yer last shell spin! "Double Thunder Bolo Blast!"

The Megazord then raised its two powerful looking arms as orange colored energy spiraled around the two2 animal heads. It soon formed into two large globes of orange around the size of the machine's torso. The orbs were connected by a small filament of white energy. The Megazord then launched the linked orbs as they fanned out and went into a spiral spin and impacted the monster trio hard engulfing them in a massive fireball. Once the blast subsided the weakened Terrorpin Turtle the he falls over face first and blows up.

The Megazord stepped forward a bit and clanged its knuckles a few times while the other zords roared and screeched their animal-like cheers for their comrade's victory.

Yusuke went about exiting the cockpit and stood atop near the Megazord's head and shoulder area and removed his helmet for his allies. He leapt down to the ground in a form of deep green light to the ground his gold torso shield as well as his green suit gleamed in the sun soaked streets. His neck length black hair blew slightly in the windy air. "Say Dikorrna that all you got hmm? I wasn't even getting a challenge from that loser."

The space witch shook with building rage. "This has become a very, very annoying running theme. You rangers will pay for this insult I'll get you all my pretties and your little dog too! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The witch then vanished into nothingness ready to start up her next attack on the team or dimension.

-soon

The two groups join back up together Keiko hugged the viridian suited fighter happy to see him win but also save hundreds of innocent people. "Yusuke I can't believe you're going away again but I know you'll be in good hands with the rangers by your side."

"Plus those ginormous Megazords I hate to say it but good luck out there Urameshi." Kuwabara said patting the guy on his back getting a bit carried away.

"Hmm go and fight with them then if that's what you wish." Hiei said gruffly not caring for all this "power ranger business".

"Yes Yusuke I wish you luck in the upcoming battles." Kurama said to his ally but was soon pounced on by Lucy.

"I must say Yusuke you've transcended any and all expectations I had for you use your spirit powers to assist this team they need you." Koenma said congratulating the frankly young man on a job well done.

She nuzzled him a bit obviously and hopelessly crushing on him. "No I'll stay here with the cutey Kurama. Say are you free later tonight?"

Gohan saw the look on the demon's face it read "help me". "C'mon Luce leave the guy alone we gotta get back home remember?"

"Here's our number take it!" She squealed out as she used a vector to hand him their home phone number while she was tugged along comically and gave him a gesture which meant "call me".

The seven others teleported away back home Yusuke gave a look to his friends before he spoke. "We might come by again if Dikorrna attacked once she could so again. Later." Yusuke then teleported away with the others.

-to be continued

Well another chapter bites the dust next up finally the chapter many of you have been wanting the Evangelion cross where the rangers put the beatdown on the Mass Production Evangelion units which normally in the two older films where just about everyone is killed. Next after that is the dreaded 3 parter I was telling about from the very beginning but until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	15. Power Rangers VS SEELE

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 15:

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself. Well here it is the great and highly anticipated (also the long) Evangelion chapter where the rangers do battle against the Mass Production EVA's built by SEELE and Asuka finally makes peace w/her fellow NERV comrades especially Shinji in particular. Well enjoy the chapter folks and review and read it too. But soon tragedy will befall the rangers as horrors come to light…

Chapter 15 – Power Rangers VS SEELE

-begin Power Rangers Fighting Edition – City Square (Mall) level theme

The 8 were again having fun however the team was shopping in Angel Grove Mall a place Lucy and Amelia had been to or inside since the 2 had no experience shopping it was up to Asuka to teach them how to shop for deals and such. The reason was that Hotaru was scoping out the antique shops looking for lamps (her hobby to non Sailor Moon fans), Duo was checking out the game and electronic shops looking for games based on the previous teams by the company Bandai (Easter Egg), Kai wanted to take a look at then bookstores to learn about the team's history and interests, while Gohan and Yusuke however were checking the sports stores hoping to find some cheap but useful equipment for the Surf Shack as some of the equipment was starting to wear out.

The EVA pilot now Power Ranger was adorned in yellow strapless tube top, and semi-long jean shorts, ankle socks and bright yellow sneakers. Her 2 companions and also ranger comrades Amelia and Lucy were carrying loads of bags of varying types of trendy clothes they had bought from various store sales. "Oh it's nice to shop a gain I missed it it's in my blood c'mon you 2 on to the next sale!" The redhead hooted out walking proudly toward Bon-Ton.

"Sale she says I can't walk much any longer from this I'm dying right here and right now… Doofff!" Lucy fell flat on her face. "Ouchie. Ok why is it that I either fall flat on my face or fall flat on my butt? Face or butt. Face or butt. Face or butt. Face or butt I'm getting annoyed at it grrr." The Diclonii girl grumped at the idea of shopping with Asuka which apparently was harder than she anticipated. Lucy wore simple black jean shorts and a pink form fitting tank top plus her flower hair clip as well as basic pink sneakers.

"Tell me about it Lucille its murder I swear! The raven haired Seyruun princess moaned as she wasn't used to walking around and carrying so much despite traveling wither friends. The spell caster wore a white t-shirt with a light pleather open front vest over it and tan khakis.

"Don't call me Lucille!" The Diclonius girl snapped at her gold ally but immediately regretted it. "Sorry Amelia I didn't mean it that way."

"But it's your full name…" The Slayer grumbled out.

"Oooohhh! This is a nice sale I think I'll get this shirt." Asuka squealed like the perky shopping girl she was at the moment.

"Ooohhh! A tan pleather set of shorts interesting I'll get it!" Amelia squealed like the redhead had just done.

"It's infectious." Lucy muttered as Amelia went to the table squealing like the yellow ranger did.

Suddenly the trio's communicators went off signaling the trio to stop their mad shopping and report to the Command Chamber. The three ran out of the mall's central area and went out the doors. Ignoring the fan based crowd the 3 teleported away ready to take on their next mission.

-Command Chamber

Once the pink, yellow and gold rangers had arrived they saw they were the first three there as Gohan, Yusuke, Hotaru, Duo, and Kai the blue ranger weren't evidently... still shopping or possibly "business".

Then in a flash of red and green light Gohan and Yusuke arrived. Gohan dressed in a red shirt with a black collar and short sleeves plus long jeans. Yusuke wore a dark green tank and black jean shorts.

The in a bi colored lightshow of violet and black Hotaru and Duo were there next. The former Sailor Saturn was clad in a deep violet shirt with an open front navy jean type vest and jeans which went to just above her ankles while Duo wore a black tank plus white cutoff jean shorts.

Finally at long last Kai arrived… his hands were a bit wet getting looks from the others. "What? What? I'm sorry guys about being late… nature was calling." Kai confessed to the group who all sweat dropped at hearing the response… not the kind they were expecting frankly. Kai was wearing an unbuttoned plaid blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath plus basic darker jeans.

"Ok, ok, ok, let's get on with the mission then ok Zordon what world's in danger now? Is it Duo's again? Hataru's? Mine?" The toned Gohan asked the sage whose gaze went toward the viewing globe.

The power teens observe the ball and see a magnificent looking city by the sea where some section of the metropolis were in ruin and partially submerged… Asuka's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Behold rangers… The city of Tokyo-3 Asuka's dimension. My sensors indicate Claylem activity there I can only presume Dikornna is there too as well."

"Whoo-hoo we can take down the Angels! We get to take down Angels! We get to take down Angels! We get to take down Angels!" Duo spouted off going into an idiotic looking tangent.

"Duo Shinji, Rei and I already killed them all sorry." Asuka mentioned to the former Gundam pilot. "Finally I have a chance to right the things I've done. Look out Tokyo-3 here comes the power again." The redhead boasted out eager to show her NERV allies she was different and most of all to apologize to Shinji. "Let's move out team!"

Gohan let the EVA pilot lead for the mission since it was her world in trouble so who better to oversee the mission than her or Duo if his world was in danger.

"Just a moment rangers… I've created a new Zord for you all to utilize… behold the mighty Orochi Yamata Carrier Zord. When it combines with the Legends Megazord and Mythic Wing Megazord the 3 unite into the Legends Ultrazord the ultimate Zord fighting machine." The sage explained to the group showing them the new beast. It resembled a massive snake with small tread-like wheel sets and 8 heads. Its tail looked like it formed 2 huge buster guns. "I have remodeled the previous carrier Zord Titanus into this, he is now at your disposal use him well." And so the 8 elite multicolored heroes were off to make Asuka's world safe again.

-Neon Genesis Evangelion dimension – Tokyo-3

Meanwhile in the streets of Tokyo-3 of the world of Evangelion the group consisting of Asuka's fellow classmates. They included the military obsessed fanboy Kensuke Aida, the class jock as well as 4th Child Touji the former pilot of the doomed Evangelion Unit 4 which was ripped up by the overridden EVA 1. The black bio-mech was taken over by the unlucky 13th Angel Bardiel like a body snatcher parasite. Touji lost his right leg and left arms from the incident but he knew deep down his friend Shinji would never deliberately hurt him. Also coming along the way was the class president Hikari Horaki while the 1st child Rei Ayanami was tagging along only because the studious girl begged her too… the bluenette wasn't ordered to but for some odd reason felt there was no harm in it.

The conversation shifted to the condition of the 2nd Child Asuka Langley Soryu of the crimson armored EVA 2. After the 15th Angel Arael mentally attacked the redhead she fell into a comatose state and was sent to the hospital. Only now she had been missing for about 20 minutes and there wasn't a shred of leads as to how she vanished or even who took her much less how. The security cams saw nothing like she vanished from out of nowhere.

"Hey Touji do ya ever wonder where Asuka went to? I wonder myself how'd she vanish?" The bespectacled boy speculated about her disappearing act.

The class president wondered the same thing. "She was in a coma so she couldn't just walk outta there. Plus the staff would've seen her… but the cameras don't show anything out of the usual. She was there one second then poof gone the next I wonder what happened?"

"Yeah she may be a big pain in the rear end but still her falling apart like that… I swear that ain't right for anyone not even her." Touji uttered out in a glum mood.

"Suzahara I did not realize you had positive emotions for pilot Soryu. I thought you… as the student body says "Hated her rotting decayed guts" if I am not mistaken." Rei said in her usual low monotone voice which surprised the others quite a bit.

"Well I might not like her a whole bunch but her falling apart like that just ain't right that's why." The jock replied to the class "ice queen".

"Hey Touji speaking of the red devil look over there… by the crates I think I hear her." The military obsessed nerd said pointing out some heavy duty fighting going on around some crates and nearby convenience store.

"There seems to be a big fight going on… some turf fight by the vandals and gangs around town I bet." Hikari said unsurprised by the whole idea.

Touji snuck a look around the shop's corner and his jaw nearly fell off from shock. "Look around the side you won't believe this!"

The 2 other students looked around the corner and saw something straight from some manga comic. Several rock-like creatures which were best described like this: the head bore blank yellow eyes w/rocky spikes, a blocky rock body, with large feet, rock embedded forearms plus in a sandy tan color scheme. Asuka dressed in a yellow strapless tube top, and semi-long jean shorts, ankle socks and bright yellow sneakers. But she was supposed to be in a coma at the hospital and she wasn't alone either as 7 other teenagers were fighting alongside her trying to defeat the bizarre rock men. Fighting by her side as there was a very buff guy a red shirt with a black collar and short sleeves plus long jeans.

There was another guy bearing deep indigo eyes with long braided brown hair wearing a black tank plus white cutoff jean shorts. His long brunette hair was worn in a braid.

Another girl near her was dressed in wore simple black jean shorts and a pink form fitting tank top plus as well as basic pink sneakers. Her hair was a bright pink while her eyes shone a fiery scarlet with an added flower hair clip.

There was a sandy tan haired boy with glasses wearing an unbuttoned plaid blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath plus basic darker jeans. A final thing of noting his eyes were cherry red in color.

The girl wearing deep violet shirt with an open front navy jean type vest and jeans which went to just above her ankles had dark violet eyes and dark violet hair which almost looked black and she looked about 13.

The strong looking guy wearing a dark green tank top and black jean shorts had long shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and looked about 16.

The final ally to Asuka was a very delicate looking girl such as light violet eyes and dark violet hair but much lighter than the girl in violet. Her outfit was a white t-shirt with a light pleather open front vest over it and tan khakis. The girl looked about 15 in age.

-begin I Will Win by Corbi Wright

The pink wearing girl broke into a run at the rock men and slice, slice, slice, slice, slice the creature's were hacked right though their waist's sending a slimy looking tan colored ooze from the dismembered creature's bodies which liquefied into glop. Kensuke thought he saw the girl's face from somewhere but where was it?

The red wearing kid took a battle stance and began charging up a ball of energy in his hands hand's then let it loose. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!" The blast incinerated the 7 creatures near his line of fire. The guy in green pointed both of his pointers and let loose more attacks upon the things. "Spirit Shotgun!" The blasts from his fingers tore through the rock piles which they then collapsed into ooze.

"Who are those guys and what are those stone creature's Asuka and the rest of them are fighting?" Hikari asked out loud confused at how her friend just reappeared now.

Asuka stared down a few of the craggy critters then unleashed a spin flip then kick attack the 1 which sliced it vertically then she spun around kicking another's head off then another. She jumped from the ground then to a café table then gave the final monster a hard heel based kick to the torso cracking the skin which oozed from the injury as the creature spasmed then liquefied into a gloppy mess. "Pilot Soryu's fighting abilities are very strong indeed." The 1st Child commented on the brawl's proceedings.

The guy in black then tried to kick the creature's surrounding him then jumped into the air using a spinning kick upon the 1 then throwing the other into a nearby parked car splattering it completely while kicking the last few into a nearby garbage truck with the same effect.

The girl in tan and the 1 in violet were back to back then double-team the lot of creatures in their way. The 2 fall onto 1 hand then the ladies both do a spin kick knocking off the creature's legs knocking them all down and the rock being collapse into gloppy piles. They then take on the last one by delivering a simultaneously timed kick to the chest sending it backward into a hydrant.

The boy in blue was making short work of theses bizarre things as he was using some old rusty garbage can lids to block the punches the things gave him only he would shield himself with the lids then go on the offensive by using the metal edges to cut off the creature's arms. Once that was accomplished they collapsed into goo.

-Central Dogma

The sirens went off suddenly in the main control center of the facility called NERV… the section was named Central Dogma where the deep violet haired Misato Katsuragi came racing into the room and saw the area's 3 "bridge bunnies" which consisted of the timid Maya Ibuki, the nerdish Makoto Hyuga who also the 1st Lieutenant at NERV, and Shigeru Aoba the cynical also First Lieutenant at NERV slash computer technician. "What's going on out there Maya is it an angel!"

"No Major it's this… (flips in screen) Look its Asuka she's back but how though? Plus more to the point what're those creature's she's fighting? And her friends?" The woman answered the Major.

"Asuka… she was in a coma before she vanished almost 20 minutes ago… send out section 2 and I'm going too to sort out this mess." Misato huffed to the younger bridge operator.

-battle scene

The 8 teen fighters managed to corral the remaining creature's into a loose knit group. The girl in tan was in a bit of trouble as 3 of the rocks were about on her only the guy in red used an energy burst to blow off the heads. The guy in green shot a few more while 1 tried to sneak up on Asuka only the rosette haired girl went using her unseen power to slice off its head saving Asuka's bacon.

But the creature's would not give up and stood defiantly in battle poses ready for more moves the 8 teens could dish out. The girl in pink saw an idle construction crane holding a large cargo container… the girl took a glance upon the remaining creature's then leapt up using near super human power on the machine then sped up to the crane arm holding the heavy load. She somehow slid down without using her hands then slice went the steel cable with the same unseen power. She called to her team. "Guys boot 'em all under here so look out below!"

The container then landed upon the kicked away creature's splattering them totally into ooze. The guy in the long braid rubbed his hands amused by the fight. "Well they put up a good fight but… We won!" He said putting out a bicep based victory pose.

"Those clay brains get easier and easier every day I swear it gets boring after awhile to keep beating them up." The girl in pink said bored at how the brawl went then jumped using her strange unseen power onto a car roof.

"No challenge can't Dikorrna think up better grunts than this?" The guy with glasses said annoyed by the same lack of challenge he had with the creatures.

The group of Asuka's classmates ran to the girl and her hard hitting friends… the 8 were barraged by an onslaught of questions especially from Kensuke himself. "Asuka that was so cool you were going all out there going boom, kick, slamming, throwing, total coolness!"

"Asuka where did you learn how to fight like that… you never said NERV taught you those kinds of skills so where or how did you learn them? Secondly where were you for 20 minutes not to mention the fact you were in a coma now yer running around and fighting strange looking rock creatures. I want to know what's going on here?" Hikari half fumed on the redheaded girl.

"Pilot Soryu I speak on all our behalves as to the relation these individuals have to you… who are they?" Rei asked the yellow ranger.

It was at that moment the likes of Section 2 as well as the likes of Misato Katsuragi Asuka's guardian and Shinji's too. The dark purple haired military woman looked over the fight area seeing the bizarre clay-like glop that was splattered all over. "Ok Asuka you got explaining to do."

"Isn't that my line?" Lucy asked the woman getting a look from the section 2 guards.

Groaning a bit from an upcoming headache Misato asked who this girl and Asuka's new companion's were. "Ok who're you young lady? And who are the rest of you hmm?"

"Gohan Son I'm the leader." The red wearing muscled boy said.

The boy on blue introduced himself next. "Kai Kusanagi the brains of the team."

"Hotaru Tomoe I would be the spiritual one as well as the medic." Said the girl in purple.

"I'm the great Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun I take down all evil in the name of justice." Amelia boasted to the group proclaiming her ideology and logic.

The boy in black looked around at his observers. "Duo Maxwell alias the God of Death former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe."

"Yusuke Urameshi." The guy in green stated simply.

The girl in the pink clothes was the last one to introduce herself. "Lucy Kaede hello all."

"Holy crapola Gohan, Kai, Amelia, Yusuke, Hotaru, Duo, and Lucy. Sweet crap on a cracker they're anime characters Touji! Wait a minute Lucy, Lucy, Lucy where have I seen or heard that name before from? Oh crap… the horned sociopath THE Lucy who can tear stuff up using those Vector things!" Kensuke exclaimed getting worried.

"The Lucy from Elvin Lied oh crap…" Hikari uttered out then gulped a bit at knowing the girl's history. "The one who's dog was... beaten?"

"The same you 2 get her mad and off go our heads or limbs." Kensuke said getting a bit worried at seeing the powerful and lethal anime girl.

Lucy gave the 3 a bizarre look unsure of what to make of Kensuke's idea of her. She walked up to him as he broke into a sweat. "Does this look like the face of a killer?" Lucy then gave him the sad puppy face with the best of her ability.

"See guys she's a cutey right Luce?" Asuka said snatching the rosette into a deep hug while the 2 broke into a childish looking bit of grinning inciting a round of groans and grumbles from her ranger allies.

"Yeah I'm Asuka's sidekick." The rosette giggled at explaining their friendship.

"Look Asuka you were in a coma then 20 minutes go by with you missing now poof yer here again… we better head back to NERV so I can get to the bottom of this. The rest of you stay here." The major explained.

"No way we all go together we're all a team. That's the way it is just trust me on this I'll explain the whole thing inside NERV. There's something very important you must know about… a threat that happens to be a potential catastrophe and it's not 3rd Impact my friends go too." Asuka snapped out to the NERV staff.

-NERV depths

In the briefings and meeting room Misato, the Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki and Shinji's father the commander named Gendou Ikari (the yellow ranger's classmates were outside the room waiting the answers they wanted). The 4 wanted answers since it wasn't every day a comatose girl disappears for 20 minutes then reappears fighting alongside 7 other teenagers with bizarre rock creatures. The 8 rangers in were seated around a large oval table err at Asuka, Hotaru, Kai, and Yusuke were waiting for Ritsuko to give them the all clear. Duo and Gohan stood at opposite ends of the room stood in a corner watching everything like a set of hawks. All of the Saiyan boy's senses were sharp expecting an attack from any direction. Kai was the expert on all the dimensions and explained to him about Shinji's worthless father and Duo did not trust the man as far as his old Gundam could've kicked him. Lucy thought he was a worthless jerk pure and simple.

Everyone else was sitting at a table talking. Misato was grilling the redheaded girl for more information while Gohan or Kai offered the odd comment. Now they were on the subject of how or what was going on with the girl, who her friends were, and finally what the creature's were.

"You've been keeping us in the dark long enough pilot Soryu, what happened to you?" The redhead went on about everything important… Dikorrna, the Zords and Megazords, their morphers, the monsters, Zordon the whole thing. The girl didn't leave out a single bit of information. There were tons of parts that Asuka knew that they didn't believe or wouldn't believe to put it bluntly.

Once she was finished the NERV personnel were shocked beyond belief as the commander gave his outright blunt response. "Dr. Akagi I demand Pilot Soryu be committed to the psychiatric ward at Tokyo-3 hospital at once. Megazords, Zords, parallel realities you must think we're really stupid to consider this tale's validity."

"Yo spitwad commander she has a name y'know its Asuka Langley Soryu try using it sometime." Lucy snapped out to the frankly rude bearded man who gave her a glare only she glared back at him with her deep cherry colored eyes unafraid of how tough he claimed he was. "Jerk." She hissed out.

The faux (fake) blonde Ritsuko was the first to voice her skepticism. "So you mean to tell us that you have been in some alternate dimension for at least 2 months fighting some evil inter dimensional sorceress? And you've received powers from some sage-like being, controlling these Legend Zords which are giant vehicles based on mythological creatures? And that these friends of yours are from various parallel Earth's? And you go by the title of "Power Rangers" this is insane even for me."

Lucy was frankly angry… Asuka was her best friend out of all the rangers she would not sit back and let this doctor talk trash about her redheaded comrade. "What I expect, you stupid woman is that you at least consider the idea of what we've have been saying. I did not spend the last three years of my life training to defend Angel Grove plus a few other worlds just to have it thrown in my face by the likes of you. Do I make myself clear?" The whole team was totally shocked. Never had they dreamed that Lucy… little timid Lucy would react like that.

"Alright Luce stop it relax… cool it a bit they get the point. It's just hard for them to believe. Remember I thought it was insane too at one time." Asuka tried to calm the frankly very angry Lucy down who kept up her glare on the blonde woman.

"Like Asuka mentioned this world is under a threat beyond the Angel's powers... she's named Dikorrna. If we fail here it'll be a domino effect one reality will fall after the next and so on." Kai explained being frank with the personnel.

-meanwhile somewhere else

Meanwhile while the rangers were sorting out their business with NERV the old men of the organization known as SEELE were in an uproar over the so-called "Power Rangers Dimension Legends" the quoted defenders of all reality. Their cubical-like cover ups masked the extreme anger or rather they were totally enraged by this development on their faces. "Power Rangers who're these so called Power Rangers! They were never mentioned in the scenario in any shape or form or any variables or the scrolls. Who the blasted devil are they!" Snarled SEELE 3.

"Whoever they are this team of 8 multicolored warriors command great power! And the Second Child is among them… she was supposed to stay in her comatose state until the time was right! Plus a few other powerful warriors!" SEELE 5 spat out frustrated at his turn of events.

Soon the whole group of old men began arguing over this new predicament until suddenly the room was filled by black smoke and a bizarrely dressed woman appeared from the darkness. "Ah gentlemen I am the great Queen Dikorrna I believe the lot of us can help one another. I am a powerful space sorceress my powers are at your disposal as well as my 4 generals."

This Dikorrna woman was almost pure evil to look at… menacing green skinned woman (her silvery hair half covered her face) dressed in a large suit which resembled a cross between armor and a dress reserved for royalty. The suit was black. Her eyes were also quite evil… the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse. "SEELE allow me to introduce you all to Abyssal Cruster, Machine Master, General Gel, and Floral Hunter."

"But how can you can us?" The organization's leader Keele asked the space witch looking over her monstrous generals.

"Simple my dear man I'll give those Mass Production Evangelion Units an overhaul in power. That's how." The cosmic witch replied simply.

-back at NERV

Once the meeting was over the 3 higher ups of NERVE ranging from the Dr. to the sub-commander and commander were still going over the information the rangers told them… then Kai dropped the bombshell. "So when's Project Instrumentality supposed to start up? When's the death of humanity start up?"

The likes of the 2 commanders and doctor were a sight of legendary proportions as the idea of somebody knowing about was definitely not something you heard every day. "How do you all know that? Its classified information."

"You want to destroy all human life on earth? Why?" The former Sailor Saturn questioned the bearded man shocked by how crazy he was.

"Hotaru Gendou's a jerk and a sham that's why. Oh I know I'm a fan of this show frankly but you Gendou are a total ignorant jerk, messing with Adam, causing worldwide genocide, abandoning your only son then killing the whole Earth just so your lovely wife can see ya again… the mind of a true megalomaniac classic. Frankly I hope Yui goes after you up there and gives ya good swift kick in the rear end and that's just for starters. Shinji clearly did not get any of your traits he takes after her I'm just not sure how she even fell for you in the first place." Kai went on pushing up his glasses. How dare this teen punk spout off on him.

Duo propped his up on the table inciting rage from the 3 NERV officers at Duo's lack of manners. "Feet off the table Mr. Maxwell." The blonde fumed at him while he simply ignored her rants then glared at her.

It was by this time the various rangers began comparing the commander to varied evil people from their respective worlds. "And they say I'm the God of Death I've been replaced by some old bearded geezer with sunglasses and an alien in his hand." The black wearing boy went on. "Reminds me of Dekim Barton or Tsubarov even."

Hotaru ranted on next. "Or Galaxia and Mistress 9… plus a bit of Queen Beryl thrown in for good measure."

"Don't forget that nasty scumbucket Dark Star Dugradigdu either." Amelia piped up about another foe of hers.

"Or Sensui either can't forget him." Yusuke added to the group's ranting.

"Oh guys let's not forget Freiza, Dr. Giro or Cell from my world." Gohan said as he added to the growing list of villains.

Though Lucy didn't really have any mortal enemies with the exception of her old orphanage tormentors they wouldn't try to destroy the world or least she didn't think they would. "They're right you are a dirty jerk! NYAH!" Being angry and outright annoyed at the commander Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the raspberries infuriating the staff.

"You all keep up this nonsense I'll have the 7 you all arrested on accessing classified information." Gendou threatened the team though none of them were very scared of him… empty threats is what it was empty threats.

"Y'know what I don't care Gendou I don't work for you none of us do and Asuka well she's not a pilot now so therefore she's not yer pawn anymore either so you be quiet then Gendou." Gohan snapped back to the frankly rather pompous man.

Excusing themselves away from the ruckus the ranger and her guardian sat near a vending machine containing soda. The yellow ranger spoke to Misato privately… it was about Shinji. "Misato where's Shinji gone too I have to talk to him."

-hallway near vending machine

"Ohh… he's been holed up at the EVA cage area ever since you were committed. I can't get him to budge and looks like a total wreck no thanks to daddy dearest the jerk! Trying to kill everyone so he and Yui can mingle again he's insane Asuka." Misato ranted to the redheaded ranger. "Why Asuka?"

"I have to talk to him… and apologize for the horrible things I've done to him that's why my friends have also gone through several kinds of hardship and pain. Shinji only piloted since his father forced him instead of Rei I won't let him suffer any more Misato... no more." The redheaded ranger explained to the woman who seemed impressed by her honesty and frankness.

"You've really grown up Asuka the times as a Power Ranger have done good for you like I said Shinji's down by the EVA cages area go easy on him." Her guardian instructed her to tread lightly with the boy.

-EVA cages area

Asuka walked slowly down the hallways trying to find her estranged roommate: Shinji Ikari. There was no excuse for what had done to him… she had to apologize for this or risk burning with guilt over it forever. In her mind she remembered every cruel act, every bullying tactic, every insult and condescending remark she had ever made towards the boy. The sheer cruelty she had inflicted upon Shinji ever since their first meeting rushed into her mind. But what was worse, was the fact that Shinji never fought back or seemed to mind much less tried. There was no retaliation, either physically or verbally.

Just as Misato had said the yellow ranger saw the boy looking down in the dumps while sitting on one of the EVA holding tank's metal walkways looking glum and sniffling a bit. He didn't notice she was behind him as she put a friendly hand upon his shoulder making flinch a bit until he saw who it was and frankly was speechless to say the least since last he knew the girl was comatose. "A-Asuka?" He stammered out surprised to see her.

Her face contorted into a very upsetting looking frown, her lip quivered as she was very nervous at what to say next. Her eyes teared up like she going to start crying. Quick as a mantis, the redhead half tackled half leapt onto him and wrapped her arms around his body tightly, tears falling into his shirt.

"Asuka?" He gasped at the not so ordinary sight.

"I'm sorry, Shinji! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The yellow ranger cried out, as her hands held Shinji's back tightly.

"What?" The 3rd pilot uttered out hopelessly lost.

"I treated you so badly, right when I met you. But you were never anything but kind to me! I'm so sorry!" Asuka bawled out holding him not wanting to let go.

"Asuka, you don't have to..." He stammered only she cut him off.

"Yes I do! I've been a total and complete witch to you!" Asuka kept on crying, hugging the boy tighter. Shinji then took a chance and held her back oddly there was no reaction as the girl kept up her spell.

Shinji's arms encircled the girl and just held her as she continued to weep. After several quiet and rather enjoyable minutes, the redheaded girl pulled back and stared into Shinji's bright cerulean eyes longingly while he stared into hers as well. "I missed you, Shinji. I really did. I missed Misato, Pen-Pen and Hikari too. Even your lunk head buddies I kinda missed them considering how bizarre it is." She half whispered to him.

"I did too." Shinji said as he hugged the yellow wearing girl back.

"Shinji I was wondering if you well you would… um I would you be my boyfriend?" The girl stammered out. After mentally kicking around the idea Shinji simply smiled at her.

The now newly made up and hooked up teenagers went along hand in hand back to the others.

-soon

"Ok this morphing power you all have I want proof show me." Dr. Akagi said unimpressed by the group's assertion of their ranger powers. "Then I want to see these so called Zords you have close up."

"Doctor it might be a bit loud and disruptive… best to do it just outside the building." Asuka said suggesting a better option for the proof the fake blonde wanted.

-soon outside

Soon outside the underground entrance the 8 rangers stood and summoned their morphers which resembled small cartridges based on their ranger's clothing color like yellow for Asuka. The ranger's leader Gohan called out first. Red Draack Ranger Power!"

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends! Defenders of Earth and the multiverse!" The 8 shouted while clad in varied colored suits all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and 8 pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, green, violet, gold, and red smoke rose up into the air.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted the pink 1.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted the yellow 1.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted the black 1.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue 1.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted the red 1.

"Green Pegasus Ranger!" Shouted the green 1.

"Gold Centaur Ranger!" Shouted the gold 1.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger!" Shouted the violet 1.

Needless to say the whole personnel of NERV and Asuka's classmates were very surprised by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the 8 warrior's hip. The green, gold, and violet Pegasus (Yusuke)/Minotaur (Hotaru)/and Centaur (Amelia) rangers however the 3 had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had 2 long cloth-like ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

"We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yeeled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

A massive rift just outside the city limits rips through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire. It must be the Draack Zord Gohan had called.

Soon 4 other metallic beasts appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the docks scaring the various dock workers, from the forested hills came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended w/a snake tail (w/a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a ruined building came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail.

W/a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground… revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord w/its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest w/red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur Zord w/its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe.

The 8 large mechanical animals went to their respective partner rangers while the NERV workers as well as Asuka's friends and classmates stood in shock and awe. The 8 fighters removed their helmets while Asuka motioning the Zords to meet her allies. "NERV, Shinji, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, and Rei meet our Legends Zords this big baby is my Leviathan say hello Leviathan. Isn't he cute?"

The large bionic beast gave a low rumbling grunt apparently that was how it spoke while Shinji stared up at the large Leviathan Zord which leaned to get a better view of him and Touji, Kensuke, Rei, the NERV staff, and Hikari too. Shinji tried to talk to it like Asuka said to. "Um uh hi Leviathan nice to see you here… Uh this blue haired girl is Rei Ayanami, my 2 best friends the jock Touji Suzahara and military fan Kensuke Aida. This is Asuka's best friend Hikari Horaki our class president (who was staring up in total shock). This is Misato Katsuragi our guardian, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi the head of NERV science, Maya Ibuki 1 of the computer workers, the 2nd computer tech. Makoto Hyuga who's also the 1st Lieutenant at NERV, and Shigeru Aoba the cynical also First Lieutenant at NERV slash computer technician. My father and sub-commander didn't come…"

"My word I've never seen anything like this ever…" Ritsuko stammered at the sight of the Zords.

"There are still a few things that need taken care on inside NERV I suggest we get to them quickly." Gohan suggested to the group as they went on their way back inside.

Lucy turned an about face to the large machine animals. "Oh guys we'll call you when we need you so just stay put and rest around the city. Manticore I mean it young man no tricks." Lucy called to the Zords who did as they were told and decided to rest themselves since they weren't fighting at the moment. The Manticore simply growled a bit miffed at being told it couldn't run around town.

The rangers, Asuka's classmates, and the NERVE staff then reenter the building to exchange their information of the situation developing.

-NERV bowels

The 8 rangers (still in uniform though helmetless), Asuka and Shinji's classmates plus the staff of NERV were at a loss at what to do… usually the monster would've attacked by now something was fishy and it wasn't Pen-Pen's breath. "Well I'm fresh out of ideas folks anyone think of anything?"Misato said totally lost for ideas.

Kai thought for a moment then gave an idea. "I can answer that Misato since Lilith is buried down there under this base and if the Angel's want her I say we destroy her. It's like leaving cheese for rat mutants in a subway they'll come and won't leave until they get what they want. That might stop the chain reaction of 3rd Impact."

"NO! You will not destroy Lilith my Lilith!" The man half shouted to the team of colored heroes… if Lilith was terminated then so was his plan.

"Yo kid dumping geezer you don't got a choice in the matter so stuff it!" Yusuke barked to the commander who glared at him in a seething rage. Only Yusuke glared back.

"I wonder what the UN would say about this guys somebody wanna call them up?" Hotaru suggested off the top of her head.

"I just so happen to have a spare and blank disc I can upload everything I need onto it… Gendou yer done yer plan is derailed. Yusuke keep an eye on him. Gohan lead him back to his office." Kai said instructing hid friends to do their duty.

Glaring at the group of superheroes the man grudgingly went along back to his office with the red ranger leading him only the pink ranger leapt onto his pant leg begging not to be left out. "Please Gohan I wanna go interrogate him I wanna go! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" She looked up at him with her sad puppy face and once again Gohan cracked.

"Fine… just don't make a pest of yourself." He said annoyed.

"Oh I'm never a pest." She chirped to him smiling like a madwoman.

-Gendou's office

The commander's office was very creepy to an average NERV worker. It had an almost aura of evil coming from it. The ceiling had a large Sephiroth (Sefiroth ?) making the room have more dread added to it. The commander had a large desk making the man seem more intimidating. In short the room was creepy period and would scare the crap out of anyone called into it. After Gophan had led the traitorous man inside the 2 rangers looked him over. He was a basic looking Japanese bearded man aside from his glasses and the fact he ran a top secret section of the UN.

-begin Power Rangers SNES game level 5 theme (cavern base)

"Creepy room what's it used for… storing coffins or creating nightmares?" Lucy commented on how scary the room looked to her young 7 year old mind.

"Nightmares most likely. Now Gendou where's Lilith being held at?" Gohan grilled the man who stubbornly refused to give out the information to his upstart punk.

"I won't tell you brats anything never in a million years." He hissed out to the red ranger.

Suddenly Gohan felt something… a sense like something or someone was calling him from somewhere. It was like faint power level not unlike an alien type as in Saiyan, Namekian or even Freiza. "Huh? What's that? Who are you? Huh? Ok then fine. Lucy watch him if he tries to move smack him I've got an errand to run."

Gohan then vanished as he moved at high speed unseen by the eye of man until he found an entry hole leading to the bottom section of the building.

-LCL Lake of Lilith

Once Gohan had arrived at the lake he found it was completely red like blood. "So this is that LCL Asuka talked of does have an iron-like scent to it like blood does." Gohan looked up and saw the thing… it was white resembling a humanoid without legs instead tiny human legs sprouted from the lower section. Lilith was nailed to a giant red cross. Her face was a mask with several eyes. "So that's Lilith huh not much to look at… but who was calling me then?"

"I did red ranger." Said a disembodied voice from out of nowhere.

Gohan stared up at the only other thing in the room… Lilith Angel number 2 that is. "Um… uh Lilith?"

The Angel had no mouth but instead spoke telepathically to the half Saiyan boy. "Yes it is I Lilith Angel 2… please red ranger you must destroy me please my mate Adam he… he corrupted our children. They simply wanted to protect their mother surely you can understand that? A warrior must protect all that is precious to him or herself like family and friends. If I'm not destroyed then Earth is doomed anyways. My children will keep on coming until they find me please destroy my body so nothing is left… once done the Earth will be at peace finally."

Gohan suddenly got serious with the Angel who was essentially telling him to blast her into dust. "Lilith are you sure you want this? Once yer gone you can't come back unless I had the 7 Dragon Balls that is."

"Do so…" Lilith said to the ranger.

Flying upwards a bit the red ranger suddenly powered up going the way to Super Saiyan 2 as he prepared his signature move… the "Super Kamehameha" an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Energy began to spiral into his cupped hands as he made 1 last goodbye to Lilith. "Forgive me Liliith for what I gotta do! (launches move) SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast hit Lilith dead at near point blank range knocking her hapless being backward several hundreds of feet then disintegrating her white body into the finest of dust particles. Gohan powered down back to his normal black haired state. "Ahh… Goodbye Lilith may you rest in peace with your children. Time to go back upstairs now." The ranger said saying a short farewell to the once hung up Angel.

-NERV upper levels

"NOOOO! LILITH!" The commander screamed out as the Angel was vaporized into dust fragments. "Yui I failed…" The man broke down like a baby muttering about his life's failures.

"Guess ya don't get yer wife back eh butterball?" Lucy chirped to the sobbing man amused at poking fun at him. Suddenly Gohan reappeared in the room. "Hmm back so soon?" The pink ranger inquired to him being childish.

Ignoring the somewhat naïve ranger Gohan left the room while Lucy followed after him… Something was bothering him and very badly too. "Gohan what's wrong? What is it what's wrong?"

Lucy put a friendly set of hands on his strong shoulders vector included. "Angel number 1 is dead Lilith said for me to destroy her or her children will keep on coming here. Still I don't like what I did…" He said to her a bit glum.

"Let's meet up with the others." She said to him as the 2 ran back to the group.

-soon

It was found from Kai that NERV found SEELE had contacted the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces or the "JSSDF" to eliminate NERV by any means necessary including all around slaughter. "The Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces or the "JSSDF" well since we've evacuated everyone except important faculty out of here we just need to fix up EVA 0 it needs repaired to optimum fighting level.

"I can heal it my healing power apparently also extends to my Zord as well Doctor just show me where it it'll be good as new in seconds. Rei Shinji c'mon I'll need the 2 of you to fight along with us." Hotaru said as the 2 pilots and doctor left to heal up the battle worn EVA unit. The quartet left the room as the others kept up brainstorming.

"JSSDF I'll handle 'em… (the others stare at her) what I can block bullets remember plus my suit can't be damaged that way I'll do it right." She said going out the door and into the hallway preparing to fight the invading JSSDF.

Yusuke stared into the wall in thought before speaking his concern. "Ok then fine what about those Mass Production EVA's how do we take them out?"

"The Megazords Yusuke… we use the Megazords." Amelia playfully hissed out to him.

"Uh Major we've got 9 incoming objects plus the JSSDF attack force. Uh kid can ya handle this alright?" Shigeru questioned the pink haired girl who simply walked off to do it.

"Ok then team… Back to action!" Gohan called out as the rangers, NERV staff, and the pilot's classmate's teleported away minus Lucy who was left to take out the soldier grunts.

-soon

The rangers and their allies were teleported into a high rooftop where the 7 called to their Zords while the Manticore gave a low growl as if asking where Lucy was. "Your master is busy she'll join up as soon as she can Manticore but help us out at least until then." Gohan spoke to the cat-like Zord who gave an affirming growl.

The Zords emitted multi colored beams teleporting the rangers into their respective cockpits while the small group of Mass Production Evangelions soon came into view… the things were an ugly bunch bearing a physical build is different from previous Evas, being narrower in the chest and shoulders and wider in the hips, and apparently covered by the same plastic material used on other EVA's. The long maws had red muscular lips, metal-plated teeth, a large grey tongue, and having no visible eyes. They were obviously equipped with large, machine-like, eagle styled wings that they were using to fly to the NERV facility. "Launch EVAS!" Misato shouted into a small remote device as the likes of the violet and fully repaired blue colored EVA's Unit 1 and Unit 0 respectively shot up from secret hatches.

The white Eva's hissed and snarled at the EVA's and the 8 Legends Zords which roared and snorted back showing they weren't afraid of the likes of them.

-begin Go Go Power Rangers by Aaron Waters (long version)

Giving the signal the Draach roared into the air as the Zords and 2 EVA's charged into battle. The Chimaera and Manticore charged on ahead as the Leviathan surged out of the bay front. The black Garuda flew high into the air as 1 of the monstrous creations gave chase after it where the others stick to ground combat.

Shinji ordered his EVA full power ahead as it tried to fight the first white EVA he saw in his path. Following after was the Minotaur, EVA Unit 0 and Centaur Zords. The violet bio-mech then was hit by the white creature's AT Field and thrown backwards as were the other 3 machines.

The Draack roared at the ugly looking EVA then latched onto the violet bio-mech and hoisted it back up to its feet. The Draack waved its long forearms at the group of white enemies then to the blue Eva as if to say "Let's get 'em". The bull and horse based Zords assisted the Rei back to her feet.

The group charged again into the fray only this time they knew how to hit their enemies… in a weak spot. The group of EVA's then attacked like savage bionic beasts. The white bio-mech took a hit at the Draach however this time the punch hit it's shoulder armor only to leave the EVA fuming mad.

The Draach wasn't concerned as it gave another mighty left clawed hook upon the EVA whose AT field was shattered like glass and received another swat to it ugly face then the dragon based machine gave stood back a bit as bright orange energy began collecting inside the Draach's mouth plating… when suddenly a huge burst of orange energy breath erupted from the opening and point blank on the EVA's face.

"Now that's a facefull!" Kensuke joked at the sight.

In the free skies the Garuda was a having a fun time out flying the EVA on its black tail feathers. The bird then zoomed around the ruined city outskirts then through the city itself all the while the EVA couldn't keep up with it. The pilot Duo was having fun toying with it. "C'mon ya ugly pigeons try and catch me if ya can!" Duo called out as the bird Zord flew away from the creature who then flew after it once again.

-meanwhile at NERV

The invading JSSDF snuck inside the building only to find the whole building was deserted and devoid of staff… inciting confusion from the soldiers however the commandoes did hear someone humming a song from around a corner nearby to the guys. A lone soldier then snuck around the corner only to see a girl wearing simple black jean shorts and a pink form fitting tank top plus her flower hair clip in her pink locks as well as basic pink sneakers. "Hey there I was lost so could you help me out of here?" Lucy asked them sweetly.

"The heck's a kid doing here… that ain't one of the pilots." A guy commented on the girls looks.

The lead soldier barked out the orders they were given. "Who cares our orders were to massacre everyone inside here so go about it."

Lucy knew this would be fun. "Go on shoot me see what it gets you then." She said taunting the men.

"FIRE!" The lead guard hollered out as the group opened fire upon Lucy only the invisible Vectors easily blocked every shot as she just stood there rubbing her nails on her short then blow dust off. The commandoes ended up using all of their ammo upon some kid who blocked them with no effort. Lucy bent down and looked at the bullets. "Bronze hmm… with platinum cores mighty expensive but was this little shooting tantrum you threw all really necessary? It was a nice trick but allow me to show you all 1 of mine. Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

Once again Lucy morphed into her ranger outfit bearing the pink uniform with the white triangular design accents. Her blaster was attached to her hip and she took out her Manticore Bow then put it back onto her back.

"It's one of those Power Rangers SEELE told us about!" Said 1 soldier.

"Let's get her!" Yelled another.

Lucy simply ran at her unarmed foes… but needless to say the fight didn't go very well for the JSSDF since Lucy quickly KO'd all of the soldiers from all of their vehicles. It was too easy. One girl had defeated a great fighting force single handedly then Lucy communicator went off. "Lucy we need some help topside get yer butt up here on the double!" Gohan ordered to her rather gruffly.

"Could've been a bit nicer about it." She grumbled as she teleported out of there.

-Zords VS Mass Production EVA battle scene

Once the pink ranger has arrived on the scene she got the Manticore's attention and beamed into the cockpit. Joining in the fight Lucy commanded the Zord to attack alongside Kai and the Chimaera against an EVA. The winged cat leapt onto the bio-mech's back and began biting the neck while the Chimaera bit into the left upper arm. The EVA couldn't shake them off as the Zords were very strong... much stronger than they appeared.

The fight with Duo was going very well as the 2 beasts rammed each other and flew along aside the other ramming every few miles trying to knock the other out of the sky when suddenly the bird just floated there flapping around in front of the EVA. "Eat thunder you over sized junkyard! Launching Thunder Missiles!" The Garuda then unleashed its load of Thunder Missiles upon the foe which flew away from them but Duo wasn't aiming for the EVA at all but the clouds around it. Giant black lighting bolts ripped through the clouds while massive booms of thunder resonated throughout once calm air. The clouds unleashed a massive 6 pronged blast of lighting upon the EVA seriously electrocuting it. The wings it had went limp as the beast fell to the ground miles below it.

A few of the EVA's then try to attack the Leviathan who was surrounded and outnumbered 3 on 1. This upset Misato greatly who yelled frantically over the radio. "Asuka be careful they've got you outnumbered watch out!"

"Misato don't worry the Zords have infinite power. They get it from the Earth's magnetic field so I'll be fine trust me here I know what I'm doing Asuka out." Asuka spoke back using the Zord's comm. system. "Ok you poor excuses for Evangelion's feel my fury! Eat this Leviathan Tempest Roar!" Asuka fumed as she pressed the button that read "Tempest Roar". The Leviathan Zord eyes lit up and glowed green and the massive Zord rseered itself up and stared down the 3 EVA's and unleashed a blast of energy in the form of a green cyclone blast across the ground's surface and sending the 3 flying and smashing onto the ground hard. The Leviathan then coiled around the lead EVA and began to squeeze it a bit then threw it high into the air while tail whipping another over and wailing on it with said tail. Its buddies tried to help but the sea dragon instead just unleashed its "Tempest Roar!" upon them again knocking them back far away.

The Draach and Pegasus then stared their opponents down while their pilots came up with the only option left… Warrior Mode! "Hey Gohan we need to turn up the heat on these guys let's show what kind of power we got."The green ranger said over the communication line.

"Right!" Gohan said back.

"Draach Zord/Pegasus Zord convert to warrior mode now!" They both shout out as the 2 animal's started to change into fighting mode.

The Draach responded by roaring and calling down a thunderstorm. The Zords back end lifted up and became legs and the torso folded down and the front Draach legs became arms and the Draach head shifted to the newly formed chest and the warrior mode head emerged. It had a mask less face, gold eyes and a bit of a crown on its head. It extended its right arm and a long staff w/a small blade on the end materialized. The now battle ready Zord was back in the battle. It landed hard onto the ground sending up a series of flames jets around it. "Red Draach Zord Warrior Mode battle ready!" Gohan said with seriousness in his voice.

The Pegasus' Zord's back end pushed out and extended into legs while the horse legs folded back behind the new lower leg sections. The torso flipped over w/the horse head folding down, the hooves tilt up revealing hands. The head had 2 antennae on the sides and a mask less white face and yellow eyes. The wings then relocated to the arms shoulder joints. The horse tail landed in the warrior robot's left hand as a saber weapon.

The 2 fighter mode Zords motioned they would take the EVA's on themselves. The group of Asuka's classmates and her NERV co-workers were in awe of the 8 Legends Zord's power levels. "I've never seen anything like these ever in my life." The doctor said utterly speechless.

"They've got a power and a force that we've never seen before!" Shigeru exclaimed excited by the fight's proceedings.

"Plus an ability to morph and to even up the score." Kensuke commented.

Maya added her view next. "No one can ever them down."

"And the power lies on their side!" Touji added next.

"Go get 'em Asuka!" Hikari cheered her friend on to fight the EVA's.

The 6 remaining EVA's had the 2 pilots surrounded and outnumbered while circling around them awaiting a chance to take them down when the cavalry arrived… the Draach and Pegasus Zord in Warrior mode.

The Draach summoned up the Legends Power Saber then handed it to EVA 1 then with a nod of its head the purple bio-mech accepted it while the 4 had more back up the Minotaur and Centaur Zords. Doing a similar move the minotaur gave its ax to EVA 0 to use. The group then rushes into battle.

The Minotaur was much shorter than the EVA it was grappling with but it had the strength of a bull. "Eat this you biomechanical freak! Black Horn Thunder Burst!" The bull based zord's horns glowed black as lighting collected onto them and was shot out as a mighty beam which hit the ground and impacted the bio-mech hard! The force of the blast sent the freakish EVA several feet into a rocky hillside which crumbled on top of it.

The centaur Zord and EVA 0 then do a double pronged charge upon the 2 EVA's in front of them while the centaur gave its archery bow to the blue warrior then motioned for the Eva to hop on its back and ride it like a stead into battle.

"Wow look at that like a knight on a stead heading into battle!" The blonde doctor called out in amazement at how the fight was going. The rangers were using perfect teamwork and even helping their EVA allies by giving up their weapons for them to use. These Power Rangers were something else as were their Zords. She'd never seen anything like them… their power was beyond anything humanity could construct.

The equine mecha then reared up on its back legs while the blue armored EVA 0 rides along carrying the centaur and Minotaur's weapons to use. The duo charged at their pair of foes as the centaur rears up while Rei takes aim with the bow and fires off a few arrows upon the white bio-mechs. The blue mecha then throws the axe around which spins leaving a nasty violet colored burn mark upon the spot it had hit the white EVA. The axe threw returned to the Rei's Eva's hand. With the 2 EVA's somewhat disabled the centaur turns around uses a backward kick to whack the Eva across its ugly white face.

The remaining fighters consisting of the green and red rangers Zord plus EVA 1 were still fighting their battle against the 4 remaining EVA's.

The Pegasus was using its sword to block against its EVA foes. It gave 1 a good slash on the front chest then another on the shoulder. It tried using an AT field but the sword shattered it into bits leaving it open to attack. The equine machine gave its foe a good slash on the face sending out a shower of sparks then another slash across the torso. However the mecha whipped out its own lance weapon and the two's weapons clashed however it was clear the Pegasus was more powerful than its EVA foes. They tried to swarm the green Zord only it swatted and punched them away.

The Draach was making short work of its foes as well as it the mass produced bio-mechs lance weapons were interlocked with the Draach's staff. "I ain't in the mood with you junk punks! Time to take out the trash… Draach Staff Spin!" The staff began to spin as red lightning blasted the EVA's knocking them over and weakening them.

However the likes of the pilot Shinji was having trouble. He had no idea how to use the full ability of the Legends Power Saber. "Hey uh Gohan how do I use this thing?" Shinji asked confused at how to use the Megazord's finishing weapon.

"Simply call out "Legends Saber Slash" and that'll do it!" The red ranger replied over the channel.

Thinking there was no way to destroy this biomechanical monstrosity of an Evangelion Shinji did as Gohan said to. "Leave my city, my friends, and my home alone you monsters! Legends Saber Slash!" The saber glowed white and the EVA's eyes lit up with a gold light as a huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the EVA creating quite a show.

The EVA hoisted up the blade and down upon the unpiloted bio-construction vertically slicing it… then the EVA 1 turned around as the white EVA crumbled and turned grey into dust.

"Way to go man ya got one!" Touji hooted to his pal.

"Pegasus Spirit Wave!" Yusuke yelled out as the as the zord used its wings to fly at high speed toward the monster as the Pegasus Zord head tilted up and the moth opened as the yellow gem in the mouth glowed w/a tornado symbol. In an instant a huge cyclone of greenish energy came flying from the horse mouth and impacted the white EVA. The bio-mech crumbled into dust then blew away in the wind.

"Here ya ugly excuse for a biomechanical construction… Super Dragon Fist! HAHHHH!" Gohan yelled out as the Draach zord then started glowing w/a Super Saiyan energy aura then spun its staff above its head while red lightning shot from the sky and collected around the spinning weapon. The Draach then sped at the white techno-beast and slashed it right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. Then as a last minute touch the Zord extended it staff outward as a bright orange serpent dragon shot out from it and slammed through the mutant EVA.

The impact burned a hole through it as it crumbled into dust like the last. The final of the trio that was attacking the 2 Zords was all alone as the Zords ganged up on it. "Pegasus Spirit Wave/Super Dragon Fist!" They both shout out as the 3rd EVA is terminated into dust.

Now only 6 of the mighty Mass Production EVA's were left and SEELE was not happy with the news.

-SEELE headquarters

"Dikorrna your "improvements" aren't working 3 of our masterpieces have been destroyed!" SEELE 1 ranted.

"Exactly what do we do now!" SEELE 3 went on next.

Machine Master then shouted for the men to be silent. "Empress Dikorrna knows what she's doing so silence yourselves fools!" The old men knew better than to argue with a free thinking machine like him much less an alien.

"Never fear gentlemen my plan will just give it a bit more time to unfold you'll see results in the next 20 minutes." The space witch said reassuring the men of her plan.

-battle scene

The 6 remaining EVA's were unsure how to fight their foes… 3 of their number were already terminated. "Guys let's form the Megazords take these punks out once and for all!" The red leader exclaimed to the rest.

"YEAH!" They all call out in unison. "Legends/Mythic Wing Megazord formation now!"

The Draach returned to its Draach mode and began to morph. The front legs swung backward while the Draach face came onto the chest and the back end which detached then reattached itself on the backside of Draach's front half. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the 2 Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the 2 Zords. The Leviathan's head detached itself while the body separated into various components. The Zords largest main section split along its lower half becoming a lower torso while the upper body sections fused w/the lower sections (from past the lower torso bit) and the tail converted into feet. The Leviathan head reattached itself to the waist front like a belt buckle. All of the parts then fused into legs. Then the 4 Zords assembled w/the Draaach locking onto the Leviathan legs while the Manticore/Chimaera became the arms but as each part combined together they left crackles of energy coursing into the main systems. Then finally the Garuda (didn't forget about it) soared high and locked onto the docking area on the Megazord's back. The Garuda locked itself into place while the head turned around and folded back. Then finally the Megazord head emerged from the Draach's torso. It had a face mask on it and a large spiked head piece w/a gem in the center. Seconds later the 5 ranger appeared in the 5 chaired cockpit.

The cockpits of the Minotaur and Centaur Zords teleported the 2 girl pilots behind Yusuke as the 3 Zords called their vocal sounds. The Pegasus returned to warrior mode as the other machines charged at the green mech. The Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. The Minotaur's upper legs sunk into the lower legs as the back opened up allowing the arms to fold inside the torso. The 2 Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus w/the Minotaur the left arm and the Centaur the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward w/a red gem on the forehead w/a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had 2 long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them.

"Legends/Mythic Wing Megazord battle ready!" The Legends Megazord then landed onto the ground and w/a another roar form all 5 animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete as the 8 rangers all call out while and the Mythic Wing had a grand entrance of its own… suddenly a huge blast of energy sends a shockwave through the ground while a green lighting bolt rips the sky w/a deafening thunderclap.

"Wow… That's a robot make my EVA look like a toy for a 7 year old." Shinji quietly commented on the sight of the 2 large bulky mechas.

"Interesting yet also amazing." Rei said also getting a good look over the 2 Megazords that had no joined in the fight.

The 6 white EVA's instead turned tail and flew high into the air while circling around the 2 mechs like white bionic buzzards awaiting an animal's death. The 6 then unleash their Lances of Longinus upon the seemingly hapless robots hoping to skewer them like shish-ka-bob only the spears actually broke into pieces upon impact from both the Megazord's armor.

The 2 machines give each other a look then use their own powers of flight and shoot into the sky after their foes which was surprising the 6 EVA's as no one had ever tried to fly after them before… much less something other than another Evangelion. The Legends Power Saber shot up from EVA 1's hand into the sky then in the robot's hand.

Using high speed fighting moves the Megazords hit their foes in the head, gut, the shoulder, basically which where until the worn biomechanical freaks are knocked miles far down to the ground where they land in a small heap as both Megazords land softly upon the dirt.

The EVA's get to their feet only it was time to finish these losers for good the Legends Megazord activated its saber as the eyes lit up w/a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward the 2 white EVA's and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and the 2 white EVA's turned dark grey and started to crumble then 2 second after crumbling they all explode upwards in a massive explosion.

The Mythic Wing began it finishing move next… the 3 rangers piloting yell out. "Double Thunder Bolo Blast!" The Megazord then raised its 2 powerful looking arms as orange colored energy spiraled around the 2 animal heads. It soon formed into 2 large globes of orange around the size of the machine's torso. The orbs were connected by a small filament of white energy. The Megazord then launched the linked orbs as they fanned out and went into a spiral spin and impacted the EVA duo hard engulfing them in a massive fireball. Once the blast subsided the weakened Mass Produced Evangelion's were defeated. The 2 EVA's fall over face first and blow up.

The last 2 EVA's were defeated by the combined power of both Megazord finshers ending 3rd Impact for good... The Legends Megazord and Mythic Wing then come walking over the blue and purple EVA's the 4 looked one another over for a second or 2 then shook hands on a job well done. Both Megazords and EVA's then pose for the people of the Tokyo-3 and NERV.

The group went into a frenzy of hooting, hollering, and of course Kensuke and Touji were in an uproar over this spectacular fight. Hikari was so excited she began shouting "Go Go Power Rangers!"

-SEELE

At the base of SEELE however things weren't so peachy as the organization's prize weapons the Mass Production Evangelion's were effortlessly defeated by the Power Rangers. "You lied to us Dikorrna our EVA's were just destroyed!" Keel screamed to the space witch.

The rest of the men agreed. "Yes you cost us our finest creations you witch!"

Cruster then was enraged by the old men's stubbornness. "Dikorrna said she had the situation under control now shut up! You stupid fools unless you all want the UN to know of yer plan?" The crab based alien threatened the conspirators into being quiet.

"Shut up all of ya or I'll stuff you so full of ooze you'll be coughing it up for months!" Gel yelled at the stubborn men who dare raise their voices upon his empress.

"Children hush now as I said I've given yer EVA's a power boost but only they're destroyed can it work observe." The witch said to the group.

-battle scene

Then suddenly the sky went black as a very horrible face appeared in the sky… it was Dikorrna. Asuka's allies though her face was completely ugly and ready for a trash heap. "So that's Dikorrna boy she's got a face only her mother could love if she even has one."

Dikorrna's face was a menacing green woman while her silvery hair half covered her face. Her face also had another feature… it was her eyes. They looked pure evil as the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse. "Hmm you've think you've won eh rangers well not by a long shot… I've a trump card to play!"

From the darkened clouds black blasts of lightning hit the ground where the EVA's had fallen in battle. Then they rose again but were transparent though inciting panic from the rangers. "Oh great how many times do have to kill these things so they stay dead!" Lucy spouted off getting annoyed.

"No they're fakes… astral projections like a ghost almost." Kai said going over the scans from them.

The defeated EVA ghosts swirled around then flew into the earth then after a few seconds the ground began ripping, buckling upward as chunks of earth piled up like a new mountain being born then something white caught the ranger's attention… the mass pushed itself from the dirt as 3 huge heads ripped from ground then the body erupted up.

The monstrosity before them was huge towering 4 times the EVA's and Megazord's height. It looked like the white EVA's but was a true monster. The biggest head had a mouth full of metal plated saw-like teeth. The central noggin had 2 smaller one's on either side. The body was like a super sized version of the older version but the arms were very different indeed. A pair of larger arms with the forearms much longer while another normal sized par was underneath. The lower torso was a long muscular section bearing 9 pairs of short but powerfully built legs plus a set of the black eagle-like wings on the top section of the rear end. The beast gave a thunderous roar at the 4 mecha.

"Imusn'trunaway! Imusn'trunaway! Imusn'trunaway! Imusn'trunaway!" Shinji uttered out his battle catch phrase.

"We are in trouble…" Rei calmly mused.

"Holy crapola that's a big monster!" Lucy screamed out terrified by it fearsome looks.

"We can still beat it! Team finish it off! Legends Saber Slash!" Gohan yelled out as the saber sliced the monster's lower hip area while the green, gold and violet rangers went about using their finisher too.

"Double Thunder Bolo Blast!" They all yell out as the orb impacts the creature.

The two finishers impact the monster but show no effect… the beast was resistant to the attack. "Oh crap…" Lucy uttered.

The floating head of Dikorrna spoke to the rangers. "Well rangers let me show off my masterpiece Evangelion Mutant Overlord! He is invincible! This creature carries the power of all 9 EVA's combined and then some. Its strength is 4 times that of yer puny Megazords! I 'd just like to see you try to destroy it!"

The mutant Eva then from the torso sent tentacles which entangled both machines and swatted away the 2 other EVA's. The tentacles began to squeeze the robots causing internal damages. "He's gonna crush like a sardine can if we don't get free!" Kai shouted to his leader to do something quick.

"Gohan we have to do something! The Mythic Wing can't take much more of this!" Yusuke called over the communications line.

"All Megazords separate! I repeat separate! Separate both Megazords now!" Gohan yelled to the team as the order was given as the robots spilt apart into their animal based components.

"ROOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The EVA Overlord roared at the puny Zords who were helpless to defeat this monster.

-begin Go Go Power Rangers (long version) by Aaron Waters

It seemed the rangers were finished… The witch had finally created a monster to take on not 1 but both Megazords and defeat them easily. "Aw man they're losing… if only we could help. I doubt even the military could take that ugly thing down." Kensuke uttered out.

It was then Asuka remembered something… there was still a Zord left. "Guys we have 1 option left. The Legends Ultrazord formation using the Orochi Yamata Carrier Zord!"

"But we've never used it before it's too dangerous!" The red ranger warned the others.

"We ain't got a choice do it!" Lucy snapped to her leader. "Orochi Yamata Carrier we need you now!"

Suddenly the earth started ripping apart as something huge, mechanical and bearing 8 long snake –like heads, 4 tread-like wheel sets, and its tail looked like it formed 2 huge buster guns.

The Orochi half roared half hissed at the EVA Overlord as the back section opened up and the tail guns then attached to the shoulders. Then the Legends Megazord was reform then teleported to the section while the Mythic Wing separated into the 3 Zords. A slot appeared in a hidden control panel while the saber was inserted inside the slot as the Megazord. The Pegasus was still in warrior form as 2 handles appeared from a control panel while handles appeared for the centaur and minotaur too.

The ranger's new commands appeared over their cockpit's view screen's. The newly made Legends Ultrazord was incredible to see. Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the 8 serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" The basic 5 started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" The green, gold and violet finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the 8 heads and headed straight toward the EVA Overlord.

The blast impacted the beast sending it careening backward then kept going and going for miles upon miles after miles until the Overlord was vaporized into dust which resulted into a huge dome shaped explosion which rocked the entire city then subsided as the blast burned a path into the earth 13 miles long. "YEAHHHH! VICTORYYYYYYY!" The 8 warriors called out knowing they've won 1 of their greatest battles.

The group who was on the roof was in a total frenzy… Shinji's pals, Misato plus Hikari were in an uproar over this. They stopped 3rd Impact and saved the whole world from a terrible threat. Misato was proud of the redheaded girl and Shinji too.

-later

Owing to Kai's influence Gendou Ikari, the sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, plus all of SEELE after Dikorrna left them all high and dry were arrested on worldwide genecide plans. Misato was now trying to convince Asuka to stay but the redhead had to leave again. "Misato I have to leave if this dimension is attacked once it can happen again maybe I'll be back I dunno but until Dikorrna is defeated no reality is safe."

The 8 fighters were just about to leave when Shinji stopped them. "Asuka… take me with you I dunno if I can help or not but I won't let you face that witch alone."

"What do ya say Asuka?" Lucy asked the redhead who looked at Gohan who seemed in thought over the idea.

"Why not you can help out in the Command Chamber help with repairs and gizmo type things… welcome Shinji." Gohan said saluting the former pilot.

And so the 8 rangers and Shinji teleported back to Angel Grove while Misato waved goodbye to the both of them and wishing good luck. "Goodbye Shinji! Bye Asuka good luck out there good luck be safe!"

"Later buddy!" Touji yelled while Kensuke waved as their buddy was going to help save everyone in existence.

"Farewell pilot Ikari." Rei said waving like others did.

"Asuka good luck out there I wish you a safe trip go get that witch Dikorrna take her down for me!" Hikari called as her friend's yellow beam vanished from sight.

"Asuka Shinji… good luck." Misato said knowing the 2 were safe and best of all happy.

-to be continued

Next time on Power Rangers Dimension Legends!

The gang goes to Lucy's home reality where Dikorrna sets up her most ultimate scheme yet. While creating 2 monsters she plots to destroy the girl's self worth until she's destroyed. Can Lucy and her new allies Mayu, Kohta, Yuka and Kanae help her and the others defeat the 2 monsters and save her world? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Legends!


	16. Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 1

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 16:

Story rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing), fantasy violence, and a non-graphic death scene. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers or any related characters I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice, the generals, the monsters, and Dikornna herself. Well folks here it is the dreaded 3 parter I talked about for awhile back with a ranger falling in battle. Now 1st and foremost I will not be killing off Lucy for good just for a 4th of the story bulk. And now folks I present PR Dimension Legends…

Chapter 16 – Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 1

-Angel Grove – The Rangers Pad – Saturday 9:17 AM

As the sun shone the city of Angel Grove it was a beautiful and the city's local defenders the "Dimension Legends Power Rangers" were enjoying the day off as best they could anyway since that wicked witch Queen Dikornna never took days off in her quest for evil, destroy the rangers and conquer earth. The pink ranger Lucy was watching her 7 fellow rangers having fun in various ways… Gohan and Yusuke were sparing with each other. The red wearing half Saiyan and the full demon green warrior matched each other perfectly as the 2 powered up to full power. The rosette was amazed at the power the 2 had… it was like watching 2 gods fight out some quarrel. Asuka the yellow warrior was doing some yoga along with Hotaru and Amelia the gold and violet rangers respectively. Kai and Duo the black and blue rangers were trying out to break an arm wrestling record but so far weren't having luck with it since Duo was a bit stronger than Kai.

Thinking back to Gohan she wondered about all her teammates as individuals. Gohan was her fearless leader strong, powerful, and also very kind hearted. His power animal the mighty Draach was a powerful dragon monster. It had flaming breath and a Warrior Mode though it wasn't very effective in their 1st fight but it was most likely because of the group's inexperience at the time but now was a powerhouse. Gohan had a father, brother, mother, and girlfriend named Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Videl respectively. Back in his world he had taken the role of the superhero called "Great Saiyaman" but in actuality the outfit was only something some low budget sci-fi film guy would use as it was very dorky to look at. His family, friends and especially Videl preferred the Red Ranger outfit. Videl thought he looked very handsome especially as a Super Saiyan with the golden yellow aura surrounding the masked boy. It was very powerful looking indeed. Long story told short Dikornna sent her monster Sand Scorpio to attack West City… he was ultimately defeated by the Draach Zord Warrior Mode. The young Saiyan boy bid farewell to his allies while Goku with the knowledge knowing his son was just like him helping and protecting others. Lucy found him cute but she was unsure if it was just a schoolgirl crush or something else but Gohan was her leader and he had Videl she wouldn't steal him from her no way or how.

Next up was the black ranger Duo their comic relief wielder of the thundering Garuda… yet despite this side of him he knew how to be serious too. When the group fought in his world they found a plot to destroy the planet with a new war. Dikorrna had manipulated remnants of the "White Fang" military organization with a creature called Mega Silo. The creature had also kidnapped Relena Peacecraft an important peace keeping diplomat. Duo's allies the other Gundam pilots who included the mysterious Trowa Barton, the cold Heero Yui, the Arabic Quatre Raberba Winner, and honor bound Chinese Wufei Chang. Despite using their newly rebuilt Gundam battle vehicles the 4 were no match for Mega Silo (outclassed by his size and power). That is until the rangers stepped up while the rangers fought and beat the minion Relena was rescued and the heroes returned home once again.

Kai was the blue ranger user of the mighty Chimaera Zord. He was a brilliant planner and yet despite his apparent young age he was actually 18 and happily married to a lovely half alien woman named Mizuho. After rescuing her from the monster Bone Marrow-Ooze she decided it was best for him to keep fighting with the rangers. And according to Mizuho she had found her superhero clad in blue to be quite appealing.

Next up was the brash and sarcastic Asuka Sorhyu Langley who commanded the strength of the gigantic sea beast the Leviathan. She had the most troubled past. She too piloted a war-mech called an EVA. However during her battles against the creatures called Angels she suffered a horrible attack on her mind crippling her. Ultimately Zordon picked that as the time to recruit her. The fiery redhead faced her demons and made peace with the only boy in her life the timid Shinji Ikari who now stayed with them in the building's attic. The now 8 rangers used the Legends Ultrazord by combining all the Zords into 1 battle machine plus the Orochi Yamata Carrier Zord against the mutated Mass. Production Evangelion creature while visiting Asuka's home reality stopping total Armageddon.

Getting past the 4 basic rangers the girl's thoughts went to the green ranger Yusuke Urameshi. At 1 time he was a basic street punk with no future. The teachers hated him, he picked fights and such. However when the young man sacrificed himself to save a kid from a speeding car the king of the Spirit World King Yenma ordered him to become a Spirit Detective… more or less a guy or girl who hunted down demon and ghostly crooks. Over his various battles he had a near death episode on and been reborn as a full demon. Finally defeating a renegade ex-spirit detective he was expelled from the job. The king's son Koenma eventually pulled strings to keep him around. However while remembering a cetain meeting with his allies including the brunette girl named Keiko Yukimura they were attacked by a creature called Terrorpin Turtle he was forced to blow his cover to morph and fight. The rangers fought and defeated the Claylem grunts but Koenma, Keiko, Botan the quoted "Grim Reaper", plus his other allies the brute Kazuma Kuwabara and the 2 demons Kurama and Hiei were utterly confused by it all. When did these powers show up? However they were in shock but also gave approval of his new responsibility to Angel Grove.

Next up was the female violet Minotaur Ranger Hotaru Tomoe. Her allies were the great Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts or sometimes called the Senshi or literally Soldier. The shy timid gothic girl was taken care of by the so-called "Outer Scouts" who consisted of Sailors Uranus (warrior of sky/air)/Pluto (warrior of time)/and Neptune the warrior of water and sea. Needless to say the girls were shocked to see their youngest in a violet suit w/a bull horned helmet plus wielding a double bladed scythe called the "Minotaur Scythe". However after the group failed at defeating the monster called "Kisenian Blossom" which was mutated by Dikornna's magic (Floral Hunter picked the beast out) Hotaru and her fellow ranger took it down using the Draach Zord and Mythic Wing Megazord using Manticore and Chimaera power. Frankly her Sailor comrades were very jealous of her new powers/gear and asked how they could be picked for ranger-hood. Sadly Hotaru explained it was destiny she was picked and the group's reunion was cut short as the rangers went back to Angel Grove saying farewell.

Then finally there was the young and somewhat justice eccentric Centaur powered gold ranger… Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun a young miko or shrine-maiden, sometimes translated as priestess and the princess of Seyruun. She initially comes across as some naive girl who just liked basking in the ranger lime light until a mission to her world almost cost the person she loved the most the sorcerer Zelgadis Greywords who is a chimera made of rock golem, brau (English trans. blow) demon, and human. The Dikornna monster named Swamp Maggot laid waste to the girl's allies the swordsman Gourry Gabriev, the fire using sorceress Lina Inverse, and Naga the White Serpent a sorceress with an obnoxious laugh. The Legends and Mythic Wing Megazords took it out quickly and Amelia finally gave the great Zelgadis a goodbye kiss as the young miko went back to Angel Grove to continue her crusade of justice. Amelia also had the odd habit of always referring Lucy as Lucille her full name driving the rosette nuts.

All this helped Lucy come to a terrifying and frightening conclusion… if her friends vanished she'd lose all will to fight. Being an outcast all her life she had accepted the idea that no one would like her as a person… until Zordon sent out the Manticore to scare off Izzy, Talki, and Ken (made up the names) from beating up Jiro. Once she had become the pink ranger people immediately paid attention to her: boys gave her their phone numbers, love letters, was asked for autographs, flower gifts, date requests, asked to sign up in school clubs, was asked to give safety lessons to grade school kids, basically stuff nobody would ever think of doing with her before. At the start she had no idea how to handle it but soon got used to the hounding fans while batting them away like flies. Being a superhero and protecting people gave her pride and she loved living in Angel Grove. However even if she accepted a love letter there was the deal with her horns… no boy would want to romance her with atop her if they found out about them. The rosette had to face facts she was worthless without her friends around her. They made her feel welcomed, appreciated and even loved unlike her old home area… that was behind her now it was best to forget it and move on.

Shaking her from her thoughts the pink ranger's communicator went off… It was Zordon trouble had shown up and the 8 warriors grouped together and teleported went deep under the town into the command chamber.

- Command Chamber

The group had arrived at their base and saw Zordon was worried. "Rangers I fear it is Lucy's dimension that is in peril you must go there and defeat Dikorrna's forces."

The pink ranger's scarlet eyes went wide as golf balls upon hearing what she frankly did not want to hear… she would not go save her world no matter. What was the point everyone there hated her so what was the use? "Zordon no please don't send me there I beg you please I'm not afraid of anything except my home dimension just don't send me or us there please!" Lucy pleaded with the sage with tears in bright her scarlet eyes. This pained him to see his warrior in pure emotional panic but the group had to go.

This sent a bit of a shock to the others normally nothing scared Lucy nothing not monsters not the Zords nothing but the idea of her old world completely terrified her. Asuka had never seen such fear in the young ranger's eyes despite being the tallest girl now following a rapid growth spurt over the past months she still was the timid one… gentle and quiet that sort of thing and would never hurt a fly. The 7 other rangers were the people she trusted with her life. She had no family or friends from her home dimension so the rangers were her only family. She'd do anything for them, to protect them including sacrificing herself if need be.

"Hey if anyone goes after you Lucille we'll stand up for you don't worry." Amelia said giving 1 of her justice inducing smiles but the rosette didn't respond to her.

"Amelia's right Luce we're here for you even if you can't see us we're there for you in spirit." Hotaru said calming down the rosette haired girl. The deep violet haired Minotaur user said hugging her friend looking with her deep amethyst orbs into the taller ranger's worried and scared ruby ones.

"I still don't wanna go I know something horrible is going to happen I just know it…." The pink ranger said glumly to Hotaru.

"Anything or anyone comes along we'll break it down." Duo said flexing out his left arm.

"Fine but if something goes wrong I'll say I told ya so." Lucy grumped out to the rest of her friends. She looked over their outfits… Gohan had on a red tank with black lightning bolts in the center and black jeans. On the other hand Yusuke had on a lime green shirt plus grey shorts which fit his tough look very well.

Asuka being the trendy girl she was wore 1 piece short sleeved dress white ankle socks plus some yellow boots she had bought a day ago. Amelia wore a tank which she had dyed golden yellow and had a black jean skirt to complete her look.

Hotaru had taken some tips from Asuka and wore a black t-shirt while also violet overalls while Duo had on a black tank with a stripe from the shoulder to the hip plus jeans with worn knees.

Kai however wore a pale blue t-shirt plus white khaki shorts while finally Lucy wore a plaid pink shirt with darker pink plus some form fitting jeans as she was much taller than when she started this job plus her white daisy hair clip. The 8 warriors then teleported away in hopes of saving Lucy's world from whatever menace Dikorrna had unleashed upon it… however nobody knew it but tragedy would strike the rangers down and lead one to drastic measures.

-E. Lied universe

The 8 rangers arrived behind an alley way outside of the prying eyes of Lucy's home world. She didn't any extra attention that she felt wasn't needed. "Uh hmm well here we are the Elvin Lied reality not much different than the Hotaru's world. Lucy are you sure you want to take command here… you don't have to if you're not up to it." Gohan suggested to his rosette haired friend.

"Look I'm in charge get it Gohan? Good now let me go my way I've things to check over. I'll rendezvous with you all later." The girl said scampering off into the city leaving the others deathly worried about her. She didn't want to be here and trouble could strike at any moment.

"I say we back her up c'mon!" Hotaru said as she sped after the pink ranger while the others went after Hotaru.

-highway far outside Yokohama limits

On a hot and sunny country road a man drove a jeep along… he was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and beige khaki pants and he was sweating up a storm from the heat. That is until his jeep's tires blow out… not 1 of them but 3 getting the man to stop the vehicle and check out the damage. He searched the backseat the spare even had a hole in it plus he needed 3 tires he was stuck here in the dry heat. He had no way to fix it (and I the writer will "fix" him but good).

The tall short haired blonde man found himself at odds at how his day went. "Ahh darnit this day can't get worse can it? I try to get into town to meet that new girlfriend of mine and her kid then this happens not 1 flat tire but 3 flipping flat tires in 1 flat plus the heat today on this country road it's like walking into a super sized broiler oven can my day get any worse… DARGH!" Then all of a suddenly the man felt a bizarre energy fill him and soon he teleported away into some bizarre dark foggy filled area.

-foggy area

The man looked around a bit and it dawned on him finally. "I'm not in Kansas anymore… but where am I then if not there?"

A voice spoke out to him from the still darkness. "Do you want to know Stan?"

Stan whirled around to see where the voice came from. "Where're you why am I here where is here?"

From out of the darkness came a large creature resembled a deep red crustacean-like monster like a crab or something and the man backed away. "Don't fear me I merely wish to talk my queen has an offer for you. Come follow me she has need of you."

The crab creature said gesturing with its left claw and Stan followed and soon another creature joined them… this time resembling a humanoid shaped sac of teal ooze with a black central nucleus which frankly came to resemble a nerve cell with the dendrite things branching out beating like a heart.

"General Gel at your service sir Stan what're my orders hmm?" The snot bag asked ready to do what he was told.

"Ignore him my dear Stan welcome to the group I'm Floral Hunter." Said another creature that came out of a corridor nearby. This creature was a woman and had thick green thorny vines for hair w/petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her 1 piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots w/a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated w/a (on her right leg) vine-like boot w/a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

"I had no idea you alien woman were so… so pretty hmm lead the way Rose Toots." Stan said smirking with a bit of teeth at her who bopped him on the head.

"Toots? Don't look at me that way remember you're the low man on the totem pole here we tell you what to do not the other way around got it Stan good back off now!" The plant woman said snarling at him and shoved him back a bit showing off her sharp vampire-like canine teeth.

"Mmm… fiery good like 'em that way." Stan muttered as a 4th and final warrior came forth to him. This 1 wasn't like the others it was like some robot… He had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right 1 had a large turbine-like part with sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade and blaster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and as were the legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods w/more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face it had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated w/massive side fins.

"I'm Machine Master you 3 stop fooling around and come on we have a coronation here to make so move it you clods!" The machine said in a synthesized voice.

-soon

The man named Stan saw he was in a large throne room w/an evil looking woman on a creepy looking throne. The ceiling had large stalactite like things and giant black crystals erupting from the floor around the walkway and carpet. The man gulped a bit at seeing this.

There was an evil looking green skinned woman (her silvery hair half covered her face) dressed in a large suit which resembled a cross between armor and a dress reserved for royalty. The suit was black. Her eyes were also quite evil… the white of her eyes were black while the iris was solid white basically a reverse. "Now my dear, dear, Stan this is a welcome I thing I offer to you my good man."

"But who're you where is here and why am I here hmm! Answer me!" The man shouted and the machine like monster picked him up off the floor.

"Never raise your voice against your empress never got it good." Machine Master said dropping the man onto the floor.

"My name is Queen Dikorrna I have a job for you Stan. You are to find the Dimension Legends Power Rangers and destroy them into dust molecules. In exchange I'll give you all the power you want if you do the job for me." The strange evil woman explained to the man.

"I'm listening now… but how's it work hmm?" The man asked curiously.

"Why yes it will… why you could have the power to get any woman you wanted and they'd do anything for you why you'd be a master to all the ladies of Yokohama how does that sound hmm? You've always wanted power here it is my dear man take it." The green skinned queen told him.

"Show him a taste of the power you'll give him my queen." Floral Hunter said w/a sneer.

The evil alien queen smiled in cynical delight. "Very well here a taste of your future power. Awaken Stan-Youma!" Dikorrna sent out her white energy bolts into the man and the man instantly became a ferocious looking creature. His once short hair was now a long set of gold bangs over flowing onto his face/along his neck and his once human looking eyes were now evil glowing green. The head had 2 elongated horns from where his ears were plus some on his brow area and a final 1 on his forehead (the horns were all bronze colored). His teeth were now sharp and fierce looking like a monster.

His chest now was super muscled and had a large 2nd toothy mouth on it. Stan-Youma's arms were also super muscled and had long spikes sprouting from the shoulder w/another set of smaller spikes under it. The spikes curved upwards slightly. The hands or actually the fingers were replaced by long metal-like claws. The creature's waist was decorated by an angled chain and the pants were tattered at the knee and at the bottom. Stan-Youma's feet were only 2 toed and ended w/claws. "How may I serve my new queen?" Stan Youma said to his new leader and kneeled for her.

"Oh for my first order attack 217 Sakura Street and everyone and everything on it blow stuff up, cause doom and mayhem, raise unholy terror, terrorize children, make people afraid, have fun my dear Stan-Youma have fun." Dikorrna said seeing the reaction from the monster she made.

Stan-Youma simply let out a cackle. "Yes have fun destroy everything destroy it all have fun AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well Stan-Youma welcome to the group glad to have you here." Gel said forming his jelly-like body into a thumbs up.

"Now go have fun my fellow warrior." Machine Master said to his new ally.

With a crackle of white energy Stan-Youma teleported away and went to earth to wreak havoc on the city of Yokohama. However the idea of giving a human power like the generals had didn't sit well w/Floral Hunter.

"Big, dirty and stupid Dikorrna is it really wise to give him our power and make him 1 of us?" Floral Hunter asked her empress worried.

"He's just a pawn in the grand scheme of things nothing more nothing less don't worry about him my generals. Soon that precious pink ranger will face her destruction… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And besides his heart is full of malice, darkness and evil he's a perfect goon for the job." The alien queen commented back to her general. "In the meantime Machine Master I want another monster made to attack the pink ranger… he is to attack areas that are important to her past life. Behold these 3 brats… instruct my old ally I-Sore to soften them up w/some Claylems then cause all mayhem to break loose afterword."

-elsewhere in the E. Lied universe

Lucy walked along the streets of the neighborhood she somewhat grew up in until coming to an old café she used to look at from the orphanage playground… frustrated she sat upon 1 the chairs and thought back on her days as a ranger since she was taken from this world. It seemed years had gone by oddly the times for the others hardly went past 20 minutes. Why?

However trouble was soon to arrive… it was her old childhood tormentors Talki, Ken and Izzy. They hadn't changed much w/the exception of height and clothing style. Ken wore a simple white long sleeve shirt and jeans, Izzy wore a black T and jeans while Talki had on jeans and grey t-shirt. The 3 were going on about varied things until Izzy saw something err someone at the café table.

"Hey Talki, Ken looky who it is sitting over there… it's the freak little miss horn head." Izzy said getting worked up at seeing their old "friend" Lucy. She was dressed in a plaid pink shirt darker pink plus some form fitting jeans plus a white daisy clip was in her hair.

"Huh it's been awhile since we saw her… when that lion thing attacked us back in the 90's wondered where she went." Talki said remembering the odd circumstances of her disappearing years ago.

"Yeah… the good old days you guys." Ken added.

The three walked over to her and immediately started trying to get at her by riling her up with name calling. This was exactly what the pink ranger was afraid of… these three idiots in particular Talki, Izzy and Ken the 3 member bully squad. "Hey freak where've you been all these years we thought that lion ate ya." Talki said to the pink haired lass.

"Somewhere safe from you three that's where." Lucy huffed out to them.

Ken sat himself down a nearby chair and gave the girl a look over… yup she was still just as freaky as she was in the old days though her horns were oddly missing though a white daisy hair clip was in her locks. "Better get far away from me you freaks or I might just retaliate this time… so back off." Lucy huffed to the three morons. "You're not holding Jiro hostage this time he's safe from you now leave me alone I'm busy."

"Ooh yer busy what're ya doing spreading freakiness over the city huh?" Izzy said being snide about the remark.

"Goodbye I've stuff to do." The ranger said as she got up but the three were in her way. "Get out of my way I said I'm busy as in taking care of things."

"You when ya vanished we had no one to bother anymore it was no fun without ya ox-head." Izzy spouted off.

Suddenly the normally timid girl then grabbed Izzy by his collar and threw against the café wall. She glared at her childhood bully with scarlet colored eyes. "Let me get one clear to you three I am not afraid of you all… not anymore period now go away I'm busy." Lucy spat at Izzy who as she then dropped him onto the ground. "Keep going after me and I'll sic my friends on you. Yeah I have friends you pile of useless losers. Now goodbye!"

Lucy walked off while the three seemed confused at this… years ago she never fought back ever. Talki was mad… steaming and boiling mad. "I'll teach her a lesson one way or another I don't care I'll teach her not to mess with me! C'mon you two let's get her!" The teenager grumbled gritting his teeth.

It was at his point the many Claylems Dikorrna had sent out appeared and surrounded the trio led by a single Super Claylem. "AHHH!" Izzy yelled as the things surrounded him and his buddies.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US!" Ken and Talki screamed out as the folks from the cafe hid from the bizarre rock men… however Lucy heard them then peered around the building corner. The three were in trouble… oh well not her problem the Claylems were their problem.

But then remembering the things Gohan, Amelia and Hotaru stood for she began to question her decision. "Crap. No way… hmm I wonder should I save them or just leave them. I should leave them there so they can suffer for a bit like they did to me. But… darnit my conscience is holding me back. I'm gonna regret this I know it I know it."

-begin Canyon level theme from Power Rangers the Fighting Edition

"HEYAHHH!" Lucy yelled as the two Claylems were then cleaved vertically as their two halves fell over then liquefied into ooze.

Spinning around Lucy sliced off another's head then its arms were next. The disarmed and headless grunt then liquefied into glop much to the boy's surprise. Since when could the freak… the horn head…Lucy fight like this? The three began to wonder if they made a mistake to pick on her so much otherwise she might've done this to them.

Turning her attention to the Super Claylem she glowered at it. "And now for you… time to take you out once and for all." The boys saw Lucy summon up a pink cartridge-like device. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out as she morphed in front of her former tormentors.

Their old bullying victim was now wearing some strange costume… The helmet had an animal-like design and had ear like horns on the top, the suit's torso was solid pink w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots with a pink diamond on the outer side. A gun of some kind was strapped to her hip.

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air.

"The time for you to go is now ya pile of alien clay. C'mon!" The ranger shouted out as she and the clay creature charged each other. The Claylem threw a punch while Lucy ducks and knocks its over via leg kick. "I've had enough of this! Huh? Manticore are you sure? Well ok then. Combining Manticore Bow and Dimension Blaster. Armed and firing!"

The girl locked the bow on the top of the blaster's barrel and pulled the trigger as a pink beam of energy shot from it and straight through the Super Claylem. "RARL! RARL!" It groaned out as it fell face first then exploded into dust.

"There no more space scum." Lucy said gruffly at the dust remains of the grunt removing her helmet.

"That was so cool Lucy where'd ya get that power from!" Talki asked anxious to know where or who the girl got her cool suit and gizmos from.

"Where can we get 'em?" Ken and Izzy both ask at once.

"I'm a Power Ranger you idiots. I'm the Pink Manticore Ranger of the Dimension Legends Power Rangers." Lucy went on to explain to the trio of bullies who just stare as she gave them a fierce glare. "You three don't deserve the power... you picked on a little harmless dog for no reason other than to make me suffer. Only someone who's just and kind can use it right besides you three would just use it to rob banks and terrorize the town. The only monsters left here are you three. Next time don't expect me to save yer cowardly jellyfish hides now goodbye." Lucy huffed out as she demorphed fully at the three who stood rooted on the spot blinking at their former bullying victim as she walked off down the sidewalk in an angry huff.

"She's strong… right Talki?" Izzy said to Talki.

"Yup right Ken?" Talki said to Ken who simply nodded at the other 2 boys.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in another section of the town a set of three high school and college teens were walking along the shopping center and began talking about very basic things like boys, dating, shopping, video games, clothes, junk food, the basics when suddenly the trio was attacked by several Claylems who swiftly surrounded the group.

"What the… um girls what're these things?" The boy asked seeing the rock-like things circled around the three easily waiting to attack.

"HELPPPPP!" The boy's female companions both scream out.

-the nearby corner

Lucy happened to hear the trio's screams and rushed into taking care of business like she usually did. She came upon a trio of teens about her age… and muttered to herself. "Not again."

"YAH!" Shouted an irritated female sounding voice as a pink haired red eyed girl dressed in a plaid pink shirt with darker pink plus some form fitting jeans as she was much taller than when she started this job plus her white daisy hair clip jumped and started using some unseen power to essentially behead them all as their remains liquefy into glop.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the pink wearing red eyed girl.

The younger girl was just she showed up whoever she was. "I'm just glad ya showed up when ya did."

"It's Lucy… Lucy Kaede and you three are?" The ranger asked the trio of teens then the now quartet heard a high pitched scream a few blocks down.

"I'm Kohta this is my younger sister Kanae and both our cousin Yuka." As Kohta quickly said introducing his family as the quartet took off to the source of the scream.

-217 Sakura Street

The four teenagers came upon an ugly and horrid sight… a ferocious looking creature. His err its hair consisted of gold bangs over flowing onto his face/along his neck and his eyes were evil glowing green. The head had 2 elongated horns some on his brow area and a final 1 on his forehead (the horns were all bronze colored). His teeth were sharp and fierce. His chest was super muscled and had a large 2nd toothy mouth on it. The monster's arms were also super muscled and had long spikes sprouting from the shoulder w/another set of smaller spikes under it. The spikes curved upwards slightly. The hands or actually the fingers were long metal-like claws. The creature's waist was decorated by an angled chain and the pants were tattered at the knee and at the bottom.

Lucy knew it was another of Dikorrna's monsters. The creature had cornered a young girl bearing brunette hair and hazel brown eyes. "Ahhh scream all you wish my dear it awakens my appetite I just love little girls they're so tender and tasty." The creature said licking its drooling chops.

-begin I Will Win by Corbi Wright

"Leave her alone you oversized pin cushion!" Lucy spat to the monster who turned around to face the quartet.

"Ahh pink ranger you've arrived now I know ya didn't come to chat with the back of my head let's fight. You I'll deal with later once I'm working the power pukes carcass over a few times." The monster gave an evil chuckle as it prepared to fight Lucy.

"Let's do it then I am sick of being here… Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" The girl called out as she morphed into her outfit. The suit's helmet had a lion-like design and had ear like horns on the top, the suit's torso was solid pink w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a pink diamond on the outer side. A gun of some kind was strapped to her hip. "It's go time! Who are you that way I won't feel bad about beating yer face into cosmic dust. You four find a shady spot just do it now!"

The monster and the ranger stared each other down while circling around the street then the alien goon spoke. "I am Stan-Youma I serve the great empress Dikorrna and so will this entire planet. AHAHAHAH!"

Stan-Youma's laugh was really getting on Lucy's nerves. "Yo laughing boy shut it up!"

Lucy then made a high speed kick on the goon's face sending him skidding back a bit. The two then went to grappling but the girl soon realized this monster was much stronger than normal and leapt backward then sending a kick directly upon him which he blocked via forearm. "Here let me take you down a peg!" Stan-Youma then sent a high speed punch at the ranger sending a shower of sparks from her outfit as Lucy fell on her back then via vector got back to her feet.

"Yo horn punk eat arm!" Lucy snarled as she unleashed her vector arms to take him down. She sliced the beast along his brow, his torso, then his left knee sending sparks flying every which where. But Stan-Youma hardly felt a thing.

"Nice try power puke." He laughed.

"Huh? What the…?" Lucy uttered out as she saw the vectors had almost no effect on the creature. Under her helmet her eyes widened like searchlights.

"Here I'll give you a hand to annihilation. Black Paralyzer Thunder!" The alien goon spouted off as his eyes glowed as a burst of black lightning hit Lucy rendering her paralyzed as the creature swung its clawed hands upon her rose hued costume sending sparks flying from one swing then another. He then gave it a repeat sending the girl flying onto her backside.

The pink ranger took out her Manticore Bow and gave out a few hits across his forehead then lower torso but still no effect just like before. Stan-Youma then unleashed his Black Paralyzer Thunder again paralyzing the girl in place then swatting the ranger with his clawed hands sending more sparks flying from the impacts.

"DAHHH!" The ranger yelled out as she was thrown to the asphalt at the creature's mercy if he would give any. "I guess this is end of the line for me."

Just as the goon was going to finish her off he was assaulted by the other ranger's blaster weapons. The three relatives and the girl saw the other seven fighters: The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red, blue, black, yellow) w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow suit also had a skirt like Lucy had on and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the 7's hips. The green, gold, and violet rangers however the 3 had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had 2 long cloth ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

"Boy I'm glad to see you guys let's take him out." Lucy said to her comrades who arrived in the nick of time.

"What're friends for hmm?" The violet warrior said to Lucy apparently knowing her.

The monster laughed out like a madman. "AHAHAH! It doesn't matter if there are 8 or 100 of you I'll pulverize you all into atomic dust!"

The green and red rangers flew at the goon trying to slash with their blade weapons only Stan-Youma caught them then plowed them both into a nearby wall then slammed them both into the pavement then threw them away from him. "You're annoying go away!"

The black, violet and gold ranger then tried their luck. While black and violet held him at bay gold fired her gatling gun on him however the alien grunt then swiped the two pests away the grabbed gold and put her into a spin and threw her away like a bowling ball. The violet and black get to their feet as the monster runs at them sending sparks from their outfits from him slashing their torsos as they fall back down to their knees.

"Ahahahah! I'll take you down too!" The monster alien snickered as he ran toward the yellow and blue rangers and sped past them both while unleashing a slash upon their suits sending out a shower of blue and yellow sparks.

"Now for you pinky… (slams Lucy against wall) Hah you thought you and yer weaklings could defeat me? Hah! I'll crush you like a bunch of cans!" Stan-Youma snickered out suddenly he was hit by her allies blaster fire. "AHHH!" He then dropped the girl who tumble rolled away from him.

The 8 warriors then get between the monster and the civilians he was terrorizing. "Look you space based freak we're the Power Rangers you don't know who yer messin' with so back off now!" The yellow she-warrior then spat to the alien villain.

"Yeah freak ya might wanna give up while ya have a chance!" The axe wielding warrior spat next.

"Oh you think I'm afraid you weaklings hah! My queen make me grow!" Stan-Youma called out as the now familiar white lightning enlarged the beast to giant size inciting panicked looks from Kohta, his relatives and the kid. "Now I can have some big fun!"

"Oh boy! Now we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Kanae screamed in a panic state.

"No you're not we'll take over for now you four find a shady spot and hide." The green warrior said to the four civilians.

"Kid what's yer name?" The violet warrior asked the child who was hesitant for a second then spoke.

The girl timidly answered the purple suited super hero. "M-m-m-Mayu my name is Mayu."

"Good go hide with the other three." The red warrior said as he put up his hand. "We need Legends Zord power now!"

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

"Red Draach Zord power!" Gohan yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Seconds after they called forth their respective creatures the ground started to shake and rumble. A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire.

Soon 4 other mechanical creatures appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the seaside harbor scaring the dock workers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended w/a snake tail (w/a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a demolished building came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail.

However before the rangers could be teleported into their cockpits something else appeared… it was another monster! This creature had segmented grey arms ending in 3 long sharp claws. Its head was a massive mechanical eyeball with a pupil that searched around. The body was jet black and bore a few cables around the rib area. The legs were identical to the arms bearing 3 claws and were grey and segmented. "Well I the powerful I-Sore can't let Stan-Youma have all the fun now can I? Thought so… I'll just tear up the city on the low road."

"What the…! Another one! Darnit!" Lucy spouted off at seeing another foe pop up. "Ok the rest of you take Stan-Youma down I'll take I-Sore."

"But… but Lucy?" The violet ranger uttered out.

"Hotaru's right Lucille we can't just leave this creature to rampage we'll just divide up the Megazords then." The gold fighter said thinking up an idea which Lucy strongly objected to.

"No! I'll take out I-Sore you take out the ugly green giant I'll be fine just do it guys!" Lucy barked to her seven other multicolored comrades. "I'm not a porcelain doll y'know go on you need all the power you can get a hold of."

"Ok fine we'll be back to help yer back!" The green fighter said going with the other 6.

The 4 Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow) with the Manticore on its own power and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

W/a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground… revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord w/its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest w/red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord w/its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe. These 3 also emitted colored beams (green, violet and gold) transporting their respective ranger into their cockpits.

The two Megazord's form as the battle started up but it quickly turned ugly. Stan-Youma was very powerful and the Megazord's were barely able to withstand his fierce assault. He swiped the two mech's across their chest plates sending skidding back. The robots then try double teaming him by attacking him from both sides. It did little good as the ranger's mecha held the monster only Stan-Youma held their fists tight then kicked the Legends down onto the ground and flipped the Mythic Wing on top of it sending a massive surge of sparks from the massive damage he inflicted.

"Hahahaha… that all you got rangers I can take any puny attack you throw!" The monster taunted the two mechas.

The Legends activated its "Legends Saber Slash" then sped at the alien beast hoping to cut him down to size… only the he caught the saber then kicked the Megazord backward which went into a tumble roll. Meanwhile the Mythic Wing prepared its finisher dubbed the "Double Thunder Bolo Blast!"

Stan-Youma then caught the Double Thunder Bolo Blast and sent right back at its user knocking over as the Legends collapsed onto 1 knee and tried to hold itself up w/the opposite hand while the Mythic Wing fell to its knees balancing by its "hands". The monster unleashed his "Black Paralyzer Thunder" upon the weakened Megazords causing massive damage.

-Legends cockpit

The four rangers' weren't having any luck since the thunder attack with the Mythic Wing plus the failed finishers inflicted massive damage. There were power fluctuations all over the board and it was dropping fast getting a shower of sparks from a nearby console next to the yellow ranger. "AHH! Gohan power's down to 78%!" Asuka wailed about the increasing loss of power.

"Use the reserves then!" Gohan suggested quickly.

Duo punched in a few commands on his control panel. "Dangit! Central command system freeze the Megazord won't respond!"

"DAH! C'mon Legends you can beat him! I know you can!" Kai yelled to the "living" Megazord.

-Mythic Wing cockpit

Meanwhile the green, violet and gold ranger's were ion the same boat their Megazord was losing power too and the fight. Hotaru looked over the systems. "Yusuke the power's dropped to 63% we have to something fast or Stan-Youma will total us!"

"Darn! If Zelgadis was his size he'd take him down!" Amelia grumped out about her "boyfriend".

"I don't think have any other choice… Gohan we need the Orochi it's our only chance to take this punk joker out!" Yusuke shouted over the comm. system to the other Megazord.

-Legends cockpit

Gohan heard the green ranger's idea and frankly it was the last option. "Right! We need the Orochi Yamata Carrier!" Gohan called out.

Suddenly the earth started ripping apart as something huge, mechanical and bearing 8 long snake–like heads, 4 tread-like wheel sets, and its tail looked like it formed 2 huge buster guns.

The Orochi half roared half hissed at Stan-Youma as the back section opened up and the tail guns then attached to the shoulders. The Legends Megazord then teleported to the section while the Mythic Wing separated into the 3 component Zords. A slot appeared in a hidden control panel while the saber was inserted inside the slot as the Megazord prepared itself. The Pegasus was still in warrior form as 2 handles appeared from a control panel while handles appeared for the centaur and Minotaur too.

The monster snarled to the newly formed Ultrazord formation. "You think that formation scares me? C'mon get me!"

The ranger's commands appeared over their cockpit's view screens. The Legends Ultrazord was incredible to see. Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the 8 serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" The basic four started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" The green, gold and violet rangers finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the 8 heads and headed straight toward the alien goon.

Stan-Youma tried to block the blast but it was pushing him back steadily then the blast sent the monster careening backward then kept going and going for miles upon miles after miles until Stan-Youma was vaporized into dust which resulted into a huge dome shaped explosion which rocked the entire city then subsided as the blast burned a path into the earth 13 miles long. "YEAHHHH! VICTORYYYYYYY!" The 7 warriors called out knowing they've saved yet another world.

-meanwhile on street level

Meanwhile on the street level Lucy was doing battle I-Sore so far he was more agile than he looked. The pink ranger and monster traded super fast blows… so fast the human couldn't keep up. In this case the likes of Kohta, Yuka, Kanae, and young Mayu.

The girl's vectors seemed to be just as fast as I-Sore's metallic arms. The two dueled as bursts of pink energy and black energy with an evil wispy aura crackled around the battle ground. The pair sped through the air so fast shockwaves were generated from their clashing when suddenly and unexpectedly I-Sore then stopped moving and threw a small metallic canister-like disc at the unsuspecting pink ranger which shot out a beam of pink energy impacted her but doing very actual damage to her pink suit.

As the seven other rangers appeared from their fight I-Sore if he had a mouth would be grinning like an evil crazed maniac. "You seven must go... goodbye rangers." He said simply as he shot out a beam from his eyeball's pupil which hit Lucy's seven friend's and in a blinding flash of light their morpher's dropped to the ground in a metallic clunking sound.

Suddenly I-Sore fired an optic blast at the house numbered "217" on the street called "Sakura". The house blew up and collapsed in on itself inciting a cry from the school girl. "NOOOO! MY HOUSE! MOMMM!"

"Later Pink Ranger I'll be seeing you soon. AHAHAHAH!" The monster cackled out as he teleported away.

"I'll get her out Mayu stay back!" Lucy snapped as she ran into the ruined house pushing away beams and debris when she saw her… a middle aged woman bearing the same hair color and wearing a tan hued dress partly buried by fallen beams, broken pipes and drywall fragments.

"Who are you…?" She weakly asked this pink costumed person who looked very strange indeed.

"That doesn't matter right now I have to you outta here!" The pink suited fighter said to the woman as she carried her out just as the building total collapsed into a heap.

Mayu ran up to the lady who was her mother. "Mom! Yer gonna be ok we're gonna get you a doctor you're gonna be ok now." The girl fighting back the tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"M-m-m-ayu sweetie is that you honey? I'm so sorry you never got to meet your new father… I'm so sorry." The woman trailed off as she went silent in her arms.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Mayu screamed at seeing her mother now gone from the world.

Lucy powered down as the girl bawled over the loss of her mother. "This can't be happening it can't… it just can't my friends are gone. Dikorrna's monster caused this girl's mother's death. DARGH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lucy yelled into the city air unsure of what to do next.

-to be continued

Well here we have it Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 1. How was it? Was it dark enough? Anyways be ready for part 2 then three when I really shake up the story. Here's a preview folks.

"Next time in Power Rangers Dimension Legends!"

Dikorrna allies herself with the facility to annihilate the rangers once and for all. She convinces Kurama to send out Number & alias Nana to take her down plus the assassin Bando as backup.

"There you are… you evil Diclonious power ranger. I thought I'd find you here plotting an attack. I'll destroy or better yet kill you for my papa." The gothically dressed girl said angrily at Lucy.

"What's this? What's going on here? Who're you kid? What's a Diclonious?" Lucy asked confused.

"It's what both of us are… I'm number 7 or Nana it's the end for you now pink ranger… Hah!" The girl named Nana sent out 2 high speeding Vectors at the ranger who back flipped out of the way.

"Next time in Power Rangers Dimension Legends!"


	17. Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 2

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 17:

rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, and Dikornna herself.

Chapter 17 – Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 2

-on Dikorrna's lunar castle – begin Power Rangers - The Fighting Edition – Dragon Space Platform level theme (Lord Zedd level)

"HAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! Sayonara ranger punks not so nice knowing you all. Ahh Lucy you poor little child of a mutagenic misfit let's see you get your way out of this one. Let's see how well you fare when your city hates what are… you horned freak of a ranger you're more hideous than the Alien Rangers of Aquatar." Dikorrna cackled about her plan which frankly was succeeding for once. "Now for part three contacting our allies who live in this reality stream… Generals report to me at once we're going to make some "friends" at the Diclonii containment facility nahahahahah. And send out I-Sore on my signal."

"Why? They're human? Why have them help us?" Gel asked his empress not knowing her reasoning for it.

"Because you sniveling pile of sludge Sand Scorpio failed because I wasn't informed of the power the red ranger possessed and his fierce spirit, Bone-Marrow Ooze failed because of the blue ranger's love for his wife, the EVA's because of their shoddy construction and the new Legends Ultrazord formation, and Mega Silo failed because I wasn't informed of Duo's fellow Gundam's combat abilities and the same goes to Yusuke, Hotaru and Amelia's worlds but finally I have an ace up my long sleeve this whole planet hates Diclonii which is what Lucy really is something to be feared and loathed. Those rangers have humiliated me for the last time it's time for payback… by attacking the weakest one and her weakest point." The queen spat at the gloppy villain general.

"Her what point?" Floral Hunter asked not knowing if the feisty little Manticore Ranger even had a weak spot.

The alien empress grew annoyed by her warrior's ignorance then blasted them all verbally. "Her heart you idiots! Her heart and her disgusting comrade based trust in her friends take that away and she'll cry like a baby losing their mommy at the mall! Ooh I'm cruel… laugh now my warriors laugh for our time of winning is finally upon us. AHAHAHAHAH!"

The four generals then broke into a round of cruel laughter which echoed through the whole palace. It echoed into the halls then the basement and torture chamber everywhere.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in Lucy's home reality the pink ranger was having a fit… her only friends were gone because of her… her dimension must be cursed and passed it to her she thought. She cried out in total anguish at what just happened. "No… no… this can't be happening to us it just can't… the Power Rangers are finished I'm the only one left to fight… I can't do this alone." Lucy then started punching the pavement with her vectors cracking and breaking it much to her companion's surprise. "No! No! NO! NO! It can't end like this it can't! It can't be… it just can't be happening it can't it just can't and it's all my fault! If we hadn't of come here in the first place this wouldn't have happened! Because of me my friends are gone and Mayu's mom is dead! It's all my fault! Because of me!" The girl cried as loads of upset tears fell from her sad scarlet eyes down her face as the loss of her friends because of her home dimension… because of her.

The others were totally heartbroken at the sight… Kohta couldn't stand seeing a girl in trouble only this was beyond his skills and abilities. Who were these Power Rangers? Where'd they come from? And especially important where do they get their powers from? Suddenly the group's thought's were shaken loose as they all heard a high pitched yapping of what seemed to of the canine variety… coming from an alley a few blocks down.

Sniffing around a garbage bin was a small sandy tan furred puppy… it was apparently was a he puppy and had no collar. His fur was soiled with bits of mud and dirt… he must be a stray. He reminded the ranger of her little Jiro back home. Lucy went to the small animal… aside from her seven friends, Zordon, the raving fans (who she really didn't trust but she could take them easily if need arise), and of course Jiro himself Lucy still didn't really trust the people of Angel Grove even after how many times she's saved the town. If they ever found out about her horns she'd probably get chased from town or worse the cycle would start up again.

Frankly in her spare time while Asuka, Amelia, and Hotaru shopped for clothes and Duo and Kai would go around doing odds and ends (like swim the best laps/shop for books on the city's older rangers/their friends/ethnicity/buying video games etc.) as the two were the best of friends. The green ranger and red Yusuke and Gohan well they just sparred all the time. However in her spare time shy girl would go to the park and feed the fish there like the carp, catfish and bluegill in the ponds. Other times she'd feed the pigeons and robins. The zoo frankly she'd help the horses by scratching their backs. The animal shelter well she'd find homes for them it was the least she could do for them. Animals frankly didn't mind her… if she could she'd rather be a simple robin instead of human. The animal saw the pink ranger then began yapping. "C'mere puppy c'mere c'mon boy c'mon c'mere."

The animal then went up to her… apparrently whomever left him there never tried to hurt him. Mayu went to the cute animal picking him up like a baby. "I'll call him Wanton."

"Why not just Wanta instead? It's simpler." The ranger said to the orphaned school girl.

"Wanta it is then." She said proudly.

The ranger then turned on her heel's and went about walking out on her own trying to solve this mess while talking to the group of four. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry about your mother Mayu I'll just leave you must hate me right now… I'll just go on my away since I'm cause of all this… I'll be on my way and figure this mess out."

"Lucy you can't solve this type of thing on your own… if you want you can stay at our family inn until then Mayu you can come along too with her." Kanae said to the almost departing fighter and school girl.

-facility sea cliffs – begin Lord Zedd theme (instrumental only… it fits the dark sinister nature of the facility in a slightly more upbeat Power Rangers styled fashion) by Ron Wasserman

Swimming through the waves the teal body of General Gel was heading for what seemed to be an isolated research lab on off the city's coast. Stopping at the tall cliff side Gel looked up from his sticky hold upon the rocks at the sinister majesty of the place. To think in a place like this where horrid acts of torture, illegal experimentation, chemical creation, and the pink ranger's kind were being kept under lock and keycard here he thought to himself. The things humans did in this world almost pleased him frankly. "Hmm torture, abuse, slaughter… my kind of place. To think humans do this stuff here I almost like that Kurama guy… almost."

Gel oozed up the cliff like a fast moving snail then up he went onto the bluff's edge and searched around seeing a few guards goofing off of all things. "I got this gun here for only 50 yen ya know what I'm talkin' about?" Said one.

"Yeah don't I know it good buddy." The other spoke back as neither saw the slimy alien gel slink away then shot into a near air vent. The two didn't see a thing at not suspecting true destruction was coming to tear the city to bits by a power like no other.

-meanwhile inside

As various guards went about their daily patrols a few of them plus the secretaries and janitors heard something in the air vents only to see nothing there. Gel was cruising the vents unseen and was late for an appointment of his.

Stewing deep inside the bowels the man named Kurama was discussing a very important subject… the suddenly arrival of the bizarre and giant sized monster as well the origin of the costumed heroes coming in assorted colors. In his office were the other members of his elite… Kakuzawa Senior alias "Professor" plus the younger alias "Junior". The three were stumped what was going on? Who were these fighters? Where'd their abilities come from? And most importantly why were they here in the first place?

The three's attention was broken by a technician over the comm. system. "Uh Mr. Kurama sir Um Kakuzawa Senior and junior I've err you've a group who really wants to talk to you… they say it's very urgent and important with information on the giant robot and monster fight."

"Make it so send them in… We might get some answers finally." Kakuzawa Junior said getting thoughtful over the issue.

The office door opened revealing a tall woman with deep grey hair and dark almost evil looking violet eyes. Her trio of companions had very unearthly looking red, green and brown eyes to them which stared the trio of men down as if awaiting to go on the attack. They all wore long black multi fastened trench coats with green, red and brown highlights. The girl wore the red highlights whole the boys had the rest. Their hair color was deep grey like the woman. "Ah gentlemen I believe there may be a way for me to help you three. I am Queen Dikorrna… queen of the planet Pollox now before you scoff I've the answers you're all desperately seeking. It seems your town and I share a common enemy. Those punk brats in those assorted colored costumes are called the Dimension Legends Power Rangers. Their leader the dark sage Zordon and I are sworn mortal enemies. I strive for peace he strives for slavery and destruction."

"Um hmm yes that's a very well crafted fairy tale you've thought up guards remove her from our sight." But before Kurama could even turn the comm. system on the alien witch sent a blast of energy at it blowing it up. "Now that wasn't very pleasant... gentlemen I'd rather not you not call for help. I speak the truth… behold your view screen I'll provide the proof you require. You see I just wanted a family of my own but Zordon and his rangers destroy my children at every turn. I can't bear any of my own my rather monstrous offspring are the result of flawed sorcery ages old. Watch my dear men and bear witness to Zordon's cruelty."

The three saw eight multicolored costumed heroes bearing animal designed helmets. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red, blue, black, pink, yellow) w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow suit also had a skirt like the pink fighter had on and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the eight warrior's hips. The green, gold, and violet rangers however… well the three had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had 2 long cloth ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

They were seen destroying the various monsters they'd defeated so far… from Mega Manterror, Professor Jinx, to Kisenian Blossom, to the mighty Evangelion Mutant Overlord defeated by the Legends Ultazord formation then the many Claylem fights. The creature's were pretty much violently disintegrated into dust as they were slashed or blasted with a powered finisher.

"Now gentlemen observe these are the rangers I spoke of: The red ranger Gohan a black spiky haired muscle headed punk user of the Draach Zord, Asuka the fiery yellow ranger who commands the sea going Leviathan Zord, Kai the four eyed nerd yet also the blue ranger who controls the savage Chimaera Zord, wise cracking comic relief Duo Maxwell user of the lighting storming Garuda Zord, the black haired street punker Yusuke and also powerful green ranger with the strength of the mythical Pegasus Zord, Amelia the justice driven nutcase and the Gold Centaur Ranger, plus the runty little goth Hotaru the pilot of the mighty Minotaur Zord and violet ranger. "

"Wait a minute I only counted seven so far. You said there was eight of them… that was your explanation right?" Kurama asked the witch who seemed in thought over it then remembered her line of thought.

"Did I hmm? Oh yes now I remember forgive me I'm getting old now and I get tired… here's ranger number eight she's the most important watch closely how she fights my Claylems… my foot soldiers." The two Kakuzawa's and Mr. Kurama looked on as the spry pink ranger who suspicious looking red hued eyes and bright unearthly pink hair who was surrounded by a few of the rock-like men and without moving a hand on them she used something to attack… and off went one's head then a pair's arm then right through the torso of another. The three grunts collapsed into oozy claylike glop upon the ground. "Now watch again no hand's to attack them… how can she do it hmm?"

"It can't be… but it sure looks like it. Vectors. You mean tell us the team's pink ranger is a Diclonius?" Kurama said a bit shocked. "If so she must be captured at all costs."

"Exactly young Lucy Keade alias the Pink Manticore Ranger the partner of the Manticore Zord is in fact a Diclonius those vicious horned freaks who kill everything in sight that's in their way. She's been a major thorn in my side for the longest time now." Dikorrna explained to the three men. "But forgive my children's unusual eye colors they're sensitive about it as they weren't born normally I've created them using that space sorcery. As I mentioned earlier I can't bear any of my own so I "make" my own from basic raw materials. I also use holographic projectors to cover up their true forms." The witch explained.

Junior blinked. "True forms?"

"I tend to agree... their "true" forms?" Kurama questioned the alien spell caster.

"Ok the jig's up show them your true face's kids. Behold in order from left to right Abyssal Cruster, Floral Hunter, Machine Master and General Gel who hasn't arrived yet… that stubborn bowl of jelly." And as the witch said in a bright flash her babies' true shapes were revealed… Abyssal Cruster his body was very spherical in shape w/spiky growths on his back, 6 smaller feelers surrounded his mouth and his beady black eyes rested on stalks. His big broad legs ended w/a spike on his toe area. He possessed huge crushing claws and was a deep mud-like red.

All attention was sent to Floral Hunter who was the only female general of the three. She had thick green thorny vines for hair w/petal-like shoulder covers. Her skin was a creamy green and her eyes were blood red (no pupils either) her lips were plump and black and she had sharp fangs like a vampire. Her 1 piece body suit had various vines wrapped around it at various spots w/a few buds and black flowers here and there. Her legs were decorated w/a (on her right leg) vine-like boot w/a spike on the toe. The other leg had a deep green slipper.

Machine Master was very different from the other two… he had thick spherical shoulder pads and very plain upper arms but his lower arms very different from each other. The right 1 had a large turbine- like part w/sharp metal claws surrounding the center blaster port. The other arm was a massive blade slash buster arrangement. His torso was thickly armored and barrel shaped and so were his legs. The thighs were covered by missile pods w/more on the legs outer sides. Instead of a face Master Machine had a single large green glowing eye not the thing to show emotion at all. The head was decorated w/massive side fins.

"My… word they're monsters just like the girl is." Kakuzawa Jr. hissed out.

Machine Master shoved a buster in the ignorable junior's face. "Say that again earthling I dare you. Or I'll blow you to scrap iron flinders."

Getting up from his chair the Senior Kakuzawa was pushed down by Floral Hunter. "Don't even think about it you old punk I dare ya to try something."

"The Dimension Legends Rower Rangers are a menace I want them destroyed and since… Huh?" Dikorrna was interrupted by something rumbling through the air vents… the piping blew open as a huge mass of teal ooze spilled from it then reshaped into a humanoid form. This must be General Gel.

"Ahh gentlemen the gel is back whoo-hoo!" Gel said in a good mood despite no mouth he reformed into a thumb's up shape. "Anyways sorry I'm late the waves were horrible outside… no intake pipe so I just went up the sea side cliff then here I am."

"That's General Gel if you didn't guess it by now… the rangers are evil will you help me be rid of them? I'll make worth your while if you do. I posses intellect and technology far superior to yours I'll give it to you if you help me. It could give you all an edge to eliminating those freaks finally off the face of the earth. Besides don't you three want to eliminate these horned monsters running rough shot everywhere?" The trio thought over what this strange woman told them… it was too perfect a chance to wipe them out permanently once and for all. And to add fuel to the vector fire this one was had more abilities than most did… Lucy was now the prime target for the facility. "The best way to fight something is with the same thing… send Miss Seven out she'll take her for sure." Floral Hunter suggested.

"Then make her get aggressive it's the one thing the rangers respond to." Cruster roared out snapping his claws.

"Little Nana please she can't fight her way out of a wet paper sack. She's nowhere near qualified to do it." Senior scoffed. "GUH!"

Gel had entangled him inside his oozy body shutting him up. "If we wanted opinions from you old fool we would've asked for them now shut up you overgrown meatsack you'll be listening to our leader on this she knows what she's doing. Got me hmm geezer?"

"Uh yes… General Gel. Could you release me?" He asked the living slime based lifeform to let go of him which he did grudgingly.

"Good… now until then you two Kakuzawa's are to exit the office while we set up our tech gear to take the Power Rangers down once and for all at long last." The botanical beast said overjoyed that the trio wasn't messing with costumed thugs. The two men leave as the director Kurama stayed trying to contact Nana's cell handler.

-soon

Kurama sitting in his chair and office as the likes of Dikorrna and her four associates sat down in the room as the wearing a suit with a young Diclonius girl in front of him. Nana alias #7 was dressed in what looked to be a gothic dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it oddly horns like Lucy had while violet ribbons decorated it. Her scarlet eyes watched the four monstrous generals knowing somehow they couldn't be trusted by her precious "papa" as the man spoke. "Now #7… I want you to take down that dangerous Pink Ranger am I clear young lady?

Number 7 hung her rosy colored head. "Yes papa I understand perfectly."

"Ooh daddy's girl… oh yuck gimme root rot instead of listening to this." Floral Hunter hissed quietly.

"Machine Master see her outside and my dear mechanoid come here and listen." Dikorrna whispered into the robotic alien's auditory sensor. "I want that brat to annihilate that ranger… Get her aggressive enough to do it and scare her senseless."

"Yes my empress I do as you command. Follow me Number Seven I will lead you into battle." The mecha alien proclaimed as the smaller Diclonii followed after him.

-halls

The pair then walked out the doorway and into the halls. Machine Master looked down upon the rather runty Diclonii girl… she had so much in common with the ranger fool but was blind to what was going on around her. All in all a perfect grunt for the job's work. Kurama was such a fool to trust his empress… the two Kakauzawa'a were fools too. Their arrogance would be all three's undoing plus the city would be doomed. "Oh miss seven I've something to inform you of come closer to me will you?" (Oh Nana I would not do that if I were you;)

"Err uh um yes what is it?" Nana asked innocently to the towering and massive warrior. "EEEP!" Nana yelped out as Machine Master grabbed her by the scruff of her black dress. Frantically the girl tried pounding upon Master's metallic skin but her vector's had no effect.

"Now you listen to me you little organic parasite you follow my empress's orders to the "T" or you'll regret it. Find Lucy... stalk her, tear her apart and annihilate her spirit once and for all. Because if you don't… well I'LL TIE YOU UP INTO GRANITE KNOTS WITH YER OWN VECTORS! AM I CLEAR YOU RUNT!" Machine Master thundered into her frightened red eyed face as his large green eye glowed an eerie brightness.

"Yes." As she squeaked out as she was dropped to the floor then quietly and quickly slinked away behind a corner.

From the corner the girl squeaked out. "Papa is crazy that Machine Master is scary and he was mean to me why would he trust them so much… he just met them all. Ooh I'd better get going then I've work to take care of or I'll get punished." Then turning tail the girl went off on her mission to defeat her foe.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile back at the Inn the grief stricken Lucy was beside herself… her friends were gone it just couldn't be possible though. Her friends were stuck in their morphers, the seven multicolored devices were laid upon the wooden table as she teared up while looking them over. If she'd been stronger maybe they'd be here now to help. She was all alone with no friends to help her… no one but enemies everywhere. How could a mere seven year old girl get out of this?

As the tears trickled from her eyes the rest of the group tried to make heads or tails from this whole mess. The boy tried to get her to move from the kitchen table but every attempt was negated by some unseen psychic power she had. So he tried another tactic… an explanation of this whole thing. "Uh Lucy you never did explain how you got those cool powers and who we your cool friends?"

"Why?" The girl said uninterested in his reasoning.

"Well I um I err well I uh um well there must be reason you look cool in that pink outfit fighting like some superhero with your bow weapon and blaster." He explained to her… the girl still wasn't buying it. She must have trust issues… or she didn't like people much.

"I don't know why yer all helping me for or being so nice letting me stay here. I'm a freak here why help me? What gain would you get out of it?" Lucy asked still sniffling to the boy. Despite what she seemed to think of the people in Yokohama from before she tried analyzing him to determine any cruel vibes from him… this Kohta boy's action's seemed nothing short of genuine but that was how it usually was. Someone would act nice then backstab her in some cruel and bullying manner leaving her crying and saddened. But the sister named Kanae, cousin Yuka and even young Mayu somehow all lacked that cruel feeling… something she sensed somehow she probably spent too much time with Gohan only more tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her leader.

"Where'd you get your powers from Lucy?" Mayu asked the ranger sweetly.

Thinking over her school girl companion's rather innocent question the rosette thought. "I received them from an inter-dimensional sage thrown into a time warp. His name is Zordon… he's like the father I never had I owe him my powers and life I'll never desert him. Wait… Zordon? Of course! That's it he'll know how to help me… and get me out of this mess and save my friends." The four saw she had some bizarre wrist worn communication device covered by her plaid pink sleeve on her right. She tapped the device hoping to get anything from it. Lucy only got a broken sounding signal (you fans know what it sounds like) saddening her even more. "No… it doesn't work something must've fried its circuit's out now what am I gonna do?"

"What can I do? I'm all alone in my world it must be cursed. How can I stand up to that evil sorceress alone. I'm only one ranger I can't… I can't do this alone! Gohan, Asuka, Duo, Hotaru, … Please I'm begging you all help me please." The girl said depressed as she held the yellow, red, black, and violet morphers close to her. "I've let my friends down, I've let Zordon down, I've let everyone everywhere down."

"Hey, hey, hey easy Lucy we'll help you get through this somehow we'll… get your friends back to normal. We've all been through some kind of pain or loss." The brunette college student tried to console the saddened ranger.

That however was a total mistake as the girl leapt from her chair which fell over and Lucy verbally blasted the college girl. "What would you know about loss and pain Yuka? Huh! What do you know… did you live in a place where everyone went so far out of their way just to make you miserable? Did three jerks try to kill your dog! How'd you like to live in a place where everyone hates you unconditionally hmm? That's what this world is like! The four of you are normal you don't have creepy looking red eyes and punkish pink hair I do! My fellow rangers are the only people who care about me no else does! I have no mother, no father nothing! Everyone hates me because of my ugly horns I can't get a break and now my friends are gone I let them down. I let them all down."

"Horns?" The two college kids remarked unsure of what the girl just said.

"Horns?" Mayu said next.

"Horns?" Kanae remarked last.

The four were a bit of shock at Lucy's outburst which she mentally kicked herself over. "I'm sorry I… I'm so sorry this is what I meant by horns. Look." The girl then removed her white daisy hair clip then the "horns" appeared… but they looked more like cat ears or ribbons than outright horns.

The quartet looked them over unsure what to think. "S-s-s-s-stop staring lemme guess you all think they're ugly and disgusting too right? Well don't worry your heads off I'm used to it now everyone thinks the same thing so I don't really care anymore. You probably don't want to be housing a freak like me so I'll just take my morphers and leave." Lucy got nervous as she went to the door to leave.

Kohta however wouldn't stand someone so sad to go off on their own when the world was in danger. "Lucy! Wait! Please!" He said taking her frankly delicate hand as she was just about out the door… her mind was in overdrive trying to process this. Why did he want her to stay? What gains would he get? "Please don't go maybe it's better if you explain this whole thing first. Please sit at the table uh Kanae could you get something to drink? What would you like Lucy juice, coffee, tea, soda… anything?"

"Juice is fine got… uh um got any pineapple?" She said seated at the table now.

Kanae went about rummaging through the fridge but sadly no pineapple. "No pineapple sorry how about plain apple or cherry?"

"Any is fine." She replied quietly. "Well I guess I'd better explain this whole mess… it began for me at least several months ago." Lucy went to explain about her life before being a ranger, her suit, then the mighty Legends Zords and Megazord formations and finally Ultrazord combination, then the joys she had with her friends. Her leader the somewhat naïve but very strong Gohan the Draach user, the fierce and fiery redhead Asuka commander of the Leviathan, brainy Kai, wise crackling comic relief Duo Maxwell, the powerful Yusuke, the justice driven Amelia, and young Hotaru the kind hearted Violet Minotaur Ranger.

She spoke about how her friends were from parallel world as hers was just another in the big multiverse fabric. There could even be a multitude of many others floating around. She was the candidate from the one chosen to fight. It all seemed too crazy to believe but they saw Lucy morph, her friends form the Megazords and Ultrazord which they all saw with their own eyes. So Lucy must be telling the truth but it was still so crazy. Then there was the villainess… Queen Dikorrna. She was behind the whole scheme. She sound like a "real" witch.

"Anyways I don't know why everyone gets so bent out of shape over your horns I think they look pretty cool on you in fact you look like an elf to me." Kohta said very naturally like he saw tons of girls bearing them. He'd complimented them like it was nothing at all. Thinking of nothing but pure gratitude she looked at him with quivering and teary eyes then pounced on him like a lioness.

"DOOFFF!" Kohta then was tackled by the girl and let out a soft cry of pain. "Ow." (what film is this?)

"Sorry Kohta." Lucy said as she adjusted herself and strangely the two stared into each other's eyes when something clicked in their brain's… like they were meant to be together somehow (where's this from? Lunar you reading this/the beach cavern somewhat?).

"Maybe we can relax for a bit while Kohta can help repair that communicator." Yuka said as she started making up some after school snacks for Mayu and Kanae.

-some time later

Lucy was still beside herself… she'd never guessed there were genuine nice people in her home universe. She thought it impossible that genuine kindness even existed in her world… only to be shown otherwise. She made her decision she had to stay and fight it's what her friends would've wanted her to do if it were them in this kind of situation.

-courtyard/grave area

By the time it was 4:50 PM the group went to the nearby courtyard to have an early dinner of fried pork sticks, soy seasoned rice, apple juice, and some bottled milk to drink.

The four were eating while their ranger ally was watching the butterflies like cat going after a mouse. "The pink Manticore watches and stalks her prey until… Yahh! Doofff!" Lucy leapt at the fluttery animal only she landed square on her face. "Always the face or butt I swear it's somebody's idea of a running gag." She grumbled as yet landing on her face once again trying to catch some small animal.

The quartet found it odd she as so graceful when in her frankly well made pink ranger uniform but outside in public she was kinda clumsy and a bit klutzy too... almost like a kid. They broke into a string of laughs. "Not funny!" Lucy spouted off to them.

"Luce we're laughing at how silly you're being not you personally." Kohta laughed trying to contain it in himself. When suddenly from out of nowhere the girl felt something like someone was following her around or more likely like someone was nearby to her unseen lying in wait. In fact that was precisely what was going on in the bushes far from the power ranger girl… the scarlet eyes of an unknown stalker watched the tall pink haired girl as well as her companions. Was it more Claylems? Or another monster? Or even worse the generals?

-far off bushes

"There she is… time to retrieve her and make my papa proud of me one way or the other." The soft sounding hidden voice most likely belonged to a young girl. The girl was covered by thick dark shadow and was unseen by her target and her companions… slipping away she ruffled the bushes a bit making them rustle slightly inciting concern from the target sensing something around her but what was it?

-courtyard/grave area

Suddenly Lucy as well as the others heard the bushes various branches and dry leaves rustle a bit… inciting a state of nervousness from the pink ranger. If she were a normal girl then a mugger could do all kinds of unspeakable horrible things to her but she wasn't a normal girl though whatever she was she had vectors and she knew how to use them. "Kohta, Mayu, Kanae, Yuka I know someone's around here somewhere."

Finally after a few tense moments her stalker had revealed themselves… her "watcher" seemed no older than Mayu was. But unlike the orphan brunette this girl was like some younger version of herself possessing pink silky looking locks though a few shades lighter than her own, bright scarlet eyes which sparkled like rubies. This girl did not look happy at all whoever she was. "There you are… you evil Diclonious power ranger. I thought I'd find you here plotting an attack. I'll destroy or better yet kill you for my papa." The gothically dressed girl said angrily at Lucy.

"What's this? What's going on here? Who're you kid? What's a Diclonious?" Lucy asked confused. The four were again hopelessly confused.

"It's what both of us are… I'm number 7 or Nana it's the end for you now pink ranger… Hah!" The girl named Nana sent out 2 high speeding Vectors at the ranger who back flipped out of the way. Lucy wanted to avoid fighting and potentially injuring the other girl but right now she had no choice but to fight… however 1 thing she wouldn't do… and that would be to morph it would be unfair and Zordon said to fight w/fairness and honor.

"YIKES! (flips backward and lands safely) Kohta Yuka get the others away from here, this could get explosive. Look whoever you are kid I'm not yer enemy I don't wanna fight but if I'm forced to I've got no choice but to defend myself from attack. (whips out morpher) Huh no… No I'll fight without my morphing powers here I come! I'll beat you in a fair fight!" Lucy then threw her Uplink Morpher over near a stump and struck a fighting posture. (honor bound ain't she?)

-begin Fight by Aaron Waters

And so the battle began the honor bound Pink Manticore Ranger Lucy VS the "Nana" girl and Nana threw a bicycle nearby at the ranger only for Lucy to easily leap over it and assume her fighting posture. Nana did not sense much less feel a single vector come out… odd why Lucy wasn't fighting with them? So why?

"And I hated this universe with a passion it's just gotten worse now… Ever since I got here things keep going down the toilet! What I'd do wrong here! Argh… how do I get into these things and better yet get out of them!" The flustered Luce lamented at the worsened situation in her home reality as her foe continued her Vector assault on the pink Manticore ranger.

Lucy dodged out of the way avoiding the things being thrown by the other Diclonii girl… things like a tomb stone, a rock, and some broken branches amongst other stuff. Lucy simply dodged this and that and tore apart the branch thrown at her. This fighting style confused the girl in black just why wasn't this girl using her vectors to fight?

"Hey kiddo what's the deal with all this huh? What I'd ever do to you?" Lucy yelled at her attacker who shouted back with venom in her voice.

"Papa and his lady friend say you're all evil you destroy her baby monsters she's trying to start a family you Rangers are the real monsters if ya ask me! DIE!" Nana barked at the ranger. (notice the whole fight Lucy is deliberately trying to avoid injuring Nana unlike the "real" time plus well Nana's wiping the courtyard with Luce isn't she?)

Groaning mentally to herself the ranger sent out her vectors finally and grappled with the gothic girl which took her by surprise not expecting the move. Lucy struggled as she grappled. "Ergh! Darnit! Ahh! I'm getting my butt beaten here but I can't cut loose on this kid she must've been brainwashed or something I can't even morph on her! Only one thing left and it's to fight my way out I'll do it but hate myself in the morning but frankly I don't have any choice here."

Luce then leapt up and tried to land a kick at her foe only to block with her vectors and throw backward then rushed forward again at full speed. "HAHHHH!" The girl sent out a vector strike at her foe to knock her backward a few feet but not injure her.

The two traded chops, punches, and attacks with their vector arms until Luce kicked her foes leg out from under her only to see she actually caused her attacker pain. "Sorry you ok kid?" Lucy called out at her fallen foe who swiftly got back up. Nana threw a vector punch right at Lucy's right cheek… hard mind you! "AHHH!" Lucy shouted as she sent flying backward and did a few gutter-ball rolls along the ground until finally stopping. The pink ranger struggled to get back up and resume fighting. "Ow." Lucy uttered out. "That hurt."

"Get up get up you evil power ranger I said get up now! So I can beat you like the bad girl you are!" Nana barked at her struggling opponent.

"Ergh… just who told you I was the bad guy er actually bad girl here huh who said I was evil? I'm a hero to Angel Grove I don't want to fight you but if you back off I'll forget this ever happened… huh how's that sound?" Lucy suggested to her glowering foe.

The whole scene was being watched by the Inn housemates… their friend was getting her butt pummeled out there. This Nana character was making short work of their hero and frankly for something Lucy wasn't… and that was being evil. Nana must've thought the pink ranger was some evil warrior but how and why was the real question. Young Mayu stared in shock as the Nana made short work of Lucy… it looked like the end for her.

"Lucy's is getting beaten… how can that be?" Mayu asked out loud seeing her savior getting defeated by the other girl.

"No she's not even trying to fight her opponent she might hurt her if she tried with all that power and she's afraid of using it! Hah some superhero!" Yuka scoffed at the ranger who fought like a real warrior before w/the monster but now she was fighting like a big joke right now.

"It's called a fair fight Yuka get it straight." Kanae spat back at her cousin smacking her upside the head. The brunette gave a glare at her younger cousin who glared back.

-facility

The disguised Dikornna thought this was very amusing to watch… the fierce pink ranger when faced with a foe that suddenly went after her with no rhyme or reason the ranger was hard pressed to fight back. The evil alien witch smirked under earth woman guise it was crude and creepy but it was doing the job nicely. "Let's test her honor shall we… will she continue her attack on her Diclonii foe, break off to attack the Claylems or let her foe get attacked? We'll soon see."

- courtyard/grave area

Lucy was knocked backward again laying on the ground getting tired at fighting this brat but she can't lose her cool if she did her temper could blow… something she didn't want happening. "Had enough ranger? Your evil ends here and now." The other girl hissed back.

"Agh. Will you get it through yer thick head I'm not the bad girl here get it straight. But give up never… A Power Ranger never gives up never!" Lucy shouted at her foe getting into a fighting posture again.

That is when all of a sudden six of the same bizarre looking rocky humanoid creatures called Claylems got into battles poses (they were sandy yellow in color) from before showed up. Nana saw the heads had two blank looking yellow eyes with some rocky growths on the forehead. Their upper torsos were a large cubical rocky block with stone-like shoulder pads and forearms embedded with small spiky rocks. Their legs were blocky and had large stony feet. They looked like men made from stone. Nana looked at the things with wide eyes unsure why they were here, what they were… and what they wanted. "Claylems… not now." Lucy hissed out.

"It's those rock men again?" Kohta exclaimed.

Lucy then extended her vectors and balled all her hands into fists ready to fight and getting in front of her foe Nana. "Nana forget our fight for now just stay back lemme handle this. C'mon you freaks come get me just try and hurt me!"

Lucy unleashed her 2 vectors and they zoomed through the dry air until hitting a Claylem and began tugging at its body… Lucy was going to dismember it to bits Mayu thought.

"EEEE! I can't watch this!" Mayu screamed out the rocky men were being ripped apart only to not to see anything red come out… just tan ooze. "Huh? Slime?"

The black dressed rosette watched as her foe was defending her from these things why though to be rid her later or something else? Or was she telling the truth about being the quoted "good girl"?

"HAHHH!" The ranger sent out a vector punch sending the 2nd rock man flying backward and into a mausoleum side hitting hard and splattering into slimy chunks. (I love splattering these guys don't you?)

"Up we go now!" The power warrior sent a heavy high energy kick to the 3rd grunts face cracking it and she wasn't done yet. "I've had enough of you!" She used her 2 vectors to slam it into the ground and with a thunderous boom. The creature lay stunned for a bit gets back up revealing its cracked body shell. "Rarl rarl!" It groaned as it liquefied.

Lucy still wasn't finished yet and she was mad. "I'm not done yet! EAT VECTOR!" The girl's speedy vectors made short work out of the left over Claylems. "Yeah… Morphin!" Lucy called out in victory.

Lucy stared Nana down a bit as the two Diclonii girls waited the next move from the other as the wind blew their pink hued locks a bit as Lucy spoke up. "Now I hope this proves I'm the hero here… y'know the good girl. Why'd you attack me for huh it was really stupid frankly, I could've morphed and easily kicked yer butt all over the court yard instead I didn't it's what my leader Zordon would've wanted from me… a fair fight with another." The ranger explained to her foe calmly without any sign of hate in her voice at being attacked earlier. Nana stared at the ranger… is it possible her papa lied to her and if so why did he do it? (see folks Luce ain't so bad right?)

The four Inn housemates went to their pink wearing friend while Nana simply looked on in awe. "Are you all her friends?" She asked timidly toward them all.

The boy answered the girl. "Of course we're her friends she saved me, my sister and cousin's life. And saved Mayu's life she saved all of us… besides it's nice to hear pitter patter of little feet now and then."

Nana frankly looked sad in fact very sad now like ready to cry at any moment. "I don't have any friends. My papa is the only one to pay me any attention… everybody else just sneers, points and laughs when they see me." Nana's stomach grumbled a bit.

This really set off a feeling of compassion in Lucy who ran to her foe. "Have some dinner with us here it'll be nice to have company. The more the merrier they say."

However with a thundering boom the creature had arrived again… that I-Sore thing. He had arrived at the worst possible moment ready to raise more terror.

"It's that "thing" again hey you why don'tcha leave the city alone huh what did we ever do to you huh?" Kohta barked at I-Sore. Kanae and Yuka pushed Mayu behind them for safety.

"Crap…!" Lucy hissed at seeing the I-Sore monster again.

I-Sore just laughed at his foes frankly for something w/out a mouth he did it quite well. "Well, well my pesky little pink power puke aren't you petulant today. Well you think you're quite a big shot with all your powers, weapons, friends, fans, Zords, the whole thing. But take that away and yer nothing but a low class freak of a girl. Yer a mutant, a monster, a freak of nature that's what you are Lucille a mutant freak of nature!" The alien goon taunted the she warrior.

Lucy simply blinked slowly for a moment then spoke. "I'd rather be a mutant than some hideous thing like you serving some alien witch. I am not a nothing… I'll prove it. Pink Manticore Ranger Power! (hasn't morphed) Crap I forgot I threw my Morpher over in the bushes… I'll fight you without it then here I come! Lucy Kaede Dimension Legends Pink Ranger!"

"Yer doomed ranger you are so very doomed." I-Sore said confidently at his supposed and expected win. "Tell me what can you do to me without morphing… you're nothing but a psychopathic berserker wrapped up in a fancy pink suit!"

Luce just stared at I-Sore with her crimson eyes that desperately tried to contain her temper while her hands balled up into fists. "A psychopathic berserker huh? I'll show you a psychopathic berserker ya stupid alien!" The ranger gave the creature a very sinister glare with a low chuckle added for kicks.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I-Sore asked confused.

"Fighting what else?" Lucy said back still glaring.

-begin Combat by Ron Wasserman (oh to my Youtube pal this remind you of anything hmm?) (also this scene remind some folks of a spoof I heard of the show/Monty Python style folks/Lunar this remind you of any particular scene)

The two stared each other down when Luce gritted her teeth a bit showing she was mad now… and then Vectors emerged startling the Inn kids a bit since they thought she was psychic. Lucy leapt at then sent out both vectors which impacted him throwing him several feet far away.

"OOOFFFF!" I-Sore then was thrown far from his foe by a twin Vector assault right into the ground instantly creating an impact hole.

"Now I'm mad you punk… think Asuka's bad when she's angry just wait 'til ya see me I'm worse! C'mon get yer worthless alien butt up! C'mon!" Lucy snapped at her foe.

Getting out of the hole his impact had made I-Sore shook his head. "Ok she hits much harder than her looks might imply ok then. Alright pink power punk gimme yer best shot try and hurt me!" I-Sore taunted her then spoke again. "Bring on the pain I'm not afraid of you not in the least c'mon!"

Luce simply narrowed her eyes a bit. "Oh is that what ya want pain well I'll deliver it then to ya! HERE!"

Lucy then sent out her vectors essentially began tearing and rendering I-Sore to itty bits. "YAGHHHGGHH!" I-Sore shouted as his long arms were yanked off revealing them and the group cringed expecting blood only for it to be mechanical in nature.

"Huh… what… what the… how in the!" Lucy spouted off at seeing this spectacle before her eyes.

"I am a warrior of the mighty Machine Master I am not organic filth like you! Now stand down my worthy opponent and give up." I-Sore said to his very irritated pink haired foe.

Lucy said in shock. "That enough pain for ya huh? No hmm? Huh fine then here go yer legs punk!" Lucy yanked off the creature's legs too and were revealed to be mechanical too in nature inciting a bit of worried looks from Lucy's new Inn friends. Why was she fighting so viciously?

I-Sore then fell to the ground in a broken heap but instead of crying in pain he simply laughed. "Ahahahaha… foolish mortal I cannot be defeated so easily… these injuries are just mere scratches." I-Sore said matter-of-factly taking no notice he was crippled.

"Scratches I yanked you right apart! Yer arms and legs are off!" Lucy fumed at him.

"They are but mere exo-structural wounds I've suffered much worse… My empress regenerate my broken body I'm ready to receive!" I-Sore shouted to the sky.

Black lighting shot from the clouds and impacted I-Sore's broken body then repaired itself almost instantly… meaning the fight was still going on round 2 was now on. "Oh crap… " Lucy said backing up a bit.

"Here let me take a hold of the situation… Take this!" I-Sore shouted off as his arms slammed into the ground while vanishing from view… the ranger looked around nervously not knowing where her foes attack would come from… when it hit finally. The arms ripped through the ground near her feet and entangled her while blasting her w/blue energy shocks.

"Lemme go ya oversized garden snake! Lemme go lemme go… LEMME GO!" Lucy shouted as the arms tightened their hold on her body.

"Never my dear pink ranger never. You'll never defeat me… NAHAHAHAHAH!" The alien said breaking a fit of laughter as the ranger's friends and old foe watched it soon became apparent Lucy wouldn't last much longer… she had to morph and quickly.

The monster then threw the tired out pink ranger into a pile of leaves… Lucy barely managed to get up that previous attack must've done a number on her. "Lucy… " Kohta said downhearted.

Nana spotted something pink lying near a stump near her foot. It was that thing Lucy threw away before the two fought each other... Maybe this would even her odds up in her favor. "She said this thing was a "Morpher" whatever that means but it seems she's losing the fight without it… oh I hope I'm not sorry about this later. Lucy… here it's yours! Catch!" Nana then threw her Uplink Morpher at the struggling girl who caught it via her vector.

-begin Power Rangers SNES Megazord/Morphing theme

"Alright! Ah… now time to even up the score. Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Lucy called out as she morphed in front of a very amazed Nana.

The girl Nana had been sent to eliminate had just changed into some strange costume… The helmet had an animal-like design and had ear like horns on the top, the suit's torso was solid pink w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a pink diamond on the outer side. A gun of some kind was strapped to her hip.

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air. "Look Nana let's put aside our fight for a bit right now get back while I I'll handle things. It is on now!"

"Go Lucy get him tear him up!" Mayu half shouted half cheering her on.

-begin Best of the Best of the Best by Jeremy Sweet/Ron Wasserman (fits Luce kind of/she's the queen y'know)

"Oh now it's on… Get ready I-Sore time for round 3!" Luce said flexing her pink color suited arms. "Manticore Bow and Dimension Blaster power on let's kick it into overdrive (Easter egg folks;)!"

The two warriors then rush at each other as the vector arms as well as the monster's metallic ones lock into a grapple which frankly was a sight to see as the forces of good and evil clashed. Lucy threw up the creature into the air then slammed him into the yard shaking the area heavily. However I-Sore then did the same as he spun his foe around in a circle until he threw her into a bunch of gravestones which then leapt over owing to her vector arms.

How she was born with them was a big unknown to her however she came to rely on them heavily for mobility, offensive and defensive capability increase, as well as added agility. They made excellent inbuilt weapons and… she used them for smacking smartalec type people upside the head just to drive them nuts, and quickly got used to having them around.

"Yo I-Sore time I give you the boot!" The ranger said as she jumped and assisted her spin via vector and rocketed at the monster. "AHHHHH!"

I-Sore's massive mechanical eyeball's pupil widened at what the pink ranger was going to do. "Oh no."

In a bright and electrifying pink colored impact Lucy kicked the monster in the torso but kept up her assault upon I-Sore assisted by her vectors to propel her along. "You alien scumwads make me sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, SICK! (what film is this?) You took my friends away, you brainwashed Nana, took Mayu's mother away I'll take you down!" Lucy snarled as she kept her leg's kicking assault upon the minion's torso.

"DOOFF!" I-Sore yelled as he slammed into a nearby mausoleum which cracked and buckled as s he was being kicked until boom! It collapsed down upon him.

Mayu remarked on the move. Oooh… that's gonna leave a mark. A boot to the face ouch plus Lucy really brought the house down."

The Inn's savior wasn't done yet as she latched her legs err rather her ankles onto I-Sore's "head" then flipped slash threw him onto the hard ground in one quick motion (watch Lipsyncher's throw from the Fighting Edition game on Youtube/it's like that). "Ahhh!" He yelled out as he hit the ground with full force shaking the area with power.

Lucy was far from done with I-Sore as she then summoned her power weapon: The Manticore Bow. "Manticore Bow!"

The pink auto firing bow was primed and ready for the fight and fight Lucy would do to get her friends back at all costs no less. "Arrows aimed and firing!"

The pink haired "teenager" then shot off a few at her foes which shot with a glowing pink blaze and stuck in the creature's metallic arms and three more were shot at his "head" or what would be called his head. The arrows explode in rose hued explosion… and as the smoke cleared I-Sore was severely weakened. "Oh I've felt better… I'm going to get flak for this ooh I know it... Cough!" He uttered out with a metallic echoing cough.

Looking over the weakened but still stand minion Lucy wondered why he wouldn't go down… he should've been beaten by now. "That's it I've had it! I'm taking you down I-Sore! Huh? Ok Manticore you're the boss then combining Manticore Bow and Dimension Blaster. Activating Manticore Scorpion Driller!"

The pink uniformed warrior then started into a tornado-like spin while the top of the twister had a lion-like head that roared as it sped toward the alien machine then BOOM! It hit him square in the eye… and like a drill it spun right through his backside as the ranger who skidded to a stop then oddly fell to one knee as if tired out.

"NOOOOOOO!" I-Sore shouted as his body turned black and crumbled into dust while engulfed in a yellow spherical shaped explosion.

"Two monsters down in one day… a bad record. Pink ranger power down." Lucy said powering down from her suit then the group was in shock… she as sweating severely like she was in sun stroke. "Must've fought harder than I thought."

"Luce get back inside the Inn please you're in horrible shape." Mayu reasoned to the frankly wore out heroine.

-later back at the inn

While the group had finished up the dishes of their failed outdoor "dinner" Lucy walked by a nearby wooden chair then nearly fell over but caught hold of the furniture piece. "Ugh… w-w-w-what's wrong with me?"

Seeing the girl's plight the residents helped her to the couch as all attention was on the now ailing heroine… who looked like crap. Resting on the couch she was breathing heavily and raspy too. Her brow was sweaty and her shiny pink locks were half matted on her face. She was warm like she was experiencing sunstroke or heat exhaustion. Kanae looked her thermometer… it wasn't good. "You got a moderate fever… Lucy you've got to rest you can't fight in your condition."

"Wish I could but I have to fight and keep it up the battle." She muttered as she tried to get up to her feet.

However Nana pushed her back onto the couch with some firm but also gentle vector movements inciting a miffed glare from the pink clothed girl. "No! You stay! I won't let a fellow Diclonius wear themselves out to death! Especially one who tried to help me from that I-Sore monster… no one not even my papa had done such a thing for me."

"Nana I have too I'm the only who can… I'm the only ranger left. And what the heck is a Diclonius? Hmm? You've been going on with this word for awhile what is it? What are the two of us hmm? How do we have vectors?" Lucy half whined asking for answers.

Nana was hard pressed to not answer when she went on over to a nearby jade vase. "We're obviously born with the horns on our heads. Plus our hair and eyes are full of dominant red pigment. We also have an extra set of arms. Called… vectors as Lucy said. They can do these kinds of things."

Seeing the looks on the group's faces she demonstrated by lifting the vase by some invisible force like telekinesis. Wanta sniffed and somehow sensed something was there that the human eye couldn't see. "Well it looks like Wanta can tell it's there."

"Yeah animals know they're there… they're invisible. Jiro can sense them too." Lucy recalled how her dog knew them since whenever she tried sneaking up on him trying to play with his tail… it never worked though.

Nana concluded her explanation. "And that's what we are Lucy you're like me."

"How do you know all this you're just thirteen Nana." Mayu huffed out to the fellow pink haired girl.

"Everyone I may look 13 but I'm not 13… it may be hard to believe but I-I-I-I-I'm actually six. I just grew fast." Nana confessed to her Diclonii comrade.

"How old do you think I am then?" Lucy asked the group.

"Um uh maybe 15 at the medium range." Mayu said.

Kanae then gave the ranger a good once over. "You might even be 17 at the very possible most."

Looking at Nana for second she then replied back. "I'm seven… I literally have the mind of a seven year old in a teenager's body. I don't know what to do!" Lucy then started bawling again like a child… which she frankly was.

-meanwhile back at the facility

Meanwhile back at the facility… In a top secret room blocked by the building's security cams the evil alien witch and her four general's watched I-Sore crumble into dust as Machine Master remarked. "I-Sore has failed my empress… I'll send for phase two next. Time to send out the hunter… we send Bando next. She's beginning to weaken it should be simple my queen." The mechanoid general commented as the final sections of Dikorrna's were fitting into place.

-to be continued

Ok folks part 2 is now done… now is it getting darker? Is it good now? Why is Lucy getting weaker? Can she get her friends back? Why does Kurama want her gone from the Earth? Will Dikorrna succeed in destroying the rangers forever?

"Next time in Power Rangers Dimension Legends!"

Dikorrna sends out the professional bounty hunter and assassin Bando to finally eliminate the Pink Ranger once and for all.

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air. "Bando I don't want to fight you it doesn't have to be this way… we can work something out."

"Wait Bando you don't understand the situation here I'm not the bad guy here yer boss is!" Lucy tried reasoning with the guy but no avail as he pulled out some .45 Colt customs at her

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air. "Bando I don't want to fight you it doesn't have to be this way… we can work something out."

"Wait Bando you don't understand the situation here I'm not the bad guy here yer boss is!" Lucy tried reasoning with the guy but no avail as he pulled out some .45 Colt customs at her

"Dahh! Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me! Don't kill me please!"

Is Lucy doomed? Find out… Next time in Power Rangers Dimension Legends!"


	18. Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 3

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 18:

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence.

Chapter 18 – Fall of Diclonius Pink Part 3

-facility bowels

In the deep depressing bowels of Kurama's office were the two Kakuzawa's along with their new benefactor's… the likes of Dikorrna, General Gel, Machine Master, Floral Hunter, and the crab-like Abyssal Cruster. Sitting himself in a chair a bald man was getting an ear full. This man was in his 30's wearing a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots.

"It's about those Power Rangers Bando and their Diclonii warrior Lucy. You are to take her down next." The witch explained to him.

"You gotta be kidding Kurama what chance do I stand against a Diclonius on my own?" The bald man said to his suited boss.

"Never fear my good man Lucy has been weakened enough you can take her all by yourself. She is a child and thinks like one too. It will be the easiest of pickings." The plant based Floral Hunter said to the man.

"Ok then later people…" Bando then left out the door.

"I've some research to do. Come along junior." The elder Kakuzawa said getting up as the pair left through the door.

"Do so I've got to get to a meeting at city hall later queen." The suit said as he too left.

The alien queen nodded a bit toward Machine Master's green eye flashed for a moment as he went after the pair of Kakuzawa's.

-halls

A trio of staff workers in this case female carried some trays of coffee as the girl with brown hair in a tan blouse and cream yellows dress. She realized she was late. ""Crap! Girl's I gotta go nature calls."

The girl rounded a hall corner only her two companion's heard a muffled sound of pain. "OOFF! Owww… (looks up) huh? Who err what are you?" She said as she looked up upon something large, black and imposing.

Her companion's ran to their friend only to see what was so scary… It was beyond belief frankly. The large mechanical looking figure turned its green glowing eye upon the other two. "You three didn't see anything? You understand?"

The figure then went about walking along the hallway then went around the corner out of sight. "What the heck was that?" Asked one.

"I think it was one of the Power Rangers." Replied the one on the floor.

-deep bowels

Machine Master was busy going over the information stored in the facility's mainframe. The things inside were very interesting indeed. "Hahahahah… fascinating very fascinating this information will prove useful for my empresses conquest."

At that moment the room's door opened revealing the Kakuzawa pair. "What conquest? What're you talking about tell me!" Spat the junior.

Machine Master kept up his date scanning. "Err nothing you two need to worry your heads over it's personal business."

"He's a traitor shoot him!" Senior shouted as junior then unleashed a full ammo clip upon Machine Master but no avail his alien body armor was too strong.

"Fools I am not some two bit thug you shoot down like a dog I am a god to you insects." The general then grabbed the two men and threw against the wall while his eye glowed menacingly getting the two truly scared of what they'd made a deal with. "You two are beginning to annoy me things that annoy me I destroy in a blink. You two are a card above so cards you'll be. Reconstructor Beam!" Machine Master said as in a bright flash of light the two men were now nothing but simple trading cards in their personal likenesses.

Looking around the alien found a paper shredder then threw the two cards inside. "Hmm problem solved now." The machine started up as the card based Kakuzawa's were shredded into confetti. The general continued to look over the building's top secret data banks uninterrupted by the human pests.

-Inn

Meanwhile the building was in the early stages of evening as Lucy was still moping around the building. She was still no closer to saving her friends from their morpher prisons. It was destroying her inside… she'd failed them all. She'd failed her dimension, Zordon, because of her Mayu's mother was dead, along with numerous other soon to come tragedies as she knew such things usually did such. One horrid thing would signal more of them to come later at any time.

"Gohan… Hotaru… anybody help me please I'm begging you all help I can't do this alone." Lucy said sadly putting the red and violet morphers back upon the table to stare at again. She remembered the joyful times she had with them all. The times at the lake, amusement park, mall, park, school, everything were the best of her life. Her fellow ranger's were the nicest people she'd ever seen or known but now the team was finished… how could she save them?

The others living at the Inn including Mayu, Nana, Yuka, Kanae and the boy whose family owned it Kohta were deeply worried and concerned for their ranger friend. It tore the boy up to see her in such internal and mental pain. Nothing they tried could cheer up her spirits. "How can I save them when I can't even save myself?" The ranger sadly mused.

However trouble would yet again arrive… an angry voice shouted for the girl to come out. "Come out you disgusting Diclonius Power Ranger so I can take you out! Come out or else or I'll use lethal force on you!"

The group sped outside to see a tall imposing bald man in his 30's wearing a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. "Name's Bando my job's to take you out gimme a reason why I shouldn't?"

"I don't know who lied to you Bando but I won't fight you you're not my enemy go back wherever you came from let me be depressed in peace." Lucy said to him coldly only Bando stood his ground getting the girl a bit worried. "The rest of you find a shady spot this could get ugly."

"Ok then let's kick this off." The man said getting ready to fight making his stance.

-begin Fight by Aaron Waters

"Fine then if we can't be civil I'll make you listen to me. Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" And in a flash Lucy had morphed into her outfit… Bando thought it wasn't too badly constructed.

The helmet had an animal-like design and had ear like horns on the top (where her Diclonii horns were), the suit's torso was solid pink w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a pink diamond on the outer side. A gun of some kind was strapped to her hip.

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air. "Bando I don't want to fight you it doesn't have to be this way… we can work something out."

Taking out two well built custom .45 Colt guns on her. "Save it you psychopath! Let's see you dance she devil!"

Firing upon the pink suited she warrior Bando tried to mow her down only she merely weaved and dodged out of the bullets way then blocked a few more only she was nailed by a lucky shot sending sparking flying from her shoulder area leaving a singed mark. "Ahh… Come I am not the bad guy here! Listen to me!"

Seeing no choice but to fight with this man Lucy summoned her Manticore Bow to knock away the next round of bullets shot at her but the girl was slowly but definitely slowing down her reflexes were getting dulled for unknown reasons when finally a few bullets hit her arm her, shin, chest, and other shoulder sending a geyser of sparks from the damaged areas. "AHHH!" The ranger yelled out as she was thrown backward by the blast's power then flipped away trying to get some distance from her attacker.

The gunmen kept up his barrage upon her costume. "No escape! Nope come here!" He growled out as he tried melee moves to which the girl tried to kick him back but that didn't work as she thrown to the ground.

Lucy tried a sweeping kick to knock over the man it worked but he got back up and used a double spin kick to nail her not once but twice as she was again thrown up and far away onto the courtyard while she struggled to get up. Her bow landed just out of her each and as she tried to get it Bando had arrived and kicked it away.

In an electrically pink hued burst Lucy demorphed back into her civilian outfit completely at Bando's err lack of mercy. "Wait Bando you don't understand the situation here I'm not the bad guy here yer boss is!" Lucy tried reasoning with the guy but no avail as he pulled out the .45 Colt customs at her. "Oh crap… yipes!"

"This was really way too easy usually I get half my team slaughtered by you freaks but I take one down in a few minutes all by my lonesome you must be pathetic or just weak but which is it?" The bald man said as he took aim. "The only bad guy isn't even a guy it's you Lucy eat armor piercing bullet!" He snarled and was about to pull the trigger when Mayu ran in front of him blocking Lucy from him.

"You leave Lucy alone you big mean bully! She saved my life she's not evil!" The girl spat to the man who just continued aiming. "Oh you're gonna shoot me hmm? A big guy like you shooting a school girl? Humph coward!"

"Outta the way Mayu do it!" Lucy used her vectors to push the petite girl away from Bando's line of fire. Lucy wouldn't let the girl pass away when her mother had did so already. Tearing up in fear Lucy cried out. "Dahh! Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me! Don't kill me please!"

Lowering his shades a bit Bando couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him… a Diclonius girl crying her eyes out like a baby. "I don't wanna kill you I don't even know you! Leave me alone please! What did I ever do to Kurama and you huh? I'm trying to help you all!"

"Oh stop it ya big baby you're an embarrassment to Diclonii everywhere but tell me one thing are we having fun yet?" Bando asked smugly as he was ready to fire but he couldn't shake the terrified look in the ranger's eyes… it was genuine fear no doubt about it. Plus the fact Lucy was hardly fighting back now and crying… what was going on here?

"Don't kill me…" She sobbed shutting her eyes awaiting her end.

The likes of Kanae, Yuka, and Kohta finally rallied to their ailing friend. The boy spoke first. "You leave Lucy alone! She's a hero! She saved our lives!"

"Where do you punks come from anyway? She's trying to save her home and her friends because of that witch Dikorrna!" Kanae fumed at him obviously very angry.

Yuka and shockingly enough Nana managed to get the girl back to her feet. "Dikorrna's the villain? How do I know you all aren't lying huh? How?"

"Do you have a choice Bando? You always have a choice whether to follow the side of evil or to use your powers to fight it. I maybe a Diclonius but I fight for the safety of Angel Grove being the pink ranger gives the motivation in life it's the only thing I have going for me. My fellow rangers are the only people who care about me at all no one here does."

Thinking over the words the frantic girl said the man decided to give this Diclonius a "friendly" ear… Bando might just get to the bottom of this bizarre mess finally. "Ok fine explain this mess to me."

"See was being civil so hard? Gladly…" Lucy went on about everything she'd been through, her powers, Zordon, the Zords and Megazords, the monsters, and Dikorrna herself and how she attacked world after world.

Bando thought if this was a lie it was a very well made one at least. "Ok this is crazy even for me that is I've seen car bombs, terrorists, Diclonii carnage of all sorts but this is beyond anything I've ever heard."

-facility

Seeing as how the hunter had failed Floral Hunter looked over the view screen then turned to Kurama who was seated at his desk. "Bando has failed Kurama what kin d of heavy artillery do you have left?"

"There is my ultimate artillery… but I hate to use her Number 37 alias Mariko my daughter. Don't give me the looks I took pity on her she is my own flesh and blood after all. Plus the fact is she has 100 vectors and with Lucy in her weakened state she won't stand a chance against her." The suit said as he looked over the entry logs. "I haven't seen either of the Kakuzawa's for quite awhile now I wonder where they went to?"

"I caught the two they were trying to start a coup against you my lord." Machine Master said covering up the fact he took the two out as his eye glowed green.

The suit couldn't shake the feeling victory was just about in his grasp and smirked a bit.

-Inn

Lucy was now in even worse shape than before… her face dripped sweat as her breathing was raspy and ragged. What was happening to her body? Why was she getting weaker? What deadly surprises would pop up next she wondered? Kanae took a whiff… it was it she knew it. "Lucy you stink get a shower you're making the inside air polluted. Once that's done we'll trim that rose hued mane of yours. Have you ever had a haircut or heard of one?"

Taking a pair of scissors from the cabinet the high school girl then went about toward only to get a few annoyed vector smack upon her hands. "No! No! No! No! No cut my hair! Kanae you reach over here again you'll be pulling back nubs." Lucy threatened the girl who had the scissors in her hands then swiftly put them back on the table. "Over the months in Angel Grove I've come to like my pink locks. They're what make me… me. No cutting them I mean it." Lucy said taking her locks in her delicate hands caressing them lovingly.

"Take a shower darnit! Ya stink!" Mayu said covering up her little nose.

"Fine I'll go get cleaned (sniffs) whoo I do stink." The ranger said as she went upstairs and was assisted by Nana's two other vector arms. "Thanks Nana I needed that."

A few short 15 minutes later Lucy came out dressed in a set of spare clothes borrowed from Yuka… in this case a long thin strapped black dress going to just past her knees with a pink t-shirt under it. Long white and black striped socks were worn over her legs. Looking it over she was not happy to wear it. "Argh… this is not me people dresses are not me… Look at me I look like some beauty pageant entry. Don't you have something better hmm?" (where's this outfit from?)

"That's all we got left sorry Luce… that's what I wear to fancy dos." Kanae explained getting a sad look from the power ranger.

"If I was Kai I'd be getting a brain aneurism right now… I hate this world of mine… the facility's after me, Nana and Bando were after me, I'm getting weak, my friends are stuck in their morphers it can't get any worse but as soon I say that it will just wait." Lucy said getting depressed flopping in an easy chair.

"You can't give up Lucy you just can't keep your chin up." Mayu said firmly telling the ranger to keep her chin up.

"Yeah keep yer chin up Luce." The college boy added.

"Whatever you say." She replied back glumly. The eerie silence was broken by the sudden beeping of Lucy's communicator.

She flipped it on only to get a shock. "Hello pink ranger I trust you've been having fun at home?" It was Floral Hunter no doubt about it her voice was a dead giveaway.

"What do you want Floral Hunter?" Lucy hissed venomously to the plant general.

The reply was quick and to the point. "Simple surrender to the facility or your precious friends will never return to normal how's them rotten apples hmm? Number 37 will be awaiting you by the waterfront in case of you trying a silly stunt."

Lucy's heart sank at what she heard and fell to her knees crying softly. "My friends I'll get you out of this one way or another I promise you. Alright tell your boss she wins if I surrender you have to let them free."

"Fine by me and by my queen farewell pink power puke." The plant alien gave out one last insult to the ranger before cutting the communications.

"Lucy lemme ask ya something? ARE YOU INSANE!" Kanae thundered at her face getting her a bit worried.

"You think that witch will free the others if you give yerself up? You're crazy Lucy!" The spunky brunette grade school girl spat showing she was smarter than she let on.

"I must go otherwise the others… they'll never return to normal. I have no choice but to turn myself over to the facility… or they'll never be freed. I'm sorry you all but I have to surrender myself." The manticore using girl said hanging her head as her rosy bangs fell over her saddened tear filled eyes.

The ranger then pushed the others away from her and trudged out the door toward the area specified area Floral Hunter told to find Number 37 for what might be Lucy's final stand in this case the waterfront. Following a ways behind her the rest of them went after her in case of trouble.

-city waterfront

By the time Lucy had arrived at the waterfront she saw no one there… she however did sense another Diclonius around the area which meant "Number 37" was very much nearby somewhere close on top of that. Hearing faint sounds of slightly rusted wheels she turned and saw yet another smaller yet very similar looking Diclonii girl… her eyes and hair much like her own. Except she was in a wheelchair. "So where's Number 37 at? Is she yer big sister?" Lucy asked the runty girl.

"I'm 37 I am Mariko I am Kurama's daughter. Dikorrna and her generals said I could play with you then bring you to her." Mariko explained to the ranger. "We'll have lots of fun I'll throw you around then slice you like you do all of Dikorrna's monsters."

"Mariko wait this is a big mistake I'm the good girl y'know the hero… my friends are captured. I have to get them back to normal please I don't wanna fight you." Lucy pleaded with the wheelchair girl. "But if attacked I have every right to defend myself."

The others had arrived and Nana stared wide eyed upon the pink ranger's new attacker. "Lucy be careful that's Number 37 she 100 vectors be careful."

Blinking as if to do a double take of what Nana said the ranger gulped. "One hundred? As past 99? Of all the lousy… I hate my life one hundred vectors now I really am dead." Lucy deadpanned at Nana's news.

-begin We Need a Hero by Aaron Waters

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" And in a flash Lucy had morphed into her outfit.

Yawning a bit Mariko was bored by the display. "Boring."

The helmet had an animal-like design and had ear like horns on the top (where her Diclonii horns were), the suit's torso was solid pink w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were pink and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The suit also had a pink skirt on it and the legs were solid pink until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a pink diamond on the outer side. A gun of some kind was strapped to her hip.

Going into a fighting pose the suited warrior shouted out. "Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger! Defender of Earth!" The girl shouted while behind her a massive explosion ripped up the ground sending up a pillar of pink smoke rose up into the air.

"Stop stalling and fight me Lucy I'll make daddy proud of me." The small girl demanded.

"Ok fine then hope I can do this." The ranger said getting into a fighting sprint toward her foe.

Taking out her bow she tried to at least knock over the girl without hurting her too much only she was blocked by several dozen of the runt's vectors. "Hmm that wasn't fun here I'll show you this it's a load of laughs."

The vectors knocked the bow and snatched the blaster from Lucy's hip holster then uplifted her and blasted her with her own blaster sending sparks from her outfit sending her reeling backwards onto the ground. But 37 wasn't done yet as she juggled the ranger like a ball then apparently face slammed her into the nearby pavement creating a crater and finishing by throwing back into some nearby bushes where in a burst of pink light she powered down from the fight.

"Is that all you have? Hmm that wasn't any fun at all I heard you Power Rangers were tough this is stupid." Mariko huffed childishly to the group while Kohta ran to the girl and cradled her a bit.

"Lucy! Lucy! Talk to me! Speak to me! Say something! Anything!" He yelled frantically at her weakened form.

"I'm still not getting my hair cut." She mumbled weakly opening her eyes looking into his while he held her dainty left hand.

Mariko looked mighty pleased with herself taking the dangerous power ranger down. "Hmm no trouble now give up Lucy or I'll really get tough with you."

"Mariko wait Lucy isn't evil please leave her alone!" Mayu yelled to the pink haired girl.

However at that moment the four powerful generals arrived: General Gel, Machine Master, Abyssal Cruster and Floral Hunter. The small girl was confused by this turn of events… why were Dikorrna's generals here for? "What're you all here for I'm to take the ranger back myself."

"Change of plans runt we'll take her out ourselves you three did job of wearing her out for us saved us the trouble thank you very much Nana and Bando and last but not least thank you Mariko. Ahahahahahah!" The alien weed said cackling like a witch.

Gel motioned for Mariko to back away from their target… Lucy. "Thanks man and thanks kids we'll take her from here."

Taking a stand to end this once and for all Lucy took out her morpher and morphed once again. "Pink Manticore Ranger! Let's do this you ugly goon squad."

The four generals rushed the lone heroine as Machine Master unleashed all of his weapons like his Photon Missiles, Nitro Missiles, Plasma Warheads, Micro Missiles, Optic Beam… he unleashed everything he had in an assault the group never before seen in any action film.

Lucy tried to block and defends herself using her vectors but most of the strike hit her already wore out body engulfing her in a huge black explosion. "AHHHHH!"

Once the smoke had cleared Lucy was barely supporting herself by her bow only Floral Hunter saw her opening she used her bark spears to slash the hapless girl's shoulder, chest, right shoulder, then both her knees but before she had a chance to collapse to the ground Cruster landed his Two Claw Swipe upon her sending a flurry of sparks.

Gel slithered his way toward her then enveloped her and began spinning and extending his body which stretched like taffy then he let go of the girl who gutter balled and finally stopped then collapsed again this time she blacked out.

"Well that takes care of that don't it guys?" Gel said to his three buddies who let out a round of laughs at Lucy being defeated.

"LUCY!" Kohta shouted at what he saw.

"NO LUCY!" The girl yelled out next.

"NOOO!" Bando yelled even.

Shouting at them Mayu began yelling at the four. "STOP IT! You three are cowards picking on her when Lucy can't fight back! You should be ashamed of yerselves! You alien garbage!"

Gel looked at Floral Hunter who turned to look at Machine Master then top Crsuter then back to Gel. Machine Master then decided to blast this annoying bratty girl. "Goodbye brat it was nice knowing you err rather it wasn't really goodbye."

"MOVE!" Mariko yelled as Machine Master's barreled cannon's glowed and were ready to fire upon the brunette.

Trying to help this girl Mariko tried to block the blast with her 100 vectors but bizarrely Lucy leapt in front of the blast taking in full brunt and shielding them both. "Stay back! Mayu! Mariko! I'll protect you!"

Once the blast subsided Lucy's outfit was charred black on the back. The general looked at the display of compassion. "Compassion it is a weakness farewell all of you." The four monster generals then vanished again as Lucy powered down then fainted from exhaustion.

-Inn (again)

Slowly Lucy opened her crimson hued eyes as she found she was back at the inn then she just realized she had a splitting headache of the migraine variety. She thought back… she got the stuffing beat out of her by Mariko then she faced the four generals all by herself.

"Hey beautiful you're finally up that was heck of a blast you took." It was Kohta who put a fresh icepack upon her aching head which soothed it a wee bit.

Blushing being called beautiful but before she could reply Lucy's communicator again went off. "Hello there my dear Lucille this from your friend's at the facility I am chief Kurama. OK here's the deal surrender or say goodbye to getting yer friends to normal again. You're to meet us at the central bridge at sundown." The line then went dead leaving the girl with only one option left.

"I'm surrendering myself I have nothing left." Getting up on her frankly shaky legs she wobbled out the door shoving the concerned college boy away not wanting him to follow her.

-outside

Lucy looked from her vantage point in the hills and saw the bridge a few 500 feet away… trudging along she tried to keep her balance and kept walking along, stumbling a bit here and there until finally she had arrived there… and before her was a suited man who must be Mr. Kurama and a new monster this one was female in form. A group of several Claylems also were there for reinforcements. She was there by sundown too.

This creature had a jet black body suit while small spikes were on the jet black simple designed boot's toes. A mechanical square shaped backpack had various cables leading into the head and red laser eye piece. The face was ghostly white and had bright grey hair where her other eye was solid yellow. An armored top covered her chest and a set of midsized particle guns sat on her shoulders. Her hands were on the ends of four barreled gun ports with the hand in the center. "Ahh pink ranger you've arrived right on time mind you I am Deleta significant ally to Machine master I'm your final doom you little punk."

Striking a weak fighting pose the ranger readied herself to take Deleta on who just laughed. "Don't even bother trying to fight in your current yet also very pathetic state you can barely stand up just give up and it'll all be over soon."

"That's what you think junk punk once I'm done toasting you I'll get my friends back." Lucy said indignantly to the monster as her allies finally arrived. "My posse's here good they can get a front row seat as I wipe your sorry excuse for a face across this bridge."

Taking out her morpher for what might be her last fight Lucy called out her activation phrase. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

However instead of being clad in suit nothing happened instead the morpher crackled with small pink energy arcsso the girl tried again. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

Again nothing but the energy crackling so Lucy tried the third time hoping for some luck. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

Again nothing happened at all not even a crackle saddening the rosette… her powers had failed her now. She couldn't morph… no morph no ranger suit no suit no protection. Lucy's body was hit by a big burst of fatigue and collapsed to the ground sweating and breathing very raggedly. "Argh I got nothing left I'm too weak to even morph… (gets negative) what was I thinking back then I'm no superhero just a horned freak of a girl. I have no right to wear the ranger uniform… I'm finished this is where it started and where it all ends. I'm sorry Kohta, Yuka, Kanae, Bando, Mariko, Nana, Mayu I failed all of you I can't even save my fellow rangers like Gohan, Duo, Amelia all of them I'm sorry I'm done for the pink ranger is finished for good and I couldn't protect you all!" Lucy collapsed to the ground supporting herself on 1 hand and bent knee… she was completely worn out while sweat dripped from her face and her breathing ragged and uneven in short she was in pathetic shape.

The Inn gang stared at their fallen comrade… they were completely heartbroken at the sight their valiant hero was at her last run… it just couldn't be… a power ranger beaten? Yuka and Kanae saw the girl as a shy and timid but gifted person who always did the right thing. Kohta had fallen for Lucy and she had fallen for him which overjoyed her greatly to find someone to love her romantically but now he was seeing her defeated right in front of his own eyes. Mayu owed the pink ranger her life it pained her to see her hero crushed down like this. The gruff Bando saw the girl as a tormented soul yet also a fiercely loyal friend. Nana also saw the ranger as an inspiration to be better not to mention the virtue the rose colored heroine had shown in giving her mercy at defeating the smaller Diclonii girl. Even young Mariko had seen the light by being just and true… just like the taller girl had said especially after Lucy took a huge hit for her. Her father cared nothing for her and just used her for his own ends yet Lucy showed kindness and compassion to her something she had missed getting. The three ran to her and encouraged to her to fight on no matter what the odds.

"Papa you leave her alone she doesn't even have the strength to fight back! Leave her now! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Nana shouted at her former "father". Nana had no idea how evil and cruel he could be. First he had a monster use a spell to imprison her friends and fellow rangers the few people who she was close to and trusted. Then he had the nerve to battle her time after time until the constant fighting had weakened her to the point of exhaustion. Now he was blackmailing her into surrendering herself to the facility or she'd never see her comrades again. This sickened the young Diclonius to the point of anger… a feeling she had almost never felt before.

"Get up Lucy get up you can do I know you can fight." Mariko pleaded with the ranger.

"Here Luce let Nana and I help you up get up you can do it… (tears up) please get up Lucy get up." Mayu said with tears in her dark eyes at Lucy sorry looking shape. The two tried to help her up and got her halfway until the rosette haired lass fell again… she had no power left at all no life energy no energy no strength nothing.

"Leave me or they'll get you too Nana and Mayu leave me… leave me. I'm going to pass away here." Lucy said depressed again. She had no power and she was exhausted she couldn't fight anymore. There were too many innocent people who would be hurt if she kept fighting including herself. She decided her choice.

"Well Lucy what'll it be… surrender to the facility or fall in battle not that I actually care which you do." Kurama said with a sneer at the weakened ranger.

"I'll do it I'll turn myself in I surrender I got nothing left to fight with. My friends are gone and I'm too weak to keep going I'll do it just let my friends go… please." The rose suited warrior pleaded at the chief as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Lucy that jerk won't let yer friends go even if you go with him don't you get that!" Kohta shouted at the girl who just pushed him away from harm.

"Kurama don't you get it the Power Rangers are the good guys here. Dikorrna's the real menace!" Bando shouted to the suited man.

"You fools have been brainwashed then! I'll annihilate every last Diclonii in existence!" Kurama yelled to them all.

"You all please understand I don't have a choice here I'm sorry I have to go." Lucy said struggling to talk. "I'm sorry I have no choice Kohta… everyone I'm finished anyways might just do so now… (collapses) leave me." The exhausted ranger said quietly.

"Alright Deleta sic her and bring her in to me." Kurama ordered the female styled mechanical monster who simply grabbed him by his suit's neck scruff. "Hey what's the big idea huh we had an agreement!"

"I don't take orders from you, you disgusting germ ridden human. Our deal is off human my empress has what she wants the downfall of the Dimension Legends Pink Ranger Lucy along with the rest of her team. Now we conquer all of reality including this world thank you for assisting us Kurama we really appreciate all your help. HAHAHAHAHA!" Deleta cackled like a witch much to Kurama's shock.

"What you used my facility for your ends? You never promised me anything did you? You and Dikorrna you really didn't want to help me at all did you? You just wanted the pink ranger defeated knowing I'd help you w/it. But that means oh no… this world is done for what have I done! And I defeated the one force who is able to stop it!" Kurama shouted out knowing he made a big mistake.

"Of course you were so easy to fool your hate towards the Diclonii made you weak and easily manipulated. You fool step aside or next. (shoves Kurama aside) Now pinky how do you want me to slaughter you by way of disintegration, laser, or plasma round?" Deleta said pointing her right arm at the weakened girl as her right hand flipped down revealing the 4 gun barrels. "What's yer answer hmm?"

"Frag you…" Lucy responded in a quiet raspy voice.

"What was that what did you say to me?" Deleta snapped at the female ranger getting ready to shoot.

"I said frag you junk punk are you deaf?" Lucy responded again in the same quiet raspy voice giving the alien monster a death glare from her blood red eyes. Lucy may be down, weakened, sweating, but her death glare was still strong enough to unnerve any opponent who looked at it.

"Stubborn brat now aren't you Lucy well I'll destroy you then the old fashioned way like all my opponents… Brutally!" Deleta said charging up her gatlings barrels to fire. Yellow energy spiraled into the barrels and Lucy then closed her eyes awaiting the end for her career as a power ranger, as a hero and role model to girls, as a student to Miss Applebee and Principal Chaplin, and as a friend to Gohan, Asuka, Kai, little Nana and Mariko, Mayu, Kohta, Duo, her dog Jiro, Amelia, Yusuke, and Hotaru.

As tears fell from the Dimension Legends Pink Manticore Ranger named Lucy's her mind was into overdrive as feelings she had known and wondered about for months. She had to accept them she was nothing w/out her friends around. No friends then she was a nothing or frankly a never was. She thought mentally at her failure and it ate at her. "Amelia, Yusuke, Gohan, Hotaru, Kai, Asuka, Duo… forgive me this is my fault it's all my fault gone because of me I've failed this world and my Inn friends, Asuka's world and Shinji, failed everyone… I can't even save my little Jiro my Manticore did. I'm a failure as a hero I'm sorry all of you I couldn't help. (softly) I'm sorry… " Tears fell onto the concrete ground near the girl's hands.

"How touching but time to face oblivion Lucille. Goodbye and good riddance." Deleta said with a menacing sneer. Her pupil-less eyes stared at the girl ready to annihilate her. "It's over all over you and the Power Rangers have lost goodbye Lucy. Your dimension is doomed!"

The pink haired girl groaned and struggled to move and retaliate but it wasn't any good she was too worn out to fight anymore. "Argh… agh... uhg… you beat the rangers… NEVER!" The rosette snapped out as she threw her 2 vectors into a doubled hammer fist and impacted the monster sending her skidding backward a few feet. (what film is this?)

"DAHH! You little brat that's it I've had it… I was going to show you mercy but now I'll make you plead for it!" However somehow the 7 other rangers morphers started glowing w/a their respective rangers color (red/Gohan, yellow/Asuka, black/Duo, green/Yusuke, gold/Amelia, violet/Hotaru, and blue/Kai) plus the Manticore and the Orochi and soon the beams shot high into the sky as the Legends Zords appeared ethereally in the sky.

"Huh Draach, Leviathan, Chimaera, Pegasus, Centaur, Orochi, Garuda, Minotaur, and Manticore why… why'd you appear? I can't save them I can't save anyone anywhere! What? Are you all sure about it? My purity is the key… no I'm just a creature… a monster not even worthy of that pink uniform. What you… alright then I'll try it then otherwise I'm finished. I call on the power of the Morphing Grid to revive my friends NOWWW!" The seven Morphers then shone brightly then her friends were back and finally ready to help out their ailing comrade in her fight.

The seven had a few words to say to their enemy monster. Gohan shouted out first. "You pick on one of us you pick on all of us Luce is the team's heart and spirit how dare you attack her like this! I'll err we'll teach you lesson!"

"Yeah let's kick some alien tailgate!" Duo whooped out.

Snarled Yusuke. "Yeah c'mon you ugly demon wannabe!"

"Yeah!" Asuka spat out.

"I agree! I'll spread some justice yer way punk!" Amelia said getting into a fighting posture.

"I 2nd that one!" Kai snapped.

"How dare you try to bribe our dear and gentle friend for our safety! We won't let you hurt her anymore!" Hotaru angrily shouted at Deleta and then turned to her tall rosette haired friend. "Here Lucy my healing powers can get you back into shape I just have to focus here… and there feel better hmm?"

-begin Power Rangers the Movie theme

Luce cracked her neck then her back and threw some punches. "Yup I feel just fine thanks 'Taru. Now let's morph and take this mechanical female freak down! Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

"Power Rangers Dimension Legends! Defenders of Earth and the multiverse!" The 8 shouted all at the same time while behind them a massive explosion ripped up the ground and 8 pillars of pink, blue, yellow, black, green, violet, gold, and red smoke rose up into the air.

"Pink Manticore Ranger!" Shouted Lucy.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger!" Shouted Asuka.

"Black Garuda Ranger!" Shouted Duo clad in black.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger!" Shouted the blue warrior named Kai.

"Red Draack Ranger!" Shouted Gohan.

"Green Pegasus Ranger!" Yusuke shouted.

"Gold Centaur Ranger!" Shouted the gold wearing Amelia.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger!" Hotaru called out last.

Needless to say the whole group was surprised (even Kurama) by what they saw in front of them... it was amazing simply amazing. The suits on each ranger aside from color/helmet design were identical. The design was the suit's torso was a separate color for each (red/Gohan, blue/Kai, black/Duo, yellow/Asuka, pink/Lucy) w/a white triangle (pointed down) on the chest, the arms were white while the lower arms from the elbow were the respective color and the gloves had white triangles on their backs. The yellow/pink suits also had a skirt on the waist and the legs were the respective color until they came to the knee and then came white boots w/a respective colored diamond on the outer side. A blaster of some kind was strapped to the 5's hip.

The green, gold, and violet Pegasus/Minotaur/and Centaur rangers however the 3 had diamonds on their boots and gloves instead of triangles. Plus the green ranger had a large chest shield which was angled and curved. There was gold trim on his gloves and boots. The gold and violet rangers instead of a skirt had 2 long clothe ribbons coming from the belt as well as a sash on the front.

The whole group of Yuka, Kanae, Kohta, Mayu, Nana, Bando, Mariko, even Kurama seemed in awe of the power and the force the 8 commanded at their hands.

"Grr! Make me my queen so I can destroy them all!" Deleta yelled out as white lightning then supersized her body to Zord size. "C'mon you puny computer bugs! Let's see how sturdy ya are when I step on you!"

The groups had never seen something so big before but the eight warriors were prepared for this and prepared to end it. "We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!" Soon the others called out their respective creatures.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Lucy called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yeeled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

A massive rift tore through the earth and something large, red and mechanical began to rise from the fire.

Soon 4 other metallic beasts appeared: a yellow large serpentine sea dragon arose from the waves of the harbor scaring the various dock workers, from the forests came a roaring like a lion only for the citizens to see its back end was that of a goat and ended w/a snake tail (w/a head), finally erupting from the rubble of a rock pile came another lion creature only it had small wings and a scorpion tail. The 5 Zords then emitted beams of colored light (red, blue, black, yellow, pink) and teleported the rangers into their Zords cockpits.

W/a thundering crash from the hills came the metallic clomping of hooves running on the ground… revealing the mighty and very mechanical looking green Pegasus Zord w/its sharp edged silver wings. Not far behind was the sound of more hooves this time it was the Centaur Zord. The head of the Zord had a facemask and a head crest w/red eyes. It carried a crossbow as a weapon. Soon bursting from a nearby mountain was the hefty looking Minotaur zord w/its thick grey and violet colored armor and it charged after the centaur and winged horse carrying its battle axe. The 3 Zords emitted beams of colored light (green, gold and violet) and the 3 teleported to their respective cockpits.

All 5 of the Legends Zords roared (Garuda screeched) and soon began to change form: The Draach returned to its Draach mode and began to morph. The front legs swung backward while the Draach face came onto the chest and the back end which detached then reattached itself on the backside of Draach's front half. The Manticore/Chimaera Zords tails folded into their body's and then legs retreated into sockets while the back ends tilted halfway and revealed a socket while the 2 Zords midpoint a hinge joint extended then finally hands shot out from the mouths of the 2 Zords. The Leviathan's head detached itself while the body separated into various components. The Zords largest main section split along its lower half becoming a lower torso while the upper body sections fused w/the lower sections (from past the lower torso bit) and the tail converted into feet. The Leviathan head reattached itself to the waist front like a belt buckle.

All of the parts then fused into legs. Then the 4 Zords assembled w/the Draaach locking onto the Leviathan legs while the Manticore/Chimaera became the arms but as each part combined together they left crackles of energy coursing into the main systems. Then finally the Garuda (didn't forget about it) soared high and locked onto the docking area on the Megazord's back. The Garuda locked itself into place while the head turned around and folded back. Then finally the Megazord head emerged from the Draach's torso. It had a face mask on it and a large spiked head piece w/a gem in the center. Seconds later the 5 ranger appeared in the 5 chaired cockpit. The Megazord then landed onto the ground and w/another roar from all 5 animals a massive thunderbolt ripped though the sky and signaling the process was complete. "Legends Megazord!" The 5 called out as the transformation was completed.

The cockpits of the Minotaur and Centaur Zords teleported the 2 girl pilots behind Yusuke as the 3 Zords called their vocal sounds. The Pegasus returned to warrior mode as the other machines charged at the green mech. The Pegasus's head on the chest flipped up, the arms rotated upwards and folded into a single piece while a once hidden joint now revealed itself. The wings then relocated to the back and spread out open wide. The waist rotated a full 360 degrees as the legs of the equine mode detached and then reattached to the new knees. The Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. The Minotaur's upper legs sunk into the lower legs as the back opened up allowing the arms to fold inside the torso. The 2 Zords then attach to the connector points along the Pegasus w/the Minotaur the left arm and the Centaur the right. The helmet then materializes in an instant. It had a large blue visor angled downward w/a red gem on the forehead w/a huge wide "V" shaped antennae setup. The helmets sides had 2 long antennas sprouting from the bowl of the helmet and vents below them. "Mythic Wing Megazord!" Amelia, Yusuke and Hotaru called out their Zords combined into 1 large metal warrior.

The two Megazords prepared their finishers the "Legends Saber Slash" and "Double Thunder Bolo Blast" and slash went the saber which frankly did little good as Deleta caught the blade tip and she unleashed her shoulder based particle cannons sending the machine back in a huge burst of white energy then crash! Right through a mountainside then on its back it fell.

The Double Thunder Bolo Blast then was kicked right back upon the Mythic Wing knocking onto its knees. "Ahahahah! I heard you rangers were tough this is pathetic! Now what will ya little brats do?"

Gohan knew exactly what to do next. "Orochi Yamata Carrier we need you now!" Gohan called out.

Suddenly the earth started ripping apart as something huge, mechanical and bearing 8 long snake–like heads, 4 tread-like wheel sets, and its tail looked like it formed 2 huge buster guns.

The Orochi reared up over Deleta as the back section opened up and the tail guns then attached to the shoulders. The Legends Megazord then teleported to the section while the Mythic Wing separated into the 3 component Zords. A slot appeared in a hidden control panel while the saber was inserted inside the slot as the Megazord prepared itself. The Pegasus was still in warrior form as 2 handles appeared from a control panel while handles appeared for the centaur and Minotaur too.

"Uh-Oh hey can negotiate can't we huh? Oh no... Machine master I failed…" Deleta said looking up at the powerful combination of Zords.

Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the 8 serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" The basic four started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" The green, gold and violet rangers finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the 8 heads and headed straight toward the alien goon.

The blast completely vaporized Deleta in one giant powerful shot leaving no trace of her. In the cockpit Lucy was breathing heavily like she was very winded after a run. Asuka put her hand on her shoulder. "Luce you ok? You don't sound good."

"Let me say goodbye to Kohta please." She said weakly and trying to stand up the girl fell back to her knees and the four knew something was very wrong with her. "Hang on Lucy we'll get you back home safely." Gohan said picking her up bridal style as the five jumped and demorphed as Yusuke, Hotaru and Amelia joined up with them.

"Lucille what's the matter? Please answer me it's me Amelia." The Slayer girl said trying to rouse her pink wearing friend who now was passed out.

Yusuke and Duo gave a mean glare upon Kurama followed by Kai. "You scum what'd you do to her huh answer me! What'd you do to Lucy!" Kai yelled at the man who backed off seeing Yusuke behind him.

"Get out of here or I'll pound you into the ground you dirtbag go!" The green ranger barked to the suit who did as he was told and crept away.

Duo looked upon the girl's allies… Kohta, Yuka Kanae, Mayu, Nana, Bando, and little Mariko. "Guys you get her back home I gottta have a talk with these fine people."

The seven minus Duo then teleported back to Angel Grove. "Anyways name's Duo Maxwell black ranger look thanks for watching out for my friend I appreciate it. Umm I know this may not be the best option but uhh which of you is this Kohta guy?"

The black haired deep navy eyed boy stepped forward at Duo. "That's me… What's wrong with Lucy please Duo tell me."

"Come on and hang on you'll find out don't worry you all we'll send him back safe and sound." Duo said as he and Kohta teleported away to parts unknown.

-Command Chamber

Lucy was linked up to a medical scanner which was doing all kinds of tests to find what was happening to her. The other rangers plus Shinji were there too when Duo arrived with a guest. Seeing what the boy would say about Zordon he gestured to keep calm. "Zordon I know only rangers allowed but he needs to see this. Please Zordon."

"Very well Duo I can sense he has a pure spirit he may remain here for the time being." The spectral face said to the black ranger.

Kohta held the unconscious girl's delicate hand trying to comfort her. "Lucy… What's the matter with her? What happened to her?"

Kai looked up from the scanner's analysis. "I found the problem… I-Sore infected her with a Nanotech deconstruction program… it's breaking her down at the atomic and molecular level. All her morphing and fighting sped it up… "

"You're the brain man cure her then!" Asuka spat angry her friend was hurt like this and she couldn't help.

"Asuka it's not quite that simple this is an alien program it may take years to figure out a counter program for it which is time Lucy doesn't have I am afraid. The only option is Cryo-stasis until we can reverse the effect."

Kai's eyes got a bit sad as he took a look upon his fallen friend. "I'll contact Billy from Aquatar he can help Shinji and I get her ready. Just wish we could help her… Lucy why you it's not fair you were so gentle what did you do to deserve this?"

"No…" Kohta's heart sank upon hearing this news about his friend and hero. "Lucy no…"

"I am deeply sorry Kohta but Lucy knew the risks and instead chose to defend you all I am very proud of her I will return you to your home reality I wish you luck." Zordon said to the college boy who gave a simple nod knowing he was right.

Hotaru looked over her teammates… they needed someone to take Lucy's powers until she could be revived if it was even possible that is. "In the meantime we need a new pink ranger or else Angel Grove and the multiverse are doomed."

-to be continued

Well it's done finally at long last… the first 18 chapters are done the first quarter of the story is done at last. Now I know what you all are thinking but don't worry Lucy is not being killed off permanently and will be returning so just sit tight as Nana is chosen next time in Power Rangers Dimension Legends. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	19. Missing pink

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 19

Story is rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, and Dikorrna herself. Well folks here it is… the chapter where Nana gets her ranger powers! This is also start of quarter two of the story that means another 18 chapters to come.

-Chapter 19 – Missing pink

By the time the former Mighty Morphin' blue ranger Billy Cranston arrived from the planet Aquatar he saw things had changed quite a bit during his time during the Zeo era. Dressed in a deep blue lab coat he and Cestria along with help from Kai and Shinji managed to stabilize Lucy's condition… her cryostasis chamber was set at several hundreds of degrees below zero to stall the program's deteriorating effects. "That does it. I can't do anymore. Dikorrna's program night take me years to figure out. But I'll keep trying Zordon." Billy mused at the ranger in the tank. Lucy's sullen yet sad expression showed she was out cold literally.

"And the two of us will be here to give you a hand or two." Kai added. Shinji then started up the chilling compounds to chill Lucy down then it was done as the former EVA pilot sadly sat near her capsule staring into her pink framed face.

Asuka sat beside him as her blue eyes teared up. "How could somebody do this to her? She wasn't a monster like they say she was. She was always gentle but when the time came she'd fight like her Zord. Ooh I'll get Kurama and Dikorrna for this! Why does her whole dimension hate her so much all she tried to do was help and look what they did to her!"

Gohan put a friendly hand upon Asuka's angry shoulder. "Hate can make people do crazy things."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles a bit. "When I get a hold of that Kurama I'm gonna bust his rear end."

Hotaru was looking over the database for possible replacement as was Duo while Amelia tried amusing herself by looking over the photos the group had taken together over their many battles. "I've found something… I've found five possible pink ranger candidates. I think Lacas Clyne from the Gundam Seed reality could be a wise choice, she might fight for the safety of everyone, Utena Tenjou is an expert fencer and fighter she could a very prime choice, or Sakura Kinamoto her experience with spells and monsters which might give her an edge , Itchigo Momomiya has experience fighting alien mutants so her perhaps? Or what about my good friend Rini alias Sailor Mini-Moon?"

Duo and the gold ranger looked over them all but none seemed to have the… spark or fire Lucy had. "Hotaru put it away for I'm tired wanna go to bed."

"Same. I was going to order pizza for us but now I don't feel hungry anymore." Amelia sadly confessed as the team with a heavy heart decided to return to their Pad and sleep on the issue. It was just too painful right now.

-later

However the next day was Sunday which dragged along until Monday came along… it was odd that day was the officially sanctioned "Power Ranger Day". But instead if celebrating the city held a commemoration for the fallen pink ranger and hero… Lucy.

Each ranger traveled to their respective world and gave the sad news. The Scouts were heartbroken, the likes of Duo's allies were in shock, Gohan's friends and family were saddened, even the hardened likes of Hiei and Vegeta were in a bit of a depressed mood.

Once the seven returned home the local band played a sad haunting melody to honor the girl who laid her life to defend her friends and frankly everyone everywhere.

-begin Lilium by Kumiko Oguro (this will be the only time I'm using it so listen to it and enjoy it because I'll cry if I try to)

As the seven warriors sat depressed and downhearted on the park's bleachers they remembered the five possible ranger candidates… none seemed right. "No luck with anyone… c'mon guys we gotta think up something here." Yusuke said trying to motivate them all.

Asuka then began thinking over the issue and remembered when she went to the Zord holding bay.

-flashback

The redhead went to the Manticore Zord which was softly growling as the others kept watch over it. The ranger went up the catwalk to its eye level. "You miss her don't you? You miss your friend and partner." Asuka said glumly to the beast mecha.

The Manticore then let out a sad yet also angry roar that its friend and pilot was gone. "Easy Manticore east please… we'll try to help her any way we can we won't ever give up! We'll get your friend back I promise you Manticore. I promise it."

Asuka then patted the Zord on its face knowing it was sad… her Leviathan was sad too in fact all the Zords were sad their ranger comrade was gone. With a heavy heart Asuka left them all to rejoin the others up on the top level.

-end flashback

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks she knew who could inherit the Manticore powers. "I think I know someone. Someone perfect for the job. C'mon you all back to the command chamber I got a wild idea but it's good too!"

-Command Chamber

Upon arrival at the chamber Asuka went to viewing globe as her six comrades then looked at the yellow ranger wondering what was going through her redheaded noggin. Gohan wanted answers… now. "Asuka what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Simple Gohan Lucy is a Diclonius and her powers are vector based so I propose the same thing we need another Diclonius to fill in for her. One who's as gentle as she is. But most aren't but I know of one who fills in the bill nicely." The redhead said proudly.

Suspicious Duo's brow went up. "Ya don't mean? Miss seven… Nana? Her as the pink ranger? Crazy but it's the best plan we got let's do it!"

Kai then thought over the issue. "Ok Lucy is seven but Nana is six but looks like she's 13 or so I say we do it too. She's our only hope."

Amelia then pumped her fist in the air. "Let's get her into the act of justice then! Let's go get her!"

"Yeah!" They all call out as Zordon, Billy, Shinji, and Cestria look on and smile knowing no matter how tough it gets the rangers will always win in the end.

-Elvin Lied universe

Meanwhile at that moment in Lucy's home reality things were down and depressing. The Inn where Lucy had found her new allies were deeply saddened by her sacrifice to protect them all despite risk of destroying herself in the process. Little Mayu had taught Nana how to cook… to the group's surprise she picked up on it very quickly. Originally she'd no clue what cooking was… the facility had blinded her to the big wide world outside.

"Ok Nana just make sure not to burn it like last time."The girl playfully teased the shorter horned girl.

"You meanie! I'll get you for that! Here whip cream in the face!" Nana lifted the whip cream can and gave Mayu a good spray.

"Hey! Ahh! Stop it! Ahh knock it off! Stop it Nana!" Mayu squirmed around as she was hit by sweet dairy cream. (oh c'mon it was funny)

However Lucy's newest yet also closest friend was the college boy Kohta. The young man was in a depressed funk at seeing her in the stasis tank helpless to help her world against evil where she was also sadly and wrongly perceived as such. "Cheer up bro there are plenty more fish in the sea." Kanae said trying to comfort as well as console her grief stricken brother.

Looking at his sibling with a sad expression he then muttered out. "Don't want fish… DARGH I WANT LUCY!" Kohta wailed over the girl's heroic sacrifice to save her hate filled dimension despite the risks and perils she suffered. She had however met allies for her cause like the college boy, his cousin Yuka, his sister Kanae, young orphaned school girl Mayu, the fellow Diclonii Nana and Mariko plus the assassin Bando. The three had rallied to her cause after the truth was exposed about Dikorrna not that it mattered… she sacrificed herself to save her ungrateful homeland yet somehow met friends along the way.

The youngest guest there Mariko was watching cartoon on TV when she heard the dog Wanta barking at something outside. "Wanta's knows somebody's out there."

"Uh people ya got guests." Bando said poking his head into the doorway. "Of the ranger variety no less."

The seven rangers then entered into the building looking it over. "Nice digs here buddy boy. Could use more black though." Duo said looking and admiring the place.

"Rangers what are you all here for hmm?" Yuka asked Gohan.

"One of you has been chosen by Asuka to be the next pink ranger. Asuka who will it be then?" The red fighter said to the redheaded girl who looked intently over the group.

Asuka then scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm… who to pick then? Hmm well it's simple. Nana we choose you to be Lucy's successor in battle. Your kindness, sense of right and wrong, purity of heart and compassion are ideal qualities that mirror Lucy's to a pink "T"."

Blinking her red hued eyes as if she heard right. "You all want me?" Nana uttered out shocked by the revelation the rangers told her.

"Of course we choose you you're the only Diclonius we can count on." Yusuke said trying to convince the shorter Diclonii girl.

"But I don't like fighting I'm not aggressive like most of my kind is. I can't do it." Nana admitted to them all sadly.

Hotaru then sat next to the rosette. "Neither was I or Lucy. We fought because we had to protect the ones who can't defend themselves like Mayu, like everyone here. Gohan fights because he has to protect those precious to him. Yusuke too and well all of us do."

Asuka then gave out a pep talk to the candidate ranger. "Can you take over where that brave Diclonius girl left off?"

Still unconvinced Kai went to her side. "Nana it's where you belong."

"I don't know if I belong anywhere." She admitted depressingly to the blue warrior.

"Here take her morpher let's see what the Manticore thinks." Asuka said handing over the device to the shorter Diclonii girl's hands.

In a dazzling display the spirit of the Manticore had appeared to the shorter rosette who actually understood its growls and roars. "You want me to be your partner? But… oh that's it hmm well then I'll do it then." Nana then looked over the morpher and fingered the Manticore emblem then remembered the power, courage, and strength of will Lucy put forth to face her enemies on her homeland. "Ok if I remember right Lucy called out some battle command… oh I know it now. Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

In a burst of power where was once a somewhat runty looking pink haired girl there stood a familiar pink suited warrior. "I don't believe this… this is amazing heh I'm a power ranger… I'm a power ranger!" Nana said looking over her new pink battle suit which frankly she liked a great deal. It automatically conformed to her shorter stature fitting like a glove.

The new ranger then undid the fasteners along her helmet sides and took it off as the others looked enviously at her especially Mayu. "Oh poo I wanted to be a ranger too. Poo!"

Suddenly their communicators went off… it was Zordon. "Yeah Zordon we're here we just got our pink ranger back. Yeah look we'll be there as soon as we can so just hold on." Amelia said answering the sage.

"Kids and people we gotta go save the world tonight. C'mon Nana show Dikorrna what yer made of!" Duo said encouraging the girl to stand up for what's right.

The seven now eight again warriors then teleported away back to Angel Grove. The group at the Inn looked up as Nana they wished her luck. "Be safe Nana I believe in you." Mayu said.

"Good luck kiddo!" Kanae said as the beams got smaller.

"Best of luck Nana!" Yuka and Mariko say at once.

Bando just grinned a bit knowing a tough group when he saw it. Kohta however wiped a tear from his eye as the group finally went out of sight. "Take care of Nana you guys take good care of her." The boy said quietly.

-Command Chamber

Upon returning to the chamber Nana looked up on what seemed to be a floating blue face. She tensed up as she hid behind Gohan and Asuka. "Calm yourself Nana I am Zordon I am the source of the ranger powers. My rangers chose well. You will make a welcome addition to the team. Your courage and heart will help win many battles." The face explained to the frazzled girl.

"Guys lemme borrow Nana for a bit." Asuka said sneaking the girl away behind a fold out blind. "Oh try this on Nana that looks good on you. Try these shorts on."

"Don't want 'em I want a skirt instead no pants." She said back.

"Ok fine then be that way then." Asuka huffed back. Stepping out from behind the curtain she led the newly dressed Nana out so the others could see her. "Presenting the new and improved Nana. C'mon out and show 'em how sharp ya look."

Nana was now clad in a pink t shirt and plaid pleated skirt with basic white sneakers and her new flower hair clip to cover he horns up from prying cruel eyes. "Is this really me? This is a bit new just give me a few days or so."

Then suddenly the alarms went off… a monster was attacking the city again. "Looks like the wicked witch from space is on the offense again. What's got cooked up now?" Kai asked to no one.

Zordon activated the viewing globe showing yet another beast sent by Dikorrna to tear the city and planet to bits. It resembled a green crocodile dressed in steel gladiator armor from ancient Rome. Aside from his upright appearance he looked like any old croc or alligator but his right forearm was a large crushing mouth while he had a scimitar sword along his left hip. Metal shin guards covered his legs. His yellow hued vertical slit eyes gave him an evil look. "He's got a face fit for radio." Duo joked once again.

"The sensors call this monster Gladiator Crocodile a very sinister beast be careful pink ranger." Zordon said to the pink haired girl who put her helmet back on as the others morphed.

"Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

Asuka called out next. "Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!"

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

Yusuke yelled out next. "Green Pegasus Ranger Power!"

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

Hotaru called out lastly but not least. "Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!"

-battle site mountains

The eight member team then finally teleported to the battle site where they saw Gladiator Croc was sending out lighting bursts from his second mouth weapon obliterating the stone pillars here and there in the rocky area. "Yo swamp lizard look up here!" Duo called down to the alien minion.

Croc turned and looked up then grinned his toothy smile. "Power Rangers good to see you"

"Why ya slimy lizard wannabe!" Violet Minotaur half growled at him angry he'd talk about her fallen friend like this.

"Yeah you! What're you stupid or just ugly!" The yellow ranger snapped at the beast.

"Hah! I'm not scared of you puny punk teenagers! My empress took one out and she can take out the rest of you!" Croc spouted back. The seven then let out a string of snickers and giggles getting the monster angry. "What's so funny? Tell me!"

"Get a load of this then… Nana show 'im what you got." Gohan called as the seven stepped aside as a shorter pink haired version of what the creature thought was their fallen comrade.

Clad in a pink t shirt and plaid pleated skirt the unknown took out the Manticore morpher then used it. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

And so the pink ranger was back… but how the program should've destroyed her completely. "WHAT! Nooo! This is impossible you were destroyed by Deleta's nanite program!" The monster yelled at seeing the pink ranger still around.

"No you stupid crocodile you defeated one pink ranger we found another to take over. We can still take you out Croco boy!" Duo said getting his ax weapon ready.

-meanwhile back on the moon

Dikorrna was in a total uproar at this development. "WHAT! Dahhh I don't believe it those honey coated power pukes found another pink ranger impossible! I spent so much time wiping one out only to deal with another. Ok Nana let's see how strong you really are then."

-battle site -begin Power Rangers Jetix theme (I'll get flak for it though)

And so the eight warriors left from the cliff face as the battle had started up. The monster summoned up numerous Claylem grunts to assist him in his fight. The seven fighters then gathered around their rookie member Nana. Using they told she let the Manticore be her guide in the fight as she charged after her teammates.

Duo and Kai took out their respective lance and axe weapon as Duo hacked a Claylem waist wise then threw another on the rocky ground. He sliced off another's arm then another's torso at a 45 degree angle.

Kai kicked the grunts away from him but they kept coming at him so he called out. "Yo clay rejects take this!" He twirled his lance around as he finally swung as a massive blue burst of energy was thrown at the surrounding Claylems nearly incinerating them… once the attack was over their charred bodies crumbled into dust.

Meanwhile the yellow and violet rangers Asuka and Hotaru headed headlong into the fray as the dagger and scythe wielder slashed and sliced through the Claylem opposition as the yellow ranger did a spin and sliced through several of the clay minions leaving them nothing but pieces as Hotaru ran leap up off from a tall rocky outcropping. She spun her scythe around as off went the grunts heads… then she kicked another two away from her then again spun her sickle as the two were sliced at the waist then the other from its shoulder to hip.

Assisting the rookie pink ranger Amelia was helping deal with the swarming Claylem grunts. Summoning up their respective weapons the Centaur Gatling and Manticore Bow they used a tactic called "tag teaming" to defeat their foes. Nana would jump using her vectors to assist her shoot an arrow into the grunt as Amelia blasted them via her gatling weapon. The pair made short work of the alien minions,

The green and red rangers Gohan and Yusuke were dueling it out with the crocodile based monster. Gladiator tried to slash Gohan with his scimitar weapon only he was hit by the green ranger's weapon's power slash. "You green wearing runt! I'll teach you a lesson! Eat Dino Fire!"

The second mouth weapon on the monster's right arm opened up and unleashed a massive burst of fire hitting the two sending them flying backward as sparks flew from their outfits. Gladiator Crocodile then rushed the two slashing Yusuke and Gohan sending back once more. Regaining their senses the dyad again rushes the monster as their weapons clash with his generating green and red bursts of power.

Croc swings at the green ranger who blocks using his Banryuu blade as Gohan then tries to attack his backside but Croc latches a hold of his Draach Saber. The three struggle to free themselves and win over their foes. The three separate as they again lock their blade weapons.

"Crocodile yer pretty good y'know that?" Gohan said giving the monster a compliment on his fighting power.

Giving a comment back Yusuke joined in. "Yeah you're one of the more powerful monster we've fought it's a nice change from the boring ones."

"Hmm… Then I won't disappoint you two then go at me with everything you got. I know you both are holding back." The monster added as he readied himself for a real fight.

Gohan's body began to generate golden yellow energy aura as the green ranger's began glowing black. Then in a flash of extreme power the two simultaneously powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and full Demon form. "Super Saiyan Gohan!" The red ranger called out as he hovered above the fissuring ground.

"Full Demon mode… Green Pegasus Ranger Yusuke!" Yusuke added as he hovered next to the red fighter.

The two fighters flew at high speed at their monster foe… the sheer power clash of the three fighter's weapons tore the very ground up as Gladiator Crocodile was sent high into the air as the pair sped up after him.

The green fighter threw a punch aimed right Croc's right jaw side and before he could even recover he was hit by a high speed knee to his gut and BOOMM! He crumbled through a nearby rock face. The monster then freed himself as the green and red rangers squared off against him.

The three once again were at it as Croc, Yusuke and Gohan traded extremely fast blows that the other six couldn't even make out then suddenly the green and red vanished entirely. The monster fell a few feet to his feet but barely as he scanned for signs of his two foes then boom!

He was hit from above by Gohan's Masenko-Ha! The attack sent him flying right into Yusuke's outstretched pointer. The green ranger was charging up an attack then let it loose. "PEGASUS SPIRIT WAVE!"

The blast did it as Gladiator Crocodile then collapsed from the hard fight. "No I am Gladiator Crocodile I can't be defeated by children!"

-back on Dikorrna's palace

Once again the alien witch saw her creation on the verge of defeat. "Oh here we go again I'm tired of this… Listen to my words rangers sooner or later I'll destroy every one of you and conquer your worlds mark my words I promise you! Until then grow Gladiator Crocodile grow and crush them into space dust!"

And so once again the witch threw her familiar lightning to supersize her monster which her general Floral Hunter questioned. "You made him grow?"

"You didn't expect me to make him any smaller did you?" Her empress said back.

"Good point." Machine Master added.

-back on earth

The now familiar enlarging lightning hit the fallen monster which grew into a hulking monstrosity towering over the group of eight heroes. Gohan took a look upon the nervous pink ranger… it was time she saw just kind of power she had at her disposal. "Ok Nana just follow our lead and do what we do… We need Legends Zord power now! Red Draach Zord power!"HerHHHHHHHHHHHh

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going along with what her friends said Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. Both Megazords began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground outside the city.

-begin Power Rangers theme by Power Rangers Orchestra

The two Megazords then situated themselves both in front of Croc and behind him as to keep an eye on him from multiple angles. The Legends and Mythic Wing both struck fighting postures as the four core rangers saw their new comrade was very nervous as her teeth her chattering.

-Legends cockpit

"Uh are you four sure I can do this? I've never even rode a bike so how can I pilot some giant robot?" The Diclonii girl admitted glumly unsure if she could this.

"Don't worry Nana we're for ya." Duo said trying to keep her positive.

Asuka then pressed a few buttons then pulled a joystick back then spoke to her new comrade. "Just follow the Manticore he'll be your guide all our power animals are trust him."

Kai and Gohan then activate the final controls as the system spoke. "Legends Megazord activated and battle ready."

"Let's save the world again! Let's do it for Lucy!" Yusuke said over the communications channel.

The eight then called out all at once. "MORPHIN!"

The two battle machines then charge upon the crocodile monster who tumble rolled as the two nearly ran into each other. The Legends swung at Croc who blocked the blow with his forearm while simultaneously blocking the Mythic Wing's punch then shoving them both back a bit.

"Darnit! We gotta finish this guy fast!" Gohan spouted off as Yusuke's voice came up on the comm. system.

"Hotaru, Amelia, and I'll try something else… We'll hold him still while you nail him." The green ranger said giving out the battle plan.

Running at the alien crocodile the Mythic Wing latched a hold of him from behind holding him still as the Legends summoned its saber then sped at the pair.

The four rangers on their new friend, she got the feeling they wanted her to finish off the monster. "Uh ok then let's do this then! Legends Saber Slash! Heyahhh!"

"Dahh let go of me you overgrown toy!" Gladiator Crocodile yelled out as he struggled to free himself from the other Megazord's grip.

The Legends Megazord then sped at the pair only for the other Megazord to separate into its 3 Zord components. "It's time I'll take you out. Legends Saber Slash!" Nana called out as the Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Gladiator Crocodile and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle.

"NOOOOO!" The monster yelled out as the Megazord slowed to a stop and Gladiator Crocodile turned dark grey and started to crumble then two second after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses.

"Congratulation Nana you beat your first monster!" Duo said patting the pink ranger on the back a bit roughly.

-and soon at the Command Chamber

The eight rangers along with their new pink ranger was given the basic ranger rules. "Now my dear young Nana welcome to the team but before anything else transpires you must follow simple rules. And these are the only rules... remember never to use your powers for personal gain, never battle unless Dikorrna forces you and always fight with honor."

"I will Zordon I promise I won't let you down and all of you I'll never give up as long as I have the Manticore to guide me. I'll carry on for Lucy as long as possible." Nana proclaimed to the others including Cestria, Billy, and Shinji who all looked to the other seven as they all smiled.

-to be continued

Well chapters 19 is now up as quarter two of the story starts up. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	20. Seven Manticore Power!

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 20

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. Well folks here it is… the chapter where Nana takes on her first monster who threatens her home dimension… Mega Chromium Horns!

-Chapter 20 – Seven Manticore Power!

-Dikorrna's palace

The alien witch Dikorrna was mad err to say she was mad was very big understatement… she was fuming. "Rahhharrrrrrrrrrrrr! I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! I take one vermin ranger out of the picture and another just pops up in its place! Well you all you like Nana so much hmm we'll see so good you are when her world is annihilated into dust! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The sorceress went into a maniacal cackling sounding laugh.

But calming herself a bit she began thinking. "But I need a monster to pulverize her allies like that cue ball Bando and little Mariko. Hmm… any monster my generals can create can match them both but hmm… ah that might work." Dikorrna had a very evil idea come into her head.

-Finster's old workshop

Rummaging through old monster books and their technical data in the palaces mainframe she found her beast to unleash. Gel and Floral Hunter saw her looking through the pages then she hit paydirt. "Ahh he'll do! He's perfect! I'm going to resurrect Silver Horns."

"Silver Horns?" Floral Hunter blinked her solid red eyes in confusion.

"That overgrown blue tick parasite Zedd used? Yer insane he's way too weak to fight the rangers." Gel added.

"Not really he's too weak to fight all eight but not the defenseless dimension of the new pink ranger. He'll lay waste to it in a matter of hours that world will be at my total mercy… I'll hold the entire dimension for ransom. I'm truly brilliant so much I amaze myself! Ahahahahahah!" The witch cackled as her plan was set. "Besides why not resurrect Silver Horns? With my enhancement spells I can upgrade and improve him beyond anything that fool Zedd can do."

In a fit of the witch chanted a spell allowing the ashes of the creature to ascend from the dead. "Thunder rages thunder falls. Silver flashes revive that beast which uses thunder lashes!"

A bolt of lightning struck over the workshop. The lightning created a zigzag formation from the floor through the developing body. As the smokes dissolved, Silver Horns emerged upon the smokes. His head contained horns that resonated with powerful electrical energy.

"Uh Lord Zedd, how did I get brought back here? Last thing I know I was fightin' the Thunder Ultrazord then boom! I was dust!" He said in a cowboyish voice clueless of the sudden transition. He looked around seeing neither Zedd, Master Vile or even Rita Repulsa in front of him instead was a trio of new warriors like himself. There was a plant based lady, an alien gel like beast and then the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"Why hello pretty lady what can I do for ya on this evil night?" He said kneeling before Dikorrna who chuckled a bit at being called pretty.

"I'll make it quick and to the point Silver Horns. I am the inter-dimensional witch Queen Dikorrna I order you to rage havoc on the city of Yokohama. However before doing so I suggest I give you an enhancement. The new team of rangers are a lot more powerful than the last team you fought. Here take the new power!"

The witch used her staff to give the blue monster new powers. Silver Horns began to glow brighter and brighter until the room filled with light and blinded the three then slowly died down… though Silver Horns looked the same physically his color scheme was now deep purple and his silver horns were now shiny, reflective and chromed metal. Looking himself over in a mirror he commented on his new look. "Ooh I'm… uh gorgeous heh heh."

"Now that's a monster." Gel added.

"So handsome a creature." Floral Hunter said under her breath enjoying his new look.

"Now Silver or should I say Mega Chromium Horns destroy the pink ranger's dimension. Blow up buildings, terrorize the populace do anything you want wipe out anything in your way." The witch said to the new and improved beast. "Now go and tear her world to pieces! Oh and rip that pathetic Maple Inn to toothpicks."

"Yes ma'am anything for a lady!" Mega Chromium Horns said bowing then teleporting in a flurry of pink electrical spheres.

-Surf Shack (Youth Center)

At the Surf Shack the group of heroes were introducing their new pink comrade to the sights and wonders of Angel Grove. Needless to say Nana was amazed by the things the city offered… like French fries, pizza, nachos, frozen yogurt on a cone, along her new favorite beverage the red hued pineapple cherry punch. It was a treat as Gohan and Yusuke watched her child-like naivety just absorb the new things like a sponge.

Next they err actually Asuka introduced her to the art of shopping and finding deals. Kai and Duo showed her the "art" of playing video games. She wasn't too good at first but quickly picked up on the finer points like finishers and combos. Hotaru and Amelia introduced her to the school, Miss Applebee and Mr. Kaplan the school principal.

The team regrouped at the park hoping to enjoy the calm air only their communicators went off. Exchanging looks they teleported back to the Command Chamber… ready to face what would be their next foe.

-Command Chamber

The rangers had arrived at the chamber and saw Billy and Shinji going over some of the controls and system checks. The former ranger looked from his work. "Well we got it done so far um Shinji mind handing me the last control chip."

The former EVA pilot dressed in a grey t shirt and jeans handed over the needed component for whatever Billy was working on who put the chip into the console.

"Billy what in the name of Evangelion are you working on? I err should I say we have a right to know." Asuka half ranted on him.

"Yeah spill the ranger beans Bill." Duo added.

"Well as you all know to form the Megazords you all have to call out your zords individually but now one of you can do it in case of emergency." He said back.

Gohan scratched his spiky black hair in amazement. "Gee that's amazing remind me to give you Capsule Corps number later if they need tech help."

The alarm klaxons went off trouble had started. Zordon then explained what was going on and frankly it wasn't good. "Rangers I fear it is Nana and Lucy's that is once again in danger."

"Well let's go kick monster booty then!" Said an unusually hyped up Hotaru as the others with the exception of Nana lost.

"YEAH!" The seven all call out as the eight then teleport away.

-Elvin Lied reality

Mega Chromium Horns then reappeared in the same pink electrical fashion he used at the palace… he'd landed right smack dab in the middle of a busy cross walk filled with frankly freaked out the civilians. "Dahh monster!" Yelled out a little boy as his mother snatched him away.

"Run away he'll eat us!" Screamed a teenage girl.

"Now this is a revoltin' development. Hmm might as well have some fun while I mosey onto the Inn like Dikorrna said." The monster mused as he entertained himself for the walk there by blowing up various things like empty cars, fire hydrants, and various odds and ends like garbage bins and mail boxes.

– facility (Kurama's office)

The suited Kurama sat grumpily looking up at his office ceiling thinking over what had just happened earlier. He'd been given the chance to wipe out the Diclonii once and for all only he was tricked by that witch Dikorrna and nearly ended up letting the world be conquered.

Today was the dawn of his biggest blunder. His hate toward the Diclonii had blinded him so much he nearly caused his world to be enslaved by alien monsters. Plus the fact that evil mechanized brute Machine Master turned the Kakuzawa's into cards then shredded them. He managed to find what was left of them. He'd been an idiot… Lucy had never done anything to him but like any normal bigot he tried to destroy her, break her down mentally and physically and ultimately wipe her out. Then there was a knock at his office door. "Come in Kigaragi."

The door opened and his brunette secretary entered with her usual cheerful smile. A mug of coffee was in her shaky hands. "Good morning Chief." She placed the half empty mug on his desk.

"Not to me it isn't." He muttered a bit not happy in the least. "Just leave me to stew right now."

Looking sad the woman left him to stew in his own ignorance. "The UN will never hear the end of this. Darn that Deleta… if I ever get my hands on Dikorrna I'll tie her up in granite knots."

But he'd get his revenge the next time the witch sent down a monster to terrorize his city... he'd show her not to mess with him ever again.

However the suit decided to listen to the radio to get his mind off his mistake only to hear a report. "Ladies and gentlemen of Yokohama the city is once again being rampaged by a powerful purple horned monster please stay indoors and do not approach it!" Jumping from his chair Kurama ran out of his office and to see this for himself… his revenge would be sweet and cold like ice cream.

-Inn

The young Mayu was playing fetch with Wanta when suddenly he took a whiff of an unknown scent then began angrily barking at something a few feet away but approaching closer and closer every second. Then it appeared coming up the front gate of the building.

"Let's tumble ranger brat heh! Heh heh heh!" The prickly purple thing laughed at her who stared at it then screamed with all her might.

"EEEE!" Came a scream from the petite brunette girl.

"That was Mayu she's in trouble c'mon!" The college boy said as the rest of the group sped outside and got a well it wouldn't be a shock more like a heart attack frankly.

Upon going outside they came upon "it"… something extremely hideous. It was deep purple in color, its super sized shoulder's bared wicked looking clawed hands. A single eye was in the "face's" center. Numerous long curved horns sprouted from various points of its body and had a chrome-like reflective shine. "Whoa! What is that thing!" Kanae screamed at seeing the hideous thing in the yard.

"A nasty petting zoo reject that's what." Bando grumped giving the thing a once over.

"I'm Mega Chromium Horns. I'm here to blow up this taco stand! Ahahahahah!" Mega Chromium Horns proclaimed talking like a southern cowboy.

"Then your fight's with me then… let's go tango now." Mariko said to the monster minion.

"Well fine then missy I'll take ya down like a sack o' potatoes! Well I reckon I can take down your little hinder come on. I'll take ya all on! Just step up ahahahahah!" Mega Chromium Horns called out as he ran at Mariko who retaliated using her vectors.

-begin I Will Win by Ron Wasserman

Sadly the arms had no effect as they were blocked by green energy shields as the creature took a swipe at the small girl then the clawed hand shot out and converted into a long continuously extending claw weapon which kept after the retreated number 37 then the unthinkable… Mariko was caught in Mega Chromium Horn's cantankerous grasp. "Got you heh! Now take some of this! Ant Lion Attack!"

The monster slammed his clawed hands into the dirt when suddenly glowing green claws began to claw the hapless Diclonii girl as they threw her upwards then just as Mariko was about to land the beast tried a new tactic.

"Saw Blade Horns!" The monster situated himself just as Mariko was to land… apparently on his prickly head. The monster then repeated the clawing attack except his chromed head horns flashed silver as they began well almost crunching at her.

"Mariko!" Mayu yelled out seeing the girl getting beaten.

"I ain't done yet! Hoo I'm as happy as a kindergartner in a candy store!" The monster laughed as Mariko fell to the ground weakened by his massively powerful attack. Then very freakishly creature's central body spilt open like a super sized mouth oozing with pink goo while his eye was remained in the mouth's center. A ball of pink electrical energy was being generated by the eye. "Neutron Thunder!"

The orb then was unleashed with immense power as a beam of pink energy followed after it impacting the small Diclonii girl engulfing her in a pink explosion. "MARIKOOOO!" Kohta yelled out.

Once the dust cleared Mariko's dress was charred, torn and burned the girl gave the monster a glare then collapsed and passed out. "Hey you… the big bad bug boy leave Mariko alone!" The spunky middle school kid shouted to the monster whose single eye's iris focused its attention upon her next.

Mega Chromium Horns then leapt up high into the air then appeared smack dab in front of her towering over the petite brunette as his claws flexed themselves as his eye glowed in a violet light. "Didja say somethin' little dickens huh?"

"Hi." She squeaked out like a mouse looking up at him then grinning then turning tail and running away. "AHHH! RUNNING AWAY! RUNNING AWAY!"

"The pink power punk's posse can't beat me ahahahahah!" Mega Chromium Horns then started laughing again only he was hit by a bullet. "Ooh that smarts."

"Back off you overgrown bedbug!" Bando threatened the alien monster who just let out a whoop.

"WHOOOO! That was funny tell me another joke you don't really think ya beat me can ya?" The minion said as he strode toward the man.

This monster towered a head and a half above him but Bando was far from afraid. "Gimme yer best shot wise guy. Bring it."

Grabbing his shirt scruff the minion then threw him into the grassy ground then far away into a gutter ball-like roll. He skidded to a stop nearby to Mayu. "Y'know what Mayu he brought it. I'll feel this in the morning."

"Now what will I blow up first? The inn? Nah… the doghouse naw too simple. I know I know I'll blow y'all up at once!" Mega Chromium Horns thought up then began focusing the pink energy orbs in his clawed hands readying himself to annihilate the building and residents all at one time.

He was about to unleash his attack when suddenly he was slugged in his gut and sent skidding backward several feet. He then refocused his eye and saw who his attacker was… it was just who he wanted to see. Nana the new runty power puff ranger.

"Well if it ain't the runty pink powder puff AKA miss seven." He said to the girl as the group turned to see her in a new outfit consisting of the clothes Asuka gave her before fighting Gladiator Crocodile… in this case the pink t shirt and plaid pleated skirt.

"Leave them outta this Mega Chromium Horns your fight's with me. C'mon let's go then." Nana said sternly as a slight wind picked up her pale pink locks and blew them around as she stared down this beast who frankly was a few times her size… how could she win even with her new ranger powers?

Pretty soon her other ranger comrades joined up with the Inn group. "Shouldn't you be helping her?" Mayu asked Hotaru.

"No this is her fight it's her world it's her duty to defend it." The violet haired ranger replied back. Now that she wasn't fighting Mayu got a good look at her Hotaru was only16 inches taller than her.

"Let's see what she's really capable of." Yusuke said hopping onto a nearby stump.

"Well what're you waiting for a storm to start up?" Nana asked the monster rather grumpily getting a rise from him.

"Why you little brat! I'll fix ya good!" Mega C. Horns barked at the girl then broke into a sprint charging her.

Once the brute was upon the small ranger he swung a punch only she caught it with her invisible vector. "My turn to turn the tables on you!" She sassed back as she gave him a hard yet heavy flip over her head while the minion landed flat on his frankly ugly face skidding to a stop.

"Argh! Now I'm fumin' I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" Mega Chromium Horns threatened his enemy.

"Gonna back it up? Butterflyboy?" Nana taunted the fuming monster who again charged at her.

The violet hued beast then slammed his clawed hands into the earth… then the claws extended as they chased after the ranger who simply snagged hold of them with her own extendable arms. "This is a little something Kai the blue ranger taught me… when you catch a big fish you reel 'im in like crazy!"

Yanking with her vectors the monster was reeled into her sights as he bounced along the ground toward his frankly powerful yet runty enemy. "HEYAH!" Nana shouted as she threw a vector enhanced punch directly upon Mega Chromium Horns central eye.

"OOOFFFFFF!" The monster was sent careening backward several feet while going into a gutter ball-like roll.

Once the creature recovered the girl let a small bit of sighing like she was tired… too much vector use that she knew to be true. Seizing the opportunity to pick a weak spot in the ranger the alien pounced on it. "Neutron Thunder!

The monster's body opened up again still dripping with pink goo as his eye focused the ball of energy then launched it upon the girl who used a vector assisted leap and flip combo to get out of the attack's way which ended up destroying a nearby rock pillar.

Breathing a heavily the new ranger still wouldn't give up… not to this ugly looking thing. The workers often said if not for her disgusting looking horns she'd be adorable but they'd never seen anything like this guy. "All tuckered out huh Number 7 well I'll fix that in a jiffy." The creature said as he once again unleashed his Neutron Thunder attack upon the rookie pink ranger.

She found it much harder to dodge this just barely getting singed by its massive heat. "I'm not finished yet because I got this." Nana pulled out her morpher.

It was also by this time Kurama showed up to see this beast for himself… if he could capture or contain one of the creature's he'd be one step closer in his plot for revenge upon Dikorrna.

-begin We Are the Power Team by Ron Wasserman

However he came upon the sight of his little Nana about to morph… needless to say this was not what he expected to see. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" She called out as she was now clad in her outfit identical to Lucy's however the suit reconfigured to fit her smaller stature.

"She's in league with them now too? Dikorrna you will pay for this insult mark my words you'll rue the day you backstabbed me." Kurama made a mental note on yet another thing Dikorrna has taken from him… the UN was after him now, the Kakuzawa's were dead, his daughter gone he had nothing but hate for the space witch who had caused it.

The two primed and ready warriors then rush headlong into battle as their hands or in the monster's case claws interlock as the two struggle for dominance over the other. "I won't give up you big purple freak!" Nana gritted out.

Mega Chromium Horns was in a bit of shock at how strong the runt ranger was much like everyone else including Kurama himself. "I'll squish ya like a bad ladybug!" The alien goon struggled out at the smaller ranger.

The two break off their grappling and engage in a bit of kicks, swings and punches. The monster lands a swipe across the ranger's chest sending a flurry of sparks. However Nana struck back swatting the bug creature right in his eye sending him flying backward as well as up. He then landed in a heap. Getting back up the monster goon was really mad now. "Now I'm fumin'! Eat this attack! Neutron Thunder! Nahhhhhh!"

The monster's body opened up as he unleashed the attack a third time which sadly connected sending sparks flying from Nana's outfit's shoulder, chest and arm areas. "Dahhhh!" Nana yelled out as she fell to her knees.

The group looked on to see Nana was losing against this thing. Kanae called to Gohan. "Gohan what're you waiting for help her!"

"Nana will get killed!" Mayu cried out.

"No let her do this we fight as a team but every now and again we have to fight alone." Asuka explained to the girl.

Soon the sun started to set as the pair's battle continued… it started to dawn on Mega Chromium Horns that the new pink ranger wasn't as runty as she looked. In fact she was just as strong as he was. Gettin to her feet the pink suited girl then readied herself for more. "C'mon you ugly goon I'm not scared of you."

"Hmm… well time I make ya scared! Here I come ready or not!" He yelled out as he rushed toward the small ranger who stood her ground.

As the creature was just about upon her she grabbed his arm then threw him down face first exactly like she did the last time. Nana leapt up as the monster jumped again at her… using a move Gohan taught her she kicked him in the eye then as he flew up hit him again with her foot. The alien then fell in a heap on the ground. Giving the alien beast a good look over saw he still wasn't down and out so she had a backup plan. Doing what Lucy used to take out I-Sore she shouted out. "Activating Manticore Scorpion Driller!"

The pink uniformed warrior then started into a tornado-like spin while the top of the twister had a lion-like head that roared as it sped toward the alien machine then BOOM! It hit him square in the eye… and like a drill it spun right through his backside as the ranger who skidded to a stop.

"Agrh… !" Mega Chromium Horns groaned out as his body began glowing then exploded in a bright yellow sphere. "DALLLAHHHHH!"

"Oh yeah that's right you mess with the Power Rangers you get violently disintegrated!" Kai yelled out to the smoldering remains of what was Mega Chromium Horns.

"Nana beat him? She actually beat him she defeated that thing. Huh…" The suit thought in his head.

The whole group cheered the ranger's victory and now the world was safe that is until Dikorrna's ugly green face appeared in the sky. "You'll pay for this insult Nana I swear as long as I live I will destroy you no matter the cost I will wipe you out pink ranger I promise it! Until that time please play with my minion some more he has more tricks to use. Arise and grow my mighty monster! Grow Mega Chromium Horns grow and destroy Yokohama!"

As the now familiar lightning ripped through the air the remains of the monster reformed as he grew gigantic. "Hooboy! I'm as happy as a bee in a greenhouse!"

The monster then proceeded to level an abandoned warehouse as the collapsed remains exploded. The group looked on in horror as the creature went on his rampage.

"Nana you have the honors take him out personally. The chip Billy put in should allow the Megazord to form for you." Gohan explained.

Looking at him then to the city she made her choice. "Ok then I need Legends Zords power now!"

The five Zord components of the Legends Megazord then came charging into the city preparing to face off with the monster. The Manticore teleported it's pink suited pilot into itself.

The Megazord then began forming the Zords reconfigured themselves into the five piece warrior machine.

-begin 5-4-1 by Ron Wasserman

Now it was round two for the ranger and the monster. The Megazord gave out a high kick toward the monster's ugly face sending him rolling backward.

After the creature got back on its feet the two giants then began grappling as the two struggled to out fight the other. Mega Chromium Horns then started up a taunt. "You ain't seen all my tricks yet! Here Nazer Claws!"

Mega C. Horns broke off his grapple then slammed his now glowing pink claws into the Megazord's upper chest and try as Nana did she couldn't get the overgrown bug to let go. "Ahahahahahah! Shockin' ain't it?"

The girl knew the mecha couldn't take this kind of punishment for long so she had to act fast. "Leggo of my Megazord you cowboy beetle reject!" Using the controls Nana then grabbed the creature's arms and slowly forced them out of the battle machine's body then kicked him away.

Mega C. Horns retaliated by using a swipe across the damaged torso armor. Nana the power was going down she had to finish this guy fast and rolled out of the way of another clawed swipe. "I need the Legends Saber now!"

The curved sword then flew down and was caught by the robot's right hand but the monster was scared at all. "That thing's yer weapon? Hah! It ain't 'nuf to hurt me!"

Running at full speed the Megazord took a swipe across the monster who raced at it in return then… a metallic breaking sound was heard. Mega Chromium Horns err well his horns all fell to the ground. The Megazord sliced them all off.

His face was ruined. "My horns! My beautiful chromed up horns! You cut 'em you cut 'em! My face is ruined it's ruined I say! I'll tear you apart zord by zord for that! It ain't enough to finish me!"

Calling out from the comm. system Nana spat to the monster. "It wasn't meant to take you out but this is! You've attacked my home, my friends, you hurt Lucy, you hurt my family! I won't ever forgive you take this! Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" The young Diclonii ranger called out in a rage. The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Mega Chromium Horns and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Mega Chromium Horns turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and poses.

"Yeah way to go Nana way to go!" Mayu screamed cheering the girl's victory.

The seven other rangers just exchange smiles and various thumbs up amongst themselves as Kohta cheered out. "Alright Nana! Alright!" Nana then teleported down to the ground again.

"She beat him again for a second time?" Kurama wondered then made himself seen much to the gruff, grumpy and outright miffed looks from the crowd. "Excellent job Nana you're more powerful than I thought with your ranger powers I can get the mayor off my back. Well what do ya say? Will you stay as my bodyguard? Will you do it for papa?"

Powering down Nana took out her old violet ribbons and threw them on the ground. "You're not my papa anymore I was nothing to you but a grunt who'd do as she was told Lucy opened my eyes to that and your help nearly destroyed her!"

Gritting his teeth a bit she tried convincing her otherwise. "Nana think about what you're saying. You belong here."

Glaring at him she shoved him away then turned her back on him. "No the place I belong is Angel Grove goodbye Kurama I hope ya choke on a doughnut! It's something Duo me to say. C'mon guys let's go home for some peace and quiet."

The eight then started to teleport away back to Angel Grove. "Yeah you said it Nana peace and quiet." Duo mused in agreement.

-to be continued

Well chapters 20 is up and we see Nana is frankly no wimp by any standards. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	21. The main point

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 21

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. Well folks here it is another chapter of monster and ranger fighting action.

-Chapter 21 – The main point

-Dikorrna's moon palace

Miles above the planet earth in the lunar palace now in use by the evil space witch Queen Dikorrna the halls were unusually calm and quiet. That was very odd for the place which meant one thing only the witch was brooding over her next plan to enact upon her ranger enemies.

Her four generals knew she was brooding and thinking up something very nasty. After all the time to make and implement her master plan to wipe out Lucy worked only partly so as her powers were now transferred to some other runt named Nana Kamiya (last name is from Digimon/dubbed by Saban). The little snot nosed horned brat had actually defeated Mega Chromium Horns all by herself without UltraZord use either. The power of the Manticore was guiding her now giving her tips, advice and worst of all giving her confidence.

Machine Master was peering around his empress' throne room with General Gel, Abyssal Cruster, and Floral Hunter behind him. "Empress Dikorrna hasn't spoken in hours much less moved."

"Looks like Dikorrna's brooding again the ranger's are in trouble." The plant based general added.

"Well whatever she plans let's hope it works." Gel added next.

-meanwhile in town

-begin Power Rangers SNES Movie streets/shopping center level theme

The city of Angel Grove had taken the introduction to the town's newest defender… Nana Kamiya. Much to her surprise they'd taken a liking to her.

To get her to socialize more Kai, Duo, and Asuka tagged along as she went to the Youth Center alias Surf Shack. Ernie the old owner returned from his peace work and now he and Adelle co-ran the place.

-Surf Shack (Youth Center)

As the black ranger Duo entertained himself at one of the old classic arcade games called Galaga he acquired a large following of a crowd. His looks were nice too with long brown hair set in a long braid. His outfit: a white t-shirt with a black frog (Ninjazord Easter Egg!), and a long black sleeve underneath plus somewhat flared blue jean shorts.

"I'll say one thing that Tommy is cute no wonder he's a bit of a legend. The invincible Tommy Oliver has a ring to it." The redhead said getting dreamy over his looks in the school yearbooks.

"You're acting just like the old pink ranger Kimberly Hart y'know that right?" Kai added drolly to the girl who went red as the ripest tomato.

Asuka and Kai however were set relaxing at a table going over some of the reports on previous teams. Asuka was once again drinking her usual drink… her green tea with lime slice. Kai however had opted for ginger ale instead. The redhead opted for something a bit less showy today wearing faded jean shorts and a sleeveless cream yellow blouse with a white sweater worn over it which was unzipped with a blue hair clip shaped like the letter "N" (what's this stands for?). Kai however wearing his sky blue t-shirt with a Sphinx on it (Zeo Zord 3!) plus white jeans looked to see little Nana. Clad in her newly bought light pink sundress and white ascot she really stuck out from her predecessor Lucy. Nana was a bit shorter than Hotaru who frankly was the shortest. Nana's hair was pink like Lucy's but was a few shades lighter pink though the eye color was identical… bright ruby red. But she shared Lucy's timid nature and only fought if need arise… otherwise she was a kitten.

The girl still refused to wear any sort of pants including jeans even if they were colored pink. She just wasn't a pants person evidently despite Asuka and Amelia's well meaning efforts to persuade her of otherwise. She was amusing herself by having the taco challenge… whomever ate 15 of them with habenaro sauce got a day with free food, games, and equipment use. So far she was on number 8 of them… still a few to go.

She had just finished the 8th taco which was starting to take a bit of a toll on her but she kept at it. "OK gimmme another Adelle."

The pair of Bulk and Skull simply couldn't believe she ate so many already. Spicy food wasn't her forte but she still went for the prize. "Hey Bulky lookit this Nana's on number 8 already better than I got. She's going to number 9."

Bulk turned to his lanky buddy looking this over. Skull had a point this new girl Nana had to be the shortest ranger he'd seen yet aside from Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger. "She must have a couple hollow legs." The round man went to cleaning a nearby table.

Quickly eating up taco nine she held up her plate for yet another. "Ernie gimme another!"

Ernie had to give Nana credit… someone her size eating so many habenaro's would likely faint by now. She was short but a bit stubborn too and fiery when she wanted to be. "Ok here ya go kiddo don't blame me if ya get heartburn."

Setting the next bit of sauce covered food she scarfed it down. "Another! Just pile the rest on please."

It was by this point the trio of Beatrice, Sissy and Krystela had shown up…mostly to cause trouble for the new rookie hero. "Done! I did it!" Nana called out eating up the last tacos. "Ernie my mouth is on fire gimme something anything canned vanilla yogurt is fine please… I'm on fire!" Nana yelped as she fanned her burning mouth.

Fetching the desired canned drink the man gave the superhero her drink to put out her pepper fire. Struggling to get the clip off to open it she gave it to Bulk who had no luck and neither did Skull who tried his luck too. None of them could get it off. "What's a matter pink ranger? You can crush a monster but opening a yogurt can is too tough? You're hopeless." Beatrice ranted to the annoyed girl.

"Yeah yer hopeless." Sissy added who got a glare from Bulk.

"Y'know if I wanted to hear a parrot I'd go to a pet store." The big guy said adding his two cents.

"Yeah pet st…" Sissy said then stopped as Bulk was proven right.

Nana continued to struggle with her can of yogurt… her mouth burned from all the habenaro sauce she had she wanted relief using dairy liquids to cool it. Then finally the tab came off. "There got it." But the shaking had made a build up of air in the can… in short once the tab came off the stuff went off like a geyser up and all over Beatrice's pretty face soaking her.

Wiping off some of the canned and pressurized yogurt the bratty girl blinked at what happened and Nana just grinned like she was sorry. "Sorry but I thought you're to supposed to drink that not wear it… right?"

"Girl's c'mon out we go!" Beatrice ranted as she dragged the other two outta there with the turn of her heel.

Duo took a quick glance at the snotty girl leaving with her "worker bees" in an angry huff. "That oughtta teach her a lesson."

However the peace and tranquility was shattered by a big explosion emanating from outside the building which meant for the four… trouble. Duo quickly put up his score as the yellow and blue guzzled their drinks as the rookie pink scampered after them. "Hey wait for me guys! Wait for me!" She called out to them running along out the exit hallway.

-outside – parking lot

When the Legends Black, Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers exited from the building they weren't surprised by who was making the parking lot rumble… another of Dikorrna's monster goons.

This one resembled a neon green hued hedgehog standing upright. He wore red boxing gloves, boxing boots, and a white fighting scarf plus a fighting championship belt with a stylized "D" on it. He also had some buck teeth and a look in his eyes that meant business.

"Well lookit this Sega must've sent out a reject. He must be Sonic the Hedgehog's failed prototype." Kai joked to the ugly beast.

"His face is only fit for radio." Duo said once doing his annoying monster of the day comment.

The monster was furious and punched away a red compact car clear over the lot. "I'm a porcupine not a hedgehog you idiot rangers! The name's Porcupunch remember it cuz it's the last thing you'll ever hear! C'mon fight!" Porcupunch slammed his fists together raring to go and fight the four.

The four exchanged looks at each other then took out their morphers. "Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Yelled Asuka.

Kai yelled out his zord next. "Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!"

Finally Nana called out her power animal. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!"

-begin Power Rangers long version

The four now clad in their uniforms were ready to face off against this ugly grunt from Dikorrna. The monster ran at them yelling. "C'mon punch it you power punks! C'mon!"

Porcupunch slammed his fist into the asphalt which buckled upwards from the blow as Asuka tried to kick his legs out from under him but he jump flipped up and the two grappled but it was clear he was too strong and gave a powerfully uppercut charged with white energy to the yellow warrior sending her flying up and backward several feet.

"Why ya dirty rat here fight me instead!" Duo snapped as he summoned his Garuda Ax and gave a black energized slash on Porcupunch but it evidently didn't do much. "Oh boy… crap."

"Here bird boy I'll put ya back up in the air!" The green monster gave Duo a rolling spin of sharpened quills then boom! He gave his ranger foe a hard punch to the helmet which sent him skidding face first on the pavement. (ouch that had to hurt)

Kai summoned up his lance and tried a swipe on the creature's face only Porcupunch spun around as the slash hit his quills instead. Punching away the ranger's weapon he sent a kick to him then punch, punch, and another punch to the face sending Kai skidding backward but still on his feet.

"Huh still standing huh I'll fix that blue boy! Eat Power Quills!" Porcupunch then threw out his forearms sending hundreds of sharpened quills upon the defenseless blue ranger.

"Ahhhh!" Kai yelled as he fell from the quill's power as now only Nana was left to fight.

Looking over his runty pink uniformed foe he sneered his buck toothed smirk. "Well rookie Nana it's just you and me now got any last words before I pulverize you into micro dust particles?"

"Not to disappoint you but I'm stronger than I look." Nana said she took out her Manticore Bow and ran at him as he did the same.

Porcupunch's punches impacted with the edges of the girl's bow as bursts of pink energy ripped through the air as the two warrior's weapons clashed… Nana's Manticore Bow VS Porcupunch's powerful fists.

Increasing the power of his blows the monster was steadily pushing the rookie ranger back… meaning it was time for her to "turn it up" as the boys so colorfully put it. "Let's turn it up then… Eat vector arms!"

Smirking the monster just struck his fighting posture as he punched the each well placed vector blow away via extremely fast punch. Porcupunch's punching was actually blocking her blows so she increased the speed but he just kept up with and soon pink burst of energy tore through the air as the two were dead even in power level.

And eventually the extreme use started to tire the newly made pink ranger out from vector overuse. Breathing a bit heavily and raspy Nana was sweating under her helmet and her hand was starting to lose the grip it had on her Bow until finally Porcupunch landed a heavy blow to her leg knocking her over and she unmorphed just as the others got to help her up.

"Y'know I thought the pink ranger was tough but she's a loser like the rest of ya. Later loser rangers." Porcupunch then vanished in display of white fire.

"OK guys what just happened? We got our butts kicked just like that." Duo said going over how bad the fight went. It was horrible… the four were defeated with frankly little effort by the latest goon from the space witch.

"I say we make a tactical regrouping and get back to the Command Chamber find what this monster's deal is." The blue ranger suggested to the other three who gave unanimous "umm-hmm" as they all teleported away back to the Command Chamber.

-Command Chamber

By the time they'd arrived the four saw the other rangers there (in uniform though helmetless) too plus Shinji working alongside Billy on a nearby console err actually Billy was under it repairing a few things or just maintenance on the thing. "Uh Shinji mind handing me the micro plasma torch hmm?"

Looking at the redheaded ranger's sullen expression he figured they had a run in with the new monster Porcupunch. She got her German rear end kicked basically… once again Shinji was unable to help her but at least she wasn't horribly injured like when she piloted EVA-02. "Uh sure here you go Billy." The former pilot said giving the desired tool, to the former blue ranger.

"That does it… the energy signature sensors are up now. They should give us any information we need on any future monsters Dikorrna sends out." Billy said sliding out from under the control panel.

"Excellent work Billy the current team is extremely to have you here. And Shinji you have my thanks too." The ethereal sage said to the two in charge of the chamber's maintenance. The former ranger just smiled while the former pilot just went beet red.

"Shinji did anyone tell you you're cute when you blush." Hotaru said to him giving a friendly wink.

Asuka then quickly went to reel the Minotaur girl in. "Hey Shinji's my wimpy man go get yer own 'Taru."

"Anyways any information on our oh so very angry rodent?" Amelia asked the team's mentor.

"My sensors indicate Porcupunch is primarily a close range fighter however his Power Quills send a crippling blast energy which can cause damage even through your suits. It appears you may have to attack him all at one time as he is too powerful one on one. However with teamwork you can all defeat him rangers. May the power protect you all." Zordon then went silent as he looked over what they would do.

"Ok like Jason said back to action!" Gohan called out as the eight dimensional warriors teleported to the battle zone for round two.

-city square

-begin I Will Win by Ron Wasserman

Upon returning to action they saw they had the usual welcoming committee in this case the four generals Gel, Floral Hunter, Abyssal Cruster and Machine Master plus the monster of the day Porcupunch.

"Well, well the ranger nerds have come back for another beating one wasn't enough for the two group's of you hmm?" The plant based she villain said to them all.

Gel reshaped himself into a thumb's down. "Yeah you all are going down."

"You all shut up! I'm taking them all on go away! I'll take 'em myself!" The evil rodent barked to the four who shook their heads knowing he'd be beaten but teleported away anyways. "Now let's do this! C'mon rangers go and give it!"

"Ok guy and gals let's give it to him then… summon power weapons!" Gohan yelled out as the followed after him. "Draach Saber!" Gohan swung his right fist into the air and in a flash of red light a powerful looking sword with a flared handle and gleaming blade. He spun it around over his head and then over to his left and finally thrust it upward where it seemed to summon red lightning. After Gohan had summoned up his Draach Saber the whole sky seemed to get dark and almost stormy looking like a big t-storm was going to occur.

"Chimaera Lance! Let's do it!" Kai shouted as a long staff with one end ending with a large blade with two side bars jutting out sideways materialized in a burst of blue energy in his left hand while he balled up his right fist. Kai thrust the lance at the ground and a ring of giant blue bolts of energy circle around the brainy blue ranger while one blast hurls into the sky lighting up the clouds then striking the ground with a massive bolt ending with a resonating thunderclap.

"Garuda Axe!" Duo shouted as a huge and hefty high-tech axe weapon which he swung with both hands while the weapon threw out blasts of black lightning that created explosions from the bolts strikes all around the wisecracking black ranger.

"Leviathan Daggers!" Asuka cried out as two fin-like dagger blades appeared in her hands and as she twirled them they emitted yellow electricity that crackled over there surface while creating a barrage of lightning bolts that struck the ground behind her creating a massive yellow explosion.

"Manticore Bow!" The rookie pink ranger Nana shouted as her mighty Manticore bow appeared in her right hand with a giant crackle of pink energy seemed to be concentrating on the bow's front trigger section.

Yusuke called out his weapon first. "Pegasus Banryuu!" Massive green colored lightning strikes hammered the ground near the green ranger as a long bladed sword was taken hold by Yusuke's right hand.

Hotaru was up next and called forth her weapon. "Minotaur Scythe!" A long double bladed sickle weapon while it spun in the young girl's hand. As the blade spun sections of the ground erupted up with violet colored energy.

Amelia was the final one to call her weapon into use. "Centaur Gatling!" A square shaped block with two long gatling barrels appeared in a gold colored flash while gold lightning shot down from the sky and into the two gun barrels.

"POWER RANGERS DIMENSION LEGENDS! DEFENDERS OF EARTH AND THE MULTIVERSE!" The eight shout as pillars of red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, violet, and gold smoke burst from the ground.

"Let's get him!" The green ranger called out as the rest charged after him all bearing their own individual weapons.

"Draach Saber full power! AHHH!" Gohan swung the almighty saber down upon Porcupunch's extended gloved hand as red energy erupted from the ground so Gohan went SS2. "HAHHHH!"

The power was enough to send the porcupine flying backward and then skidded across the street only to get up and see someone else wanted a piece of him. "Banryuu slash!" The green ranger called out as he sped forward at the monster and gave his hefty blade a good upward swing and delivered an emerald colored slash across Porcupunch's face sending into a backward roll.

Next the blue and back as the pair sent out each of their signature weapon attacks in a mix of black and blue energy. "Thunder Tornado Slasher! Lance Crusher Slash!" The two call out as their weapons glow and bring a power set of slashes upon the monster. Duo's final slash sliced through the monster's left glove which fell off.

Asuka was up next. "Leviathan Assault Slash!" Asuka threw her arms out far from her teenage body extending the daggers and a huge goldenrod blast of lightning struck and soon she started spinning like a bladed tornado scoring dozens of hits upon Porcupunch.

"Slash of Silence!" Hotaru called out as her violet charged scythe slash impacted the monster but in total silence no explosion nothing just the dazzling sight of it.

Porcupunch was again sent flying but finally managed to get to his feet… he was mad now! "Dahhhh! I'll take you all on at once c'mon!" He yelled to Amelia and Nana the only ones left who hadn't attacked him.

The gold ranger looked to her shorter pink friend. "Well should we do a… as Duo says "Double Whammy" hmm?"

"Uh I guess whatever it is it sounds good." Nana said back as she prepared her bow. "Let's go get him Amelia show him some justice!"

With a quick nod of her helmet the gold ranger rush toward the beast with Nana scampering along right behind. "Centaur Blast! Nana gimme a vector boosted jumped!" Amelia said as Nana used the arms to increase the other older girl's jump as she fired off her gatling.

Porcupunch retaliated in his own unique ticked off way. "Power Quills!" The monster then shot off hundreds of the quills which met the gatling's plasma bullets but the beast tried to overwhelm the gold ranger and shot off more of them. "Nana double whammy now!"

Taking out her bow she fired her arrows, and fired, and fired, and fired, and kept on firing her Manticore arrows which destroyed each of the Power Quills. "Dahh you little brats I'll crush you into space dust!" The monster yelled out frustrated.

He rolled into a sharp quill covered roll and sped at the two only Amelia side rolled away only Nana stood there unmoving getting the former Slayer frantic. "Nana move!"

Awaiting the right timing Nana vector jumped over the rolling porcupine monster as he unrolled and looked around… he saw the other seven but no pink. "Huh? Where'd pink go to?"

"Here stupid." The rookie ranger said behind the beast Porcupunch whirled around trying to slug the runty only the quick Diclonius girl used her bow to block the blow then give a slash to his right arm cutting through the punching glove which fell to pieces leaving him weaponless.

"Dahhh… my Power Puncher Gloves you ruined them! Argh that's it! I'll annihilate you all!" He roared at them all going into a charge.

"I say we bring everything together and take the space trash out once and for all. Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

"Manticore Bow" Nana called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle.

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged w/the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready.

"Legends Hyper Cannon ready!" The five all call out.

The other three rangers went to combining their weapons too. "Centaur Gatling!" Amelia yelled as her gun floated in the air.

"Minotaur Scythe!" Hotaru called as the scythe split in half and attached to the gun barrels sides.

"Pegasus Banryuu!" Yusuke yelled as he threw his blade upon the gatling gun top.

"Mythic Supreme Cannon ready!" The three others all out.

"FIRE!" The eight all shout as the two combined weapons five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the 5 and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then three beams of green, gold and violet light flew into the gatling barrels and two huge beams shot out and blasted the alien goon turning him into space dust.

"AHHHHHH!" The monster porcupine spouted out as he was wiped out of existence.

"Well that wasn't such a chore was it?" Duo half joked to the group.

"Aww Duo…" The seven all groan over his bad joke.

And so the group rejoiced the fact they took out yet another beast sent by the alien witch Queen Dikorrna sent to conquer earth. Nana knew she found a place to belong… destiny had called her duty was to defend the innocent, fight for the safety of the universe and all of their worlds. Otherwise Dikorrna and her monster will control all of existence from her world, Angel Grove, and everywhere. She was a Power Ranger a warrior of all that's good in the universe and she'd fight until the last bitter moment.

-to be continued

Well folks this has been chapter 21 of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far? Yeah the chapter was kind of short but be warned as another dimension chapter won't come 'til chapter 27 but don't worry plenty more monster will appear when that happens. So Lunar, Slyer0, and Hanzo is it good so far well it'll get even better once chapter 37 arrives… the start of "Mythic Quest Part 1" and new Zords. The bit with the can of yogurt is a throwback to Bulk and Skull's comedic antics but Beatrice and her girls are now in that same role hence the yogurt spraying all over her face… was it funny? I thought it was. Plus the monster was defeated without Megazord power which isn't that bizarre it happens quite a bit in PR so no flaming. Also this block of no crossover chaps gives me time to flesh out Nana now so it works for my purposes. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	22. Heated blaze of Glory

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 22

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. A massive heat wave has hit Angel Grove so Dikorrna sends the fire fueled beast Blow Burner to incinerate the town. Can the team defeat him before the city burns to cinders? Find out in chapter 22!

-Chapter 22 – Heated blaze of glory

-Angel Grove – lake beach

It was a blazer of a day in the city and everyone was feeling it even the rangers themselves. The eight superheroes made themselves comfortable at the lake swimming around, tanning or in some ranger's cases just being themselves err in this case Kai and Duo again.

They were once again going on at the snack bar with signing autographs and chatting it up with Bulk and Skull. Bulk finally found why the old green ranger Tommy changed to white. "So Rita used some magic candle to take away his powers huh crazy hope the new space witch doesn't try the same."

"I hope not… after all Luce is already gone I don't know what we'll do if our powers are destroyed." Kai added in a bit of thought as Duo sipped his mango shake.

The eight were also once again in their swimsuits however Asuka had to buy Nana one since she had never swam before. Hers was much like the previous pink ranger but instead was a very modest two piece with the top hued in white accents. The German girl wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and checked the temperature. "Geez it's nearly 96 degrees out and going to 100 full steam heated ahead boy it's hot today."

"I agree Asuka it is unusually hot for this time of day." A nearby Amelia remarked in agreement. "Well at least Hotaru and Gohan are teaching Nana how to swim. She needs to learn it." Amelia got a bit sad mentioning the shorter Diclonii girl swimming in front of them.

"Amelia I know I miss Lucy too but we'll have to keep on working until we can heal and revive her." The redhead replied depressed too over her fallen comrade.

-Dikorrna's palace

Miles above the planet Earth stood the palace of the evil extra-dimensional witch Queen Dikorrna was once again brooding over her latest loss but while spying on them she had a cheerful thought. "You brats miss Lucy huh well I'll help you all join her soon… hmm let's see how can I defeat them this time. Miss yellow said it's almost 100 degrees ah-ha I got it I'll raze the city into ashes. My monster Blow Burner should do so just fine… Come forth Blow Burner!"

In a red blazing flash of fire Blow Burner appeared. He had a spherical torso but bore massive vernier-like thruster on each shoulder as the arms had three multi-jointed fingers cast in deep red. His legs were actually pretty simple bearing white upper legs, red knee pads, white lower legs and flame detailed feet. His mouth was covered by a panel as his beady eyes looked around. A third vernier sat atop his head. Then suddenly he spewed flames from the vents encasing his body in a barrier of flames. "What are my orders my empress?"

"Simple put an energy dome over the city and raze it into ashes." She ordered him as he teleported away in a burst of orange flames.

-hills

On the hills far from town Blow Burner had arrived to do his dirty work. "Now to burn this city into cinders! Heat Focuser Dome!" In a blast of light the city was covered by a transparent dome to focus the sun's heat several times and incinerate the town.

"Soon the city will burn… Ahahah." Blow Burner snickered as his plan was enacted.

-and soon

The city was in the tight grip of a sudden and massive heat wave more so than before… the grip was more powerful than a Vector or Gundam hand. Asuka was definitely sweating even in the shade. "Whoo! Is it hot or what? Hey Amelia is the heat getting to you or am I just imagining things?"

Looking over the lake goers the Slayer girl saw everyone was really feeling the heat even the swimmers too… curious Amelia went to the water and to her surprise it was getting warmer. From science class she knew water took longer than air to heat up and longer to cool down. "No Asuka you're not. It's getting hotter out here. Look."

The redhead put up her shades and was in shock… the whole area was roasting even ice cream was melting quickly faster than it should in fact. Duo and Kai looked up into the sky but couldn't see anything out of place.

Gohan, Hotaru followed by Nana got out of the water. The waves were getting warmer sure nobody wanted to freeze in the lake during a heat wave but they wanted to get cooled off. "That water is getting too warm what's going on Gohan?" The younger Diclonii girl asked her leader putting on her best confused face.

Gohan tried to sense any nearby power levels but as he found most of the time Dikorrna's monster didn't have power levels much less Ki signatures so tracking them his style wasn't going to work. "I don't know but we'll find out ok guys fun time's over. Asuka and Amelia keep an eye on the beach. Duo you and Nana check into downtown see how bad it is. Kai and Hotaru you're both to check out the business district."

"And lemme guess Gohan I'm with you hmm?" Yusuke asked as he took a swig from his green water bottle.

Looking at the green ranger then nodding at him. "Exactly Yusuke we're to check in with Billy, Shinji and Zordon. Everyone just put a few shirts on this heat will fry us if we don't go around soaked."

"Gohan get's so bossy when he hasn't had his regular training." Duo muttered out to Nana as the two went off together.

-downtown

-begin Gundam Wing Zero theme from Gundam Wing Endless Duel (Super NES/Super Fanicom)

By the time Nana and Duo got into the downtown area everything was crazy. People were sweating every bit of sweat they could make. The roadway tar was bubbling as a trio of three middle aged women started collapsing. The pink ranger ran to them both. "Here take this water get inside a freezer it's too hot out here c'mon go. Duo help me." Nana called out as the black ranger went to help the three into a chilled skating rink.

"C'mon this way let's go." He said as he got them inside to the chilled rink. "Man is it hot I hope we can take on whomever's doing this."

-business district

Things were pretty much identical in the business district it was getting even hotter now as Hotaru and Kai tried to keep the office workers cool and not pass out from heat stroke. Hotaru used some of her healing ability to the best she could but Kai looked at the thermometer. "Uh Taru the temperature is still climbing this isn't any natural heat wave it's Dikorrna's doing I know it… like Mizuho says it's priority one to find out."

As the violet dressed girl tended to her last worker she spoke into her communicator trying to contact Asuka and Amelia. "Asuka? Amelia! Come in please… How are you two doing on your end?"

"Not so good. It's still climbing one of the witches goon's has to be responsible for this no one burns the great Asuka Langley Soryu's city to the ground and gets away with it." The yellow ranger flat out boasted but for a good reason however instead of selfish glory she wanted to save Angel Grove.

"Asuka shush it's all in the name of justice keep that greatness stuff inside your red haired head." Amelia went off scolding the yellow ranger.

-meanwhile (Command Chamber)

Meanwhile at the Command Chamber Gohan was going over the computer data with Billy. It wasn't good when at that moment the other rangers arrived. Nana wanted answers at who was essentially burning her precious city to ashes. "Billy what's going on? What's happening to Angel Grove?" She asked getting frantic… it was clear she was worried for the town's safety despite being on the team for only 5 days.

"Well it seems our alien soldier put up some kind of solar heat focuser basically he put up a dome that's increasing the heat in the city 7 degrees every few minutes." Billy said looking over the control panel.

As the group went over the sight in the nearby viewing globe they laid eyes upon the creature responsible for the powerful heat. "His name is Blow Burner a creature from a far off dry and barren world. His powers over heat and flame are not to be underestimated rangers."

Blow Burner had a spherical torso but bore massive vernier-like thruster on each shoulder as the arms had three multi-jointed fingers cast in deep red. His legs were actually pretty simple bearing white upper legs, red knee pads, white lower legs and flame detailed feet. His mouth was covered by a panel as his beady eyes looked around. A third vernier sat atop his head. Then suddenly he spewed flames from the vents encasing his body in a barrier of flames.

"Definitely a face for radio." Duo once again stating his trademark comment as the others just grumble silently.

"Where is he hiding?" Hotaru said with a glare on her generally gentle face.

Shinji came into the room next carrying some parts and when he saw Asuka in her swimsuit he got a dopey look on his face which the redhead took notice of. "Shinji leash it how do we take that overgrown coal furnace out?"

"Uh Zordon and I were talking but I think he can explain it better than I can… tell them." The boy said letting the sage have time to explain better.

"My sensors show Blow Burner is currently in the northern mountains awaiting the city to turn into ashes." Zordon said to them.

"Then it's there we're going then." Kai said speaking up. "Let's do it guys we're the power team."

"YEAH!" The other seven call out in agreement as the warriors teleport away to the mountains.

-northern mountains

Blow Burner looked over his handiwork when suddenly he heard a string of yells that came from behind. He turned around and saw his ranger foes. "Rangers so good to see you it'll be a hot night tonight once the temperature reaches 167 degrees. The city will be barren then when it gets even hotter the building's will crumble into cinders… it's beautiful in a devastating way when you think about it."

"I don't wanna think about it furnace head!" Nana spat to him. "Do you know what yer fighting? A Diclonius that's what."

"Didn't Machine Master find yer the weaker of the two types… you wear the one called Lucy's uniform but you're just a worthless runt to me I'm actually surprised how Porcupunch could even lose to a shrimp like you in the first place." B. Burner said getting on the pink warrior's nerves.

Blow Burner then blasted the eight with high powered flames but Duo, Amelia, Kai and Nana rolled out of the way and leapt to attack him.

Kai spun his lance and gave a blue glowing slash across the monster's left shoulder and swiftly Nana used her bow to swipe Blow Burner right across the face sending reeling back. Amelia sent off a barrage right on his foot sending falling over but he could Duo gave one last attack across his torso. "Garuda Thunder Slash!"

"Rahhhh!" The alien goon yelled as he frankly fell on his rear end with a heavy thud. Getting to his feet he oddly yet politely talked back to them hardly upset. "Well that was amusing that actually felt interesting but I've more important places to incinerate later rangers."

Blow Burner then took off using his foot vents to fly up then sped towards town as Nana tried vector jumping after him but just missed grabbing him and fell flat on her helmet front. "Ooff! Come back ya hot chicken wing!" She yelled after him.

"Easy killer we'll get our chance to get him… Right now we gotta get hustling into town. Calling the Legend Racers." Asuka called out the team's personal transport vehicles appeared in a burst of white light. The eight rangers hopped on them but this was the first time Yusuke, Hotaru, Amelia, and especially Nana had used theirs.

Like Gohan Yusuke's was a cycle in green with a horse front, while of course Hotaru and Amelia were given four wheelers in violet and gold respectively with minotaur and centaur based detailing. Nana was hopelessly lost on what to do with this… thing before her. "Am I supposed to ride this thing?"

"Nanu don't worry the Manticore will give any or all the assistance you need just trust him." Kai said to her giving out her nickname as she hopped in it.

As the group sped off Nana let out a surprised sounding yelp. "Eeeeppp!"

-city

By the time the rangers arrived at the city limits they were stopped by the dome so Gohan had an idea. "I read somewhere sometimes if can't find a door you just gotta make one. Ka Me HA ME HA MA HAAAAA!" Gohan Kamehamaha Wave burst through the energy dome allowing the team access into the city.

Running along on foot the team saw the heat was in the latter stages of burning down the city… the group had to act quickly the asphalt on the road was boiling as the tar bubbled from just how insanely hot it was. Car engine's were blown out while ay food still out was essentially dried to a crisp. "It's about hot as the Sahara desert here… man I'm gonna that monster's rear end." Duo grumped as he looked over the near dried up and blown soda cans. "Waste of good Diet Coke."

Yusuke took out his Pegasus Banryuu in case of trouble while the others took out their respective weapons. "Keep sharp guys he's around here somewhere."

"Whew! This suit isn't exactly built for the heat is it people?" Amelia asked but not expecting an answer.

From out of nowhere came a red fireball which encased the team in a glowing red dome of energy. Blow Burner then emerged from around the corner chuckling a bit. "You're trapped rangers with no way out. My Micro Solar Domes can amplify the heat even faster than the big one. Now roast!"

The dome's heat increased several times as the team fell to their knees from how insanely heated it was inside. Soon they collapsed almost totally wore out… This might just be the end for them. "It's the heat it's too much…" Asuka uttered out in a weakened state.

Duo groaned out next. "I need an ice pack for my whole body."

Kai whined next. "Priority one she said Mizuho never dealt with this."

"Is this the… is this our end?" Hotaru said weakly.

"Ergh… argh… ergh I won't give up ever." Nana struggled to get up as she ran at full speed toward Blow Burner and shot out an arrow right at his forehead vernier which suddenly exploded sending him flying backward.

Once coming to his feet he found his vernier completely destroyed. "My vernier it's ruined! You little runty ranger you ruined it!"

Within seconds the dome over the city vanished in a flash of light and it suddenly cooled down so the others could get up and join their youngest comrade in the fight. "C'mon let's give Nana a few helping hands!" Yusuke said getting and running at the alien goon.

He gave Burner a good slash across his left shoulder as Asuka jumped and swiped his face with a charged dagger slash sending him reeling. Kai as well as Duo jumped off from Gohan's shoulder's and Kai spun into a glowing blue slash sending Burner skidding backward a few feet.

Duo however spun into the air into a spiraling kick which Blow Burner blocked and knocked him away however Hotaru threw her Minotaur Scythe at him landing several glowing violet hits as the gold ranger kicked Blow burner from behind sending skidding face first toward Gohan.

"Just to show you I'm an honorable fighter take my saber I'll fight you without it." Gohan said offering a challenge to the monster tossing his Draack Saber to him to wield.

Blow Burner took a confused yet quizzical look on the red ranger. Was he insane? Or just stupid? Possibly both. "Fine I accept your challenge red ranger."

Blow Burner ran at the red warrior hoping to slice him to pieces but Gohan simply stopped the blade by his first two fingers much to the monster's shock. "Mistake number one Blow Burner it's not our costumes that give us strength, not our weapons, and not our Zords it's who we are as individuals in other words who we are that make us powerful." The half Saiyan said giving a small pep talk.

"Now feel some real power… Ka Me Ha ME HA ME HAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled out blasting his foe several feet into the far street. Burner tried to get up but fell face first and once again Dikorrna's enlargement lightning made him grow huge.

"Now I'll barbecue this pathetic city!" He roared out as he went his attack to burn the town to cinders.

"We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan called out as the others followed.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going on Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. Both Megazords began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground outside the city.

-begin Best of the Best of the Best by Jim Cushinary (?)

"C'mon rangers take me! Try to destroy me!" Blow Burner yelled out as he ran at the two giant mechanoids and barraged them with high powered flame bursts from his shoulder vents which sent sparks erupting from the two as they staggered back.

Trying the same tactic again Blow Burner sent such a powerful blast it sent the Mythic Wing careening back demolishing a nearby mountain while the Legends ran to help it up only the monster tried his attack again knocking the Legends away as the fire burst collided with the Mythic Wing heavily damaging it making it do an emergency disassembly into its component Zords.

"Oh no!" Nana said as she looked over the three other mecha's sorry looking state but then the Centaur got up and patched into the Legends Communication line.

"Um guys I got an idea remember when we switched and the Mythic Wing used the Manticore and Chimaera Zords when we helped out Hotaru's world? I say we try it again Nana if you'd so kindly disengage I'll link up." The gold ranger explained to the five.

"Amelia yer brilliant y'know that don'tcha?" Duo mentioned to her.

Nana switched of her Zord's interlock command as she teleported out. "Bye guys."

And in her place the Centaur's legs folded under the body while the arms sunk into the body sides and the humanoid torso section went down, the crossbow weapon then attached to the Centaur head. Finalizing the uplink it attached to the join once occupied by the Manticore Zord. Amelia then appeared in a burst of gold light along with the other four.

"Legends Megazord with Centaur power!" The five call out at once.

"What's this!" Blow Burner barked out lost at what the group just did.

"Legends Power Saber now!" Amelia called out as the curved saber landed in the Megazord's left hand as the Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Blow Burner and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop as it sent out the Centaur's Arrow blasting right through the monster as it exploded into the smallest bits of space dust.

And once again another monster was defeated by the Dimension Legends Power Rangers.

-begin Building level theme from Power Rangers SNES game

-and soon

As the group was again relaxing back at the lake they all very proud of their newest comrade for not giving even when it seemed all hope was gone. "I'll say it once and say it again Nana you really pulled through for us you should be proud of yourself kiddo." Asuka said as she laid down on her stomach tanning a bit.

"Yeah Asuka has a point you did really god out there." Shinji added clad in a simple white set of trucks with grey splashes.

"Aww anyone of you woulda done the same… " She said going beet red.

Duo took one look at her then grinned like a madman. "Ahh look at that ain't she cute guys? And modest too." Duo said putting her into playful noogie.

"Gahh! Duo stop it! Ahh stop it ahh cut it out cut t out! Ahh stop it!" She yelped out getting flustered.

"Say uncle Nana can ya say uncle huh?" He joked to her getting a laugh from the others and surprisingly from Nana herself. She loved this town and loved being a Power Ranger but wondered if Lucy would ever come back or if Mayu could ever be a ranger too.

"Ahhh! Uncle!" She half yelled out.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished and first update of the new year (go go TURP ^_^) so is the story getting better or not? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Nana's ranger progress so far hmm? But I know it was a bi short though. Well anyways next chapter is "Clowning Itself" the team takes Nana to an amusement park where apparently she gets a bit of a liking for clowns but is there something evil going on in the park? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dimension Legends. Lunar I'm very sorry about stopping my reading of Butterfly Effect my sincerest apologies but it just got too intense for me (part of the reason I never watched the whole thing in the first) but it was good though for the time I read it anyways good luck in the new year. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next E Lied crossover. I'll really appreciate it.


	23. Clowning Itself

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 23

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. The team along with an old friend decides to introduce their new ranger to the joys of an amusement park… however trouble arrives in the form of Creepy Clown. He creates a fear gas that makes our heroes fear everything can they defeat him or will the world be forever fearful? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Legends!

-Chapter 23 – Clowning itself

At Angel Grove High it was just about lunchtime as the rangers went about going to lunch break. The eight of them plus Shinji had some lunches that Asuka and Hotaru had made for all of them. Asuka wore a yellow tank bearing a bear plus dyed yellow shorts. Hotaru wore an oversized violet long sleeve and a pleated black skirt. Their leader Gohan had on his red tank and a set of white gii pants while Yusuke wore the same in green but his gii section was grey. Duo however wore a simple tank and grey jeans while Kai had the same in blue. Amelia wore a tan set of overalls and white tank… leaving Nana left in a pink dress bearing white flower petals and frilly shoulders.

As the group went to lunch but Nana lagged behind as she'd forgotten her lunch in her locker. "Uh guys I forgot my lunch in my locker I'll come after you as soon as I can."

"Nana be careful." Shinji cautioned the rookie ranger.

"Ok Nana don't get lost." Asuka playfully teased her like a mother.

As Nana rounded a corner she leapt from the flight of 2 foot stairs to the hall of her locker but rounding the last corner she ran smack into something… or better yet someone. "Ouch!" She winced rubbing her forehead and opening her eyes trying to see who ran into her.

"Ow is right. You got a hard head y'know that?" The teen boy voice said. His hair was deep brown a bit messy, wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jeep on it and jean shorts. "Here lemme help you up miss."

Looking his impact object over he figured he saw her somewhere before. "Where've I seen you before?"

"I'm Nana the new pink ranger." Nana answered him.

"Wow really? Err I'm err I'm Justin Stewart the blue Turbo Ranger from a few years back… my dad works in the business district at Tek Enterprises he's been promoted to administrator. Meaning he doesn't have to work away from home so much. Mind if I walk you to lunch Nana?"

This was a big shock to the shorter Diclonii girl as most just hounded her like a rabid dog but Justin apparently just wanted to walk with her and content in staying in her company. There was an unusual feeling in her stomach when she started talking to him and inevitably she blushed. "Sure… um… ok."

-cafeteria

As the seven other rangers and Shinji ate their lunches Nana finally arrived walking with a boy, his hair was deep brown a bit messy, wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jeep on it and jean shorts.

"Hey Duo who's that guy with Nana?" Shinji said to Duo wondering who he was.

As Nana sat herself down at the table but before could say anything the boy introduced himself. "Name's Justin Stewart the old Blue Turbo Ranger nice to meet you guys the last team's out in the galaxy somewhere mind if I hang with you?"

"Sure Justin why not what do you have for lunch?" The violet ranger asked the former blue.

"Uh turkey and Swiss cheese, fruit roll-up, soda, plus pretzels." Justin said as the group talked about the current team woes and the older Turbo and Space teams.

Justin learned Lucy the previous pink ranger had been struck down by a nanite program… the only way to halt its spread was to place Lucy in cryo-stasis until a cure could be developed. It made him mad that Lucy didn't deserve that… she was gentle and timid as well as a bit reluctant to fight but once riled up she was a true wildcat.

By the time lunch ended it was time for History class and oddly enough Justin was signed for it but the rest of the team couldn't help but notice especially the redhead Asuka that Justin would gaze upon Nana then look away she'd see this blush and smile a bit then Justin would blush a bit too. "Hmm… they're awfully friendly with each other." Thought the redhead.

"Now class who was the nation that won the war of 1812?" Mrs. Applebee asked from the chalk board.

"No one it was a draw." Asuka explained raising her hand.

"Correct though some might say the US won as they lost less men and equipment." The teacher added.

-and so

Eventually the day wound down and since it was Friday the weekend was ready to start so the group decided to head to the city amusement park… "Power Land" based off the varied teams monsters and Zord's. The former blue ranger tagged along but the looks and giggles Justin and Nana made to each other got her teammates attention.

"Something's going on with those two I know it." Duo surmised to himself since the same behavior was seen in Heero and Releena.

-Power Land

"Hey what's with Nana? She's been acting really weird today." Kai asked seeing her odd behavior.

Duo took one look on her blushing face. "Yeah and it started when Justin showed up."

"I triple that notion... I must be hanging around Billy too much starting to sound like him." Shinji half joked.

"Guys y'know what I think… I think our little Nana's got herself a boy crush." Asuka smirked winking her left eye… figuring she was taking a liking to him. "Let's just watch them for now and steer them in the right direction. Young love how cute."

"Well let's keep them on the right track… we'll stay in the sidelines for now but I think can trust Justin with Nana." The half Saiyan leader mentioned as the group went their separate ways throughout Power Land.

Justin then took the new pink ranger on the Ferris wheel and lightly held her hand when it went up high, next the pair went to the bumper cars… needless to say everybody wanted to bash the two rangers up. A bit later Justin bought a strawberry ice cream dish but spent a bit to get Nana a black raspberry cone.

-up on the moon-Dikorrna's palace

Meanwhile up on the moon in Dikorrna's palace the evil alien queen wasn't happy at this new development. "Oh this is just disgusting… rangers in love fahh. Gel... I'm in need of your work did you save Rita's old spell book. I want Creepy Clown he'll give those rangers a real ride. A ride to oblivion!"

Oozing into the throne room Gel had the book then gave it to his queen who thought up the necessary incantations as from the floor which began glowing black… a horrid creature appeared ready to cause chaos in the city. Creepy Clown bore a forward angled hat cast in bright orange, his pale yellow face had solid red eyes, a skull nose decoration and toothy mouth. His hair was dark messy tangled orange. His trench coat set in a mess of violet, orange and pink swirls and splashes had skull buttons and black clown shoes bearing demonic metal skulls. "Aahahahahahah! I'm back whoop yeah! Dikorrna good to you see you… I'll "hand" it to you like so."

Creepy Clown then somehow handed his empress a platinum based skull shaped neck charm making the space woman blush deep green something she rarely did. "You always were a charmer Creepy just like the old days. Your orders are simple... Destroy the Power Rangers."

"Yes ma'am I'll show them how to cry ahahahah! They'll know fear when they see but Gel how do ya spell it then?" Creepy asked the general who was puzzled.

"Uh F… E... A… R… fear there ya go." Gel said smugly.

"Nope IT you dopy snot bag I caught you I said how do ya spell "it"? IT as in it. I got to say farewell you two I've work and fear to spread." Creepy said teleporting away to earth.

Gel started growling as he'd just been played like a fool. "Why that little… punk! I'll get 'im for that one."

-Power Land

The rangers were still having fun at Power Land when Nana went to pay for the chicken tender basket Justin touched her frankly delicate hand as the pink ranger was very much caught off guard by his… by his "nobility" that was it.

"No Nana… Uh um no I'll get it." Justin said going red but inwards he was going crazy. "What is going here… is Nana liking me or does she have a crush on me?"

"Uh ok Justin I mean you paid for me a few times so it's fair to do for you right… right?" Justin just couldn't beat her logic either… then there was that innocent looking cute red eyed face staring intently on him.

Her face was too much to say no to so reluctantly he let her pay for the chicken tenders. However a group of frantic park goers caught the two ranger's attention ran by them as if they were on fire… which they weren't obviously. "Wonder where they're all in a hurry to get to?" Nana wondered.

"Not to make that get away from look!" Justin said pointing to what had to be the newest of Dikorrna's monster goons set to attack the town.

The horrid creature appeared ready to cause chaos in the city. The head bore a forward angled hat cast in bright orange, his pale yellow face had solid red eyes, a skull nose decoration and toothy mouth. His hair was dark messy tangled orange. His trench coat set in a mess of violet, orange and pink swirls and splashes had skull buttons and black clown shoes bearing demonic metal skulls. "Hello my dear rangers such a lovely day don't you think a day that puts me in the mood for mayhem! Name's Creepy Clown… Time to watch it! Here try my balloon bombs! Bombs away and all that jazz!"

Creepy then threw his barrage of orange balloons which exploded upon ground impact though the two rangers tumble rolled away. Taking out her morpher Nana let out her call. "Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" In a flash Nana was clad in her pink outfit.

"Hope this still works… Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin called out in a blue burst was wearing his Turbo uniform again just like when he helped fight Lionizer. "I'm back! Turbo Power is back in the rangers!"

"Ooh the Blue Turbo Ranger and here I thought Divatox wiped your power's out silly me... here you and your girlfriend can play with some bubbles!" Creepy laughed as he shot out blue and pink tinted bubbles into the air.

They scattered everywhere and upon contact with anything or anyone they exploded blackening everything with dust... Justin back flipped away from them while Nana used her vector arms to "fan" the bubbles back upon Creepy Clown who countered using a jet black parasol with a skull-like star tip. "Always carry an umbrella in case of emergencies... like backstabbing bubbles for instance."

"Drat! Cut the clown business you're not funny! Not one bit!" Justin yelled.

Nana joined in not wanting to hear what the space monster had to say whatsoever. "Poo! Your act stinks like an onion and they cry."

Creepy C. just gave the two a crazed look. "Not funny why you little rangers I'm hilariously funny here's lsomething laugh says the clown laugh he says laugh! Ahahahahahahah! Bounce for the joy of it!"

The evil clown from space jumped away via his over sized shoes... they had springs on the soles as the two chased after him through the park he stayed a few leaps and bounds ahead of them only a fast set of blue and black punches knocked him down. "DOOFFF!"

The likes of Duo and Kai had appeared cutting off one of the monster's escape route's. "Ya got some 'splainin to do carni!" Duo sassed while Kai took out his Chimaera Lance.

The evil clown tried bouncing another way near to a vending machine only the likes of Asuka and Amelia cut him off. "Hold it! Alright It get back in yer clown car and go home before we make you!"

"Ditto prepare to feel my golden justice!" Amelia said backing up her yellow comrade.

"What? What's this you all don't wanna stay, play and have a ball?" Creepy C. asked hurling a few juggling balls cast in blue and yellows and exploded like bombs all around the gold and yellow rangers.

But before the creature escaped the final rangers appeared... Yusuke the Green Pegasus Ranger and Hotaru the Violet Minotaur Ranger. "Unh-uh not this way say yer prayers freak!"

"Prepare yourself for the end space scum." Hotaru hissed.

"Whats this surrounded I am? No you mighty green ranger you're all wet!" C. Clown snickered as he opened his palmed spraying Yusuke with a highly pressurized blast of water from a flower button. "There yer soaked to the green skin! Aheheheheheheheheh! Here violet I don't want to leave you out have a ton of fun!"

Seemingly from out of nowhere an anvil narrowly missed Hotaru who stumbled backwards just in time. But C. Clown knew he'd better even up the odds or he'd be toast luckily he was full of surprises. "Here black ranger try some of this we'll both get a kick outta it!"

The evil clown sent out an extending coiling spring kick from his shoes sending Duo flying back and also taking out Asuka and Hotaru while the clown sent out his other shoe sending Kai tumble rolling and nearly hitting Amelia. Gohan and Yusuke whipped out their respective bladed weapons. "Yer gonna get it clown!" The green ranger yelled raising his banryuu.

"I think not rangers here have a bit of this it's a gas!" And throwing both of his hands C. Clown sent a noxious orange gas at the group however Justin plus Nana jumped away from it in the nick of time.

Suddenly the mighty red ranger Gohan collapsed to his knees sniffling. 'Father, mom, Goten, Piccolo I'll failed you all! CELL'S WON!'

Asuka was now curled into a ball crying. "Mama don't leave me don't leave!"

"MIZUHO NOOOO!" Kai yelled for his alien wife as the others were doing this as well.

"I failed the Maxwell house some Gundam pilot and hero I am... DEATH ALWAYS FOLLOWS ME WHY!" Duo screamed out for no reason.

Amelia cowered behind a bench pointing at nothing. "Keep those space slugs away mother help me!"

Hotaru used her scythe to slash an enemy only she could see. "Pharaoh 90 Mistress 9 stay away I mean it or taste my scythe! Don't even move!"

Even the toughened punkish Yusuke was affected. "Kayko don't leave me we can work things out! DON'T LEAVE!"

"What did you do to them?" Nana demanded answers from the evil space monster.

"What Nana said clown-boy! What happened to them?" Justin growled pointing his Turbo Hand Blasters ready to fire on C. Clown.

"They all my fear gas... its silent but not deadly. Now time for my grand finale make me grow Dikorrna!" The crazed monster yelled as the enlargement lightning hit him making him grow giant. "Now I'm the real big top attraction!"

"We need Legends Zord power now!" Nana called out as the Justin followed.

Soon the Zords came along as the two fighters were transported into the respective cockpits. Both zord sets began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground just outside the amusement park's outer fence as the civilians took with Nana using the Legends while Justin used the Mythic Wing.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

As the Legends threw a punch C. Clown blocked using his umbrella and hurled black and green balloon bombs sending blasts all over the Mythic Wing's torso section.

The evil clown went about blowing exploding yellow bubbles at the staggering mechs damaging them even more as they teetered and finally got their balance back.

C. Clown used a coil based trick... he extended his arms and latched onto the mechs heads... and used dual joy buzzers to give them a powered shock. "We're all getting a charge from this fight! Best fun I've had in a while say 2 million years!"

"Hey Nana this clown is tougher than he looks... we're taking a pounding here what other weapons we got huh?" The older blue ranger asked over the communications line.

"Just one... Orochi Yamata Carrier we need you now!" Nana called out as the 8 headed carrier ripped up through the ground roaring at Creepy Clown.

"Oh you think I'm scared of yer overgrown pet do ya huh! Well I don't care how big you are come get some of me!" The monster grunt yelled as the Zords all combined into one large mechanism.

Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the 8 serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" Nana started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" Justin finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the 8 heads and headed straight toward the alien goon.

The blast completely vaporized Creepy Clown in one giant powerful shot leaving no trace of him... he was nothing more than a memory and with him defeated his fear gas's effects vanished. Gohan and the others looked up to Nana and Justin saved the day all by themselves.

"She's good you guys know that right?" Duo asked them who responded with varied affirming grunts and shakes of the head.

-and so

To celebrate the team's latest victory they had ice cream... strawberry all around in Nana's honor. "Rangers I raise my cream up in Nana's honor. I truly believe you have a heart of a warrior Nana great job."

"U-u-u-um thanks... " She stuttered going red.

"Don't be so modest otherwise you become great like I am." Asuka boasted.

Duo took a look at her then spoke. "You just don't how to stop bein' smug do ya?" Asuka humphed in response.

Justin however took a glance at Nana who looked back and went even redder... it seemed she did like him.

"Y'know if I didn't know any better I'd say Nana you like Justin.'' Amelia said catching both right off guard and both went red as the others had a good laugh.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished (go go TURP ^_^) so is the story getting better or not? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Nana's ranger progress so far hmm? Expect more excitement, danger, and action in the next chapter. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next E Lied crossover. I'll really appreciate it.


	24. Fresh rancid scents

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 24

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Words, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. The scent of flowers in the air but it seems to have hit Nana very hard. Hard enough she develops an allergy to dandelions however it may in fact be the thing the team needs to take out the newest monster.

-Chapter 24 Fresh rancid scents

It was a bright Saturday morning as the rangers were still in their PJ's and were having breakfast but Asuka the yellow ranger saw something missing... Lucy for one thing. The young minded ranger grumping over her Saturday morning toons drove the other seven crazy but it kept her short attention span focused. Asuka saw Lucy like the little sister she never had... Nana was nice but she had too much childish naivety. But she welcomed the girl none the less into the group.

However speaking of Nana she finally awoke she didn't sound too good. She looked tired as if not getting enough sleep. Her nose sounded stuffed as did her voice. "I don't understand my nose is all blocked like air isn't going through it and my head I feel like my head is under pressure."

Her hair was a total mess as she sat down for breakfast with a stuffy sounding nose. "You ok Nana?" Kai asked concerned.

"You don't sound good." Hotaru noted.

"I'm fine I feel, feel, fe-e-e... I-I-I ah hah... a ACHOO!" Nana tried to say letting out a horrendous sneeze.

"Ok missy I'm scheduling an appointment for you see what's wrong." Asuka instructed like a mother grabbing the phone and dialing the hospital. "Hello walk in clinic this is Asuka Langley Soryu yes the yellow ranger um I'd like to make an appointment for Nana Kamiya. Oh ok well then we'll see you at 12 sharp bye. (hangs up) Ok Nana I've gotten you an appointment for 12:00 PM."

"Asuka I'll go too in case Dikorrna decides to cause trouble." Yusuke volunteered to go with them in case of trouble.

"More the merrier." The redhead said.

-clinic

By the time for Nana's appointment came Shinji had joined along with the three. Asuka was wearing a white trimmed yellow sundress, Yusuke had on a green t and grey shorts, while Nana had a half overall half dress on with a white t worn under it. Shinji however had a white t and basic jeans. The brunette nurse then called for her with Asuka supervising the rookie ranger in the exam room.

The doctor listened to Nana's heart, pulse rate, blood pressure, and her nose. After writing a few notes down she finally found out the problem. "Hmm seems to me to me Nana has a pollen allergy more specifically dandelion pollen. Nana you have hay fever here's a prescription for an antihistamine. You can get it filled at the receptions desk."

To Nana this was an all new experience... going to the doctor, getting medicine it was an unusual event to say the least. After signing for the medication Asuka's communicator went off. "Yes Zordon?"

"Asuka the other rangers are in battle with Dikorrna's newest monster in the park nearby to the clinic my readings show it's energy level is extremely high be cautious." The sage warned the three.

"Shinji make sure this building is safely evacuated while we take out that freak. Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!"Asuka called as Shinji went to escorting the people outside and out of danger.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!"Yusuke called out next.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" A stuffy Nana called out last as the three teleported away to the fight.

-battle site

By time the three had arrived at the park it was pandemonium as plumes of smoke billowed into the air as the trio met up with the others. Gohan was trying to get the people safely out of the area. "Gohan any luck?" Yusuke asked his red sparring buddy.

"Quite a lot but we still don't know who or what has been running rough shot here." Gohan answered. Whatever caused this damage was very quick yet also very powerful.

"Look I see something in the smoke."Hotaru called out pointing to a smoke billowing nearby to the fish pond. She readied her double bladed scythe just in case.

"Yeah somethin's in there." Duo added.

Indeed something was walking through the smoke and finally made itself known to the city. It resembled a muscular skunk. He had triangle shaped silver chest, knee, hip, and elbow armor pads plus a club on his tail tip. His face was very angry looking since his incisors were like a saber-toothed-cat. Very sharpened claws adorned his black fingerless gloved hands. "Who or what are you?" Amelia hissed.

"Agh... what's that stink?" Kai said smelling something bad.

"Name's Skunkbomber and smelling bad is my specialty now c'mon take me!" Skunkbomber said introducing himself readying himself to fight.

Hotaru mentioned something else as she held her scythe. "A giant monstrous skunk... boy Dikorrna is getting desperate."

"Desperate! Ooh now you made me angry. Bring it on!" The monster snarled charging at the using his claws to swipe away Asuka, Amelia and Hotaru and kicking away Duo and Kai. "Heh easy."

"Think yer so tough take us on then!" Yusuke growled as he and Gohan whipped out their sword and banryuu as they tag rushed him.

Skunkbomber was faster than he looked as he dodged the green ranger's first slash and red ranger's second but as the two swung in sync he with a tad of effort caught them holding them back. "Here have of whiff of this its toasty!" Skunkbomber shouted as he breathed a very horrid blast of bad breath upon Yusuke and Gohan making them gasp and wheeze at how disgusting it was.

"Awww! That is rank and rancid! COUGH! COUGH!" The green ranger hacked trying to get the stink away from him.

"Its bad... "Gohan gasped out trying to breathe.

Skunkbomber was enjoying his handiwork as the others tried to attack him but unfortunately for the other rangers he had a rather nasty surprise for them. "Here rangers a present for you... It's a gas! Noxious Fumes!"Skunkbomber called out as his tail's club opened up and sprayed an extremely noxious smelling gas at the ranger.

The response was unanimous as the smell made the five of them hack and wheeze from how rancid it was. "Cough! Mien Gott! It's bad... "Asuka coughed out.

"Aww man! Somebody needs a bath!" Duo yelled falling over from the stink.

"It's horrible! The smell is horrid!"Amelia hacked still coughing.

However one ranger wasn't hacking and coughing... little pink. "Huh? No way you little horned runt why ain't my fumes working on you! How'd ya do it tell me now!" Skunkbomber yelled wanting answers from Nana.

"Don't know but I won't let you get away with hurting my friends. Manticore Bow!" Nana said stuffed as she shot off a few arrows which the first Skunkbomber dodged the next two he caught and smashed. But the last four hit him knocking him backward. Nana also used her bow to slash his claw swipes. With the fight at a temporary disadvantage he decided to make his escape.

Skunkbomber then threw a smoke bomb as he retreated in a stinking yellow mist. "This ain't over yet smell ya later rangers!"

Going to her comrades she helped them all up and back to their feet. Kai took a few whiffs of his suit. "Oh come on the stink's soaked into our suits. This is absolutely disgusting!"

Asuka was grimacing under her yellow helmet. "Gross to the capital G! Argh! This is humiliating I smell worse than LCL!"

"Rangers... this is Alpha 5 please return to the command chamber immediately I've just been given terrible news come quick!" Said a frantic robot voice... regardless the team had to retreat for now and regroup. Pressing their communicators they went back to the command chamber.

-command chamber

As the eight rangers beamed back to the chamber the likes of an odd robot meeting them. His metallic body was predominately red with an inverted lightning bolt on his chest and deep blue arms with gold elbow and shoulder covers. "I am Alpha 5 Zordon contacted me from Eltar... it seems Queen Dikorrna is loose again I'll help any way I can."

Removing their helmets the eight rangers also saw the likes of Justin, Billy and Shinji there. The other former EVA pilot took one whiff and nearly gagged. "You guys stink! Agh!"

"Wow what happened to you guys?" Justin asked holding his nose looking as well as smelling the group over. They stunk really bad.

Duo however gave a very dry answer. "In a word Justin we've been skunked."

"I don't smell anything... what's the problem?" A stuffed Nana asked hopelessly lost.

"Wait a minute Nana you don't smell anything?" Kai said holding out his hand for her to sniff but she had no reaction whatsoever. "Huh that's weird."

"Yes it is but why though?" Billy asked looking hard at Nana when an idea hit the former blue ranger.

As Nana went about setting her helmet along the control console she answered. "Billy I'm stuffed up from pollen allergies I can barely smell anything."

Shinji shot a glance at Justin who looked to Alpha who glanced at Billy who then looked back to the former pilot. "Guys I got an idea it's crazy but it might work." Justin explained. "I say we block the rangers sense of smell."

"Uh what? Billy yer puttin' me on now is not the time for jokes." The green ranger grumped as he held his nose. Skunkbomber had really nailed them with his horrible smell.

"Huh? How in the world are you going to do that?" Hotaru asked now sitting on a swivel chair. She knew Billy was smart in fact as smart as Amy maybe even smarter. But how was he going to do this though?

Asuka was also a very intelligent girl having completed college so maybe she could help out. "Let me help if its chemical equations I'm your ranger." Asuka explained as she looked over the formula Justin had synthesized on the computer console. "If we increase the acidity of the compound while decreasing the salinity we might be able to cancel out that skunk's stench. Yeah that might just be what we need."

As the likes of Billy, Asuka, and Justin worked diligently on the cure of the monster's stink as well as a spray to block out the ranger's sense of smell so they weren't skunked again by the monster. Inputting more data into the formula the former blue ranger looked on the screen. "That might work... Justin if we can cancel out the other's olfactory senses for an hour then the effects of Skunkbomber's fumes will obviously be negated. Shinji could you go to the control pad I've an idea on how to do it." Billy said to the other former blue ranger and former EVA pilot.

"So Billy what yer saying is you knock out our sense of smell so Skunkbomber's stink won't be making us rolling over and gagging? Genius pure genius Billy." Gohan said in a very simplified fashion. Gohan's intelligence was on par with Billy's and the redhead.

"Essentially yes."Billy replied. "Ah we're done finally." Billy said as he mixed the synthesized materials together and poured them into a convenient spray. "With this we should be able to not only block out your ability to smell and cancel out Skunkbomer's scent on you. Ok guys step forward."

The seven rangers stepped forward as Billy applied the spay on them... to test the stuff Asuka took a quick investigative whiff of her suit but smelled nothing so she took a whiff of her hair... still nothing. "I don't smell anything not my skunked suit, my shampoo's berry scent I don't smell anything not even Duo's sweat."

"Hey... hey wait I don't smell it either huh Billy yer a genius!" Duo said shaking his hand with a lot of zeal.

"Ok then back to action!" Gohan called out as the eight returned to battle.

-city park

The park was silent too silent in fact if you dropped a pin you could hear it hit the grass. "Looks like our skunk has left the park let's draw 'im out everyone I got a plan. Hey Skunkbomber you stink and I don't mean literally I mean you stink at fighting we can whip you with an arm tied behind us come out and we'll prove it unless yer scared?" Amelia called out taunting the skunk monster into revealing himself.

Following the gold ranger's example Hotaru tried it out next. "Yer a cowardly skunk you might as well just forget fighting us we're too strong for you."

"Yeah come out and fight us like a dirty skunk! Unless you got a yellow streak on that back of yours!" Duo taunted joining the two girls.

Hiding behind the restroom building was Skunkbomber... he was minding his business when he overheard the rangers throwing insults to him. The over-muscled red ranger got into the act next. "Why don'tchu come out unless yer weak like yer master?"

"Ooh that's it... I'm gonna turn them rangers into stew!" He mentally growled as he leapt out from behind a building irritated by his foes insults and taunts. "Ya want me rangers here I am come get me!"

"Good cuz we're going to scumball!" Yusuke snarled out taking out his banryuu while the others summoned up their own respective weapons while the green ranger led the pack into attack.

Skunkbomber was in shock... the rangers back for another beating? They must've been really thick headed or just stupid. Whatever the reason Skunkbomber knew how to take them. "Heh! Didn't have enough of my Noxious Fumes eh? Here have more!"

The monster's tail's club opened up once more and sprayed the rangers with his fumes but shockingly the eight warriors weren't hacking and coughing like before instead they charged. "Huh? Hey what's happening!" The monster ranted as the rangers attacked him.

The yellow ranger double slashed him with her daggers as the red and green rangers gave a red and green hued double bladed slash to his face sending him flying backwards as blue sped behind him and slashed his back sending him forward again and falling on his face. "DOOFF!"

Getting to his feet again Skunkbomber caught the attempted attacks of the violet and black ranger's axe and scythe armaments. But he was barraged by the gold ranger's gatling gun and he only ran at her knocking her away.

Retaliating she sent a kick to his gut while Nana took aim with her bow shooting off a group of arrows at him which explode all over his armor severely damaging them. Falling to one knee the skunk based monster growled out. "This is insane no reaction well lemme give you some real halitosis!" Opening up his yap Skunkbomber sent out a jet of his horrible smelling breath upon all eight rangers.

Shockingly though their was no reaction... again the rangers weren't doubling over from suffocation. "Nice try ya dirty skunk. Me thinks its time for dirty skunk season time to do skunk hunting." Duo remarked smugly feeling up his axe's bladed edge.

Nana and Amelia aimed their armaments on him as the yellow, blue, green, red followed suit outnumbering him. "Uh-oh well time to go rabid then! Taste my bite rangers!"

Running the rangers Skunkbomber slashed away gold, red and green while kicking away black and yellow but hit by blue, pink, and violet. Stumbling backward he still wasn't giving up. "I'm not done yet!"

The now familiar white enlargement lightning then made him grow giant. "Now I'm gonna really stink up the city!" Skunkbomber roared out tearing a nearby multi leveled parking building to minced meat with his sharpened claws.

"We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan called out as the others followed.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going on Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. However Skunkbomber punched the ground making the centaur, minotaur, chimaera and manticore zords jump back. The others held their ground however.

"Gohan I got an idea Kai and Kai morph with the Pegasus meanwhile Amelia, Hotaru help out Gohan." Yusuke suggested as he started his transformation as the winged horse and two feline based zords combined together.

The likes of Kai and Nana appeared in place of the gold and violet rangers with Yusuke in center. "Mythic Wing Megazord with Manticore and Chimaera power!"

Meanwhile the likes of Duo, Asuka, Gohan welcomed the appearance of the violet and gold rangers as the Centaur and Minotaur zord taking the places of the Manticore/Chimaera zords respectively. "Legends Megazord with Centaur and Minotaur power!"

As the two megazords charged into battle with Skunkbomber it was clear Skunkbomber was very agile despite his large size tumble rolled out of the way from the Mythic Wing's punch as the Legends side kicked but missed as Skunkbomber swiped both megazords upside their face, torso, and tail swiping them onto their backsides.

Snarling Skunkbomber opened his yap again and blasted the mechs with his horrid breath but the breath instead was acidic to the Megazord's armor sending geysers of erupting sparks sending them both to their knees as Skunkbomber laughed at the rangers futile tries to take him down. "Hahahah! You can't even hit me!"

The Legends kick sweeped the monsters legs out from under him as the mechs prepared their finishers. "We need the Legends Power Saber now!" The green, blue, and pink rangers all called out. With a thundering blast a shapely and curved saber weapon shot down from the sky and landed in the Mythic Wing Megazord's right hand. A huge thunderbolt ripped the sky behind the Mythic Wing Megazord creating quite a show.

"It's time we lay some stank on this guy!" Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" Kai called out as in a rage. The Mythic Wing Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Pegasus wings flew toward Skunkbomber and slashed himr right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle.

"Oh no... hey I was just foolin' yeah foolin y'know like orders! Oh no... " Skunkbomber squeaked out as the attacks headed his way.

Following after the Mythic Wing Gohan used the next finisher. "Double Thunder Bolo Blast!" The Legends Megazord then raised its two powerful looking arms as orange colored energy spiraled around the two animal heads. It soon formed into two large globes of orange around the size of the machine's torso. The orbs were connected by a small filament of white energy. The Megazord then launched the linked orbs as they fanned out and went into a spiral spin and impacted Skunkbomber hard engulfing them in a massive fireball.

Once the Bolo Blast hit Skunkbomber he turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion.

-Surf Spot (Youth Center)

The team then celebrated at the Surf Shack as the news had caught footage of the team fighting with the monstrous mammal as yet again the raving fans had hounded the group in the Shack. Not that Duo, Amelia or Kai minded the attention... though Asuka was slightly annoyed that no one could know of her EVA training. Girls from class swarmed as well as swooned over Gohan and Yusuke like the hunks they were considered. Justin was there too sharing a milkshake with Nana. "So Nana how ya holding up?"

"Oh I'm fine... I... I.. ACHOOO!" Nana said stuffed then sneezing horribly. "Sorry everyone pollen allergies."

And so the day was saved thanks partly to Nana's pollen allergy and the ranger's efforts.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished after all I've been typing away at it for almost a week and half (kinda long for a chapter development at least to me it is)? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Nana's character development? Next chapter the team faces off with the wife of a monster from the Space era... beware Queen Sting wife and mate of Sting King. She had heard rumors of his destruction, finds them all too true and is now out for revenge!

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	25. Where is Thy Sting

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 25

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. Here the rangers face off against an old enemy's ally... for Sting King had a mate; Queen Sting! She's out for revenge and nothing short of the outright annhilation of the Power Rangers will satisfy her!

-chapter 25 - Where is Thy Sting?

-Dikorrna's palace

It was a boring time in the old Lord Zedd tower being used by Queen Dikorrna. So far every single one of her plots were foiled by those pesky Power Rangers. She thought she'd break their spirit by taking out the precocious little pink ranger but the replacement fought just as hard as her predacessor. The alien empress was at a wit's end... with her generals looking like a laughing stock and monsters defeated she just didn't have the ambition to attack Angel Grove at the moment. "Oh I'm bored and fresh out of ideas I can't think up any inspiration for monsters. Oooh I am so bored!"

The alien queen heard a ruckus coming from down a nearby hallway. "I wanna see the queen of evil right now!" Some female sounding voice yelled out.

Her generals tried to restrain their uninvited guest... who resembled an armored female humanoid. Two large red insectoid eyes adorned the head while ruby red lips bearing sharpened teeth were gritted. Above them was a set of upward pointed elbowed antennae. The torso was covered by a segmented form. The segmented arms were yellow above the elbow and black below. Massively sharp claws were in place of hands. Powerful yellow looking gauntlets bearing five stinger-like weapons looked ready to take on anyone who crossed her. The legs however were segmented and colored like the arms with the waist adorned by yellow/black striped skirt armor. The feet were yellow with two black claws and a white spike on the high heeled said feet. Sharpened wings sprouted from her back.

The strange she-monster kicked Cruster out of her way and clawed at Machine Master sending sparks from his torso section. The mighty general collapsed to one knee supported by his opposite arm. Gel slithered into the room trying to calm this raging she-beast. "The queen is busy uh... come back tommorrow."

"Back off you walking sac of jello!" The monster said getting his nucleus face and sending off stinger missiles impaling slash pinning Floral Hunter to the water. "I want Astronema now! My hubby went into her service a year ago and never came back!"

"Um you obviously haven't heard the news... The whole United Alliance of Evil was either purified or destroyed by Zordon's death throws including Astronema. I Queen Dikorrna however was locked in an interdimensional pocket. And you are who exactly my good uh... ?" Dikorrna explained to insectoid monster.

"The name's Queen Sting and like I said I'm Sting King's mate who took him from me?" Queen Sting raged wanting answers.

"It pains me to say this but Sting King was destroyed by the Space Ranger's Astro Megazord. However they're somewhere off in the galaxy but you can get revenge on the current team the Dimension Legends Rangers will their destruction satisfy you?" The alien witch explained even further.

The evil Queen Sting was seething at the mention of this bit of grim news the insectoid villainess awaited her orders. "Just tell me where those power pukes are I'll wipe them out."

"Where else... Angel Grove. No go destroy them that's an order." The green skinned empress ordered as the bee creature soluted her and teleported away to earth.

-Angel Grove - Surf Spot (Youth Center)

-begin Mighty Morphin Power Rangers SNES City theme by Iku Mizutani, Kinuyo Yamashita and Hiroyuki Iwatsuki

However the rangers themselves were totally unaware of the danger coming towards them. In fact the eight were hosting a martial arts training exercise for the some while the likes of Asuka, Hotaru and Amelia hosted a ballet class. In fact the Amelia and Hotaru were dressed in tutus while (Asuka went in a yellow leotard) corresponding to their respective uniform color. The boys were dressed in gii matching their suit... Nana didn't however go with either despite dressed in a pink gii herself. The youngest ranger had no clue how to do either so by watching maybe just maybe she'd figure them out.

She watched the graceful movements of Asuka and the other girls as they performed their ballet moves. The way the three spun around then slowed down and showed the class of 8 to 12 year olds how properly stretch out on the newly installed railing. Asuka and Hotaru were by far the most flexible of the girls... a feat the redhead attributed to her old exercise lessons from college. Hotaru however had to get used to numerous cramped battlefields as well as landings on her feet from be it falls or explosions which so far had made her young body rather flexible when she landed in awkward spots.

Nana also watched how Amelia encouraged some of the less skilled girls into not giving up. Her scarlet eyes watched the boys next admiring the power they radiated power and skill especially Gohan whose very body was a powerful weapon against the might of Dikorrna. Speaking of the devil Gohan spoke to her. "Hey Nana are ya sure you don't to try out our martial arts course its easier than it looks. You just have to start from the beginning believe it or not even my dad was a novice once."

"No Gohan I'm fine I'll just sit here Jutin's taking me to lunch then to the town's arcade." She admitted as a tinge of blush came on her cheeks. It seemed she liked spending time with Justin... from what she'd heard whispered in school some people said she had a crush on him. She'd no idea what that was however she'd have to ask Asuka or Amelia what it means. She also knew he liked spending time with her maybe he liked her too.

However Asuka, Hotaru and Amelia's students gave a number of childish "oohs" to which Nana did nothing. The redhead figured she was even more naive than she thought. "Oooh the sly boy now you two kids have fun you hear." She said slightly teasing the pink ranger making her blush.

Speaking of the likes of Justin himself had arrived dressed in cut off jean short and a plain blue t-shirt. He handed her a pink kitty hair clip which he put on right then and there. He set it over her pale bangs over her scalp. She blushed again as he put it in her locks. "I guess we should head out then Nanu c'mon lets go get some grub." Justin said taking gentle hold of her hand as he led her out the doorway and onto lunch.

"Hey Amelia is Justin Nana's boyfriend?" A redheaded girl asked the former EVA pilot. Asuka looked to Hotaru who shot a glance at Amelia who looked back to the older redhead who came up with the best answer she could muster up.

"We don't know yet... " Asuka tried to explain as best she could.

"Yeah nothing's official yet." Hotaru added as she tried helping the yellow ranger.

"Right... " The student said not quite convinced of their explanation.

The ballet class then was back on schedule while the martial arts lesson went unhindered as the boys showed their students the importance of warm- up exercises which stretched necessary muscles so the class doesn't get injured when the course gets more intense... as in when the kids got sweating.

Next up was double spin kicks which a few of the girls taking taking the class excelled in however one ignorant guy shot his mouth off over how much of a waste of time it was. "Girls shouldn't be taking karate they should be at home playing with dolls." A few of the guys agreed with him.

Gohan's brow went up in response to the comment. He'd seen two powerful girls excel in martial arts namely 18 and Videl. "Oh really? Hey Asuka could you come over here for a minute? Show him how good you are."

The redheaded girl walked over to the mat and struck a fighting posture while speaking calmly. "Ok kiddo try to take me down."

"Say yer prayers you yellow tinker bell." The student ran at full speed towards the yellow ranger who dodged out of the way and snagged him by the collar and threw him down on the mat with her smiling err rather gloating over him.

"And that girls is how you deal with pigheaded guys." Asuka said dusting off her hands as well as the entire matter.

"Ok I get the point you don't have to gloat about it... (pops shoulder) ouch jeez that smarts." The boy said convinced finally. If a pigheaded kid like that could understand girls could be good at martial arts then there was hope for the world.

As the classes went on and finally finished up the rangers communicators went off signaling potential trouble attacking the town. The seven rangers assembled near the hallway. "Yes Zordon what's happenin'?" Duo joked as he answered the call.

"Rangers please report to the Command Chamber immediately. I detect a disturbance in the city's power grid." The sage explained over the device. The seven teenagers teleported away down to the Command Chamber.

-Command Chamber

Once the team had teleported in they saw Billy and Shinji working on collecting data on the newest monster to threaten the city. The likes of Zordon watched the viewing globe. Billy read off the offending creature's name and abilities while the orb showed what it looked like. "This creature is named Sting Queen she can fire off toxic stingers from her gauntlets, her claws are also tipped with a highly corrosive acid, and she's extremely strong. More so than for her relative small size suggests."

She resembled an armored female humanoid. Two large red insectoid eyes adorned the head while ruby red lips bore sharpened teeth. Above them was a set of upward pointed elbowed antennae. The torso was covered by a segmented form. The segmented arms were yellow above the elbow and black below. Massively sharp claws were in place of hands. Powerful yellow looking gauntlets bearing five stinger-like weapons looked ready to take on anyone who crossed her. The legs however were segmented and colored like the arms with the waist adorned by yellow/black striped skirt armor. The feet were yellow with two black claws and a white spike on the high heeled said feet. Sharpened wings sprouted from her back.

"Boy is she ugly. What a nasty looking bug." The gold ranger surmised looking over the monster's creepy looks.

"Ugly is right... " Hotaru said agreeing with Amelia.

"She's ugly enough for radio." Duo added his trademark comment. "Waita minute what about little Nanu?"

Answering the black rangers question the sage voiced his plans. ''Have no fear black ranger I will contact her to meet you at the battle site.''

''Let's get in the action then!'' Gohan called out as he hollered out the start of the morphing call. "Red Draack Ranger Power!"

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least as the seven warriors teleported away.

-begin Best of the Best by Ron Wasserman & Jeremy Sweet

Once the rangers arrived at the battle they saw the likes of not only Nana but also Justin in his Turbo uniform. Justin used his Turbo Hand Blasters to barrage the she villain only for Sting Queen to not only effortlessly block all of his shots while using her wings to hover dash increasing her speed. Her sharp wings sliced past both rangers sending sparks from their uniforms. The blows knocked them to the ground and the creature saw her ranger prey.

As the rangers whipped out their signature weapons the bugly villainess just laughed at them. "Really rangers you think those metallic toys can damage me? Well let's see if you can then. Claylems! Super Claylems attack!"

Queen Sting then summoned up several dozen Claylems Super Claylems as backup. The Rangers sliced, diced, and smashed through the regular goons but the Super Claylems were a lot stronger so the green, gold and violet rangers formed the Mythic Supreme Cannon and wiped them out. By now Nana and Justin got back on their feet and resumed their offensive. As Nana fired off energy arrows she was covered Amelia's Gatling fire... which Queen Sting shrugged it off like nothing. She swiped them numerous times with her deadly claws sending them crumpling to the ground.

"It's her exoskeleton its defusing most of our weapons fire!" Gohan yelled figuring out the alien bug's strategy. "Yusuke let's take her."

The red and green rangers rushed only for her to barrage them with her stingers. Sparks erupted from their uniforms as the two collapsed. Gohan got up only to get a swift kick in the gut then a high powered uppercut sending him flying backward several feet and landing hard.

"Why you evil little ARGHHH!" Yusuke tried to say only to be hit with intense pain as he fell to the grassy ground.

Queen Sting just laughed as Asuka ran to enact her revenge. The redhead wasn't as strong as the green and red rangers but she was as stubborn. "What did you do to them huh?! Huh!?"

"Nothing but use my poison on them... wanna try me hmm?" Queen Sting asked as the alien bug and yellow ranger traded a few punches then just as the monster was about to strike a foot sweep she was slashed at her back by Duo and Hotaru then barraged by the others blaster fire which fired off her stingers hitting all but Duo, Amelia, and the yellow ranger.

Charging at the black ranger she gave him a diagonal slash then a slashing uppercut then swatting away the black ranger. Next she slashed, slashed and slashed at Amelia cutting right through her suit's outer layers exposing the underlying circuitry as Amelia collapsed onto the grass.

"You... you... you dirty... stinging... crummy little! Come here!" Duo growled as he swiped at his foe only she caught his axe and gave him for his actions a punishing barrage of stinger blows to his chest sending him flying backward and skidding along the grass.

"You'll pay for this! Here I go!" Asuka yelled as she tried to slash her foe only for Queen Sting to evade it. She tried a few stabdings but still no luck since Queen Sting took to the air. Asuka used her blaster to try to shoot down the bug villainess but the wasp evaded every shot. Speeding towards the yellow ranger Q. Sting delivered a powerful punch to the yellow ranger's gut sending her flying upwards then double hammer smashing her hard onto the grass.

Trying to get up unable Asuka could only watch as the alien goon laughed at her plight. "Ahahahah so soorry rangers but it looks like you're all wore out. So how does my poison taste hmm? I designed it specically to eat through your color coded clown suits." Queen Sting then teleported away.

"Come back here argh... " Asuka groaned out weakly as she passed out.

-later at the Command Chamber

Asuka slowly awoke as her deep blue eyes slowly opened... revealing she was back at the Command Chamber on a bed-like gurney. Her headed ached as did her body as she she rubbed her eyes as everything came into focus. "W-w-w-wha-t-t-t what happened? How'd we all get here we were fighting Queen Sting then she started whippin us... "

Shinji happened to be near where she laid. He put an icepack on her forehead. "You all got hit by Queen Sting's poison from her claws and stingers. You were lucky she retreated when she did. I teleported you all back."

The others slowly stirred too... and all of them were given a dose of antidote to counteract the poison they'd been afflicted by. Another of Zordon's allies Alpha 5 had returned from Eltar and was assisting the likes of Billy and the former EVA pilot. "Aye aye aye that Dikorrna really fries my circuit boards. Anyways its just like old times isn't it Billy?"

''Yeah but right now we gotta keep our minds on how to defeat Queen Sting. The antidote I synthesized should work for 30 minutes only so I recommend using both the Legends Hyper Cannon and Mythic Supreme Cannon to take her out. She's clearly an endurance fighter and I can't keep making antitoxin for you all.'' Billy replied and instructed the others of the course of action. "I've found power fluctuations in the city it seems that Queen Sting's wing can create sonic waves that interfere with electrical power. She's been sighted near the south power plant."

"Ok then guys back into action!" Gohan called out as he and the others put their helmets back on and teleported away back into battle.

"Godd luck rangers." Alpha said softly hoping they'd make it.

"Don't worry Alpha I'm sure they'll be fine." Shinji added... though he was young he'd proven useful at the Command Chamber.

-begin We Need a Hero by Ron Wasserman - South Power Plant

Once the rangers teleported to the power plant they were greeted by the likes of none other than Queen Sting. However this time the heroes were prepared and readied themselves. "Well rangers come back for another beating eh? Well bring it on!"

"Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

"Manticore Bow" Nana called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle.

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged w/the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready.

"Legends Hyper Cannon ready!" The five all call out.

The other three rangers went to combining their weapons too. "Centaur Gatling!" Amelia yelled as her gun floated in the air.

"Minotaur Scythe!" Hotaru called as the scythe split in half and attached to the gun barrels sides.

"Pegasus Banryuu!" Yusuke yelled as he threw his blade upon the gatling gun top.

"Mythic Supreme Cannon ready!" The three others all out.

"FIRE!" The eight all shout as the two combined weapons five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then three beams of green, gold and violet light flew into the gatling barrels and two huge beams shot out and blasted the alien goon but it wasn't enough... Sting Queen was charred but still alive.

''It'll take more than that rangers to take me down!'' Q. Sting cackled out as she sent off barrages of her toxic stinger missiles.

Luckily this time Gohan blasted them with small ki blasts essentially stopping the problem before it really started. "Darn you rangers! Dikorrna give me the power to wipe out these puny ants!"

Seconds later the familiar white enlargement lightning made the insectoid creature grow to gigantic size. ''Now I'm gigantic I'll show you all what a mad hornit I am!''

Queen Sting then went about tearing the nearby hillside to bits with her claws while the rangers got ready. "We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan called out as the others followed.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going on Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. Both Megazords began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground outside the power plant.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

As the three powerful titans started their combat it seemed that Queen Sting was still too powerful for the rangers. Her hate for the Space Rangers for taking away her mate made her strong... strong enough to to take on two Megazords at once. She blocked the Legends double punches and gave the Mythic Wing a fast powerful kick to the lower torso making it double over. She barraged the Legends with her stingers sending crumpling to the ground backwards with a thud.

The Mythic Wing tried to help but was hit again in the lower torso and doubled over but the monster punched the section hard repeatedly sending out spark geysers. She then threw it over her back while the Legends tried attacking but she punched it hard in what would be its gut... then punching hard sending it flying upwards then jumping to smash it hard onto the ground creating a small crater.

"Yusuke this ain't working she's creaming us here!" Gohan said over the communications line to Yusuke.

"Yeah she tearing us apart. Right G we need to finish this... '' The green ranger replied back. Next the two Megazords prepared their finishers the "Legends Saber Slash" and "Double Thunder Bolo Blast" and slash went the saber which frankly did nothing as Queen Sting caught the blade tip with her sharpened gauntlet and picked up the Legends and gave it a heave ho over her shoulder and crashed on the ground.

The Double Thunder Bolo Blast fared no better as it was blocked and sent skyward where a big explosion marked its position. Queen Sting using her sharpened wings generated a powerful sonic shockwave which was directed directly upon the Mythic Wing knocking it onto its knees. "You rangers make me sick. Your predecessors destroyed Sting King now I'm gonna annihilate you! Say nighty night rangers!"

Gohan knew of one last option left. "Orochi Yamata Carrier we need you now!" Gohan called out.

Suddenly the earth started ripping apart as something huge, mechanical and bearing eight long snake–like heads, four tread-like wheel sets, and its tail looked like it formed two huge buster guns.

The Orochi reared up over Queen Sting as the back section opened up and the tail guns then attached to the shoulders. The Legends Megazord then teleported to the section while the Mythic Wing separated into the three component Zords. A slot appeared in a hidden control panel while the saber was inserted inside the slot as the Megazord prepared itself. The Pegasus was still in warrior form as two handles appeared from a control panel while handles appeared for the centaur and Minotaur too.

Hovering above the ground Q. Sting wasn't afraid and tried barraging it with her stingers but the Ultrazord was uneffected by any of her attacks. "I don't care how big your toys get I will annihilate off the face of the planet!"

Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the eight serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" The basic four started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" The green, gold and violet rangers finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the eight heads and headed straight toward the alien goon. The blast completely vaporized Queen Sting in one giant powerful shot leaving no trace of her.

"Rangers victory is ours. Great job." Gohan said congratulating his great team.

-later back at the Surf Spot

Back at the Surf Spot things were pretty much relaxed and Shinji had come up from the Chamber to celebrate with them. The group had ordered their favorite drinks and were about to toast when the little redheaded girl from before from the ballet class asked her a question. "Hey Asuka is Shinji yer boyfriend?"

The yellow ranger looked to her teammates but their looks meant she had to figure it out herself. She looked to Shinji next who shrugged a bit. "Yes... he is... Shinji is my boyfriend."

"He looks a little scrawny and a bit of a dork." The girl said looking him over a bit. He wasn't very impressive to say the least though his face was a little cute.

"Well he's my dork then so there." Asuka replied in a slightly husky voice.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished after all I've been typing away at it for almost a week and half (kinda long for a chapter development at least to me it is)? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Nana's character development? Next chapter the team returns to Duo's world to face against an army of Serpent Custom Mobile Suits led by the top-secret Hydra Gundam. Can the rangers and pilots work together and save the planet?

Find out next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing my other stories including Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	26. White Reflection or Rhythm Emotion?

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 26

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. Here the rangers face off yet again in Duo's dimension. The prototype Hydra Gundam blueprints are stolen and brought to life by Dikorrna and given simple orders... destroy the Power Rangers! Its given a huge armada of Serpent Customs to aid his conquest of the World Nation government.

-chapter 26 - White Reflection or Rhythm Emotion?

-Dikorrna's palace

The evil space witch Dikorrna was in thought as how to ruin this current Saturday afternoon. The rangers alternate dimension allies were very strong but then she had another thought... what about their respective villains? Now that was an intriguing option. She'd allied herself a few of them from Kurama and the late Kakuzawa's to the remnants of White Fang from the black ranger's world. ''That's it if I can't rely on the human evil then what about their creations the Gundams? Machine Master come here!''

The likes of the tall dark and metallic Machine Master walked himself into the throne room and kneeled before his queen. ''What is your bidding my queen?'' He asked.

"Well for starters the black rangers' dimension has a huge assortment of prototype and unused military hardware for us to exploit. I've hacked into their databanks and come across this little charm.'' The alien witch said showing the machine general an enlarged illusion of an unknown mechanism from a set of design blueprints.

It resembled the so called 'Gundams' that Duo's comrades had used against Mega Silo. Its huge black shoulder struts were equiped with a shield on the left and gun on the right. Its face almost seemed to be a collection of faces molded together each adorned with a red crest. Long red struts jutted from its feet while its waist was armored by a few long sections. They almost added the illusion of a trenchcoat or cloak. Two armored attack arms folded up behind on its back.

Machine Master looked at it and saw it as a kindred spirit. It was perfect. No other machine looked as good as this one. "The bluebrints call it the Hydra Gundam. It was in the planning stages but never built.'' (ok readers let's say here the spin-off manga where the Hydra is featured is a separate but closely related continuity to the After Colony world/since the anime and manga never mention it/the spin-off retconned this however)

"Hydra Gundam eh? Well its something those power pukes won't be expecting. Hydra Gundam come forth!'' Dikorrna announced as she did something new just to show off... she spun her wand right over her head and shot out a white colored energy blast and sent the lightning to summon the prototype Gundam from its papery origins.

The Hydra Gundam then materialized in a burst of bright grey light. Its eyes glowed as it came alive for the first time. "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? How am I alive and talking?'' The very frazzled Hydra Gundam sputtered out in a state of basic panic at seeing it wasn't at the military hanger. Not only that but it was a full 3D object not some paper drawing. (the Hydra Gundam here sounds like Valder Farkill from Gundam Battle Assault 2 for PS)

Mentally smirking and seeing at how easily the mech got flustered just by being brought to life the green skinned alien queen realized it would be simple to manipulate Hydra into working for her. ''Easy Hydra Gundam we've brought you to life to carry out a mission for us. Your creators never got around to building you due to the fact that the colonies and Earth are at peace. Weapons aren't needed anymore therefore to them you're a waste. However the Gundam pilots have allies called the Power Rangers... destroy them for me and I'll give you all the power you need to rule both the colonies and the Earth together.''

''Hmm... well if I am to lead a conquest I'll need soldiers to fight with. They must be brutal, unrelenting, and ultimately loyal only to me.'' Hydra Gundam proclaimed looking over the throne room and noted its dark look.

''Machine Master you're to assist him and provide him with an army of endless Serpent Customs to conquer the World Nation.'' The queen ordered the two who teleported away to the black rangers home dimension.

-Angel Grove

The rangers were currently in the middle of cleaning their place... though since it was a dreery Saturday afternoon where there wasn't much happening so the eight of them were dressed in their respective PJ's: a simple oversized plum colored t-shirt for Hotaru, a matching yellow tank top and short shorts for the redheaded Asuka, Gohan had on red tank top plus grey shorts, Yusuke had on the same thing but green, Duo had on a black tan top plus black PJ bottoms, Kai had on a blue version of the same thing, Amelia wore a golden silken nightgown, while Nana had on a bright pink oversized t-shirt with a cute white kitten on it. Since the eight weren't going anywhere or doing anything important Asuka decided like the motherly figure type of air she put on they do the chores. This was fiercely objected by the other seven.

As the chores went on the others actually hoped trouble would come. Once the black ranger had finished his vacuuming he took a nice shit on the couch. Letting out a big yawn Duo stretched his back. "Y'know I think its just 'bout time for Zordon to call us... been really pretty quiet for the past three days.''

And right off the bat the communicator's started beeping saving the group from cleaning duties. "Whew saved by the beep.'' Amelia said wiping her sweat off her brow.

"Oh c'mon guys the chores aren't that bad quit complaining!'' Asuka half whined as she and others teleported down to Command Chamber.

- Command Chamber

The eight arrived at the Command Chamber and saw Zordon was very worried indeed by his looks. "Rangers immediately behold the viewing globe and take heed Duo the World Nation government is under a serious threat.''

The Viewing Globe showed the monster of the day to look very much like the Gundam mecha that Duo's comrades used but this one was very different from them to say the least. For one thing its huge black shoulder struts were equiped with a shield on the left and gun on the right. Its face almost seemed to be a collection of faces molded together each adorned with a red crest. Long red struts jutted from its feet while its waist was armored by a few long sections. They almost added the illusion of a trenchcoat or cloak. Two armored attack arms folded up behind on its back.

''What in the name of Gundam is that thing?!'' Asuka gasped at just how ugly it looked. Compared to the other Gundams she'd seen in Duo's world they at least had a look of epicness but this thing... this thing was... well it must've been the AC world's ugly and sloppily constructed cousin.

''Looks to me an unknown prototype or production model.'' Kai surmised looking it over. ''I don't recognize that Gundam... Its ugly.'' Kai said simply.

"Rangers this is the prototype Hydra Gundam. Dikorrna's magic has brought it to life and armed him with an army of Serpent Customs ready to invade. I've also reconfigured your Zords for combat in space. May the power protect you.'' The sage mentioned wishing them luck.

The ranger's leader Gohan called out first as the eight all whipped out their morphers. ''Red Draack Ranger Power!"

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!" Asuka called out.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Nana called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

-Gundam Wing Universe - begin Rhythm Emotion by Two Mix

The rangers had just teleported right in the middle of a charity ball and its accompaning dinner. Miss Relena was hosting it for children orphaned by the colony wars. The admission fees and proceeds were being given to the government. Guests included the Gundam pilots and their allies like before in Brussels. But the appearance of the rangers was a real surprise clad in their multi-colored uniforms. ''Rangers to what do we owe the pleasure? I hope its good news?'' The honey tan haired girl asked sweetly hoping it was good news.

The likes of Sally Po were in the same boat. ''My thoughts exactly.''

Duo then removed his helmet. His face had a state of worry written all over it. ''Not really we got an invasion coming. The brought to life slash self aware Hydra Gundam and an army of Serpent Custom drones.''

"Oh no... there's a lot of commercial spaceplanes still out there. Those people will be caught in the firefight.'' Relena uttered out. The death rate will go critical and commercial space travel was just starting to be re-established after the conclusion of the war.

Kai happened to have a new device at his disposal, the personal wrist worn DataCore. It was a computer interface gizmo built by Billy and and Shinji. ''They're all coming from the 13th Colony... oh no... I've just found even worse news... ''

Asuka and the likes of Amelia were getting impatient mostly from Kai's sudden stop in speaking. It must've been bad news so bad he could barely utter a word. "Spit it out blue boy what the threat to justice?"

"An asteroid is headed right for the earth of about 6 miles wide. Several Serpents have towed it into a steadily decaying orbit. It'll impact in 3 hours... once it hits it'll be doomsday complete and total annhilation of all life. If we defeat Hydra Gundam the drones will offline and we can focus on the rock.'' Kai explained looking over the data that was coming in from Zordon's databanks.

After what seemed an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes everyone was assembled and readying for space combat. Heero suited up into Wing Zero, Trowa in Heavy Arms, WuFei in Altron, Quatre retreated to the Sandrock built for desert combat now space fighting. By this point his allies the entire Maganac Corps was finally rebuilt. Hilde was given full permission to take Deathscythe into the battle... however if Hilde broke Duo's 'toy' she had to repair it. Relena found it hard to fathom that though war ended in her world a being from another wanted to restart it.

Suddenly the transmission line came in... it was Hydra Gundam. He was apparently hoping for a decent fight. ''This is the mighty Hydra Gundam I wish for a one on one duel to the end. If you rangers can't comply I'll drop the rock and invade every major city and waste them into ashes.''

''I volunteer I'll taking the Megazord and taking you down Hydra.'' Duo half growled as if by sheer chance Hydra seemed amused by his aggressiveness.

''Don't be a fool Duo. He's baiting you and us all.'' Heero said trying to talk reason into the former pilot.

''Oh yeah that your answer? Let this be mine in return Heero you guys are to fall back and take out the Serpents. Don't worry everyone

''Duo!? What do I know about piloting a Gundam? An EVA's one thing but a Mobile Suit you've lost yer mind!'' Asuka said giving out a piece of her mind as well.

''Yet you pilot a Zord just fine. In fact all of us do it just fine.'' Nana chirped. The pink ranger had a point though. Asuka, Kai, Gohan, and Nana would be given a heavily modified Virgo unit to fight with (their morphers automatically recolored their respective Virgo using Zordon's power). Normally the Virgo's couldn't carry a pilot but Heero and Trowa managed to tinker with them and installed a pilot system. Yusuke, Hotaru, and Amelia however stayed in the Mythic Wing Megazord which was awaiting the mark to go.

The honey tan haired young woman was looking at Wing Zero and then at the white painted Tauros suits and then Relena made her decision. "Heero I'm going with you all and don't try to stop me. If I'm to protect peace I can't just sit by and let others do the fighting for me. Just show how it all works.''

''Yer funeral.'' Hotaru muttered as Relena suited up into a spacesuit and into a Taurus suit she went. A Virgo energy shield was installed into its systems... another product of Heero and Trowa's tinkerings. They scavenged parts from older or other suits and modified them to integrate with another.

As Heero explained the system specs to Relena it was coming close to time for the assault. It was now or never as Howard gave the ok for the signal to load into the repaired Peace Million.

-Low Earth orbit

The whole group was beyond nervous and beyond scared. The fate of the earth hung in the balaence of this battle. If they failed Earth would die and its ability to nurture life. Hydra Gundam and his mechanical goonsquad would rule the remains of the ruined planet. The pilots, rangers, and their allies could not and would not let that happen.

''We're approaching the enemy Serpent battalion... It's now or never!'' The repair man yelled over the comm system.

''LET'S DO IT!" Duo roared out as he and everyone poured out of Peace Million like a swarm of mechanized honeybees facing an even huger swarm of giant mechanical hornits.

''Oh crap look at them all... Let's go now!'' Asuka yelled leading the charge as she fired off a burst from her beam cannon blasting right through a Serpent and destroying another. However three more just took their place instead.

-begin I will Win by Ron Wasserman

The second Gohan saw that dispaly he was ticked. "Oh c'mon! The more we take out the more take their place! Let's hope this works... Ka Me HAH ME HAH!''

Focusing the Kamehameha erengy blast outside the Virgo suit's hand manipulators the half Saiyan wiped out over 20 Serpents in one stroke... however the attack did little since more just appeared from apparently the dark depths of space. "DARNIT!"

Before the 20 replacement suits could even fire off a single shot they were wiped out by the blue and white Tallgeese 3 and and heaviliy customized white Tauros suit bearing two beam bazookas. The Tallgeese used its Heat Rod to cut the Serpents down to managable size as the Tauros finished them off. It was very clear now who'd just arrived at the party...

''I hope we're not too late everyone.'' The image of the light blonde Zechs appeared on the Arab's pilots's screen.

''Zechs and Noin hmm? Eh well give us a hand. They're nothing but dolls blast 'em outta the sky!'' Quatre half ordered as he and and the rest gave the battle everything they got.

Quatre inside of Sandrock used his mech's Heat Shorters blades to hack off a Serpent's legs then slice through its torso. Hilde now piloting Deathscythe spun its beam scythe around and sliced them in half at the waists. This battle was made much easier in the fact that the Serpent's had no people piloting them and their behavior seemed very crudenot to mention simple. The dolls used during the White Fang battles were much smater than these junkheaps... something was up. Either they were only given very basic intelligance programming or they were being controled by Hydra Gundam. Regardless of the reasons every time one was defeated two more just seemed to replace it.

In fact when Heavyarms unleashed all the ammo it had obliterating dozens of the Serpents, dozens took their places. ''This battle may prove to be more difficult than previously thought. The more we destroy the more appear to replace them... darnit.'' Trowa said just as he about to be targeted by another Serpent's beam cannon. Nana in her custom pink hued Virgo shot the mecha right in its ugly looking green glass face blowing a hole right through it head. "Nice shot Nana.''

''Don't thank Nana yet we got more of them. Like everyone says ''Don't count yer chickens yet'' we still got more of 'em.'' Nana said back as the two began targeting every Serpent they could shoot that was in thier range.

Duo now piloting the Legends Megazord which dwarfed the Mobile Suits by two times sliced through a few of the frankly annoying Serpents. Their bullets had little effect on its armor. The curved Legends Saber sliced one from the right shoulder to the crotch. The Megazord's free hand latched hold of another Serpent's head module and began crushing it. The damaged mech was thrown into a group of two which caused the beaten one to explode taking all three out.

''No good we gotta take out the big chief. Guys I'm heading off to take on Hydra... hold the line 'til I get back!'' Duo said as fired up the Garuda wings and jetted off to take on Hydra who was likely hiding inside the hanger bay of the colony.

''Duo! Good luck out there! We're all counting on you!'' Relena voiced over the Megazord's comm system as she let off a series of three cannon blasts that tore through the enemy mechs in her sights. "As much as I hate war and weapons sometimes even the peace keepers must take up the fight... to the enemy!''

Relena fired several more shots at the armada of Serpents as Wing Zero covered her firing off its twin buster guns at full power wiping out a huge uncountable number of mechs. But with every Serpent destroyed again two more took their place... where were they all coming from!?

-13th Colony

As Duo cruised along he saw the swarm of Serpents coming from the direction of the 13th Colony. The black ranger also saw something glinting in the distance apparently it must be the target monster... though technically if Duo wanted to be technically Hydra Gundam wasn't really a monster per se; just a sentient machine and given that by an evil space witch. Based on the glint's position Hydra was likely standing just outside the hanger bay.

Indeed Hydra was standing by the hanger bay. His systems picked up on the approaching Megazord and the Serpents were being sent from a white hued dimensional rift (created by Dikorrna herself) creating endless duplicates. ''They're here... finally my wait has ended.''

Hydra lifted off the metallic wall of the hanger bay exterior and rocketed towards the Megazord. He flew off to meet his ranger foes firing off a volley of blasts from his Shoulder Claws gun ports.

-begin White Reflection by Two-Mix

The sight of Hydra speeding right and firing at poor Duo caught the black ranger off guard a bit and quickly zoomed in an S shaped pattern trying to dodge as many of the shots as possible the Hydra sped past him and slowed to a stop, turned around and gave a few words over the comm. line. In space there was no sound since it was a vacuum as in no gas to carry sound waves however radio waves weren't hindered by that handicap since didn't need air to carry them or their messages.

''Ah rangers you've arrived... shall we begin our battle?'' Hydra asked over the system readying his Shoulder Claw weapons.

Duo figured that Hydra didn't know it was just him taking the rogue Gundam on all by his lonesome. ''Ah nice greeting for an evil mechanoid but its just me the black ranger. Tell me one thing though why follow Dikorrna huh? She's evil and gave ya life so why not rebel and help us beat her?'' Duo asked bringing up a good point.

Hydra Gundam seemed in thought at Duo's reasoning however one wondered what was going inside its head based on its unemotional looking face. ''I cannot black ranger. If I disobey her I'll be destroyed however I want to fight you the way I want to. If it's one on one you want then so be it. Engarde!

Hydra shot out its beam sword weapon and rushed its Megazord enemy which Duo commanded to block using the Legends Saber. Instead of cutting the saber in half it was blocked by its electrical energy field and the Megazord sent out a punch with its free hand only to be caught by Hydra's two Shoulder Claw armorments. He then activated his EMF (**E**lectro-**M**agnetic **F**ield) shield enveloping him and the Megazord. The resulting energy caused a huge power surge in the Megazord's systems sending it reeling back. Hydra fired off another powerful volley of shots from the Claw's gun ports peppering the Megazord putting it on the defensive.

The Zords being sentient didn't help things either since when they were hit they felt pain. Duo knew he had to take this guy down quickly... time was of the essence with the asteroid not too far from falling to earth and unleashing unholy devastation. The Legends M. charged at its foe slamming its saber onto the field searching for any opening. The saber clashed onto the red hued field sending pink sparks flying everywhere hitting the shield over and over and failing every time.

''Dang! This guy's tougher than I thought he'd be but I'm the God of Death not him! HEYAHHHH!'' Duo roared out as he fired up the Garuda thrusters and rocketed at his enemy apparently trying another slash but instead Duo fiddled with the controls and sent a hard hitting punishing punch right through the field hitting Hydra right in the head.

Hydra retaliated by firing off numerous shots from his Buster Gun however while a few shots hit the Megazord. Duo spun the saber around like a staff deflecting the rest of the shots and firing off its Garuda thrusters entering sword to saber combat. The Megazord and Hydra clashed their saber weapons again and again neither willing to lose to the other.

Hydra sent out its Shoulder Claws but this time Duo was prepared. As the claw was sent out at him he used the saber to hack it right off. Throwing the saber right into the wall of the colony the Megazord sped right at the now stunned Gundam and spun around behind its back. Using both arms and grabbing the other Claw it slammed it's foot into the Gundam's backpack and tore off the other Claw by force.

And adding insult to injury the Megazord bludgeoned the Gundam with its severed limb and giving it a hard kick in the gut err what would be its gut at least sending it slamming right into the colony wall creating a small crater.

Despite setting up his shield the Megazord now had the expertise to cut through it. Using a huge hard swing the multicolored mech delivered a deep slash upon the hapless Gundam's torso. Not one to go down without fighting Hydra used its beam saber to block the next Megazord's attack. Hydra sent a messege over the comm. line. ''Well done black ranger now this is what I wanted a duel to remember. Thank you for giving me that last gift. Now shall we finish this and determine the final victor!?''

Not one to ignore any fighting action Duo and Hydra were back in saber duel mode slashing and stabbing at each other. Hydra managed to slash the Legends twice across the dragon chest section. Duo retaliated by slicing off Hydra's left lower arm. Hydra had put up a good fight and fired off a few shots at the Megazord's damaged armor.

The shots caused a few power surges in the Megazord's energy system doing more damage than they seemed to. Hydra used his high speed transformation mode to rocket towards the Megazord using its saber to score multiple deep slash wounds upon the black ranger's mecha. Duo had to admit Hydra was a pretty good fighter even showing honor in fighting by himself instead of resorting to underhanded tactics. ''You ain't so bad yerself Hydra. You wanted a good fight so yer gonna get it!"

Now readying itself Hydra whipped out its beam saber and charged towards the Legends Megazord. "Good go for it."

The Hydra tried to slash the Megazord but Duo blocked it using the left arm holding back the saber using hand. The Legends Saber was then plunged right through Hydra's Gundam's body. It was a critical blow. "Hey you let me take that stab at you!'' Duo shouted in shock.

Duo was in a tizzy at how Hydra Gundam had willingly let himself be run through by the Legends Saber. But then he remembered that if Hydra didn't follow his orders Dikorrna would terminate him without question. He'd rather die fighting like a true warrior than fight like a coward... the way Dikorrna had planned for him. "There are so many unexpected things in this world... What you see before you now is reality. That asteroid will wipe out planet Earth in only 35 minutes hurry defeat me and you'll stop it.''

''Alright Hydra if that's the way you want it then... You'll get it! Legends Saber Slash! HEYAHHH!" The black ranger called out. The Megazord eyes lit up with a golden light and then it using the Garuda's wing thrusters sped toward Hydra Gundam and slashed him right down the middle and then in half and again upward at an angle. The Megazord slowed to a stop and Hydra Gundam turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds after crumbling he explodes upwards in a massive explosion. The Megazord then twirls its saber around and races to stop the impending asteroid. The rift vanished as the Serpents suddenly went offline.

-Low Earth orbit battle site

Meanwhile the battle wasn't going so well for as the likes of the Serpent swarm had gotten worse. Everyone was taking far more dolls than they could handle... even the Mythic Wing was having trouble. Relena was struggling with a Serpent apparently trying to ring her mech's head off. The two kept struggling and Heero was unable to get to her since by now his buster rifles were out of ammo and his saber was lost due to the battle.

As Relena struggled suddenly her attacker went limp. ''Huh!? It just... went limp." Relena uttered as she pushed off the offending mecha from her suit.

The ever perceptive Rashid saw they all went offline going inactive. ''They all went offline... Duo must've won.''

However shattering the mood was the looming asteroid by now in a critical altitude... then suddenly the giant rock was stopped by the emergence of the victorius Legends Megazord! ''Everyone stay back I'm gonna try to push this hunk of rubble back!'' Trying to stop the giant rock by sheer brute force Duo tried pushing the asteroid back but the damage the Megazord took from fighting with Hydra Gundam had caused numerous though minor power overloads in the power system. Duo was running out of options...

-begin Rhythm Emotion by Two-Mix

So he then whipped out the Legends Saber and flew along the rock's left side and sliced it in half longways but didn't cut all the way through as the Megazord zoomed in front of the space rock and around the other side doing the same.

"What is he doing?!'' Zechs gasped at he tried to figure out what the black ranger was up to.

''Duo be careful!'' Hilde said in command of Deathscythe.

''Launching Thunder Missiles!" The former gundam pilot yelled as he unleashed its load of Thunder Missiles upon the rock.

Seconds later giant black lighting bolts ripped through the magnetic field of planet Earth while the blasts seemed far bigger than normal, the black lightning tore a path all the way into the upper stratosphere resonated throughout the once calm air. ''C'mon, c'mon, gimme more lightning! C'mon! I need more!''

Then a massive black colored gigavolt of lighting formed as the numerous bolts fused together... everyone figured out what Duo was doing. He was supercharging his Zord's electrical power. The Garuda was the fabled thunderbird afterall. But supercahrging it to do what exactly?

The Megazord's five Zord's eyes glowed red and soon the Megazord itself was engulfed by a red and powerful aura. "Beasts of legend united we roar!" Duo shouted. The Leviathan, Draach, Manticore, Chimaera, and Garuda Zords then emit a large combined blast of roars. The roar blast hits the massive space rock dead center engulfing it and the Megazord in a huge explosion... so bright it could be seen in the daytime side of the planet on the ground.

''DUO!" Hilde screamed thinking there was no way he could've survived that blast.

''DUO!" The other rangers shout out in the same disbelief... how could he have survived that giant explosion?

"Duo... " Hotaru sniffled at the fact she lost the wise cracking black ranger. ''Huh? Hey guys look!"

Everyone stared in shock as the brightness of the explosion and dust cleared... Duo and the Megazord had survived, though the mecha was covered in dark black dust and patches of armor were missing exposing circuits here and there but otherwise still funtioning.

Duo then popped in over the comm system. "Well I know one thing for sure I know enough not to try that again. People let's head back for some grub I'm hungry my treat. Who's with me?''

A wave of groans and moans could be heard by the former pilot from the comm link.

-back in Brussels

Relena had called a press conference and had the eight rangers as guests of honor and this time she presented them but mostly Duo with color coded medalions set in different gemstones and each with a gold coin carved with their resepective Legends Zord. Duo had gotten a smoky quartz medal with the Garuda accented by gold. Gohan the Draach with a ruby charm, Asuka a bright charm of citrine, Hotaru the Minotaur in rich Amethyst, Amelia and her Centaur in Topaz, Yusuke and his powerful Pegasus in bright green emerald, Nana the newcomer had gotten a beautiful piece of rose quartz, and finally Kai had a brilliant blue sapphire with the Chimaera.

Relena though had a speach to give to the eight heroes. "Rangers and Duo especially your dedication to peace and justice have saved the Earth from terrible destruction I present these as thanks for saving the world yet again.'' The still costumed rangers looked over the gifts as the sun caught the fine polish of the golden coins and their gemstone medalion bases. "Please rangers stay a little longer.'' Relena begged.

"No thanks are needed but these are nice parting gifts but really we gotta get back to where we belong.'' Duo said declining but it was clear he wanted to stay and catch up with Hilde.

"Yeah we have to get back to cleaning the house.'' Asuka explained as her teammates just maoned and groaned over the issue. "Oh knock it off! We're cleaning and that's final!'' Asuka griped back to them all.

With that the eight superheroes teleported away and set about returning to their home in Angel Grove.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished after all I've been typing away at it for almost a week and half (kinda long for a chapter development at least to me it is)? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Duo's battle? Next chapter the team host a Wild West styled festival to raise money for preserving historical buildings in town. The monster Kid Zippo intends to ruin the festivities with his strange Zippo Ray... Is this the end for the Dimension Legends Rangers?! Find out in chapter 27 'Pest of the Rio Grande Festival'!

Find out next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing my other stories including Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	27. Pest of the Rio Grand Festival

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 27

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. The rangers decide to host a Wild West styled festival to raise money for preserving historical buildings in town. The monster Kid Zippo intends to ruin the festivities with his strange Zippo Ray... Is this the end for the Dimension Legends Rangers?! Find out in the next thrilling chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Legends!

-chapter 27 - Pest of the Rio Grande Festival

The sun shone brightly over the city of Angel Grove defended by the Dimension Legends Power Rangers. Four of them Asuka the Yellow Leviathan Ranger was dressed in a yellow sundress but also had some jean shorts. Amelia the Gold Centaur Ranger had a white t with a tan checkered plaid sleeveless vest over it. Plus she had tan khakis. Little Hotaru the Violet Minotaur Ranger had on a set of frilly purple overalls and a grey tank top underneath. Finally the rookie ranger Nana aka the Pink Manticore Ranger had on a frilly light pink blouse as well as frilly pink socks and sneakers.

As the ranger girls were walking through town after a bit of shopping the foursome went by the historical section of town. They dated back to old west days of the city. An old saloon was being marked for demolition in 6 months. Asuka was disgusted by this... the only old buildings from Tokyo-3 were demolished ruins or half sunken and reclaimed the sea. ''I can't believe they're going to demolish this place and put in a new super sized supermarket. It's shameful... sure its old but its a nice looking place.''

Amelia had to agree with the redhead. She'd been told by Shinji that despite being from a foreign city the yellow warrior had come to love Angel Grove and loved living there. There weren't many old buildings where she was from but the few that were were treasured more than gold itself. She saw a nearby old general store and post office. They were also being readied for demolition. ''Its a nice little area of town... don't know why there's such a rush to tear down something that's old.

''This part of town also gets a lot of incoming tourism. Where's the extra revenue gonna come from if all these are tore down?'' The violet ranger added as she looked up at an old clock tower also on the way of being a future rubble pile. "They're such lovely buildings... they're part of this town's history. How can the counsel just decide to tear them down?'' Hotaru asked looking over the old town saloon from the wild west days of Angel Grove.

"But what do we do then?" Nana asked sweetly and noticed the redhead was in full brainstorm mode. If the girls wanted to preserve these buildings how would they go about it? What plan did Asuka have brewing inside her red hair covered head?

''I've an idea. But first we're going to the Surf Spot.'' The redhead said.

-Surf Spot (Youth Center)

Back at the Surf Spot the girls or to be more exact Asuka herself told her plan. Needless to say it was not an idea she usually thought up. The guys dressed in gi's matching their ranger designation were in a bit of shock. Gohan was especially unnerved. ''You want to host a wild west show?''

"Yup that's my plan and the proceeds go to preserving the old district. Hopefully city hall'll be just as enlightened." The redhead explained.

Kai then went about going into brainstorm mode. ''Hmm well we could organize a petition at city hall or be civil and talk with the mayor.''

''I prefer the second option I really trust politics that much.'' Duo mentioned rather offhandedly.

"Not only that boys but we actually are the shows' stars. We could get dressed up in old western clothes for authenticity. We could personally host the shows like bull riding, sharp shooting and what not. Now is that or is that not a nice idea huh?'' The redhead asked again.

Everyone except Nana exchanged nervous looks between themselves. Now granted Asuka was their friend and had serious brains in that head of hers but a lot of times she and her plans would come across as overbearing or just not thought out enough. And this was the latest in her hair brained schemes. Hotaru may have not been the brainiest of girls but she knew the idea was a crazy one. ''Asuka you realize that this idea is a bit of a big one right? The eight of us running this whole thing? Then there's the issue of what the mayor'll say. I hear she's a reasonable woman but still we need to tread lightly.''

These bits of evidence seemed to put a damper in the redhead's plans. Hotaru had a few good points, she hadn't thought of that. ''Alright since we've six months before the demolition starts we'll head to city hall next and tell the woman my great plan. Just let me do the talking."

-Angel Grove city hall

After the rangers used their Legend Racers to drive to the said destination. The security however had to ask what business they had there. So being the slight braggart she was Asuka explained it with her friends adding their two cents if need be. She wanted to raise funds for preserving the older sections of town scheduled for demolition in the upcoming months. Reluctantly the guards let her and her friends see the mayor.

-mayor's office

After entering the office of the mayor who went by the name of Amelia Pattington. "So let me get this straight young lady you want to preserve the older buildings of the district by hosting a wild west show in the park and the proceeds are to fund the renovation of the structures which are scheduled to be torn down? That's pretty gutsy if you ask me young lady. Just because you're a superhero doesn't you're always right. Why do all want to save them so badly?'' The middle aged blonde woman asked the redheaded yellow ranger.

Asuka couldn't blow her cover of her being from a post-apocalyptic parallel and alternate dimension of Second Impact Earth where there weren't many old historic areas left after the near Armageddon. ''We have to preserve our city's historic landmarks... without them we lose something. Something to tell future generations how things were decades or centuries ago. That and there're pretty to look at. That's why ma'am. That and where I was living at originally the only old historic sites were half demolished ruins.''

''Alright you've got a valid convinced me I'll send the news to the building owners and developers to hold off the demolition if you kids can raise the needed money for the renovations.'' The mayor said to the girl.

''Ok then thank you Mrs. Mayor we'll get the needed supplies and spread the news at the Surf Spot and at school.'' Asuka said turning around on her heel. ''This way please people.'' She said gesturing with her left pointer and walked out the mayor's office.

-next day

The next day news of the fundraiser slash show for the historic district spread fast over the town and at school the news spread like wildfire fed by napalm. The town prepared itself was gearing up for the festival which was being set up by a large group of volunteers plus being supervised by the rangers themselves.

As the minutes ticked by and hours past the show was steadily being put together as the makeshift stands were now up. The likes of the town's church volunteered to make traditional old west styled food. A shop for western typed souvenirs like belt buckles, rings, and Native American art such as dream catchers and necklaces. A very retro styled photo booth was also put up so the festival goers could have a photographic memory to take home. Old styled carnival games were also present... though only ones featured in the frontier times.

And then finally it was time for the festival to start... work had been started at 5:30 AM that morning and it was finally ready by 3:45 PM. There were numerous people flocking through the gates where they paid the admission fee... something Asuka chuckled a bit over. She hoped she didn't to use her 'viewing fee' at any point.

The said redhead was clad a long sleeved yellow plaid shirt with dulled yellow boots and blue jeans. Plus a typical looking cowboy hat adorned her head. The girl looked around for signs of her friends... each of them was selected for a certain portion of the show. The yellow ranger well she was the big shot in charge aka the sheriff of the whole thing and she was loving it. ''Looks likes I better check on everyone and see how they're is doing.''

"Step right up and prove to yer girl yer a real good shot... Step right up." A volunteer for a horseshoe toss called out hoping a goer would try his game and win a prize.

Asuka noted seeing him from school but right now she was on the lookout for her teammates. She walked by the outhouses err to be better called the wild west's toilet systems. Walking by one she heard someone whispering to her. ''Asuka... I ain't doin' this you can go get yourself another rodeo clown I ain't doin' this... " Gohan griped at being reduced to a rodeo clown peeking out from behind the said outhouses. Him the most powerful red ranger in the history of the rangers a clown. Yes Gohan was dressed in a red rodeo clown outfit complete with makeup and he wasn't very happy about it.

Waving her hand at him and hardly caring for her leader's griping Asuka told him to hush up. ''Oh hush up yer a boy ain't ya? Good stop whining and get to the rodeo. Yer a Saiyan yet yer afraid of clown suits... pathetic. Yer Great Saiyaman outfit was just as bad.''

Leaving Gohan to stew she happened to run into Duo next a few seconds later. He was dressed in a traditional 'gunslinger' styled out fit which was her outfit but black shirt, jeans, boots, black hat plus a long black trench coat that perfectly represented the era. He figured he'd do a sharp shooting show using his Dimension Blaster. To better look the part he un-braided his hair which made more girls swoon over his 'badboy' image. ''Hey there Asuka how goes it? I'm uh havin' fun with me trusty sidearm right here." Duo said spinning the blaster in his hand like a pro showoff.

"Great to hear Duo keep it up. Wish Gohan was so into his role. He's being such a baby about being a rodeo clown.'' Asuka huffed to the black ranger.

"Makes me wish Trowa was here. He'd love that since he's a circus clown. Oh yeah I'm not kiddin.'' Duo remarked which frankly got the normally confident redhead to gape in shock.

"Ok... Well I'm going to check on the others. Later.'' Asuka said as she walked on to see if she could spot her friends. She saw Nana dressed in a simple out pink farm maid outfit showing the kids how to apparently milk a cow and feed chickens and ducks. Justin was invited along to help her.

She saw Kai serving refreshments at the pavilion while Amelia not too far from him explained just how wild and lawless the west tended to be. Hotaru was giving a small tour on how the west fashioned their tools like plows and hammers. The reason was mainly because of farming the tough soil and working with or reworking horseshoes. Every now and again they needed replacing. Yusuke however was running the makeshift saloon where staged brawls were going on just for the crowd's entertainment. Finally Shinji was hosting a group on the importance of preserving the whole area for future generations. He reasoned just because it was old didn't mean it had outlived its full use.

Asuka mentally smiled inwards. This was all her idea and it was going smoothly. ''Hmm... Now this is great. Its so nice to see an idea come to life and work out."

-Dikorrna's palace

Meanwhile up on the moon's surface in the palace being used by Queen Dikorrna for her plans of conquering the planet. She was using Rita's old long view telescope to spy on what the power pukes were up to. "Hmm... those ranger punks are planning a wild west show huh? Well it looks like I'd better add my own input on it. Cruster! Report on the double!''

The crustacean based general walked into the throne room and knelt before his queen. "Yes my empress... how may I serve you?''

"What kind a monster goes well with a silly wild west show? See if you can come up with anything then unleash it upon the show." The alien witch instructed the crab creature who saluted her then left to create the needed creature.

-Wild West Show

As Asuka checked the show at every and all turns she was filled with a great well of pride at the mounting proceeds. If attendance continued like this or increased by a factor of 25% they'd have earned enough cash to save the old building district from an undignified demolition. And everyone was having fun too well except Gohan who was not only not dodging the bull but locking horns it. The show goers couldn't believe how strong he was... granted he was pretty much solid muscle but this really took the cake.

"That Gohan is so hot I'd love it he asked me out... " A blonde audience member said very much swooning over him from the stands.

Her brunette friend had to agree with that. "I agree look at that toned bod its yummy."

As the redhead passed the stands she had to admit Gohan was a guaranteed cashcow for shows. As she turned to check behind the bleachers for any trash that wasn't properly put away she happened to hear the tell tale sounds of Super Claylems being led by what looked like one of Dikorrna's monsters dressed like a cowboy.

He obviously had a big tall cowboy hat, red/white checkered shirt, jeans but no boots at all. In fact he only had three toes on each foot. But what was really weird about him was floating hand attached to his black belt via wire. The hand was set into a handgun shape with the pointer well pointing forward. Luckily the numbskull hadn't heard or seen her.

"Yo!" The redhead called out to the freaky cattle rustler. He turned and grinned like a real gentleman would. "Yeah you ya John Wayne reject I'll tell you once get off this planet and just got back to yer witch of a master. If ya don't well this here redhead is gonna give you big trouble buckaroo.'' Asuka said putting a cowgirl swagger in her voice.

"Heheheheheh... That's mighty cute missy but name's ain't Yo its Kid Zippo. The fine classy lady Dikorrna from the moon sent me down to rustle me up some trouble at this here show. We can do this one of two ways l'il lady you rangers surrender or I run roughshot over this place. Its yer choice." Kid Zippo said acting exactly like some evil cowboy.

Blinking at him she just cracked her knuckles and whipped out her morpher. "Yellow Leviathan Ranger Power!"

Now clad in her ranger uniform she rushed headlong at her foes slashing at each Super Claylem not trying to destroy them but mostly to get them outta the way. She was heading for the real head honcho Zippo himself. She leapt on him with her Leviathan Daggers drawn out and she slashed him across both shoulders sending sparks everywhere but hardly making him flinch. She tried the same move again this time Zippo caught the daggers in between his pointer and middle fingers and grinned at the girl. ''Heheheh... Nice trick but this hombre is a tough one. Here have a knuckle sandwich.''

Inside her yellow helmet Asuka's blue eyes went wide open. She saw the monster almost in slow-motion pull back his fist then BOOM! She was slugged and sailed and crash landed in the rodeo pit where Gohan had no hogtied the bull. "Mein Gott is he strong... "

The yellow ranger tried to get back to her feet but when she did they were very shaky so Gohan helped her to keep steady. Then the monster jogged into view as the other rangers appeared and gave the morphing call. "Howdy rangers we aim to take over this here town so you all can mosey on along out.''

"Oh yeah punk pick a fight with Asuka ya pick one with all of us! Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan shouted.

"Black Garuda Ranger Power!" Shouted Duo.

"Blue Chimaera Ranger Power!" Kai yelled.

"Pink Manticore Ranger Power!" Nana called out.

"Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out.

"Gold Centaur Ranger Power!" Amelia yelled out.

"Violet Minotaur Ranger Power!" Hotaru called out lastly but not least.

-begin I will Win by Ron Wasserman

Justin morphed into his Turbo uniform and escorted people away from the upcoming fight while Shinji looked nervously at the yellow suited ranger. "Asuka are you sure you can handle this guy?'' Shinji timidly asked his redheaded girlfriend almost afraid to get an answer.

"Shinji just help Justin get these people outta here! We'll handle this.'' Asuka ordered him... in cases like this it was best not to second guess the yellow warrior. Shinji followed after the blue Turbo ranger and left the battle site.

Kid Zippo just snickered at the heroes silly costumed antics. "Gimme all ya got pardners I'ma rarin' to go!" Zippo said charging at the group of color coded superheroes.

Gohan jumped first at him using his sword to try to cut him down to size only Zippo caught the sword in mid swing then gave a punch in the gut then two swift kicks in the same spot. The evil cowboy flung Gohan into a a bullpen section seriously putting a dent in it. Hotaru tried her luck next running then jumping off Duo's shoulders. She used her Dimension Blaster to try to take him down... but Zippo's floating hand moved so fast it blocked every shot.

"Nice dance little girl but allow me to cut in." Zippo said smirking as he took out a large six pointed sheriff star from literally his sleeve and gave it a heave.

The star spun into a blade and sliced Hotaru right across her shoulder then slashed Duo's chest like a buzz saw. The blows sent the two down for the count. "Hahahahahahah! Who's next for a whippin'?!" Zippo cackled out like a madman taunting the others to attack him.

Yusuke was furious as he whipped out his Pegasus Banryuu and charged straight for the cowboy creature. "You think yer so tough Smoky?! Well you got a fight with me now! YAHHH!" Yusuke hollered out as he swung his huge blade weapon around and despite the fact Zippo caught the blade with his gunner hand the sheer power the green ranger had compared to the violet and black caught the evil cowboy by surprise.

The sheer strength of the two clashing powers started sending fissures tearing through the ground and by this point Gohan was back up and slashed the alien gunslinger on his back making let go of Yusukes' bladed weapon. In that split second he let go he was wide open for a full on attack!

Nana raised up her Manticore Bow unleashing a flurry of power pink colored energy arrows as Kai readied his Chimaera Lance. "Let's see how well you deal with a strong energy current!" Kai snarled while he slammed his lance upon the ground and a blast of blue energy bolts race across the ground and sent a massive crippling surge into the alien cowboy's body. As a final touch a huge bolt of blue lightning hit the cowboy square in the face.

"DAHHHHHHHH!" Kid Zippo yelled as his body was racked by electrical pulses.

"I'm not done! HEYAH!" Kai gave a powerful slash at Zippo's sturdy torso and BOOM! His checkered shirt armor sprayed huge geysers of white sparks.

The alien goon growled out as he was losing quickly then the arrows hit him and racked his body with more explosions. "DAGNABBIT!"

Not even giving the monster a change to recover Asuka and Amelia unleashed everything their sidearms weapons could dish out. The redhead used her Dimension Blaster to barrage him while the gold she-warrior used her Centaur Gatling on him barraging him even further.

Balling up his fists he lashed out at the two annoyances firing at him. He sent his floater hand quick as a mantis swatting both the yellow and gold warrior's suits sending sparks everywhere. "I ain't done yet! You're not takin' me out to pasture! Eat my Zippo Ray Rangers!"

Zippo's third hand then sent out a red hued beam at the red ranger... to their shock it caused him to demorph and go unconscious. "Oh crap... " Asuka said bracing herself as she was hit next. "AHHH!"

''ASUKA!" Nana screamed as she hit next. "NOOOO!"

''NANU! Duo called out seeing Nana was down as he tried to shield Hotaru from the blast but in the end she was hit anyway.

''ARGH!" The former Sailor shouted as she collapsed on her feet then blacked out.

Yusuke spun his banryuu around in front of him like a shield but the blast hit even the likes of him. ''DARGH!"

Amelia wasn't one to back down and she did her best standing alongside Kai and unleashed everything her gatling had on the creepy cowboy. Again Zippo's gunner hand blocked every shot and then he nailed her with his Zippo Ray. The blast then like the others knocked her out.

Kai was the last ranger standing and he took a stand and separated his lance into its twinned hand held form and braced himself for the incoming attack. "DRGH!" He growled out as he then blacked out just like everyone else.

"Heheheh... Too easy pardners I'll just mosey on along this way free from power ranger pests." Zippo said walking off to parts unknown.

-shortly

Shortly the rangers stared waking back up but were still a bit weak. "Argh! What gives?! What kind of psycho mind trick did that cowboy use on us?" Duo asked hoping for an answer.

''He knocked the morphing power right out of us... that and it feels like we ran several marathons.'' Hotaru added shaking her head.

''So we just morph and fight 'im again!" Asuka spat thinking it was the obvious answer.

Getting back to his feet Gohan shook his head 'no' but he however had to think smart. If they rushed in like reckless idiots then Zippo would just beat them as soundly as he did before and wasn't on his current to-do-list. ''Not a good idea otherwise he'd just do it again. No we need a strategy. Let's regroup back at the Command Chamber and formulate a new plan. Besides we all really took a bad bunch of hits even me.''

Asuka had to admit she was beat both by Gohan's logic and the Zippo's Zippo Ray's effect on her. Flexing her sore shoulder and when she she wince slightly from it proved that point down pat. ''Ahhh... I guess you're right Gohan if we fight in the condition we're in now we'll be wiped out before Zippo even uses his ray on us.''

And so the eight superheroes teleported away in a multi-hued collection of colored beams to the underground Command Chamber.

-Command Chamber

As the eight warriors put on all their thinking caps on how to take out Zippo the eight were still coming up short. Staring at the moniters with Justin

Kai was in one of his thinking type looks and kept scoping over the data on the current monsters' abilities. Whenever he had that look he was very likely deep in thought over something. "Hmm... wait I've thought of an idea. Since our enemy is a cowboy monster then we should try retaliate using America's indigenous populace. Not only that but his third appendage seems to the epicenter of his power. In other words... "

The green wearing Yusuke couldn't make heads or tails out of what his blue suited comrade just said. "Say what?"

"In other words his weak point. Overload it and we destroy him brilliant. And I think and don't quote me on it but I think Kai said to try fighting Zippo Indian style." Asuka said translating what the brainy blue ranger said. "Then if its true then all we need is... "

Next everyone put their heads together and came to the same idea. "NANA'S MANTICORE BOW!"

This struck a big chord in the short pink ranger. How was her bow going to defeat this jacked up monster? ''But my Manticore Bow doesn't have that kind of power on something like him!? Did you guys even think of that?!"

"By using the Dimensional Uplink Morphers you can combine your powers anyone of you can assume the power of the entire team it's the only way Nana's small bow to weaken Zippo enough so the saber can finish him." Kai explained to her just like Zordon did to him when he fought Bone Marrow-Ooze.

"The three of us should be able to help too... Ready girls?'' Yusuke said over the comm. system.

"I Gohan call upon the power of all five of us! Draach!" Gohan called out.

Duo called next. "Garuda!"

"Leviathan!" The redhead Asuka shouted out.

"Chimaera!" Kai shouted after his yellow comrade.

"Pegasus!" The green ranger called after Kai.

Hotaru went next. "Minotaur!"

"Centaur!" The Seyruun heir said next after the former Sailor Scout.

"Manticore!" Nana said last. "Morph to the power of one! POWER RANGERS!"

Then suddenly the chamber's alarms went off... Zippo was back causing chaos only now he was gigantic! The likes of Alpha 5 gave the rangers details as to the monster's whereabouts. ''Rangers Zippo is terrorizing the northern warehousing district... good luck out there." The robot said hoping for the best.

"Ok then guys back into action!" Gohan called out as he and the others put their helmets back on and teleported away back into battle.

"We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan called out as the others followed.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going on Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. Both Megazords began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground outside the warehouses.

Zippo was far from intimidated by the likes of the two Megazords. ''That's a real nice trick y'all pulled but rest assured pardners what I kin do to a Power Ranger I kin do to a Zord now let's saddle up and lock 'n load!"

As the Legends tried to hit Zippo with a high kick only for the cowboy alien to block the attack with his Zippo Ray hand and punched the Legends upside its chest knocking it down. The Mythic Wing then went about slugging Zippo upside his ugly mug as payback for the Legends. The blow sent him reeling back a bit. The Legends got back to its feet by this point and the two charged into battle... Zippo kicked the M. Wing in the chest sending sparks every which where however the L. Megazord then grappled with him but instead of his two regular arms the likes of Zippo's Zippo Ray hand was being grappled with.

Zippo and the Legends each struggled to over power the other but it seemed the synthetic pistons and hydraulics of the Megazord's arms were being slowly but steadily overpowered and being repeatedly pummeled by Zippo free fist didn't help matters only help was on the way. The M. Wing had come to help and yanked Zippo out of his grapple... only to receive a one-two-three punch combo from the deranged cowboy creature.

The trio that were piloting the M. Wing then tried its luck with grappling trying to hold him in one spot. However Zippo was extremely strong and the M. Wing could only hold him for so long. Even worse was the fact that was Zippo's weapon hand was aimed and ready to fire on the machine at point blank range. "Girls! We gotta hold him still so Nana can nail him in his weak spot!"

''Easier said than done mister green! We also have to make sure he doesn't Zippo Ray us in the meantime!'' Amelia complained. Near the other side Hotaru was keeping a close eye on the Megazord's arm joints. Too much stress could cause the said parts to fail.

Meanwhile inside the Legends cockpit the likes of Nana was getting herself ready to strike the monster's now wide open to attack. Asuka gave the young rookie a few words of encouragement. "Ok Nana shoot yer arrow and take him down. Then we'll go out for ice cream to celebrate.''

Nana gave the redhead a thumbs up and headed for the escape hatch. Hopping out the said rear door jumped to the utmost top of the Megazord's helmet, she saw the M. Wing was having trouble holding Zippo at bay and now were staring right at Zippo's new attack. It also seemed to be the type that needed to charge a few seconds before firing off. She heard abilities like this store energy in the charge then unleash it as a powerful burst. "Time to finish you all off like the color coded vermin y'are! Now I'ma firin' ma Super Zippo Laser!"

''The time is up pardner. I'm Nana the Pink and I'ma shootin' my arrow! You're headin' for your last roundup!" Nana called out sending off a single but very much supercharged energy arrow.

The arrow sped through the air as the eight heroes held their collective breath. Would it be enough? Could Nana shoot it far enough? Everyone was watching intently. Then the moment of truth... The arrow hit its mark in the center of the Zippo Ray's pointer finger.

He let go of the M. Wing as he was now growling in pain from the arrow hitting his apparent Achilles Heel the cowboy beast was was taken over by huge arcs of white energy coursing over his body. "NAHHH! NO! No it ain't possible! It just ain't! Argh I'm done fer! Goodbye y'all I'm headin' for the last round... " Zippo was about to say ''up" from roundup but fell over face first and exploded the second he hit the ground.

''Alright! Nanu did it! You go girl!" Duo hooted out saying his own style of congrats to the rookie ranger.

''Great job Nana great job." Gohan said to the pink ranger over her wrist worn communicator.

"Thanks guys but stop you're making me blush... " Nana squeaked out as she was indeed going beet red under her helmet.

-the next day

At the old district the mayor stood with the eight heroes who not only saved the city yet again but saved something even more important to future generations... a portion of the city's history was saved as well due to Asuka's brainchild, the Wild West Show whose funds taken from the attendees was enough to fund the buildings' renovation. This in turn would preserve them for future citizens to marvel at.

Being the one thought up the whole fiasco Asuka herself stood alongside the woman who was giving her speech. ''As the yellow ranger Asuka said to me earlier a day ago "We have to preserve our city's historic landmarks''. When Angel Grove was first settled in the year 1775 many settlers weren't concerned if the town would last into the 20th century but here we are in 1999 continuing the things they started. But before I continue any further on this issue Asuka the yellow ranger has prepared a speech for us. Go on young lady."

Speaking her throat a bit before starting she unrolled the paper that had her speech written on it. "When I first came to Angel Grove it reminded me home but more homely. The people are friendly and the scenery is beautiful but when old pieces of history are lost we lose something... something from our past that we could've potentially learned from. The place I moved from had little if any historical places left. There was nothing but ruins on the city's outskirts. So it pained me to see the great buildings behind myself torn down to become just another gigantic supermarket. Not that supermarkets are bad because people need to purchase food and goods but doing so at the expense of a city's no any place's historical sites would be an absolute crime. Anyways I hope all take my speech to heart and work to preserve this country's history wherever you find it.''

Asuka then left the podium and let the mayor take over... the crowd then began clapping for the greatness of the redhead's very much thought out speech. The woman gathered up her papers as pigeons flew high over the gathering ushering in a sense of calmness as once again the day was saved thanks to the Power Rangers.

-to be continued

Well folks another chapter finished after all I've been typing away at it for almost a weekend and a half? Are the monsters nasty enough? What do you all think of Nana's character development? Next chapter the trouble returns to Gohan's world in the form of Androids 13, 14, and 15 are unleashed by the dimension reaching powers of Dikorna. They then intend to raise unholy terror upon Angel Grove! Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Legends "Gohan's unlucky number - Part 1"! And once that chapter's finished the 2nd quarter of the story is over half done. Once it is done in chapter 37 a major event will shake the ranger's destinies forever.

Find out next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing my other stories including Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	28. Gohan's unlucky number - Part 1

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 28

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers Saban does... and its their rightful owner not Disney! I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters (where applicable), and Dikornna herself. Ok here's a set of chapters the DBZ fan will definitely love... Dikorrna transports 3 enemies from Gohan's world consisting of deadly Androids 13-15. Is this the end for the Dimension Legends Rangers?! Find out in the next thrilling chapter of Power Rangers Dimension Legends!

-chapter 28 - Gohan's unlucky number - Part 1

-begin DRAGON Power Infinity by Hironobu Kageyama

-Surf Spot (Youth center)

At the Surf Spot the whole crowd including the likes of Ernie, Adelle, Justin, Shinji, their shared students from their karate class, and the girls attending Asuka/Hotaru/Amelia's ballet class (and still in their color coded leotards and skirts) were watching the likes of the Angel Grove High School heartthrob (and buff dream boy) Red Draach Ranger Gohan Son trade blows with the equally strong bad boy Green Pegasus Ranger Yusuke Urameshi who despite all his not as buff physique would suggest he was on very equal ground with the red warrior.

Their battle site was the karate ring used for martial arts matches going as far back when Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver (the original red and green rangers/ironically Tommy would change to a red uniform in the year '96) first went toe to toe with each other back in '93. Gohan was dressed in usual red training gii with a black short sleeve underneath. Yusuke however had green gii pants but a basic dark green tank top showing off a bit of his err as the female student body put it 'great bod'.

Gohan jumped away just as Yusuke threw a punch at the ring's flooring. Gohan then jumped again but his foot was caught by the green ranger. The spar's intensity picked up pace as Yusuke foot swept Gohan flat on his back. He back flipped back to his feet but the green ranger wasted no time in throwing his hard left punch... which Gohan easily caught. He then flipped Yusuke over him as the green ranger skidded along the ring flooring by the chin bloodying it up a little. He stopped by the corner.

"Go Gohan!" Hotaru cheered from the crowd.

"C'mon Yusuke get up! Don't let him back you into a corner!'' Duo called out to the green ranger. Yusuke went for another jump which changed to a knee kick which Gohan blocked via his right forearm as the green ranger jump flipped back to the other ring corner as the two glared at each other. Even the likes of the "Three She-Devil Gossip Pack" were hard pressed to not be in awe of the sheer speed and ferocity of the moves the two teen boys were performing. The two went onto shaking hands on a spar well done. Gohan went congratulating his green comrade on how the spar went. ''Great job Yusuke you're stronger than you look.''

''Right back at you red.'' Yusuke said in return. ''Hey you guys Gohan and I are going to train some more out in the desert but what're your plans Asuka?''

''Sure ok. The girls and I are going shopping at that multi-story department store. That and maybe get some new clothes for the guys.'' Asuka replied referring to Duo, Kai and Shinji.

''Maybe then we can get outta these yoga tights." Duo mumbled out referring to the fact he and Kai were in the said outfits each color coded. The two had made fun of the fact the girls looking so silly in their frilly tutu's so Asuka and the girls put them yoga tights as revenge. The two were shocked to learn many on the sports teams took yoga and ballet to improve balance and agility. Nana stifled a giggle at how funny the two looked, she looked good in her blue jean skirt and pink jumper blouse.

"That's great... maybe we'll stop by and get a bite to eat there.'' Gohan said as the others left for the exit doors.

''Be careful you two." Nana said as she and Justin tagged along with the others.

-Dikorrna's (Zedd) Palace

Meanwhile high above Earth in the likes of the palace of Lord Zedd taken over by the likes of the green skinned space witch Queen Dikorrna was very much in a bored and vindictive mood. But she was fresh out of ideas on how to enact her vengeance on the rangers today. Her mind kept coming up blank for ideas. Then she decided to look into the forces of evil that repeatedly plagued the red ranger's world... after all it somewhat worked when she used SEEL's EVA units. But now she looked into her dimensional mirror which allowed her to spy on any dimension she wished to. She saw the great power of the Androids built by Dr. Gero then looked into a slightly altered timeline which featured the likes of Androids going by the identification numbers 13 through 15. The space witch called for her mechanical minion to come to her throne room (err to be more precise Lord Zedd's throne room). ''Machine Master come here I've some new acquaintances for you to meet.''

The said mechanized general strode into the throne room as the space witch uttered a magic words and then the three humanoid ranger hunters suddenly appeared right then and there (and very much confused). The first one had human looking skin but white haired, wore the likes of baggy green pants with a oily green open front sleeveless vest attached to the said pants via clips. A grey ballcap (with yellow front patch) and two scarlet hued ''Red Ribbon'' insignia's on said cap and vest. He greatly resembled the typical American redneck truck driver in appearance.

The second Android took on the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. His black hair was tied into a long braided ponytail. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of whitish grey and unlike all other androids created by Gero or the computer, had brown eyes instead of blue.

The final Android was by far the shortest, takes on the appearance of a very short and small man. To some extent, he embodies a negative stereotype of an African American due to his large pink lips and dark purple skin tone. He had donned the look of a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some might consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. If one could see underneath his hat, one would see he has a white glass-dome cranium, similar to that of Androids 19 and 20 (aka Dr. Gero).

The grey skinned one spoke out first wondering just where they were right now. "Where are we? This isn't Gero's lab.''

''My name is Queen Dikorrna a powerful space empress I brought the three of you here... for a job of course.'' The green skinned witch elaborated to the trio of androids.

The one resembling the redneck theme then spoke up next. "M'name's Android 13 and my associates 14 and 15.'' 13 said as the tall muscled one (identified as 14) and the short one (alias 15). "What's the job ma'am if I may ask so politely?''

The alien queen blushed a shade of deep red seeing as how polite Android 13 was to her. ''My, my 13 aren't you a charmer finally a real man albeit artificial. Anyways Goku's son is why. He's their leader, go slaughter them and anyone else who gets in your way."

This got 13 thinking. He and his cohorts weren't designed to exterminate his son just his father but then again Dikorrna asked so very nicely of them for a favor. 15 however had a few reservations over the idea. He was programmed to love chaos and anarchy but still the deal seemed a bit too good. What did this space woman want from them in return? ''And den what missy? What do we get outta dis?''

"I could give you all the power you want. I'm a space witch of many talents you see. Gohan is the leader of a superhero group called the Dimension Legends Power Rangers. Could you three exterminate them for me please?'' The alien queen asked again so very nicely and showing off a few of her feminine wiles to get her way and seal the deal.

''Understood." 14 said in response.

''Sounds cool.'' 15 agreed.

''Power Rangers huh? We ain't programmed to kill them but we'll be happy to oblige.'' 13 said offering his help to take out the rangers.

''Oh allow my personal minion to accompany you... Machine Master. Come here and make the acquaintance of our new mechanized warriors.'' The witch mentioned as the weapon covered mecha minion as the green eyed general looked the trio over.

Despite their frankly human appearances he did a scan of them... they were entirely bionic as in mechanical in nature. Machine Master quickly decided he'd act as their backup in case of trouble. "Nice to meet ya MM. Welcome to our crew.'' 15 said talking like the four were a street gang alias a 'crew'.

''Uhh... Ok thank you.'' He uttered out. It was rare that he was fully welcomed into a group owing to his machine nature. He had more in common with King Mondo's forces but his loyalties lay with Dikorrna. It was a source of tension between him and the other three generals.

"Alright boys let's move out! Those rangers won't know what wiped 'em out. Hahahah!'' 13 said going into a fit of maniacal laughing.

-Angel Grove - shopping center

As the likes of the rangers relaxed and enjoyed themselves they'd no idea of what kind of threat had been unleashed upon their beloved city. The girls were shopping for deals with Asuka trying to tear a plaid yellow skirt away from another teenage shopper. "You gimme that skirt right now I saw it first!'' Asuka fumed out. The others were still in their outfits from the Surf Spot (mostly to punish Kai and Duo).

"Hands off the ruffled lavender blouse missy! Gimme that!'' An angry Hotaru spat grabbing the said article of clothing before the shopper could get it. Hotaru was usually quiet evidently Asuka's shopping rage was infectious.

Even Amelia was going nuts. "Those gold hoop earrings are mine I had my eyes on 'em!'' Even Duo and Kai got into the act despite still in their blue and black yoga tights.

"Ooh boy lookit this Kai a shopping stampede first one I ever seen.'' Duo whispered to the blue warrior who just facepalmed from the fail the girl's had just done.

The red and green ranger's voted to carry a lot of the other's bags and boxes. They figured they'd train after they ate after all then they had all the more fuel to burn working out. They hated being pack mules but hey they were strong so it wasn't that bad they thought. Gohan looked over the scene with a bit of pity. His mother was just as obsessive over finding great deals. But it seemed the other girls were in on it too... minus Nana of course. "Uh Yusuke are you sure Asuka shops so much because of the stress relief? I seriously doubt it, in fact looks more like mud wrestling to me just minus the mud.''

"I wonder if it works?" Yusuke asked himself casting a glance back to Gohan.

''Yusuke stop daydreaming! Here's some more packages, catch.'' Amelia said tossing another twelve boxes atop their already big pile. It was lucky the two had superhuman reflexes as the two each caught six each. The lady at the counter clapped on their stunt well done.

''Are we done yet I hope?" Gohan asked pleasantly.

''No! Now we're getting some nice new outfits for the two of you. You can't keep wearing those training outfits, gii's, and tank tops all the time. You both need a new wardrobe.'' Asuka spat out saying they were frankly just beginning.

''Nope. Gotta get nice clothes for Duo too." Hotaru piped up as Duo was laden with bags of clothes. Duo in turn just sighed.

''And Kai." Amelia added as Kai let out a sigh as Kai did the same.

-city streets

Meanwhile in the city streets trouble had appeared, in the form of two deadly warriors. A sudden explosion had sent numerous civilians fleeing for their lives as the cause literally walked into view, it was none other than Androids 14 and 15 strolling along like they hadn't a care in the world. As they walked along several cars swerved out of the way narrowly hitting them resulting in a bumper to bumper smash-up.

As they kept along they knocked over a phone booth for... well for a just because. Following that they walked right through a glass window for a women's clothes boutique, and they blew out the back window and kept walking along. A police car foolishly tried to get them to stop only 14 used a thin energy burst fired from his outstretched hand's finger's. The burst bisected the police cruiser into two halves that fell apart. The officers inside however scrambled out just before the pieces blew up.

As the two went along numerous explosions burst from the streets below at least if you had a birds eye view of the ongoing chaos. During the whole time the two didn't utter a single word. By this point they'd be in visual range of the multi-floored shopping center. "Is that the place?" 14 asked.

''I dunno lemme see.'' 15 said doing a few scans of the center. Sure enough all eight of the rangers plus the blue Turbo ranger Justin were inside up on the top floors. "Yeah that's da place.'' He confirmed.

- shopping center

In the shopping center the rangers were sitting down to eat and take a load off for awhile... though for Gohan and Yusuke however they couldn't be refueled enough. So many things looked so good. Gohan was very much used to Japanese styled food but the American was very tasty and provided more than enough energy for his half Saiyan body. "Let's see what the menu has to offer. Hmmm... Ok then I'll take the Dagwood sub, a bowl of hot chili, some fries, diet Coke, a strawberry smoothie, chicken tenders, pizza logs, and a bacon cheeseburger with the works. Now let's see did I forget anything? Oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something I'll also have a chicken wing roll gotta try anything new like my mom says."

''Uh... Is that all sir? Nobody's ever ordered that much before are you sure you can eat it all?" The very bewildered waitress said doing a double take on just how much food the red ranger had ordered. She'd heard rumors that he was a bottomless pit but she passed it off as just that rumors. Apparently they were true.

''I'll have the same. Keep it simple.'' Yusuke chimed in baffling the waitress even more.

"Oh don't worry they're both bottomless pits trust me." Asuka said offhandedly not even looking up from her menu.

The others just facepalmed simply knowing full well of the twosome's high energy intake which was needed for their high strength levels. As the rangers waited for their meals the androids continued their trek through the mall. They stepped on an escalator moving them to the next floor. Which just happened to be the electronics floor. As the two walked past the display wall of TV's 15 just had to sneer as he went by. Then every one of the gizmo's exploded spewing smoke into the air.

They next walked through a jeweler's display case while knocking the poor man to the side.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Gohan and Yusuke were really chowing down on their very large orders. Gohan sipped his Coke then ate a few forkfuls of his chicken wing roll then ate a few fries. Nana was beyond confused she knew about Gohan and Yusuke's habits but to see them in person was a whole new can of worms in of itself. ''Gee I've never ever seen somebody eat so much and still be hungry for more.''

''It's the Saiyan in him and Yusuke, well its his demon side.'' Asuka whispered to her pausing from her spicy bratwurst and potatoes au gratin.

''Even Serena can't eat that much I bet they'd get along with Lita just fine.'' Hotaru added as she paused from her Italian wedding soup.

''Yup I don't doubt that not to mention the three would get along with Lina pretty good too." Amelia said mentioning the redheaded spellcaster girl.

Meanwhile the androids were creeping closer and figured they'd catch an elevator. 15 used an energy blast to blow down the thick metal doors. The fell with a thud on the bottom of the shaft. They then flew up the said shaft.

Various people on the said elevator were suddenly disturbed by the elevator losing power. A metallic sound came from the floor as cracks developed then the ball atop 15's hat broke through the flooring. He smirked as he and 14 then tore through the ceiling as they continued on their path to find the rangers.

Meanwhile back in the restaurant Gohan was giving a few bits of advice to the pink ranger and her blue Turbo ''boyfriend''. ''I'll tell you one thing Nana and especially you Justin you're growing kids you need to eat more put a little meat on yer bones." Gohan said by now finished with his entire order.

''He has a good point.'' Yusuke agreed from the other side of the table.

"If I ever ate that much I'd probably pop like a bad zit.'' Justin admitted taking a bite from his burger.

''I'll tell you two one thing if you ever stop training you're gonna become fat tubs of blubber from all the food you eat... Saiyan or not." Asuka said glowering at them both.

''Burned.'' Kai and Duo both chimed in poking fun at the two.

''Oh boy... It's on now the glove are coming off.'' Hotaru joked along them.

The android's trek continued as they arrived at the floor they desired. They blew out the elevator doors and continued on their way. ''No please don't get up. While yer all at it catch the da next one.'' 15 remarked brushing the dust off his outfit. The two were now directly below the restaurant and began their attack plan. The thick yet clear glass floor gave the androids a good view of their targets.

''Excuse me but are drink refills free?" Gohan asked out loud wanting another strawberry smoothie.

''Time for da last course." 15 remarked.

14 had to agree. ''Let's serve it up good.''

Both androids created a single energy ball. They were preparing their Combined Energy Ball, first, 14 and 15 charge their own energy spheres, then they combined them into one unique and gigantic energy sphere, and fire it from below at the target.

The attack causes the restaurant and everything that wasn't nailed or bolted down to start floating around above then while the floor itself started shaking. It wasn't going unnoticed by Justin. ''Either I've had too much Coke to drink or the whole place is shaking! What the... !"

It then everyone noticed things started floating about defying the laws of gravity, what goes up then must come down or so it was said including the rangers. Nana managed to ensnare Justin via her vector arms much to his shock. ''I got you Justin!''

Then the whole floor glowed green then BOOOOMMMM! The floor exploded in a massive boom.

The likes of Gohan and Yusuke managed to get everybody out of the place just before the blast had really took off. The two had then deposited everyone on the rooftop of a nearby building. Everybody stared at the two who were flying like birds. The two boys saw the crowd's confusion and had to fib a little. "Nothing to worry about folks just one of my gizmos... an anti-gravity flight belt Yusuke and I both have 'em. Now Asuka Duo help everyone to safety. Yusuke stay behind and cover the rear but stick close I just might need you in case of trouble.''

Gohan looked over the ruined restaurant which billowed thick black smoke into the air above. Gohan could only imagine just what beastly Dikorrna creature did this. "What devastation... that was no bomb that was an energy blast. But who did it? I can't sense them or anything in there." He silently thought.

Then he noticed two energy orbs glowed through the smoke and they were aimed right at him. They fired off and he swatted them right into the sky above. Then two figures took chase after him and the red ranger realized it was him they were after. He looked at the two... one resembled a short shrimpy purple skinned pimp the other a whitish grey skinned muscle-head.

Gohan took notice of the ''Red Ribbon'' insignia's as the two androids flew at him and stopped getting a few good eye fulls of the red ranger. This Gohan was older around age 15-17. His data showed his power had increased from when he was a child. By now the red ranger wanted answers. "Alright you losers who the heck are you?" He asked but they stayed silent. He took sight of the Red Ribbon mark on them. "Huh no wonder I can't sense your power levels you're both androids bionic life created by Dr. Gero. Weird Trunks never mentioned any more maybe he missed a few backups or something.''

The short purple one shot off an energy blast which the red warrior backhanded high into the clouds. The whitish skinned one charged at him as the two engaged in a high speed flurry of kicks and punches while the short model just watched likely waiting to strike at the most vulnerable moment. 15 then slugged Gohan upside his left jaw as he plummeted and crashed into a high rise building's roof.

He was ok though he'd been hit by far harder and worse than this as he retreated luring the simple programmed androids away from Angel Grove and towards the rocky desert just outside town. But 14 and 15 caught up to him as he flew up the side of a glass windowed office complex. 14 however had zoomed around the back and ambushed him up at the top. He gave Gohan two good heavy kicks to face sending him careening back down smashing through several buildings along the way.

Gohan was lodged in the crevasse of the building's outer concrete wall. "CRAP! Gotta get free!" He spouted off.

15 then prepared another energy blast ready to be fired upon the hapless red ranger. 15 fired but just before the blast hit it blasted by another green blast. 15 was beyond ticked. "Who blasted mah blast!?"

''ME! Get away from him! You punks, here have some of this! And this!" Yusuke snarled as he threw a powerful elbow shot right at 14's gut sending him flying. The green ranger next went after 15 as swung a downward right hook to his purple face. The blow sent him flying straight to street level instantly making a crater.

Yusuke pulled his leader out of the building wall. "Yusuke thanks those guys are tough alright. Thanks for the save."

''What are they? Who are they!" The green ranger asked wanting immediate answers.

Gohan thought back over the years as best he could... luckily their insignia already told what they were. ''Androids from my world the same ones Trunks traveled from the future to warn us about and built by Dr. Gero. But these two... these two I've never seen them before. They must be leftovers or backup models or something.''

''I thought you took them all down? Except 18 I meant." Yusuke pointed out.

''Like I said we must've missed these ones then. Look sharp here they come ready for round two.'' Gohan said as 15 zoomed back up to face them and unleashed an energy ball barrage.

While the red ranger dodged the city's skyscrapers weren't so lucky as several of them got nailed by the blasts. The Pegasus ranger knew if this kept up the whole town would... it was best not to even entertain thoughts like that. ''Hey Gohan it's no good down here! At this rate we'll bring the whole city down! We need a better battle location! We'll book it to the desert c'mon!''

Yusuke said powering up as Gohan kicked 14 away from him. "Right!''

The two then shot off towards the desert just on the outskirts of town with the androids in hot pursuit of their queries.

-desert

By the time the two teen boys had arrived at the desert but much to their surprise the others had arrived in ranger costume. This really threw the green and red rangers for a loop. What chance did they stand against enemies this powerful? "Uh guys you won't stand 10 seconds against enemies like them.'' Gohan mentioned to them.

''Face it no offence but yer all outclassed.'' Yusuke added.

''Trust us we can handle them. Billy and Justin built a gizmo to temporarily boost our strength to Super Saiyan levels... we won't let you guys fight alone. Besides you guys are the best friends I've ever had.'' Nana said readying her Manticore Bow.

"Amazin' just how much little faith you have in us Gohan I'm appalled." Duo said in faked mocking tone while clutching his chest to emphasize the fact he was clearly just joking.

"Well Yusuke what're we waitin' for?! Let's do this Red Draack Ranger Power!" Gohan yelled out.

"Nothing! Green Pegasus Ranger Power!" Yusuke called out next.

As the eight warriors now in uniform they readied all their courage as the two androids burst out from the entrance to a deep rocky crevasse just ahead of them.

-begin Redux Fight by Ron Wasserman

The desert wind blew 14's long braided hair around as well as ruffling 15's hat ever so slightly... it was go time now. Gohan by now was tired of the android's vendetta vs his father and friends. It was time to end this here and now! ''If its us you both want then let's go!"

''You punkers have no clue what yer up against.'' Yusuke again added.

Nana went next. "If you wanna fight us... well we'll give you one then."

Duo readied his Ax while Asuka took out her Daggers while Amelia readied her Gatling while Hotaru spoke next. "You're going on a path of self-destruction can't you see that?!'' She ranted as she took out her Minotaur Scythe.

''Oh we don't huh?'' 15 retorted hardly intimidated. ''I know yer Hotaru the Soldier of death and next to you is the quoted 'God of Death' and the greatest EVA pilot Asuka that supposedly ever lived."

This cued the trio's shocked expressions... how did the androids know so much about them? 15 then vanished and reappeared right in front of the three. The purple skinned mech began his assault using his signature F.F. Spark Cannon which was when 15 places his palms forward and then he rapidly fires energy spheres from his palms toward Asuka blowing her right off her feet and flying. She bounced around the crevasse's stony walls.

''Why you... ! Try that again!" Hotaru raged as 15 tried the same trick again only she spun her scythe so fast the blasts reflected back at the android himself.

The blasts engulfed him in a huge explosion... But it wasn't enough as 15 then reappeared just outside the smoke. "Okay kiddies... let's dance."

15 was about to move in for the kill when he was hit by Duo's axe weapon which he converted into its blaster form and used his Dimension Blaster just for kicks. "Here junk punk meet your God of Death! Me!''

The two fighters unleashed a huge barrage of blasts which quickly take each other out only now 15 teleported right behind Duo as Yusuke watched in horror. "Duo he's right behind you!"

Duo uttered the trademark 'huh' in this type of situation only it was too late. When he turned around the android sucker punched him right into a rock face and he kinda got stuck there. The violet ranger tried to help avenge him by using her scythe to cut down the android but 15 used his Barrier to protect himself.

Android 14 slugged away the green ranger and gave a power packed and very punishing punch to the red ranger's gut stunning him. Figuring Gohan hadn't had enough 14 gave him a round more in the gut. He next elbow slammed Gohan down towards the ground instantly creating a crater. The whitish skinned mech flew after the likes of Kai, Nana, and Amelia.

The girl's unleash a barrage of arrows and gatling shots while Kai rushes forward and tries to slice down the android menace but... the android was far quicker than it looked. 14, he had stopped Kai's Chimaera Lance attack by his fingers alone and remarked. "Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects."

Kai struggled to bring his bladed weapon down the evil automaton only Kai's eye's widened under his helmet, 14 was toying with him. In fact both androids were treating the battle more like a game of what ranger can provide the most amusement for them.

Help was on the way however as the girls barraged the taller android with arrows and energy bullets but that only seemed to annoy the hulking mechanical brute as he charged at them both. Swatting the blue ranger away 14 tried to take out Amelia only when he threw his punch it was blocked by Nana's vector's. Thinking she had a one up on him she retaliated by repeatedly slugging his mid section's internal mechanisms via her invisible arms then using the arms again she used a vector assisted double spin kick to send him flying.

Amelia used another full power barrage to send the android packing. Nana just had to brag about her stunt. "And you all said I'd learn by taking martial arts lessons. Well I learned by watching."

14 was again charging at the trio and unleashed a new attack this time. "Energy Squall!" The user in this case 14 fired huge flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley.

The volley sent the blue, pink, and gold ranger's flying through several rock formations as they finally skidded to a stop. The three struggled to get back to their feet. ''Hmmm... Too simple." 14 remarked about how easy the fight was going. These color coded warriors were supposed to be the last line of defence for this pitiful world? Well if so then Dikorrna might just conquer it then, with their help of course.

It was then a new voice appeared in the battle's midst, as by now Gohan and Yusuke were back on their feet. A new android stood atop a very tall rock pillar. "Now, I can't believe that the great son of Goku Gohan is catching a butt whoopin' from those boys! If his little ranger pals can't even handle the Indians, why even bring out the Chief?"

"Oh great just great another Android?!'' Asuka spat not pleased how the fight just did a big negative 180 turn for the worse.

This white haired Android was dressed in the garb the likes of baggy green pants with a oily green open front sleeveless vest attached to the said pants via clips. A grey ballcap (with yellow front patch) and two scarlet hued ''Red Ribbon'' insignia's on said cap and vest. He greatly resembled the typical American redneck truck driver in appearance. "Number 13, that's your unlucky number. And I ain't talking about no silly superstition citygirl, I'm talking about yours truly, big 13!"

''Androids 13, 14, and 15. Great quite a few missing numbers, great just our unlucky day." Hotaru grumped as she had now recovered.

''Yer just a slave with no free will of yer own 13 just a lapdog to Dr. Gero and his computer systems! Well why don't ya admit ya big bucket-o-bolts!" Kai yelled out to the redneck borg he was essentially nothing more than a grunt work lapdog for the great doctor.

That remark really got 13 steamed. No one and repeat no one insulted the great doctor in such a course manner. He retaliated with a few of his own words. "Free will what a big joke! Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is that what you've done with all your free will, blue boy? Don't you be lecturin' me with your thirty dollar haircut! Gohan and you other rangers die!"

Yusuke and Gohan then figured it was time to really turn up the heat, Gohan let out a huge yell as his body was suddenly enveloped by a powerful looking yellow energy aura. He'd just gone Super Saiyan but the green ranger wasn't one to lose face either as his body was now giving off a powerful black aura of his own. ''Give it yer best shot wise guy." Yusuke taunted him.

It was then suddenly the other six rangers were now blazing with golden yellow ki aura's just like Gohan's. This completely threw off all three of the androids. 13 was especially shocked. Just where'd they get all this power from?! The black, yellow, gold, pink, violet, and blue ranger's powers were never like this, the data they received from the space witch must've been faulty then. Oh well no matter 13 and his boys would grind those ranger's into dust.

"Fine then you all wanna die well we'll just help ya along that route!" 13 roared as he went about fighting the red and green ranger personally.

15 kept up his fight with Asuka, Duo, and the violet ranger whereas 14 however returned to his duel with the blue, gold, and pink rangers.

13 sped like a maniac at the two boys only suddenly Gohan weaved around him and buried his knee in 13's face while spin kicked the android high into the air. Gohan then began charging his most powerful attack. "KA ME HA ME HAAA!"

The half Saiyan warrior sent out a powerful white hued energy blast that hit 13 dead center. The blast hurled him at a high rock formation which buckled under the intense strain from the Kamehameha attack. The formation shattered then was reduced to dust... leaving a very singed 13 in its wake.

The redneck android took to the skies only to be cut off by the green warrior. "Where do ya think yer goin' huh?! Stay down and take yer medicine like a good boy!"

The demon green ranger kicked the android enemy upside his face then repeatedly slugged him in the face then used a double haymaker to pummel the android who impacted a large balancing rock. Yusuke sped after his foe and threw out a punch. 13 however was prepared as he caught the said attack while throwing away the green warrior he was pummeled by a powerful kick to his gut by Gohan who sent him skidding back several feet.

"This is impossible there's no way these kids can be this strong. I'm an android I'm superior to these organic insects... There's just no way." 13 mused inwardly over how the battle was not going their way but instead in favor of the rangers.

The battle was going that great for the hipster impersonator alias Android 15, he dodged out of the way from Duo's Thunder Tornado Slasher whom he kneed in the gut then kicked away only to be nailed by the high speeding and spinning form of the yellow ranger's Leviathan Assault Slash. By now 15 was beyond annoyed he was fuming. ''Dat's it missy ya want some of me come get it!"

15 then unleashed a huge volley of powerful ki blasts obliterating most of the rocky battlefield only for Hotaru to break into a run as she used her Dimension Blaster side-arm to barrage him only he predictably blocked with his Barrier. The likes of Hotaru however had wanted him to do that, she had an idea at the moment that just might work. "Slash of Silence!" Hotaru called out as her violet charged scythe slash impacted the android but in total silence no explosion nothing just the dazzling sight of it.

15 was sent flying into a hard rock face as his clothes were a bit singed and tattered slightly. He took out a flask from his coat and took a few swigs of it. But before he could even put the flask back in his jacket the black ranger shot it from his hands breaking it into bits. This act got 15 royally steamed. "Man that was a full glass!"

"Shaddup!" Duo yelled out as side slashed the android along his hip and the Minotaur Ranger unlinked her scythe as she tried to hack 15 to bits only for him to block the said attack but was blindsided by another of the yellow ranger's Leviathan Assault Slash attacks.

Meanwhile the likes of 14 wasn't faring any better as he was grappling with the likes of the pink ranger Nana. Despite how puny she was compared to the hulking mech she was holding him back using her vector arms. "Yer not so tough are you big boy... you've been a bad android its time to punish you. Like this!"

Nana then used a new technique she thought up right on the spot... Vector Whirlwind Slash where she spins around like a tornado and slashes her foe repeatedly with her said invisible arms then using a super charged Manticore Arrow she sent him rocketing backward as he bounced along the sandy desert floor. By the time he recovered he bore witness to the likes of the gold and blue rangers baring down on him readying their fully charged weapons.

"Purifying Gatling Burst!" Amelia shouted out as she unleashed a powerful stream of golden energy bullets upon the gawking android.

14 was hit, hard and engulfed in a huge gold hued explosion! He just couldn't figure it out the other rangers were supposed to be weaklings not just as strong at the red and green warriors. What went wrong here!?

Now the Blue Chimaera ranger readied his final strike... The Lance Crusher Slash! "Lance Crusher Slash!" He hollered out as brought down his lance and slashed the white skinned android menace twice with each end of his signature weapon.

By now all three of the androids figured these rangers were every bit as they'd been told about but it was absolutely impossible. No one was superior to them, Androids built by the great genius of Dr. Gero. The same Gero the great mind involved with the powerful Red Ribbon Army and the annihilator of the likes of Son Goku. Now his son was filling his father's shoes while being a hero to everyone.

By now the eight warriors had had enough of these creeps trying to destroy their beautiful city. "I say take these junkyard rejects and send 'em to the recycling plant! Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

"Manticore Bow" Nana called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle.

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged w/the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready.

"Legends Hyper Cannon ready!" The five all call out.

The other three rangers went to combining their weapons too. "Centaur Gatling!" Amelia yelled as her gun floated in the air.

"Minotaur Scythe!" Hotaru called as the scythe split in half and attached to the gun barrels sides.

"Pegasus Banryuu!" Yusuke yelled as he threw his blade upon the gatling gun top.

"Mythic Supreme Cannon ready!" The three others all out.

"FIRE!" The eight all shout as the two combined weapons five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then three beams of green, gold and violet light flew into the gatling barrels and two huge beams shot out and blasted the three Androids... only things didn't quite go as planned.

"Guess again!" Machine Master yelled out as he swatted away the two combined weapon blasts which annihilated a nearby rocky hill.

"Nice save MM. This joint's gettin' kinda cramped I say we party somewhere else. Like West City." 15 mentioned with a grin on his purple mug as Machine Master gave a silent nod in return.

''If you'll excuse us kiddies we've work to do." 13 said getting behind the likes of Machine Master. While the green eyed mecha looked different to them he was still mechanical, a perfect example of the late doctor's dark android dream.

Machine Master then vanished in a bright blaze of black fiery energy while the androids vanished along with him but not before 14 had a few things to say before he disappeared entirely. ''The android kind if you don't mind. We'd rather not be disturbed."

By now the eight ranger's were dumbfounded. Their enemies just retreated only to cause more chaos in Gohan's world. Duo wasn't very pleased. ''Great just great now we gotta chase 'em to West City! Just great.''

"We'll chase those androids to the ends of the earth if we have to... they have to be wiped out!" Gohan growled as Yusuke gave a reaffirming grunt.

"We almost had 'em too... " Hotaru mused as she cracked her shoulder which let out a loud pop. "Ooohh!"

"I heard that one. I'm pooped... used my vectors too much.'' Nana mentioned as she basically fell on her behind very much tired out.

"We'd better head to the Command Chamber and see how Zordon can help us with this.'' Amelia said as that sentiment was unanimous.

All eight of the rangers then teleported back down to the underground chamber for guidance from their mentor.

-to be continued

Well folks this has been chapter 28 of PR Dimension Legends how is it so far? Yeah this chapter will be a two part DBZ focused story arc with the Androids appearing in West City of the Dragon Ball world. Our heroes will have to really step it up to defeat them. But even if 15 and 14 are destroyed why is 13 so happy to see it unfold? These questions and more will come in the next upcoming chapters of Power Rangers Dimension Legends. The dialogue is very much in tune with the Funimation Dub's english version of Super Android 13 just modified to fit into Angel Grove.

I thought it was a good idea. Plus the monster are far stronger than most. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", ''ELG The Series'', "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "EL Digital Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	29. Gohan's unlucky number - Part 2

Power Rangers Dimension Legends 29

Rated K+ for cruder language (non swearing)/fantasy violence. I don't own any anime character in this story nor do I own Power Rangers. I do own the Legends Zords, Beatrice and her two girl buddies, monsters, and Dikornna herself. Fleeing destruction the androids are transported to the DBZ world by Dikorrna to wreak more havoc. Can the rangers even hope to wipe out these atrocious automatons?

-chapter 29 - Gohan's unlucky number - Part 2

-begin Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto

- Command Chamber

As the eight warriors had regrouped at their base of operations it was all quiet on all the dimension scanners. Since their helmets were removed it was easy to see the looks of worry written on their faces. Ever since the the android's retreat things had been quiet, too quiet. The androids must've been in hiding since the fight otherwise they'd been detected by Alpha. It seemed like they were lying low and evading detection. Even with all their leader's power Gohan still couldn't detect them owing to the fact androids don't have the life force energy ki. No ki no power level.

"I hate waiting like this... " Duo muttered. It was clear he was agitated partly for not finishing off the androids when he had the opportunity to. But they escaped at the very last second, no thanks to Machine Master.

"Can't really help it Duo all we can do is watch and wait for the androids to reappear wherever they are.'' Kai said not liking the idea either but frankly not having any other choice.

Shinji was assisting with Billy and Justin... mostly for making another power cell to temporarily boost the other rangers strength to that of the green and red rangers. It was difficult owing to fact it required very pure water from Aquitar's ocean's. This in turn translated to a very pure hydrogen isotope for the energy cell.

Alpha 5 the robotic assistant to the great space sage didn't like the quiet either. It filled his circuits with a real sense of dread. "I hate it too rangers but we've no choice but to wait until the androids appear.''

''Keep patient rangers our sensors will detect the android's activities when they arise.'' The great sage Zordon mentioned to the rangers hoping to keep their spirits up. ''Have confidence in yourselves and Gohan.''

''I just hope we can take them when they do show up.'' Nana muttered under her breath. Hotaru agreed with her but reassured her by giving the shorter pink ranger a smile.

Finally finishing the power cell Billy activated the device which emitted a bright wave of white energy that enveloped the six other rangers then eventually subsided. Now the others could increase their power to that of the red and green rangers. ''Well at least now we can take them not that I'm excited to do it. Those androids are really strong... '' Amelia muttered. She wasn't really looking forward to facing them again but if she didn't they'd cause all kinds of destruction which she also didn't want.

Suddenly the alarm klaxons went off again. The viewing globe showed the likes of architecture that resembled the style from Gohan's world. And understandably Gohan got fuming mad. "Great they really are attacking my world! Again! Let's do this! Back to action!'' Gohan called out as the group put back on their helmets and got ready to teleport.

"Rangers my scans show the Androids and Machine Master are indeed attacking West City. Good luck.'' Alpha added as the eight warriors teleported away in a multi-colored beam of light.

-Dragon Ball Z world - West City

Meanwhile in the likes of West City the android trio and Machine Master were running amuck. They attacked everything in sight as people ran for cover fearing for their lives. The destruction wasn't going unnoticed by the Z-Fighters or to be more exact the likes of Vegeta and Trunks. Goku and his younger son Goten were there as well (likely getting an earful from Bulma about another random invention). The four saw them... but they couldn't sense any power levels.

"Hey you freaks why don'tchu pick a city that's not defenseless!'' Goten and Trunks yelled out to them.

The foursome turned around to face the young half Saiyan while Goku stood behind him but the appearance of their foes seemed familiar... Then he saw the Red Ribbon mark on three of them. ''Wait you're androids aren't you! Tell me just how many androids did Gero create?''

''Not that it's your business but three of us were built by Gero's computer. Schemin', plottin', thinkin', and finding out ways to see you dead! We'll blow this town sky high to lure your red suited son and his color coded posse out of hidin! I'm 13 your world's unlucky number!'' 13 said introducing himself.

''M'name's 15. Ya don't stand a chance you punks!'' 15 also introducing himself.

The likes of 14 might've been last but not least to introduce himself. ''I am android 14 your city is now ours."

''I am Machine Master I serve the great Dikorrna your son's arch nemesis... Now meet your doom!" Machine Master uttered as he took aim with his cannon trying to blow the likes of Vegeta to atomic dust.

But before the burst could even hit the Saiyan prince the likes of the eight rangers teleported into view as the red costumed ranger swatted the blast miles high into the air above the plane travel altitude where it detonated with a bang. "Gohan! Good to see you kiddo... "

"Alright dad we'll take these guys on! They threaten my world they fight me!'' Gohan shouted as all of the other rangers struck fighting poses.

Vegeta was a bit surprised by the prowess Kakarot's son was showing. Normally he shied away from that sort of thing. "Well Kakarot it seems your son is finally acting like a true Saiyan.''

The pimp-esque 15 was fuming now that the rangers showed up. ''Crap! Its da Power Punkers! Time we split!"

''Right!" Machine Master agreed with the short android as they attempted to flee but a barrage of pink energy arrows blocked their escape route.

Nana kept her bow primed and ready... 14 snarled as he was about to blast her only Goku blast this blast away. "Tell me do you androids always pick on the littlest ones first!?''

"Thanks Mister Son... " Nana said getting a bit red under her helmet... Gohan's papa seemed so care free yet his stance oozed huge power. It seemed just how Gohan was when he fought.

"Mister Son... Just call me Goku now get in there and take him out.'' Goku said encouraging the youngest ranger to do what she did best.

-begin Redux Five Four One by Ron Wasserman

And so the battle began again as this time the rangers immediately powered up while Yusuke and Gohan went into SS2 and full demon mode and did battle with 13. In a repeat of the last fight the shorter Hotaru, Duo, and Asuka take on 15 while Amelia, Nana, and Kai took on the likes of 14.

As the likes of Gohan and Yusuke kept up the pressure on 13 he was somewhat hard pressed to repel them both. The redneck android punted Yusuke in the chin but was swiftly avenged him slugging 13 right in his gut knocking the wind out of him. If that was even possible that is. The green ranger recovered and whipped out his Pegasus Banryuu while Gohan summoned his Draach Saber.

Both teen boys swung down on the angry android who caught both weapons. But it was soon realized that 13 was struggling to hold both of them back as they were slowly forcing him back. Then came the literal kicker as both boys gave 13 a heavy kick in the gut. Then the two began charging up their signature beam attacks. "KA ME HA ME HAAA! PEGASUS SPIRIT WAVE!" The boy's combined attacks went about sending him flying out of the streets and into the fields surrounding the town.

Meanwhile the battle against number 14 was going about the same. Sure the androids were bone breakingly strong but they lacked a few things the rangers had... courage, heart, potential, and spirit to name a few. "Eat arrows punk!'' Nana called out as she sent out a barrage of the things hitting 14 but only barely phasing him.

However the likes of Amelia and Kai went into full out assault mode and charged at him. Kai charged up his lance then unlinked it into its two parts and brought down a blue hued slash upon 14's blocking arms. He still couldn't fathom that these little organics could this powerful... The androids built by Gero were supposed to be superior to the fleshy weaklings.

''Ya told me not to play with objects but here's my tip to you... Don't mess with the rangers unless ya wanna get violently disintegrated! Here take this and that!" Kai yelled out as slashed upwards at 14 then kicked his feet out from underneath him while again slashing at his now defenseless torso slicing right through the artificial white skin revealing the metal underneath.

Seeing as how Kai had just damaged the off white hued android the girls saw their opportunity and seized the chance to act on it. Nana lept on the likes 14 restraining him via vector and even they increased in strength. Try as he might 14 could not in any way get airborne and get away from the horned brat. Which meant he was a sitting duck against Amelia's wrath of justice. "Purifying Gatling Burst!" Amelia shouted out as she unleashed a powerful stream of golden energy bullets upon the gawking android.

The spot she had aimed at was the exposed metal that Kai had slashed away causing a chain of powerful explosions that ran through his body causing to collapse to one knee. He glared up at the three costumed fighters that made him into a joke. But now had jumped clear from him then leapt over in front of the gold and blue rangers. "I saw Lucy do this once... combining Manticore Bow and Dimension Blaster. Activating Manticore Scorpion Driller!"

The young ranger fitted the bow atop the blaster and really went on the attack. The pink uniformed warrior then started into a tornado-like spin while the top of the twister had a lion-like head that roared as it sped toward the powerful machine then BOOM! It hit 14 square in his damaged chest section… sadly it couldn't drill through his durable futuristic metal body but it caused even more damage to his injury.

The attack then flung him like 13 into the grassy fields just outside town. Meanwhile 15 however was in trouble, the likes of the violet, black and yellow rangers were far tougher to fight this time around. But wasn't a weakling heck no he wasn't built that way. "F. F. Spark Cannon!" He shouted sending a volley of energy blasts at three only for them to scatter out its way.

However the likes of Duo and Asuka ran alongside each other as the violet ranger jumped off from their shoulders and used her grand attack. "Slash of Silence!" Hotaru called out as her violet charged scythe slash impacted the android but in total silence no explosion nothing just the dazzling sight of it.

However this time 15 took no chances and used his Barrier to block the attack until suddenly he heard a set of powerful words being shouted. He turned around and saw the likes of the green and red ranger baring down on him readying their power attacks. "KA ME HA ME HAAA! PEGASUS SPIRIT WAVE!"

The combined blast were a direct hit on the shorter android, 15 was sent flying into a hard building face then bounced off it and skipped a few times onto the grass field outside the city just like the other two androids had been.

It by this point Gohan's plan became clear to his father, Gohan and the rangers were steadily drawing the androids and their mecha buddy out of the city and into the open grassland areas where the only big things around were rock pillars. "WHOO! Attaboy Gohan keep it up!" Goku said cheering his son on from the sidelines.

"Hmm... Perhaps this ranger business is worth its salt after all." The arrogant Vegeta mentally took note watching every second of the fight. Perhaps Trunks could be selected for a team in the future... perhaps. His Saiyan augmented strength would prove very useful after all Kakarot's son proves right before his eyes.

"I think we can wrap this little tea party up... Everyone shall we?" Gohan asked his team.

"Morphin!" The other seven shout in agreement.

However the likes of Nana however remembered something. "Wait where's Machine Master!?" She thought... he was here when when they came but then he must've slipped away when they were fighting the androids.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the group's weapon roll call. "Garuda Axe!" Duo called out as he threw the axe into the sky.

Knowing she was next she kept this realization to herself. "Manticore Bow" Nana called out throwing her Manticore bow. The bow then attached itself to the underside the axe's gun barrel handle.

"Leviathan Daggers!" The yellow warrior called out throwing her dagger weapons. The daggers then attached themselves to the bow's outer edges.

Now it was Kai's turn to do what he needed to do he called out loudly. "Chimaera Lance! The lance split in half along the long staff section and merged with the inner bow section with a high metallic clang.

Gohan himself leapt up and yelled out with fury. "Draach Saber!" He then set the blade on the axe's handle's opposite side that is the un-bladed section. The Legends Hyper Cannon was ready.

"Legends Hyper Cannon ready!" The five all call out.

The other three rangers went to combining their weapons too. "Centaur Gatling!" Amelia yelled as her gun floated in the air.

"Minotaur Scythe!" Hotaru called as the scythe split in half and attached to the gun barrels sides.

"Pegasus Banryuu!" Yusuke yelled as he threw his blade upon the gatling gun top.

"Mythic Supreme Cannon ready!" The three others call out.

"FIRE!" The eight all shout as the two combined weapons five beams of red, yellow, blue, black, and finally pink energy swirled around the five and spiraled into the central axe's gun barrel. Then three beams of green, gold and violet light flew into the gatling barrels and two huge beams shot out and blasted the three Androids... except like last time things didn't go as planned.

Seeing as her warriors were failing by this point the space witch used her oh so familiar white lightning to enlarge the trio of androids into gigantic size, before the two powerful blasts could destroy them. By now Asuka was fuming. "Great our trio of trouble just got bigger!''

"Ahahahahahah! Not a trio Power Clods but a foursome!'' The powerful booming voice of Machine Master throughout the tall buildings near West City. He must have teleported there as the androids backup.

"We need Legends Zord power now!" Gohan called out as the others followed.

"Blue Chimaera Zord power!" Kai called out.

"Black Garuda Zord power!" Duo called.

"Yellow Leviathan Zord power!" Called out Asuka.

Going on Nana called out next. "Pink Manticore Zord power!"

Green Pegasus Zord power!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gold Centaur Zord Power!" Amelia followed after him.

Hotaru swiftly called out her Zord too. "Violet Minotaur Zord Power!"

Soon the Zords came along as the eight warriors were transported into their respective cockpits. Both Megazords began their respective transformations as the twin machines landed with a heavy metallic thud upon the rocky ground outside West City.

-begin We Gotta Power by Hironobu Kageyama

The giant androids and Machine Master were hardly intimidated by the two Megazords... as the battle began again. The Legends whipped out its saber while the M. Wing took a fighting posture. This was going to be a tough fight... A four on two battle would be by no means easy.

''Bring it ya Power Punkers!'' 15 called out as unleashed his F. F. Spark Cannon which sent the M. Wing doubling over several time before clawing at the ground to slow itself down.

The likes of android 14 however was ticked and he wanted payback for earlier... This time however he had help to get his revenge. He opened his various metallic pods and unleashed a powerful barrage of missiles. ''Missile Attack!"

"Energy Squall!" 14 called out as he and M. Master as they both attacked the Legends Megazord sending out geysers of sparks from its chest. The missiles hit first then the continuous energy sphere barrage used by Android 14.

The M. Wing had recovered but this time 14 and 15 decided to use their team attack... The Combined Energy Ball! Firstly, the androids 14 and 15 charge their own energy spheres, then they combined them into one unique and gigantic energy sphere, and fired it at the target, the Legends Megazord. They used this attack before, against Gohan and the other rangers, destroying the multi-floored building where they were shopping then dined.

''No wonder Dikorrna rarely needs to send out her generals they're really powerful and so is 14. We're taking a real beating here... " Duo called out as he looked over the power readings. They were going orange at this point.

The likes of 13 however were not to be outdone as he grappled with the M. Wing then grabbed hold of it and began a crushing bear hug sending power fluctuations throughout its many major systems. ''Yusuke if we don't do something he's gonna break the Megazord in two!" Hotaru whined looking over the controls.

Taking aim at both Megazords 13 began charging not one but two of his signature built in attacks... The S. S. Deadly Bomber was the starter, 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target. In this case the M. Wing Megazord. But he wasn't done yet not by a long shot.

Flying at high speed 13 grabbed hold of the M. Wing. Now he was ready to execute his next move: Grappling Ki Blast! Android 13 had the M. Wing in his grip, then punched it, and then fired a red energy blast, blasting the weakened Megazord away. It crashed right into a large stone outcrop.

"Power Rangers what a joke yer just only human you can't stop us! Yer whole city, yer world is doomed! AHAHAHAH!" 13 roared into a fit of laughter.

''You ain't never gonna get rid of us! I say we put 'em out of their misery... " 15 added. 14 said nothing however as they both charged up another Combined Energy Ball attack. 13 however still had a few tricks left. He then charged up the final attack that he figured would wipe out the two giant mechs into dust.

"S.S. Deadly Hammer!" 13 yelled out as he rushed into the attack. Android 13 grabbed and pummeled the Legends Megazord with punches and kicks, and finishes it off with a large, red energy sphere.

Both Megazords collapsed on the ground erupting sparks everywhere... it was clear they'd just about bit the dust. Machine Master then took aim at the fallen mechas ready to finish them off. ''Gohan... Big brother no... '' Goten sniffed out seeing his brother getting beaten so badly.

Even Goku couldn't fathom just how badly his son was getting beaten and he was basically powerless to help. His foes were much too huge to take on. He remembered the Zords were sentient and then a thought occurred to him... What if they had ki? If so maybe he could communicate with them.

"They're losing... badly! Legends Megazord! Mythic Wing Megazord if you can somehow hear me here take my strength don't worry I'll be fine. I won't allow my son and his friends be slaughtered!" He thought as he closed his eyes letting his other innate abilities to detect any ki and to his shock both Megazords emitted ki. The Legends generated ten different kis, one for each ranger and respective zord. The Mythic Wing also emitted six signatures one for each ranger and zord.

Suddenly the Draach Zord roared while the Pegasus Zord neighed as if acknowledging Goku's statement as the two mechas readied their finishers. The Legends grabbed its saber. ''Legends Saber Slash!" Gohan yelled out as the saber sliced the three android's while the green, gold and violet rangers went about using their finisher too.

"Double Thunder Bolo Blast!" They all yell out as the orb impacts the android trio.

The suped up combined finishers obliterate both android 14 and 15. Their parts littered the battlefield. The aftershocks even did serious damage to the likes of Machine Master. Gohan noticed the Megazord's power levels had skyrocketed so he pumped quite a few bursts of his own Saiyan energy into the Megazord. Yusuke also saw the power of the M. Wing go up. With Machine Master weakened the rangers knew they had a chance to finally defeat him once and for all.

"Legends Saber Slash! Double Thunder Bolo Blast!" The eight warriors call out as they unleashed them both upon Machine Master.

They both hit Machine Master, he turned dark grey and started to crumble then two seconds later after crumbling he explodes upwards in a huge impression.

-Dikorrna's palace

Back on the moon in Zedd's palace now taken over by Dikorrna was in shock and frankly even her other three generals. "NOOO! MACHINE MASTER!" Dikorrna screamed out... Her mighty general had just been destroyed! It was impossible! Sure he was mechanical but he was loyal to the space queen.

However the likes of 13 wasn't frightened... in fact Gero had planned this in advance. 13 then focused his power and attracted the varying components of 14 and 15 into himself.

Then suddenly things got freaky... 13's appearance became almost unrecognizable from his standard form, with the exception of his widow's peak hairline and few pieces of apparel he dons. His skin pigment turned blue and grey, the pupils and irises in his eyes apparently disappeared and the whites turned yellow, his hair turned orange and is raised in a similar manner to Vegeta's, and his muscle mass increased dramatically. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrocketed ferociously.

"Oh boy... Things are gonna get rough... " Nana muttered as the other rangers sweated under their helmets.

"Oh boy... Is right." Asuka gulped. Duo just gulped next. Kai then made a prayer.

In the M. Wing Yusuke couldn't believe this development. Hotaru just had to say it. "I think we're goners now... "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I FEEL GREAT HERE RANGERS LET ME SHOW YA HOW TOUGH I AM!" 13 roared as the rangers put their fear aside and charged into battle.

Before the Legends could throw a punch 13 had slugged it right in the lower torso then used a new more powerful technique: The Super Explosive Wave! "SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" Android 13 err to be more exact Super Android 13 then created a much larger and more powerful version of the Android Barrier. Super Android 13 charged red energy around his body and unleashed it in a spherical explosion.

Both Megazords were sent hurdling backwards several dozen feet and they crashed through several hills and rock formations until finally skidding to a stop. Sparks shot from every major body part... This android was going to blow them all to pieces. The rangers minus Gohan finally realized androids weren't something to be taken lightly. They were extremely powerful.

"This guy's gonna blow us to flinders if we don't think up something fast!'' Amelia ranted as smoke started billowing from her control console and talking into the comm. system.

"I know! I know! I know! But we're just about out of power... " Duo mentioned.

But the rangers had one last ace up their uniforms. One which Super 13 didn't know about... Gohan figured it was time. "Ok 13 let's see if you can take this! Orochi Yamata Carrier we need you!''

Suddenly the earth started ripping apart as something huge, mechanical and bearing eight long snake–like heads, four tread-like wheel sets, and its tail looked like it formed two huge buster guns.

The Orochi half roared half hissed at the EVA Overlord as the back section opened up and the tail guns then attached to the shoulders. Then the Legends Megazord then teleported to the section while the Mythic Wing separated into the three Zords. A slot appeared in a hidden control panel while the saber was inserted inside the slot as the Megazord. The Pegasus was still in warrior form as two handles appeared from a control panel while handles appeared for the centaur and minotaur too.

"WHAT'S THIS! NOTHING CAN STOP SUPER ANDROID 13!" 13 hollered out as he wasn't impressed by the giant eight headed mecha monster.

The ranger's new commands appeared over their cockpit's view screen's. The newly made Legends Ultrazord was incredible to see. Lighting crackled around the darkened sky as the eight serpentine heads roared into the loud noise ridden air. "Legends Ultrazord battle ready! Eight Headed Serpent…" The basic five started to say.

"Thunder Blast!" The green, gold and violet finished as a huge last of lightning shot from the sky and right into the biggest snake head and dark energy orange energy began collecting when suddenly the huge blast erupted from the eight heads and headed straight toward 13.

The blast impacted the bionic beast sending him careening backward then kept going and going for miles upon miles after miles until Super 13 was vaporized into dust which resulted into a huge dome shaped explosion which rocked the entire city then subsided as the blast burned a path into the earth 13 miles long. "YEAHHHH! VICTORYYYY!" The eight warriors called out knowing they'd won yet another of their greatest victories.

-shortly

After the fight Goku congratulated his elder son's long fought battle. ''Whooo! Good going Gohan! In fact we're having a party right now!"

Eventually the likes of Videl had also dropped by to greet her boyfriend slash hero. "I really do like your ranger uniform... It looks really good on you." She said looking over his red dragon based suit.

"Much better than acting like a total geek spouting off stuff like "Evil will stand villain" or "Punch of Justice" really Gohan... Only a true dork does that.'' Asuka mentioned as she posed the ridiculous posing Gohan did as his Great Saiyaman persona.

Hotaru also had to agree with her. ''Yeah who prances around like that spouting off the same roll call every time?''

The very people Hotaru badmouthed were her own allies the Sailor Scouts which Duo brought up. ''Who? You and your girly scout friends do it all the time. Its as bad as those Team Rocket guys Lucy used to watch on that Pokemon show.''

''Here Kai take this. Its a flashdrive with information on how to decode nanite programming. Use it Gohan to help Lucy come... I miss the that little pinkette.'' Bulma said handing the flashdrive to the blue ranger.

It was hoped the eight could bring her back it might've even be a start as everyone said their goodbyes as the eight warriors the teleported away. Everyone in West City waved as the beams vanished from view.

-to be continued

Well this is the end of the Gohan's unlucky Number two parter. I hope my ever so loyal readers and DBZ fans enjoyed it. I felt if the zord battle was too much in the rangers favor it would downplay the power of the androids so I made the androids more powerful when they grew giant sized. I hope that didn't put off too of my readers.

Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well... EL Digital Saviors, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Cybertronian Invasion, Super Horned Ascension, ELG The Series, Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, ELG The Series, Yokohama Night Monsters, and Maverick Hunter KLN. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


End file.
